What Revenge Had Wrought
by NEIWIS
Summary: Revenge has existed since time began. It is the thing that fueled Ouranos when he returned. Reyna has been told multiple times that she is the one who will stop him. To do that, she must find the kidnapped Ares, so he can stop the war that he began. Then, Reyna must reforge Kronos' sword to destroy Ouranos, but he will do anything to stop her. Part three of the Ultionem trilogy.
1. Mad World

**This is my sequel to The Gambit and the third part in a trilogy. I have some big plans for this story. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Annabeth slowly looked down at Ares' shield. She shifted it in her grasp. The daughter of Athena had spent the last week working with Piper and Reyna to retrieve it. The plan was to get the shield and return it to Ares before the end of a week long deadline.

Plans never survived contact with the enemy. Despite the fact that the three demigods had found the shield and were on the way to deliver it, Ares started his war early. All of his children would be on a warpath, and there was no known way to calm them.

It would have been easy to deliver the shield to Ares and have him call off the war, but he had been kidnapped. Athena and Bellona had also been taken. The kidnappings were ordered by Ouranos. He was back and wanted revenge.

"Lord Zeus," Annabeth greeted as she walked towards the head Olympian. Zeus turned towards her. He looked tired from battle. Mount Olympus had been attacked by Ouranos' forces. The Empire Building was practically destroyed.

"Demigod," Zeus greeted. "I see that you retrieved the shield. It seems that it was a little too late."

"With all due respect sir," Percy began. Annabeth squeezed his hand tightly. "Ares started the war before the deadline was here. They would have made it back in time, but Atlas attacked them."

"His curse of holding up the sky is broken," Piper added.

"I suspected as much. Ouranos is much stronger than Athena anticipated he would be," Zeus muttered. "Where is the Roman?"

"Reyna took Blackjack and went back to Camp Jupiter to stabilize it," Annabeth answered. "We need to do the same for Camp Half-Blood."

"First," another voice interrupted. "We must discuss Circe's control of my Hunters."

"Lady Artemis," Annabeth greeted. "Thalia and Hylla were both under Circe's charmspeak. They had been liberated from it. The last I saw of them was at the temple. They were with the demititans."

"You met the demititans?" Artemis questioned.

"We did," Piper confirmed. "They gave us their box that held a piece of Kronos' blade. Reyna managed to open it."

"Rhea was correct then," Artemis said. "You said that the Roman was on the way to Camp Jupiter. Why would she leave herself so unguarded? Ouranos will target her immediately."

"I think Ouranos is overconfident," Annabeth said. "Atlas could have easily killed Reyna. All he did was injure her shoulder."

Annabeth didn't add that Reyna's right arm was practically useless. The praetor had been unable to clench her fist after a meeting with a soothsayer. She probably would not be able to move her arm with the shoulder injury.

"We've been outsmarted at every step," Artemis admitted.

"I find it hard to believe that someone could outsmart Athena," Percy commented.

"My mother also said that Ouranos would not rise till a few days after the deadline. How could she be wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"There is one person who can outsmart Athena," Artemis answered. "Her mother."

"Metis," Annabeth whispered.

"Metis is bitter that I had her turned into a fly and swallowed her. I was focused on the prophecy that said she would have a son stronger than me," Zeus explained. "We eventually returned her to her normal form, but she had to swear on the River Styx that she would never have another child."

"That's harsh," Percy said crossing his arm.

"Harsh but necessary," Artemis argued. "We know that she was the one who took Athena. Enyo lured Ares away from the throne room. We believe she worked with Atlas to subdue him. Bellona's location is unknown."

"I believe I know," Sally chimed in. She had been the one who had given them a ride to Mount Olympus after Guido had been shot down by lightning. "Bellona saved her daughter's life. She then engaged in a duel with Enyo before the two disappeared in a shower of light."

"We have to rescue them," Piper said.

"You will, but your camp comes first," Artemis said.

"It doesn't matter what we do there. Nothing will change if we don't rescue Ares, so he can end the war," Annabeth argued.

"You can prevent casualties by calming the children of Ares. Some of them may be fighting off the anger and can help. Go," Artemis ordered.

Annabeth nodded and handed the shield to Zeus. He took it silently. The daughter of Athena led her friends to Sally's van.

"You said that a minivan wasn't a good idea," Sally joked. She grabbed Percy's other hand tightly. "I told Paul that it would be a good investment. He complained it would make us look like a soccer family."

"Mom, we'll be fine," Percy promised. He looked embarrassed that his mother was worrying so much. Annabeth tightened her grip on his hand. He seemed to relax slightly.

The three demigods hurried inside Sally's van. Luckily, it had been untouched by the explosion and subsequent battle. Sally sat in the driver's seat. Her face was clearly worried.

Annabeth shared the same amount of worry. Ouranos had been confident enough to immediately strike Olympus. He had to be extremely powerful already. How much more powerful was he going to get?

"Would they keep Athena, Ares, and Bellona separate?" Percy questioned.

"It would be the smart thing to do," Annabeth answered. "We would have to divide our resources to rescue all three."

"We have a lot of resources at our disposal," Piper commented. She leaned forward. "You, without a doubt, want to go after your mother. You could go with the Hunter of Artemis."

"Reyna will want to rescue her mom. She can go with her sister and the Amazons," Percy added.

"I don't think Reyna is that willing to work with her sister," Annabeth commented. "I'm sure she will do it if she had to, but she won't like it."

"The other two camps can pool resources to rescue Ares," Percy said. He nodded his head.

"We can have the demititans help," Piper suggested.

"That leaves the question of trust," Annabeth said. Truthfully, she didn't know what to think of the demititans. They had four leaders. One of them was dead for being a traitor. The other had been accused and proved innocent, but it was hard to trust her.

"Sarah and Thorn have proven they are trustworthy," Piper said. "Alex is the only one I'm not sure on."

Annabeth sighed and leaned on Percy. She closed her eyes. Percy held her close. They sat in silence.

The radio station changed every few minutes. Sally's nervousness was easy to see. Her nervous habit formed after Percy had been taken by Hera. She would change the radio station every time a song ended.

Piper was looking out the window. She looked tired. Annabeth was as well. A good night of rest had not come during the entire quest.

"I'm worried about how bad Camp Jupiter is," Percy said after awhile. "The Romans love war. Do you think they set up gladiator fights?"

Annabeth wanted to tell her boyfriend what a silly idea it was. She found herself laughing instead. It was a ridiculous thing to think, but she could see it happening.

"Imagine the look on Reyna's face," Piper added. The three started laughing. Sally even smiled. They all fell silent after a few moments.

"Why don't you sleep?" Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear. He pulled her closer. The daughter of Athena closed her eyes tighter. She slowly fell into a peaceful sleep. That sleep didn't last long.

Annabeth's eyes snapped open as she felt the van quickly stop. Piper was out of the van in a second and running up the hill.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked quickly sitting up.

"We pulled up, and there was a scream," Percy answered. He quickly got out of the van. Then, he peeked backed in. "Thanks mom."

"Go," Sally said. "Be careful."'

"We will," Annabeth promised. She jumped out of the van and raced up the hill. Percy was a step behind her. Her heart dropped as she reached the top of the hill.

Camp Half-Blood was in chaos. She could see children of Ares in a battle formation. They were greatly outnumbered, but hatred was on their side. They did not have control of their actions. The other demigods did not want to hurt their comrades and would not attack as viciously.

"What are we going to do?" Percy asked. He looked around at some of the cabins which were on fire.

"I could try charmspeaking them," Piper suggested.

"Come on," Annabeth said. She led the two towards the demigods. Chiron was the first one to notice them. He hurried to their side.

"You two made it back safely," Chiron greeted.

"We had the shield," Annabeth said.

"There will be time to talk about this later," Chiron promised. He turned back towards the children of Ares. "We must talk them down. Clarisse is nowhere to be found."

"I'll find her," Annabeth promised.

"Should I try to use charmspeak?" Piper asked.

"I think that will only make the situation worse," Chiron replied. "They have not attacked since the last bout. I expect that they will snap any second now. Clarisse, if she is in control of herself, can convince her siblings to calm down."

Annabeth nodded. She looked around and found her eyes focusing on the Ares cabin. The daughter of Athena ran towards it. She stepped inside.

No one was in the cabin. It was filled with weapons and armor. Where was Clarisse? Annabeth bit her lip and backed out of the cabin. She looked around trying to find a sign of the daughter of war.

All of the cabin doors were closed except for Percy's. That was normal though. Another glanced around showed that a cabin door was slightly opened. It belonged to the Nemesis' cabin.

Annabeth jogged towards the cabin. She opened the door and stared as she saw Clarisse. The daughter of Ares turned towards her. One of her hands was gripping a knife.

"Calm down," Annabeth began. Clarisse glared at her with red eyes. Her face was twisted in hate. Annabeth kept a hand to her own sword. She was ready to dodge at a moment's notice.

"Where is my father?" Clarisse questioned. There was barely disguised pain in her voice.

"We think he was taken by Atlas," Annabeth answered. "You need to calm your siblings down."

"I can have my revenge after that?" Clarisse asked.

"Revenge on who?" Annabeth asked. She didn't receive an answer. Clarisse walked out of the cabin. Annabeth slowly followed.

Clarisse walked towards her siblings. She pushed past all of the campers. Her siblings looked at her and nodded. They were twitching.

"How do you want us to take them down?" one of the boys asked.

"We are not going to take them down," Clarisse growled. "You are all going to stand down."

"Stand down?" another boy demanded. "We can't just stand down! Their parents have attacked and insulted father!"

"Then, we let him deal with it," Clarisse spat. "He never helps us fight our battles. Why would he wants us to fight his?"

"This is about loyalty," one children of Ares called.

"This is about revenge for all of the things they've said and done!" another yelled. Clarisse glanced back at Chiron and shook her head.

Annabeth slowly walked towards the children of Ares. She knew it wasn't the best time to deliver the news, but there was a possibility it would calm things down.

"You need to contain your rage," Annabeth began. She dodged a spear that was thrown near her head.

"A daughter of Athena is telling us what to do?" a child of Ares demanded. "You are the worst of the culprits!"

"Ouranos has risen!" Annabeth yelled. Everyone fell silent. "He attacked Olympus and kidnapped Ares. He also took my mother and Bellona. We must calm ourselves to find them."

"All of you need to calm down!" Clarisse yelled. "Go back to the cabin."

"We're done taking orders from you," one of the boys said.

"Don't," Annabeth whispered.

"Attack!" the boy yelled. The children of Ares rushed forward. Two rushed towards Annabeth. Clarisse jumped to her defense.

"Any bright ideas?" Clarisse asked.

"We have to subdue them," Annabeth answered.

"After this, we are finding my father, so I can get revenge," Clarisse said.

"On Atlas?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yes. Now, are you going to help me with this?" Clarisse demanded as she caught a blow on her spear.

"How did you manage to ignore the call of war?" Annabeth wondered. She dodged a sword and knocked the child of Ares out.

"I focused on revenge," Clarisse answered. She took a step back from the fight. "It hurts, but I will live."

"Revenge never leads to anything good," Annabeth warned.

"I hate to break this to you wise girl," Clarisse said. "Revenge is what makes the world go around. Bad things happen because someone wants revenge. That's fine by me because I'm ready for the consequences. Are you?"


	2. World on Fire

**Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Reyna's eyes snapped open as she heard a loud bang. She slowly looked up. Blackjack suddenly rolled in the air. Reyna threw her arms around the Pegasus to keep from falling off. An arrow whizzed past her head.

The movement caused pain to tear through her shoulder. She felt fresh blood trickle from her wound. The bandage was probably soaked with her blood.

The praetor slowly looked around. They were flying above Camp Jupiter. Another arrow whizzed past her head. She leaned closer to Blackjack and spoke, "Dive."

Blackjack descended. Reyna felt the wind whip past them. She took a deep breath and grabbed the hilt of her new sword. It was named revenge. Something she planned on getting.

"Pull up and roll," Reyna whispered as they neared the ground. She felt Blackjack pull up suddenly and roll. She released her grip on the Pegasus. The praetor landed on her feet. The maneuver was one she had perfected with Scipio.

As soon as her feet were on the ground, she was being attacked. Reyna sidestepped a blow from a child of Mars. A newly promoted legionnaire. A quick punch to the face knocked him out.

Reyna unsheathed her sword. The red blade seemed to catch the attention of the children of Mars. She gritted her teeth as she realized that she was behind enemy lines. That was not good.

The praetor backed up. She held her sword in front of her defensively. A noise to her right caught her attention. Reyna turned and blocked a sword. She easily knocked out the child of Mars.

Reyna looked away. She saw an elephant tearing through the Roman lines. Frank. The praetor sheathed her sword. She picked up a fallen shield and ran towards the Roman line.

An arrow flew by her face which she caught on the shield. Reyna sidestepped another. There was an explosion of pain in her chest from the running and sudden movement. Now was not the time for her broken ribs to act up.

"Dakota!" Reyna yelled seeing a familiar face. The centurion turned to look at her in surprise. "What happened?"

"They just started to attack," Dakota reported. He looked like he wanted to comment on how horrible she looked. It was smart that he didn't

"We had the shield, but Atlas decided to attack us," Reyna explained. She put a hand to her injured shoulder and examined the battlefield. "Which centurion organized you?"

"Sula did," Dakota answered. Reyna turned on him. "She came in and got everyone together. I don't think she's lost a step."

"Sula," Reyna whispered. She scanned the battlefield for her mentor. There was no sign of her. "Has anyone thought of a plan to stop Frank?"

"Hannibal or tranquilizers," Dakota answered.

"We can use Hannibal as a distraction. Where are the tranquilizers?" Reyna asked.

"I don't know," Dakota admitted.

"Keep fighting. Don't hurt them," Reyna ordered. "I'm going to find Sula."

"Good luck," Dakota said. He yelled a rallying cry. Reyna turned and hurried across the battlefield. She gave out orders as she went.

Reyna turned towards the battle and blocked another sword. She slammed her elbow into their head. Her body ached in protest. It was going to give out at any moment.

"Praetor," a woman greeted. "It took you long enough to join the fight."

"Sula," Reyna whispered. She glanced at her mentor. Sula winked at her.

"I see the quest didn't go well," Sula commented. She grabbed Reyna and pulled her into a hug. "I have a box to give you after this. You cannot bleed out on us. That's an order."

"I won't," Reyna promised as Sula pulled away. "Where are the tranquilizers?"

"One of the children of Mars has it," Sula replied. "I sent a child of Apollo to collect it. They were killed as they were bringing them to me."

"Great," Reyna muttered. "How were you going to deliver them."

"Crossbow," Sula answered picking it off of the ground. She shoved Reyna down suddenly. A hail of arrows tore through where she had been standing. "Your instincts are dulled."

"I lost a lot of blood," Reyna commented as she prepared for another hail of arrows. Sula threw her shield. It slammed in the throat of a child of Mars.

As he fell backwards, his notched arrow fired. It hit another child of Mars in the shoulder. His hand lost his grip on his bow and the arrow flew into a third's foot.

"I see you haven't lost your touch," Reyna commented. Sula pulled her to her feet. She suddenly slammed her hand into Reyna's left shoulder.

"I thought I taught you to pop you shoulder back into its' socket," Sula chided.

"You couldn't have asked for permission?" Reyna complained. She was slapped hard in the face.

"Romans don't complain," Sula snapped. She grabbed Reyna's hand and looked at the ring on her finger. "Ops has chosen you as her champion?"

"Yes ma'am," Reyna muttered. She rubbed her cheek. "Let's go get the tranquilizers."

Sula nodded and led her away. Reyna followed gripping the shield that she had taken. Her right arm had lost all feeling. She really needed to get help, but she had a job to do.

Reyna glanced up. She nudged Sula and motioned to a son of Mars. He had the bag of tranquilizers in his hand.

Sula simply picked up her crossbow. She loaded it and aimed. Reyna grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" Reyna demanded.

"He is an enemy and needs to be taken down," Sula explained.

"He can't control himself," Reyna argued. She stepped in front of the crossbow. "Lower it."

"The boy is not a centurion. He has only been here for a year. Replaceable," Sula explained.

"That's a callous attitude to have," Reyna snapped. "I'm not moving."

"Move aside," Sula ordered. Reyna shook her head. Sula lowered the crossbow. "Have it your way."

Before Reyna could react, Sula slammed the crossbow into her temple. Reyna fell back stunned. She felt fresh blood trickle from her temple. Sula fired the crossbow.

Reyna slowly turned towards the son of Mars. He was lying on the ground with a crossbow bolt in his chest. Sula walked over to the boy and took the tranquilizers from him.

"You didn't have to do that," Reyna snapped. She slowly stood. Sula slapped her hard.

"You always wanted to save everyone you could. That isn't going to happen in this new war," Sula said. "Now, are you going to act like a Roman and get the job done?"

Reyna didn't answer. Sula loaded the crossbow with a tranquilizer. Reyna counted two more in the bag. Was that enough to take down Frank?

Sula fired the crossbow. It hit Frank in his side. He roared and shook his head from side to the side. Some of the legionnaires were hit by his trunk.

Reyna glanced around at the battlefield. The children of Mars were surrounded but fighting hard. A few turned their attention towards Sula.

"Hurry up," Reyna snapped. She turned towards the children of Mars raising her shield. Sula fired the crossbow. Frank roared but only seemed angrier.

"The hell is it not working?" Sula hissed.

"We're far away," Reyna commented. "Is it even penetrating his skin?"

"We need to stab him in the neck. Well, the tranquilizer is going to have to hit his veins." Sula said.

"How?" Reyna questioned. "He'll squash us before we can get close."

"Use your Pegasus. Where is Scipio at?" Sula questioned.

"You've been on vacation for awhile," Reyna muttered. She looked away.

"What happened?" Sula slowly asked.

"To make a long story short, I was forced to put him out of his misery," Reyna responded.

"Frank left that part out in his story," Sula muttered. "I questioned him about the Greeks. He told me everything except for that."

"When did you get back?" Reyna questioned. She looked up and found Blackjack circling around the battlefield. Her whistle caught his attention.

"After you left," Sula answered. She handed Reyna the tranquilizer. "Try not to get squashed."

"I won't," Reyna promised. She looked at Blackjack as he landed. The praetor mounted him and leaned forward. "Drop me above the elephant."

Blackjack made a noise that asked if she was serious. Reyna smirked and held onto him as he took off. She gripped the tranquilizer and looked around. Frank slammed into Hannibal and knocked the elephant down.

"This is going to suck," Reyna muttered. Blackjack flew towards Frank. Reyna jumped off of the Pegasus and landed on Frank. She almost lost her balance and was forced to use her injured arm to steady herself. "Sorry Frank."

Reyna slammed the tranquilizer into his neck. Frank roared and reared backwards. Reyna lost her balance and fell to the ground. She landed hard on her injured shoulder.

A shadow fell over her. Reyna slowly looked up as she saw Frank stumbling. Getting squashed by an elephant was a great way to go. It didn't count if it was by a friend though.

At the last second, someone pulled her out of the shadow. Frank landed right next to them. He seemed to slowly shrink back into his human form.

"Can you hear me?" Sula asked.

"You need to contact the Greeks," Reyna whispered. She put a hand to her shoulder and tried to sit up. Sula gently held her down.

"Do I?" Sula asked. She smirked.

"Don't do anything rash," Reyna gasped. "You need to put your anger aside."

"I have it under control," Sula promised. She looked around and winked. She slammed her crossbow into Reyna's temple. Reyna's head snapped to the side, and everything slowly faded.


	3. Fallen Heroes

"Drew may not have been the kindest person, but she became my friend. She mentored me on how to be a head counselor," Piper said. She felt her throat close up as she looked down at the pink shroud. A few of her siblings lit the shroud.

Piper watched it burn. Drew was one of the ten that had been killed. Two were children of Ares. It was all a waste.

A stunned silence blanketed over the camp. Nothing seemed real. At the moment, everyone was going through the motions. The battle lasted hours until all of the children of Ares were knocked unconscious.

Someone wrapped their arms around her. Piper leaned back into Jason's chest. They stood their in silence as the rest of the shrouds were burned.

"We should check on Camp Jupiter. Do you think Reyna is awake?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," Jason answered. "She would never be able to sleep with something like this going on."

Jason let go of Piper. He walked towards each shroud and muttered something in Latin. After he finished, Piper led her boyfriend to the Big House. There was a room set aside for Iris messages.

Piper stepped into the Big House. Annabeth turned to look at her. The daughter of Athena was holding a cup of hot chocolate. She offered some with a nod of her head.

"I'm sorry about your siblings," Jason said. Annabeth nodded and looked down. She had lost two sisters. "We're going to get end this war as quickly as we can."

"How many more people are we going to lose to do it?" Annabeth asked. Piper looked away. It was hard to see Annabeth like that. This was the third war that the daughter of Athena had been through. She had to be sick of seeing all her friends die.

"We're going to Iris message Reyna," Jason said after a few moments. Annabeth tossed him a Golden Drachma. Piper led her boyfriend away.

As they walked, Piper glanced into a room. She saw Clarisse pacing back and forth. Piper looked at Jason and spoke, "Go ahead. I have to do something."

Piper walked into the room before Jason could answer. She watched Clarisse. The daughter of Ares was in solitary confinement, so it wouldn't hurt her as bad when she ignored the call to war.

"How are you feeling?" Piper asked.

"Peachy," Clarisse muttered. "When are we moving against Atlas?"

"We don't know yet. We still have to contact Camp Jupiter and our others allies," Piper explained. "We don't even know where Atlas is."

"Mount Othrys," Clarisse said. She looked convinced. "Atlas tricked my father into holding the weight of the sky."

"Atlas' curse was broken. No one needs to hold up the sky," Piper argued.

"They don't. For some reason, my father is. Maybe, it's punishment, or there is something more to it," Clarisse muttered.

"We could have the Romans storm the place like they did before," Piper suggested.

"No," Clarisse muttered. "They are not going without me."

"This is about more than your father," Piper guessed.

Clarisse smiled bitterly. She looked away and spoke, "Atlas needed to trick my father into taking the weight of the sky. He messed with my family to do that. Atlas kidnapped my mother."

"That's why I am going to help storm the castle. I am going to make sure my mother is safe," Clarisse continued. She sat down and put her head into her hands. "Go."

Piper remained silent as she turned away. She walked towards the room where Jason was. He was staring at the Iris message.

"Sula, what happened?" Jason asked. Piper examined the woman in the Iris message. The woman had to around fifty. She had black hair and hazel eyes.

Sula glanced up at them. She was kneeling next to an unconscious Reyna. Other centurions were gathered around. Some glanced up.

"What is this?" Sula questioned. She watched them before looking back down. One hand was pressed against Reyna's shoulder to try and stop the bleeding.

"Iris message," Jason answered.

"Greek design," Sula said accusingly. Jason nodded. Sula nodded to the centurions and stood. "We should take care of our two praetors. If you would be so kind, I ask that you take Reyna to my house."

"Of course ma'am," Dakota said.

"She's good," Piper whispered in Jason's ear.

"Too good," Jason agreed as he turned his head to look at Piper. He looked back at the Iris message. "How was the vacation Sula?"

"I missed a lot of things while I was gone," Sula answered. "We made a hopefully beneficial alliance with the Greeks. You went missing and a probatio was promoted quickly to centurion then praetor. An interesting move, yet one that does not align with our traditions."

"Now, we have entered a new war," Sula continued. "We must work quickly with the Greeks to find the other pieces of Saturn's blade. I, if my praetors approve when they wake, propose that we have a meeting at the Greek's camp."

"I'm sure that will be good," Piper said. How did Sula know about the blade? "Where are the children of Ares?"

"The children of Mars," Sula corrected. "I proposed that we keep them into the dungeons. They will be stripped of armor and weapons. We can keep them adequately taken care of."

"We should let you go. You have a lot to do," Jason said.

"Of course. It is nice to see you again Grace. It is a surprise that you are at the Greek's camp," Sula commented. "I guess traditions do change. Ah, you shouldn't listen to an old woman ramble on about the glory days of Camp Jupiter."

"We should get going," Piper interrupted. She ran a hand through the Iris message. "She's way too good."

"Sula is a real politician," Jason muttered. He rubbed his forehead.

"What do you know about her?" Piper asked.

"It's a story that everyone at Camp Jupiter knows," Jason responded. "Sula joined the legion when she was eight. Camp Jupiter was really corrupt at the time. I mean like praetors taking bribes and giving brides out. It was bad."

"When Sula was twelve, she became praetor," Jason explained. "It was a purely political move. The other praetor, Antony, wanted to have sole power. He thought that Sula had a crush on him. That was why he bribed the others to elect her."

"Two months later, there was a bloodless coup," Jason continued. "The other praetor was banished. He was killed by an unknown assassin. Jury is still out on that one. Sula kept her position and would continue to be praetor for ten years," Jason finished.

"Ten years is a long time for one ruler," Piper commented. "I thought Rome didn't like to have long rulers because it reminded them of kings."

"Sula always made sure that she did what the people wanted. She is a scary politician. Well, she was until she snapped," Jason explained.

"Snapped?" Piper questioned.

"Towards the end of her time in the legion, Sula changed. She started drinking a lot more," Jason answered. "This was after she stepped down from being praetor. She continued to serve."

"Everyone looked up to her. I think the pressure made the drinking worse. She became addicted. It lasted till she found a new protege. Reyna turned her life around," Jason finished.

"She didn't seem to like us," Piper said staring ahead.

"Sula hates Greeks. I think it is just the Roman mindset," Jason said with a sigh.

"If Sula was her mentor, Reyna doesn't seem to act like her," Piper began. "Is it because Reyna is more of a warrior?."

"Yeah," Jason confirmed. "Sula didn't really share her ideals. She taught Reyna everything about Roman traditions and their history. She wanted to make Reyna the perfect Roman."

"We should get some rest," Piper suggested. Jason nodded and stood. He kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

Piper stood and walked towards the room where Annabeth was. The daughter of Athena glanced up at her. Annabeth's eyes were puffy from crying.

"How are you holding up?" Piper questioned.

"I'll be fine tomorrow," Annabeth promised. "How's Reyna?"

"Unconscious," Piper replied. "There was a woman named Sula. There's something about her that is off."

"Could she be working for Ouranos?" Annabeth wondered.

"She did say that she had returned from vacation after our quest began. There was plenty of time for Circe or someone else convince her to work from them," Piper said. She looked away. "She's also Reyna's mentor. If Sula is working for Ouranos, I don't know how we're going to convince Reyna."

"We need to watch this woman closely," Annabeth muttered. Piper nodded in agreement. Annabeth looked at her. "We should get some sleep. After tonight, I don't think we'll be able to have a good night of rest for a long time."


	4. Arcana Imperii

Reyna silently sat on the couch as she ran a hand through her wet hair. She closed her eyes and tried to think. Everything felt dulled. The entire world seemed to move at half speed.

She had been awake for a hour. It was enough time for her to tell Sula about her quest and take a shower. It was also enough time to learn how many Romans had died the night before.

"Do you feel better?" Sula asked from the kitchen. "I know you are not that happy with me knocking you out, but it was necessary. Trust me, you didn't want to be awake when they took care of you."

"When was the last time you ate?" Sula questioned as Reyna didn't respond. The praetor looked at her mentor but still didn't reply. "Frank has recovered well. He was worried about you."

"Twenty seven," Reyna muttered. She looked away bitterly. "What a waste."

"War is a waste," Sula responded. She carried a plate of food towards Reyna. "I gathered the names of the fallen. A few have families here."

"They won't even be informed until the war is over," Reyna muttered. She didn't touch her food.

"There is no sense if more will die," Sula said. She talked about it like she was discussing the weather. "The Greek, Annabeth, contacted Frank and told him about the quest. It seemed like the Senate was impressed with your performance."

"I did horrible," Reyna muttered.

"I agree," Sula said. She silently started to work Reyna's hair into a braid. "You allowed for a war to begin, but we cannot change the past. Do me a favor and eat. You'll need the strength."

Reyna looked down at herself. She was wearing a purple shirt and shorts. It was easy to see the scar on her knee from the rogue Amazons attack. Her attention turned to her right arm which was in a sling.

"How long will I have this?" Reyna asked.

"I was told a few days. They want your shoulder fully healed," Sula replied.

"There's no way I can fight like this," Reyna argued as she played with her food. It tasted like ash.

"You'll find a way," Sula said as she finished braiding Reyna's hair. She stood. "They weren't so optimistic about your hand."

Reyna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and focused on the ground. Her left hand moved to feel her side.

"Most of the healing was focused on your back," Sula commented.

"Did they ask?" Reyna whispered.

"No," Sula replied. "They had the wisdom not to wonder where the wounds or scars came from. Who did it?"

"Circe began it," Reyna answered painfully. "There was a point when she passed the duty off to Hylla."

"Your sister did this to you?" Sula demanded.

"She was under Circe's charmspeak," Reyna whispered. She closed her eyes as she remembered it.

"That excuses nothing," Sula snapped. "Amazons were always brutes. They care for nothing but power."

"Sula, she didn't know what she was doing," Reyna protested. She didn't forgive Hylla, but her sister was not going to be put in the same category of Amazons that Sula had fought. Those Amazons had been bloodthirsty killers.

"That doesn't excuse what she did," Sula said.

"Does being drunk excuse what you did?" Reyna demanded. She looked up at her mentor angrily.

"That was different," Sula said in a low voice.

"How?" Reyna asked as she stood. She closed the distance between her and Sula. "My sister's thoughts and actions were being influenced by magic. You were being influenced by alcohol. Is that really an excuse to beat your protege?"

Reyna felt her throat tighten up. She had never confronted Sula about it. The issue was something they just pretended never happened. Her mentor didn't meet her eyes.

"I tried multiple times to get sober," Sula whispered. "I am sorry for what I did. You know I would not be here if it was not for you."

"Don't you dare say my sister hurt me intentionally when Circe told her to do it," Reyna snapped. "She is my family."

Sula slapped her hard and spoke, "The Amazons are not your family. The Romans are. We will never abandoned you like she did."

"Shut up," Reyna snapped. She glared at her mentor. Sula glared back.

"You're right," Sula said suddenly. She took a deep breath, "It does not excuse what I did. Now, we have a job we must focus on."

"You said you had a box," Reyna muttered. She just wanted to get out of there.

"Ops, or as you like to call her Rhea, gave me this box and told me to safeguard it," Sula explained. She stepped out of the room and came back with an ancient box.

The box was purple. It had gold, ancient writing bordering it. Reyna studied it as Sula sat it down. The praetor placed her right hand to it. The box opened.

Reyna silently pulled the handle of a sword out of the box. She examined it. Sula gently took it and wrapped it in a piece of cloth.

"I should go," Reyna said.

"We must discuss you being Ops' champion. There is a story you must know," Sula said grabbing Reyna's arm.

"Talk quickly," Reyna ordered.

Sula sighed and began, "You know the date of 476 A.D. It was the day that Rome fell. You also know of the praetorian guards."

"They were the ones who protected the emperor. They became corrupt, and it only worsened as time went on," Reyna recalled. "Sometimes, emperors got their position by bribing the praetorian guards."

"This was true until the last of their line. Two of them were sons of Bellona. Another two were sons of Mars. The rest were mortals who worshiped the gods," Sula elaborated.

"You told me that Odovacer has risen. He used to have a general. This man was also a champion of Ops," Sula said. Reyna looked down at her ring suddenly feeling sick.

"The praetorian guards fought to the bitter end. Each slayed at least fifty barbarians before they were finally put down. The last to die was the oldest son of Bellona," Sula continued. "Of course, there are stories that say he survived."

"He went to the River Styx and dipped his armor into it. It was suppose to be a symbol of him vowing to get revenge. The river supposedly reinforced the armor and made it harder to kill him," Reyna remembered. It was a story that everyone at Camp Jupiter knew. No one believed it.

Sula nodded and spoke, "He would go on to terrorize the barbarians. They could only remember the shadow of death that fell over them. Survivors spoke of a figure in pure black armor. The shadows moved around the figure as if taking the blows for him."

"He faded away from history after Odovacer's death," Reyna said. "He's just a myth though. A legend we tell the kids to teach them about loyalty to Rome. It's only used when they get bored of stories like Regulus or Cincinnatus."

"A legend is a story surrounded by fear," Sula commented. She stood and walked away. "Come."

Reyna hesitated. She finally stood. After placing a hand to her ribs, Reyna followed and spoke, "When Ops chose me as her champion, she was just rubbing salt in a very old wound?"

"Yes," Sula answered. "Bellona would have been furious when she found out."

"Whoops," Reyna muttered. She stopped as they stepped into a small room. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the armor in the corner of the room. It was pure black. "You always told me that this armor wasn't important."

"It wasn't at the time," Sula confirmed. She turned towards Reyna. "Despite the things that I have done, I consider you to be my daughter. This has been passed down my family for generations. I think it is only right to give it to you."

Reyna looked away. She didn't know what to say. Sula had always been more of a mentor than a motherly figure.

"Thank you," Reyna whispered after a moment of silence.

"You're welcome kid," Sula said. She pulled Reyna into a gentle hug. Sula pulled away. "We have a meeting at Camp Half-Blood."

"When are we leaving?" Reyna questioned.

"As soon as you are ready," Sula answered. "I would bring the armor. I have a feeling that Camp Half-Blood will be our base of operations for some time."

"Caelus will probably target it first," Reyna muttered. She was studying the armor. There was the symbol of her mother on the breastplate. Her attention turned towards the shield that was attached to the gauntlet.

"It's strapped onto it," Sula commented. "It can be taken off easily. Pretty useful for someone with a hand that cannot grasp objects."

"It is," Reyna agreed.

"I'll leave you to change. I will put your cloak and sword with the piece of Saturn's blade," Sula said.

"Thank you," Reyna whispered. She studied the armor as Sula walked away. The praetor closed her eyes. The war was really going to begin soon. She had to be ready.


	5. Scientia Potentia Est

Reyna's eyes snapped open. She looked around the room she was in. There was shelves of books surrounding her. Was this a library?

"It is nice to finally meet you," a woman said. Reyna turned in her seat. She stood and went to grab her sword. There was nothing at her side.

Reyna looked down at herself. She was only wearing shorts and a shirt. There was a lanyard around her neck. It had her name and the name of a school in California.

"What is this?" Reyna demanded looking at the woman.

"A normal life," the woman replied. "One where you do not spend every waking moment worrying. Where the nightmares don't plague you every time you close your eyes. A life of someone who didn't kill their father."

"How do you know that?" Reyna asked glaring.

"I am the mother of wisdom," the woman answered.

"Metis," Reyna guessed. She received a smile for her guess. "Why take me here? Are you having fun taunting me?"

"I am not taunting you. I am offering you a chance at peace," Metis explained. "This is the life you always wanted. A normal, peaceful life."

"You think I want this life?" Reyna questioned. She smirked. "You're an idiot if you think that."

"Deep down, you do," Metis promised.

"I don't" Reyna guaranteed. "Why did you really take me here? Do you want to brag about your evil scheme?"

"Do I look like I'm an idiot?" Metis asked. "Of course, I am not going to tell you our big plan. You should know that I have calculated for every possible scenario."

"We are here to negotiate," Metis continued. She sat down across from Reyna. "We should this before things get ugly."

"They got ugly when your boss decided to kidnap Mars," Reyna said angrily.

"You speak of the Greeks and Romans who died fighting," Metis guessed. "It was a necessary sacrifice."

"All you care about is the destruction of demigods and this world," Reyna spat.

"The Roman is going to speak of destruction? War is the only thing that you know. Your country thrived on it," Metis lectured. "The Romans always fought for territory and supplies because they had none of their own. You are a parasite."

"Where is Minerva?" Reyna demanded. "I can't imagine you kept her at a high school."

"I could have her be a teacher," Metis joked. "The education system needs it."

"Don't joke around," Reyna warned. "I am not in the mood."

"They told me that you were feisty," Metis commented. "You're almost like a little girl."

"Shut up," Reyna snapped standing. She took a deep breath. "You're trying to cause me to lose temper. To see what makes me tick?"

"Very good," Metis congratulated. "Most demigods would have flung a chair at me by now. You would make a very good ally."

"Too bad for you then," Reyna said.

"I have an offer. A real offer," Metis began. She stood and quietly pulled a book off of the shelf. She grabbed more books.

"Humor me," Reyna muttered.

"Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter would be spared. Every single one of your friends would be spared. You can live peacefully with your sister. You can continue to rule the camp you love so much," Metis began.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase can get married. They can have children and grow old together. Piper McLean and Jason Grace can have the stability they crave," Metis continued.

"Your other friends will have long, prosperous lives. All demigods will not have to worry about being attacked by monsters. The world returns to its natural state. All you have to do is surrender," Metis finished.

"It's all peaceful until you kill us," Reyna guessed.

"I swear on the River Styx. No, I swear on the Fates themselves that what I have said is true," Metis said. "I know that you are a loyal Roman. You would do anything to defend your friends. This can happen if you just lay down your arms."

Reyna looked away. The offer was tempting, but it was too good. There was some kind of catch involved.

"There isn't," Metis promised as if she could read Reyna's mind. "Ouranos hates the Titans most of all. The Olympians is a close second. He does not hate the demigods."

"You can prevent a war. You can stop all these people from dying," Metis whispered. "Please."

Reyna looked at the table. Metis set books down in front of her. Reyna glanced up. They were all biographies of Roman generals. Metis spoke, "You know that all these men fought for the good of Rome."

"They did everything in their power to stop it from falling. You can do that now. All you have to do is go to one location. I will take care of everything and help you," Metis said.

"Where?" Reyna mumbled looking down.

"Fort Sumter," Metis replied. Reyna nodded and looked away. "I know this is hard demigod. There is something you should remember: knowledge is power."

"I will," Reyna promised. She looked at Metis and smirked. "For someone who is the mother of wisdom, you gave away Minerva's position pretty easily. I figured that you would not trust anyone but yourself to watch over Minerva. You wouldn't leave her alone for a moment"

Metis glared. She then smiled and sat down. Reyna watched her. The two met eyes and seemed to study each other.

"In this life, you have no injuries," Metis whispered. She gently grabbed Reyna's right hand. "It is easy to see how much this bothers you. Ouranos can fix it in reality."

"So, you did bring me here to taunt me," Reyna muttered. She glared. "You want to throw the impairment of my hand into my face."

"You're a thickheaded girl," Metis spat. "I am showing you the life that you can have. All of your scars will be healed. You can be happy. Stop this war before it truly begins!"

"No," Reyna spat. She raised her right hand and clenched her fist. "I do have to thank you for this, even if it is only a dream. There is one message I want you to deliver to your boss."

"Which is?" Metis asked. Reyna smiled and flipped the Titaness off with her right hand. Metis grabbed her hand and slammed it into the table. She grabbed Reyna by her jaw.

"You are such an arrogant child," Metis said. "I tried to help you, and you just had to blow an amazing deal. Now, I will focus on my revenge. Guess who will face it first."

"I'm not scared of you," Reyna swore. Metis shoved her away. Reyna glared at her.

"You will be," Metis promised. "I offered my friendship and had it thrown back at me. I am going to make a plan that will break you mentally and physically. Even if you survive this war, you will be left as the shell of a broken, little girl."

"Bring it," Reyna challenged.

"You are trying to act tough," Metis commented. "I can see the fear in your eyes. It will be fun breaking you praetor."

* * *

Reyna's eyes snapped open as she felt someone shake her shoulder. She looked around and rubbed her eyes with a shaky hand. Sula put the van into park.

"We're here," Sula announced. Reyna took a few moments to process the dream. She finally got out of the van. One glance up showed that it was raining. Again.

"Frank, how are you holding up?" Reyna questioned as she looked back at her fellow praetor. She swallowed painfully and tried to forget the dream. It had left her pretty shaken.

"I feel a little better," Frank answered. His eyes were a blood red. "It helps that the radio died a long time ago."

"You threw a knife at it," Dakota commented as he grabbed his duffel bag. "I never knew someone could hate Taylor Swift that much."

"Everyone in that car hated her that much," Reyna muttered. They had decided to bring Dakota along and keep the rest of the centurions at Camp Jupiter just in case. They should have brought someone with better music taste.

"It was my turn to pick," Dakota said defensively.

"Reyna, you look distracted," Sula commented.

"I had a dream," Reyna muttered. She rubbed her eyes. "I know where Minvera is."

"How?" Frank asked grabbing his own duffel bag.

"In the dream, Metis tried to convince me to surrender," Reyna replied. "She told me to meet her at Fort Sumter. I'd be willing to bet that is where Minvera is."

"Annabeth told me that my father is at Mount Othyrs. We just need to find your mother," Frank said. Reyna nodded absently. She hadn't even though about where her mother could be.

"You'll have to introduce everyone to me," Sula whispered as she moved to walk alongside Reyna. Frank moved to her other side.

"You see those two walking towards us," Reyna muttered barely moving her lips. "That's Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. They are the big dogs around this camp. Jackson saved the world from Kronos and Gaea. He probably would not have been able to do without Chase."

"You sound like you admire them," Sula commented.

"I consider them like family," Reyna said. Sula nodded but didn't look happy. "Do you see that group by themselves? Everyone else looks suspicious of them. They are the four leaders of the demititans."

"The girl in full armor is Alex. The one with the cloak is Sarah. The guy is Thorn. I have no clue who the other one is," Reyna continued.

"Four leaders is a smart idea. It prevents corruption," Sula commented. She glanced around. "It seems like no Amazons or Hunters are here yet."

"That's when the party is really going to begin," Dakota commented. Reyna glared but forced her face to turn emotionless. Annabeth and Percy were a few feet away.

"Reyna, you look a lot better," Annabeth noted. Reyna nodded a greeting to her. Annabeth turned her head. "Frank, how do you feel?"

"I've been better," Frank answered.

"Dakota," Percy greeted. "What's up dude?"

"Can Reyna and I have a moment alone?" Annabeth wondered. "We need to speak."

Sula looked at Reyna and winked. She walked away. Annabeth gently grabbed Reyna's arm and led her away.

"We need to talk about your mentor," Annabeth whispered. Reyna glanced at her. "Piper and I think she is working for Ouranous."

Reyna turned towards her. She glared angrily and spoke, "You don't even know her. How dare you accuse her."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Annabeth began.

"I've dealt with enough crap already," Reyna snapped. "I'm not really in the mood for anymore."

"Alright," Annabeth said. She turned away and started to walk. Reyna took a deep breath.

"Wait!" Reyna called. Annabeth stopped and looked at her. "I'm sorry. There's just been a lot of pressure, and I'm not taking it well."

"We've all been there," Annabeth promised. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"I know," Reyna muttered. She looked at the ground. "What makes you think Sula is working against us?"

"The way she acted with Piper," Annabeth answered. She placed a hand to Reyna's shoulder and led her to the Big House. "There's something off about her. I'm not sure what it is."

"I'll keep an open mind," Reyna promised.

"How do you feel?" Annabeth questioned.

Reyna looked down. She knew that she could tell Annabeth all about her problems. Reyna spoke, "I'm good. Ribs and arm hurt, but it's nothing I haven't dealt with before. How are you and Piper?"

"Fine," Annabeth responded. "Other than those we lost."

"I do have good news," Reyna said. "I know where your mother is. Metis told me the location while she offered a chance for surrender. She tried to make it seem better than it actually was."

"What did she offer?" Annabeth asked.

"The usual," Reyna lied.

"Those offers can be tempting. They are never good though," Annabeth said. Reyna fell silent as they stepped into the Big House. She was focused on the conversation with Metis. The sound of a chair moving caught her attention.

"Sister," Hylla greeted. Reyna looked up and watched Hylla in silence. Her emotions were completely jumbled. "Can we talk?"

"No," Reyna answered. "I'm not really in the mood to right now."

"You can't just keep running from this," Hylla said.

"I"m not running from anything," Reyna snapped. "I just got done having a dream where Metis threatened to break me physically and mentally. I am not in the mood to be pushed."

"She did what?" Hylla demanded.

"That's why I'm not in the mood so just leave me alone," Reyna said. She turned away. Hylla grabbed her arm.

"All you need to do is give me a few minutes. Please hear me out," Hylla begged.

"What do you want me to hear?" Reyna demanded. "You swore that you would never work with Circe. It was the worst thing you could have done."

"You're overreacting. I could have ended the world," Hylla joked. Reyna snapped and threw a punch. Out of instinct, Hylla caught her fist and flipped Reyna over her shoulder.

As soon as Reyna hit the ground, Hylla's knee was pressed against her neck. Hylla stood a second later as she seemed to realize what had happened. Reyna resisted the urge to feel her ribs. The breath had been knocked out of her and wasn't coming back easily.

"This is a serious matter, and all you can do is make jokes," Reyna wheezed. Hylla tried to help her up. Reyna shoved her away. Annabeth stepped in between the two.

"Reyna, you need to calm down," Annabeth began. Reyna glared and gripped her shoulder. She looked at the two.

"It's like you two don't understand how serious this is," Reyna hissed.

"I get it!" Hylla suddenly yelled. Reyna jumped and looked at her in surprise. Hylla looked at her with a heartbroken look. "I know how badly I hurt you. Words alone are not going to fix this."

"You cannot begin to understand how guilty I feel. It is tearing me apart," Hylla whispered. Reyna looked away from her sister's eyes. "I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just want for my little sister not to hate me."

"I don't hate you," Reyna whispered. "My emotions are just everywhere. I need some time to myself."

Hylla nodded. The two stood in silence for a few moments. Hylla suddenly pulled her sister into a tight hug. Reyna slowly relaxed and hugged her sister back.

Reyna pulled away and spoke, "Is Nico here?"

"He's in his cabin," Annabeth answered.

"Good," Reyna said. "I'll see you two at the meeting."

Reyna turned and walked out of the Big House. All she could think about was Metis' threats. Reyna could live with any pain that Ouranos and his cronies put her through, but she would to not allow her family or friends to be hurt because of her. The daughter of Bellona sighed and walked towards Nico's cabin. She had a plan they needed to discuss.


	6. Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum

"How are you holding up?" Annabeth asked Hylla. The queen of the Amazons sat at the table next to her and sighed.

"I'll be fine," Hylla replied distracted. Her hand was gripping a knife.

"Will you be ready for this meeting?" Annabeth questioned.

"Are we still going with the original plan?" Hylla wondered.

"We should," Annabeth confirmed. "I don't know how you're going to convince Reyna to work with you."

"Politically," Hylla said Before Annabeth could ask what she meant, the door opened. Sula stepped into the room. Her eyes studied both of them quickly.

"Amazon," Sula greeted distastefully. Her tone was slightly better as she addressed Annabeth. "Greek."

"Who are you?" Hylla asked crossing her arms.

"My name is Sula. I was a praetor when the Romans were still fighting the Amazons. I also handed the Amazons their worst defeat in their history," Sula replied.

"I heard that was a fluke. One of the praetors in charge was too much of a coward to face the Amazons head on. They had to trick them," Hylla said with a dangerous edge to her voice.

"It seems like the Amazons were stupid enough to walk into it," Sula commented. Hylla glared angrily. "I don't see why your sister ever looked up to you."

"Shut up right now," Hylla snapped as she stood.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Sula wondered.

"You did," Annabeth interrupted. "Hylla, this was Reyna's mentor. Reyna saved her from being a drunken fool."

Sula glared at the daughter of Athena. Annabeth hid a smile. She had struck a nerve with Sula and surprised her. Piper had spent the morning informing Annabeth of what happened with Sula and her conversation with Jason.

"I'm not sure about the saving her from being a fool part," Hylla muttered.

"So, you are two of the allies we must work with. The demititans have more respect than you," Sula commented.

"They are also not spying for Ouranos," Annabeth accused.

"You think I am working for him?" Sula demanded.

"You obviously have an alternative motive for being here," Annabeth explained.

"I do, but it is not that," Sula said. "Do not dare accuse me again."

"What is your motive?" Hylla asked. She relaxed slightly.

"You wouldn't understand. You're too young," Sula muttered. She turned away.

"Tell us," Annabeth said.

"The entire camp looked up to me," Sula muttered as she turned back towards them. "I was a hero to them. Then, I became a drunk. They would give formalities, but I knew what they said behind my back."

"Even after I sobered up, they still had the same look. I was just a useless drunk to them," Sula commented. "I want my prestige back."

"You're going to use Reyna to do that," Annabeth guessed.

"I am," Sula confirmed. "All I want in life is two things. My prestige back and for Rome to prosper. My namesake saved Rome once before."

"Sulla," Annbeth guessed. Sula nodded.

"You're missing an L," Hylla commented.

"I'm surprised the Amazon can read," Sula sneered.

"I'm surprised an old lady really wants to do this because she knows I will wipe the floor with her," Hylla snapped.

"Oh, really?" Sula questioned. "Do you want to find out?"

"As much as I would love to watch you two fight," a voice interrupted. Annabeth turned and nodded towards Alex. The demititan returned the nod. "The meeting is starting soon"

"The Hunters are here?" Annabeth asked. She received another nod. Alex sat at the table and silently started to sharpen a knife.

"Come on," Hylla muttered. She led Annabeth out of the room. The daughter of Athena looked at her. "I'm going to rip that old woman's head off."

"We have a meeting we should focus on," Annabeth said. Hylla nodded and closed her eyes.

"Circe has the pieces of the blade that Thalia and I had," Hylla said as she leaned on a wall.

"Any ideas on how to get them back?" Annabeth asked.

"I suggest storming the castle after we rescue Mars," Hylla responded. She looked tired.

"I like it," Annabeth commented. "How do you feel about Reyna being the one who is suppose to take Ouranos down?"

Hylla shrugged. She closed her eyes as they heard the door open. Annabeth stood there as she heard footsteps in the room next to them.

Annabeth led Hylla back to the meeting room. She saw Frank and Dakota step into the Big House. Percy followed behind them. The daughter of Athena moved towards her boyfriend and sat with him.

The demititans were all seated and ready to go. Annabeth heard the door open, and the rest of the cabin leaders filed in. Nico and Reyna trailed behind them.

"You're insane," Nico whispered to his best friend. Reyna smirked and sat next to Sula. Annabeth's attention was disrupted as she focused on the tension in the room. The Greeks were not happy to see the demititans.

Annabeth forced herself to focus back on Sula as she leaned in towards Reyna. The praetor glanced at her mentor. Annabeth leaned on Percy as she read their lips. It was a skill that she had taught herself.

"What are you thinking?" Sula asked Reyna in a low voice. "You seem lost in thought

"The time when Lupa would have me read books to improve my English," Reyna replied. "I remember Vegetius' writing. If you want peace, prepare for war."

Sula smirked and spoke, "Very true in out case. We should make sure our borders are secure as well as theirs."

"That won't be an issue," Reyna whispered back.

"We can't send the legion out to help. What if we're attacked while we are gone?" Sula whispered.

"We won't. We have three gods to find, and we have three assets. I have a plan to find my mother. Hopefully, I won't have to work with my sister," Reyna said softly.

Annabeth frowned. She didn't want to force Reyna to work with Hylla, but that was how it had to happen. She focused back on reading their lips.

"Hylla's a better politician than you," Sula commented quietly. "She used violence to get to the top, but how did she stay there? Your sister cannot fight off everyone. Hylla had to play politician and make friends with them. I suggest you speak before her."

Reyna didn't respond to that. Sula put a hand to her shoulder. It was in clear view for everyone to see. Hylla's glare could have killed puppies.

Annabeth looked up as the door opened. She smiled as she saw Thalia walk in. The smile died as soon as she saw the girl following her. The girl was talking to Chiron.

"Of course Lady Artemis. It will be done," Chiron promised. The room instantly fell silent. Artemis glanced around before she sat at the table. Thalia sat near her.

Chiron walked out of the room. He returned a moment later with a box and a piece of Kronos' blade. The piece had been in a box that belonged to the demititans. Reyna and Piper had been set to retrieve it as a test.

Chiron sat the box and piece on the table. Reyna reached into a duffel bag and pulled out the hilt of a sword. She stood and placed a hand to the box. It opened with an audible click.

"So, you are the one who will slay Ouranos," Artemis commented. She studied Reyna intently. "Or, the one who shall bring ruin to Olympus. Now, shall we begin the meeting?"

"Of course," Chiron answered. He looked around the room. "We have a few objectives we must complete. The first is to find Ares, Bellona, and Athena. We only know the location of Ares."

"Actually," Reyna interrupted. She sat forward. "Metis spoke to me in a dream. She told me that she was at Fort Sumter. I think that Minerva is there as well."

"Who are we going to send to rescue her?" Thorn asked. He ignored the sharp looks he was given. It would be hard for the Greeks to get over their hatred of the Titans. At the moment, the hatred was being taken out on the demititans.

"I obviously want to go, and I want Alex to come with," Annabeth began. The demititan shot her a look that said this wasn't part of the plan. "Between a daughter of Athena and Prometheus, I believe we could trick Metis. That's only if Alex approves."

"I'm in," Alex said without hesitation. Her look said that her mind was racing. "It's not often someone asks you to fool a goddess. If I may, I propose that the Hunters of Artemis come with us."

"If my lady approves," Thalia began. Artemis nodded once.

"Ares is being kept at Mount Othrys," Clarisse muttered. "I'm going, and I don't care who comes with."

"I will," Piper volunteered. "It only seems right that a child of Aphrodite helps rescue him. I say the demititans come as well."

"Our army will be ready," Thorn promised. Reyna's eyes instantly narrowed. She seemed to quickly connect the dots.

"It seems that my sister and I are left to work together," Reyna commented. "Unless, everyone thought I would stay behind."

"You are pretty injured," Hylla commented. "Frank, if he feels like it, can come with me."

"I need to go back to Camp Jupiter. I'm just here to help Dakota report back," Frank said. He gave Reyna a small nod.

Reyna leaned forward and spoke, "Hylla, your concern is touching. I propose a different plan. After we know the location of my mother, Nico and I will retrieve her."

"That's suicide," Jason argued.

"Metis knows that I will be coming for my mother. She will order whoever has my mother to set a trap. If we hurry, they will not have time to properly set one," Reyna argued

"I think I know where our mother is," Hylla added. "I've been having dreams. I think she is at Circe's old island. And, you're not going alone sister."

"We don't have time to bring your entire army," Reyna argued.

"I guess it's a good thing that I will be the only one going with you," Hylla commented. "Nico will shadow travel us there."

"It seems we have our work cut out for us then," Reyna said. Her voice was even, but Annabeth knew better. The praetor was pissed. Going to Circe's island was bad enough. Going there with her sister was probably the breaking point.

"So, no one is going to mention that Nico shadow traveling that far is bad?" Will asked.

"He'll be fine," Reyna promised. The glare that followed was what silenced Will. The room fell silent for a few moments.

"We also have to find the boxes that belonged to the Amazons and us," Thalia added.

"Circe seems to have them," Annabeth added. "We'd have to question her."

"Are you suggesting we capture her?" Frank asked slowly looking up.

"That won't be easy," Reyna muttered. "She won't show her face unless it is worth it."

"We'll make it worthwhile," Annabeth promised.

"There's the problem of reforging the sword," Percy added. "I don't think we can take it to a normal forge.

"We'll have to research it," Annabeth said.

"Wait," Piper said. She turned towards the demititans. "You guys said that you destroyed the forge where Gaea was making the sword. Where was it?"

"It was a forge on an island. Belonged to some ancient blacksmith," Alex answered.

"What was his name?" Piper questioned. Alex shrugged.

"There has to be another forge we can use. What about the place it was first made?" Percy asked.

"We'd have to research it," Annabeth commented.

"You're on it wise girl," Percy joked. He kissed her cheek.

"We have our plan of attack," Reyna said. "We should keep our armies ready though. There is no telling if Ouranos has an attack planned."

"Who is this Odovacer dude?" Percy asked.

"He brought the end to the Roman empire," Sula answered. She sat forward. "He cannot be allowed to do it again."

"Chiron, I have a serious question," Reyna said. "If the worst came to pass, can this camp protect the families we have in New Rome?"

"You really think this chump can take the Romans out?" Clarisse asked.

"I am not thinking about anything but the safety of civilians. I will not allow them to be caught in this war," Reyna responded.

"We can accommodate for them," Chiron promised. Reyna nodded as if satisfied.

"When are we moving out?" Alex asked.

"Can everyone be ready by tomorrow?" Annabeth questioned. Everyone slowly nodded. The realization of how big their task was seemed to kick in.

"We'll be going tonight, so we have the cover of the shadows to protect us," Nico said. Annabeth nodded and felt Percy squeeze her arm.

"I'm coming with you to get your mom," Percy whispered.

"No," Annabeth whispered back. "Piper and I were discussing it earlier. You and Jason need to stay here. If the camp is attacked, you two are our best fighters."

Percy didn't look happy, and he was hesitant to nod . He finally did and kissed her cheek. Annabeth smiled.

"I think that concludes our meeting. Hylla, would you kindly come with me to my cabin?" Artemis asked. It was not a request. Annabeth immediately felt bad. Hylla would be blamed for Thalia being charmspeaked.

"Of course," Hylla replied standing. Artemis motioned for Thalia to follow. The three walked out.

Reyna leaned forward and spoke, "McLean and Chase, we need to talk. Now."

Annabeth exchanged a look with Piper. She felt Percy squeeze her hand before leaving with the other cabin leaders. The demititans followed behind them. Reyna watched them intently as the Romans left.

"You both know how I feel about Hylla at the moment," Reyna hissed.

"We thought it would be a good healing exercise if you worked with her and the Amazons," Piper explained. "It seems better now that you'll just be working with her."

"It isn't," Reyna snapped. "I don't need you two to play therapist for me."

"We're concerned about you," Annabeth admitted.

"I'm fine," Reyna promised. Annabeth could tell that she was lying.

"What about your hand?" Piper questioned. "It was easy to see how much it bothered you before. What about now?"

"You faced a lot of trauma on that quest," Annabeth added.

"I don't need therapists," Reyna insisted. She sounded close to snapping. Annabeth exchanged glances with Piper and nodded.

"Reyna, we are just concerned about you," Piper began. "We know that you don't like to express your feelings or complain. You can to us though."

"What do you two not get about me being fine?" Reyna asked through gritted teeth. "My shoulder is healing. I was told that my hand will heal in time. My injured ribs are practically healed. Stop worrying."

Annabeth could tell that Reyna was still lying. She didn't want to push her though. Piper was the one who broke the tense silence, "You should get something to eat then get some rest before tonight."

"I have to work with my sister and go to Circe's island. Thanks for that," Reyna said bitterly. She stood and walked out of the Big House.

"That went well," Piper said with a groan.

"No kidding," Annabeth agreed. She rubbed her face and stood. "Come on. We should get ready."

Piper nodded and stood. Annabeth looked at the pieces of Kronos' blade on the table. She closed her eyes. One thing they didn't discuss was how Ouranos would react when he found out what they were doing. Honestly, Annabeth was scared to find out.


	7. Iron and Blood

Reyna rolled onto her back as she heard a knock on the door. Since there was only four Romans, they were able to stay at the Big House. The daughter of Bellona slowly sat up looking around. She spoke, "Come in."

"Morning," Annabeth greeted as she stepped into the room.

"It's midnight," Reyna groaned looking at a clock. She saw Annabeth's eyebrow raise at the lack of a sling. Reyna had decided to sleep with it off. Doctor's orders didn't matter if the doctor wasn't around.

"They're almost ready to go," Annabeth explained. "Hylla seems happy to work with you."

Reyna remained silent. She really didn't want to work with Hylla. No one seemed to understand that. It was just another thing Reyna would have to do without complaining. That's what her entire life was.

"I know we shouldn't have forced you to work with Hylla," Annabeth began. Reyna held a hand up.

"I'm not mad at you anymore, "Reyna promised. "I just had a moment of anger. This entire war sucks, and I'm already sick of it."

"I'm sick of it too," Annabeth whispered. "Trust me. There is one thing I want to talk about because I know it bothers you. Do you remember what Enyo said when you were fighting her? About what you did."

"What about it?" Reyna asked tensely. She still wasn't pleased that Enyo had just announced her crime of patricide in the middle of a duel. It was suppose to throw Reyna off balance, and it did.

"Piper and I don't judge you any differently for it. In fact, I'm here if you want to talk about it," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, it's touching that you are here for me," Reyna began. She looked at her friend. "I'm done with emotions for the next ten years. I'd rather just shut down and do the job."

"That's not healthy," Annabeth protested.

"I've been doing it for years," Reyna stated. "It's worked so far. Anyway, I better go to Hylla, so we can get going. Good luck tomorrow."

"You too," Annabeth said. Reyna stood and silently grabbed the black armor out of her duffel bag. She quickly put it on. Annabeth seemed to study it.

"Where are they?" Reyna asked.

"Nico's cabin," Annabeth replied.

"Get some sleep," Reyna ordered. She grabbed her sword and walked out. The daughter of Bellona walked towards Nico's cabin. She could see her best friend and sister standing next to each other.

Reyna sighed as she gripped her sword handle. She wished she had time to practice. Her left hand needed to be better with a sword than her right hand.

"Hey," Hylla greeted looking at her.

"Ready?" Reyna asked. Hylla nodded. She wasn't wearing any armor. It was a confident thing to do. Too confident.

Reyna suddenly took a step back. She had a horrible feeling. A soothsayer had told her that she would be betrayed. Was this when it would happen?

"You look pale," Nico commented.

"It's just the thought of going back to the island," Reyna lied.

Hylla studied her sister intently. She spoke, "Circe really messed you up, didn't she?"

"She had plenty of time to," Reyna answered with a bitter smile. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Talk to us about it," Hylla ordered.

"I'm fine," Reyna lied. "Can we focus on shadow traveling?"

Nico nodded and grabbed his best friend's hand. Reyna did her best to grip his hand. Hylla grabbed Nico's hand and watched her sister. Reyna closed her eyes.

Reyna's eyes snapped open as she heard a loud crack of thunder. She looked around realizing they were at Circe's island. There was no side effects from shadow travel. That was weird. Nico stumbled into Hylla.

"I'm going to scout around," Reyna said. She looked around the island. Everything had been burned down. The rubble was completely cleared away.

Reyna walked till she was where one of the buildings had been. This was where her room that she shared with Hylla had been. Emotions came flooding back.

Upon closer examination, Reyna could see the ground had been dug up around the border of the building. It was like someone had planted something. Reyna slowly walked towards it. She turned to call out a warning. The ground behind her exploded.

Reyna was thrown forward a few feet. She landed hard on her injured shoulder. The praetor quickly sat up and gripped her shoulder. Greek fire was spreading all around the border of the building.

"Get out of there," Hylla yelled at her younger sister.

"Really captain obvious?" Reyna yelled back. She painfully stood but heard a crack. One look down showed cracks appearing beneath her feet. Metis had plenty of time to set a trap.

The ground gave out from under her. Reyna landed hard on her feet and rolled through the impact. She stood and looked around. Her left hand moved to her injured shoulder.

"I'm so glad you could drop in," Enyo commented. The Greek goddess of war was standing in full battle armor. She looked ready for a fight.

"How long have you been waiting to use that line?" Reyna questioned. She unsheathed her sword and looked around. Bellona was watching her. The Roman goddess was bound in golden chains.

"Since I set the trap," Enyo replied. "Metis wants you taken alive. She has so much planned for you. It's amazing. She thought of tortures that I could have never dreamed of."

Reyna glared. She looked at her mother. Bellona glared at her. It was hard to tell if it was from anger of her situation or because Reyna had chosen to be Rhea's champion.

"She hates you," Enyo commented. "Can you feel the disgust rolling off of her?"

"Shut up," Reyna snapped. "You can let her go now, or I will make you."

"I left you for dead during our last fight," Enyo taunted.

"Metis wants me alive," Reyna reminded. She glanced around the room. It looked like an old temple. There was pillars everywhere. Could it have been a temple that belonged to Hecate?

"Cute," Enyo said. She stalked towards Reyna. The praetor took a deep breath and held her sword in front of her defensively. "Roman, how are you going to fight me with your right arm as injured as it is?"

"Are you going to talk or fight?" Reyna demanded. Enyo smiled and attacked. Reyna dodged and stabbed forward.

Enyo parried. Reyna backed away before the goddess could attack. They circled each other. Enyo spoke, "Your sister is going walk right into my trap."

"You really cannot shut up," Reyna commented. "Does it boost your ego to hear your voice?"

"Do you understand why we took your mother?" Enyo questioned.

"She can curb the war effort," Reyna answered.

"No, Ares is the only one who can have an impact on the war. Athena is your greatest strategist. What is your mother?" Enyo demanded.

"Bait," Reyna realized. "You wanted me alone."

"It was made easier by the fact that you only went with your sister and the son of Hades," Enyo taunted.

"If you touch them," Reyna warned.

"What are you going to do?" Enyo demanded. "You can't hurt me. There is no way to kill me. I am untouchable."

Reyna glared, but she stayed focused. It wouldn't help to get angry. That only made Enyo stronger. She fed on chaos.

"You want me. Leave them out of it," Reyna said.

"I want to see you suffer. It would kill you to see your sister or best friend hurt because of you," Enyo taunted. Reyna snapped and lunged forward. Enyo caught the blow and twisted Reyna's sword out of her hand.

Reyna sidestepped as Enyo went to kick her in the chest. She slammed her elbow into Enyo's neck and turned towards Bellona. Reyna scooped her sword up and threw it at the chains that held her mother.

It bounced harmlessly off. Reyna stared, and Enyo slammed her sword hilt into the back of Reyna's head. The daughter of Bellona fell to her knees.

"It was a nice try," Enyo taunted. She grabbed Reyna's right wrist and smirked. The goddess squeezed tightly.

"Are you this jealous of my mother?" Reyna asked with a small gasp. She heard a crack in her wrist. That was not good.

"I want to know all about your plans," Enyo hissed.

"Not happening," Reyna spat. She felt Enyo grab her arm. Reyna closed her eyes tightly.

"We have all day demigod," Enyo whispered in her ear. "I wonder if your mother will break her chains and help you. Oh wait, she can't. You are all alone. It's just like every other day of your life."

"I'm not telling you a thing," Reyna spat. She barely had enough time to bite her tongue as Enyo broke her forearm. The pain was overwhelming.

"I told Metis we should injure your left arm. You wouldn't be able to fight then. She told me that this was a much better idea. You've been driving yourself insane over your right arm. This will only make it worse."

"Stop," Reyna begged. She felt pathetic. Enyo smirked.

"Tell me what I want to know," Enyo ordered.

"We have one hundred legionnaires at go screw yourself," Reyna spat. She screamed in pain as Enyo broke her elbow.

"Enough," Bellona growled. Her voice seemed to fill the room. Reyna slowly looked up at her mother.

"You've decided to come to your daughter's rescue now?" Enyo questioned. She smirked and shoved Reyna towards Bellona. Reyna collapsed by her mother's feet.

"You've hurt her enough," Bellona said. Reyna slowly looked up at her. Tears of pain filled her eyes. She tried to calm her breathing.

"I don't think so," Enyo argued. "Metis wants me to take Reyna alive. Why would we keep the most dangerous thing to our plans alive? It's a stupid move."

"Don't you dare," Bellona growled.

"Any last words?" Enyo questioned. She placed a foot to Reyna's neck and raised her sword. Reyna slowly looked up and tried to think. The pain from her arm was overwhelming.

Enyo suddenly gasped and lowered her sword. Rage overtook her face. She turned around. Reyna could see a knife sticking out of her back.

"Step away from my sister," Hylla demanded. She walked towards the three. Enyo turned towards her.

"Are you mad that I hurt her?" Enyo asked. She kicked Reyna in her broken arm. Reyna barely kept from crying out.

"You're dead," Hylla promised. She walked towards Enyo.

"Hylla, you can't fight her," Reyna begged. She painfully tried to sit up.

"Don't move," Bellona whispered in Latin. "You need to set your arm."

Reyna slowly looked up at her mom. She looked around for her sword. The sound of Hylla's voice brought her back to reality.

"Why does Metis want my sister so much?" Hylla questioned as she circled Enyo.

"I don't know," Enyo admitted. "I've decided that I am done following my orders though."

"Reyna, you need to listen to me," Bellona hissed. Reyna slowly looked at her mother. "Set your damn arm and save your energy."

"I admire you Hylla. I really do," Enyo commented. "It seems you will not get over this ridiculous notion of fighting me. We will have to settle this like all great debates: with blood and iron."

"Bring it," Hylla challenged. Reyna looked away and gently felt her right arm. She quietly did her best to set everything. It hurt miserably.

"You have to help Hylla," Reyna whispered in Latin. She looked up at her mother. Bellona shook her head and watched the fight.

Reyna slowly turned to look at her sister. Hylla was holding her own against the goddess. The two were an even match.

"We never talked about what you really think about your sister," Enyo began as she parried Hylla's knife. "I remember when you believed that she stole the shield. What was the words you used?"

"Shut up," Hylla snapped.

"Oh, right. She was bitter because of what Aphrodite had said. Stealing the shield would drive a wedge between Aphrodite and Ares. Starting the war would make Bellona proud. Your little sister craves the love of her mother," Enyo continued.

"You said something though. I can't quite remember," Enyo said. She suddenly smiled. "Oh, I remember now. You said that your mother does not give a damn about your little sister and never will."

Reyna looked away. She knew that Hylla had been charmspeaked at the time, but the words still hurt. Reyna gritted her teeth and looked back at the fight.

"Shut up," Hylla snapped. She lunged forward. Enyo caught Hylla's hand and stabbed her in the stomach.

"No!" Reyna yelled at the top of her lungs. Her entire world seemed to shatter. Enyo shoved Hylla down and laughed.

Reyna ran to her sister's side. She knelt next to her and spoke, "No. Hylla, you cannot die. Please."

Hylla stared at her. She slowly looked down at the sword buried in her stomach. Blood trickled out of her mouth. Reyna cradled her sister with tears in her eyes.

Reyna took deep breaths trying to compose herself. She quickly laid her sister down. The praetor reached into her pocket and pulled out ambrosia. A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder. Enyo threw her backwards.

A pillar cracked as Reyna slammed into it. She slid to the ground. Her eyes went to her sister. Hylla was staring at the ceiling.

"Please, let me take care of my sister," Reyna begged. She saw a movement in the shadows.

"You can swear your loyalty to Ouranos. You can get on your knees and beg," Enyo taunted. "I might be convinced if you do that. Well, there is a good chance I won't"

"I'll do anything," Reyna begged. "Please you can't let her die."

"Reyna, no," Bellona ordered

"Are you going to listen to your mother?" Enyo demanded. "She doesn't care if you or your sister dies. You are nothing more than a chess piece in their little game of fate."

Reyna glanced behind Enyo. She saw Nico slip out of the shadows trying to move as silent as possible. Reyna spoke, "I will do anything you want."

"I'm surprised you broke so easily," Enyo commented. She walked towards Reyna and grabbed her face. "Frankly, I'm disappointed."

"Leave," Reyna ordered looking past Enyo. The goddess turned to look at Nico. The son of Hades had helped Hylla to a shadow but looked hesitant. "Nico, go!"

"You better hurry before the poison kills her," Enyo warned. She looked at Reyna and smirked. Reyna punched her in the face. Enyo slammed her head into the pillar.

"I'll be back," Nico promised. He disappeared into the shadows with Hylla.

"Your sister will be dead within twenty four hours. There is only one thing that can cure the poison," Enyo said.

"I'm going to kill you," Reyna promised.

"How?" Enyo demanded.

"Saturn's blade can send you straight to Tartarus," Reyna spat. "I am going to tear you apart piece by piece you bitch."

"Oh, are you starting to break because your older sister is dying?" Enyo teased. Reyna punched her hard in the face. The goddess threw her clear across the room.

Reyna landed hard on her injured arm. She bit her left hand to keep from screaming. Enyo was going to pay for what she had done. The daughter of Bellona painfully stood.

"I don't understand you demigods," Enyo said walking towards her. "You know that you cannot win. Yet, you keep trying and trying. It's pathetic."

Reyna grabbed a dagger and went to stab the goddess. Enyo caught her hand and threw her towards her mother. Reyna cursed in pain as she hit the ground hard.

"Stop fighting her," Bellona hissed in Latin.

"What do you care?" Reyna demanded. She looked at her mother. "You're going to let Hylla die!"

"Do not test me," Bellona warned. Enyo smiled as she watched them.

"Or what?" Reyna challenged. "You obviously don't give a damn about me. Why should you? I'm just the Roman who can get thrown around. I'm just a pawn, aren't I?"

"The Olympians don't give a damn about me either," Reyna continued. "They just want me to slay Ouranos, so they can live in peace! No one cares that I will probably have to sacrifice my life to do it!"

"Silence child," Bellona hissed.

"You don't even care that your oldest child is dying," Reyna spat.

"I do," Bellona promised. "You need to quit being so disrespectful."

"Even if I do rescue you, I'm not going to get any appreciation," Reyna realized. "I don't even want that. I don't want a hug or a gold star. All I want is for you to recognize what I have done and be proud of it."

Bellona didn't respond to that. She silently watched her daughter. Reyna looked down at the gold chains that held her mother. A normal sword would have been able to cut through the chains. This had to be magic.

"What's the spell?" Reyna whispered in Latin.

"Think," Bellona responded. "Quickly."

"I love this family chat," Enyo commented. She slowly walked towards them. Reyna grabbed the chain and tried to think. The only thing that came to her mind was Hylla.

Reyna took a deep breath and tried to focus. She barely remembered anything about magic. There was no spell for a magical chain. She had no clue how to break it.

Her thoughts were consumed by her sister. She couldn't let Hylla die. Reyna grabbed the chain and spoke in Latin. She had no clue what she said. The words just flew out.

As soon as Reyna finished speak, she collapsed against her mother. Bellona caught her as the chains fell. Bellona whispered in her ear, "You must save your sister. It will be hard."

"I will deal with Enyo and go back to Olympus. You have three tasks to complete. Do them," Bellona whispered. Reyna wanted to ask what her mother had meant. Before she could, Bellona put a hand to her head, and everything went dark.


	8. Jusqu'au Bout

Reyna's eyes snapped open. She looked around and realized she was laying on a bench. It was raining. Reyna was getting really sick of seeing rain. She laid there for a few moments before sensing people near her.

Before she could look at them, the events of her mother's rescue came rushing back. Reyna's heart felt crushed at the thought of Hylla. She had to help her sister. The praetor slowly looked at the people next to her.

Rhea was sitting on one side. She was wearing a shawl that covered her face. It was easy to see the concern she had though.

The woman on her other side was much different. She was in a set of Greek battle armor, but she pulled it off. She actually looked pretty. Her eyes were a chocolate brown as was her hair.

"Where am I?" Reyna groaned as she sat up. She glanced down to see her arm was in a cast. Her sling was back too. Great. The only good part was that her sword was at her side.

"Rome," Rhea answered.

"And my sister?" Reyna questioned. She slowly tried to move the fingers on her right hand. Pain shot through her arm.

"The poison has left her with five hours to live," Rhea replied.

"Why am I in Rome then?" Reyna demanded. She stood and looked around. There was people walking past. An old man across the street was sitting out a cafe. He was playing chess by himself.

"A choice you have to make," Rhea began. She sat forward. "You know my champion has to make great sacrifices."

"No," Reyna interrupted. "I am not sacrificing Hylla. No way."

"Circe is here," Rhea continued. "She will only be here for a few more hours. You can go after her and find the box that she has. If possible, you can also capture her."

"Or, you can go to the Juturna spring. There is a chance that you can get a vial of water to heal your sister. You'd have to find your own way back to Camp Half-Blood. It's possible that you can make it on time," Rhea finished.

"How?" Reyna asked.

"That's for you to find out," Rhea answered.

Reyna felt tears come to her eyes. She didn't try to stop them. The daughter of Bellona spoke, "You want me to let my sister die. I can't let that happen."

"We are offering a simple choice," Rhea explained. "You were unconscious for nineteen hours. You're lucky that we were kind enough to pull you out of it."

"Where's Circe," Reyna whispered. She felt sick and didn't try to stop the tears. Rhea placed a hand to her shoulder. Reyna pulled away angrily.

"Shopping," Rhea answered. She placed a hand to Reyna's head. The directions were burned into her mind. She knew exactly where to go.

"The Olympians are watching," Reyna guessed. Rhea nodded. "Why don't they care Rhea? I'm suppose to be the one who will save them."

"You're turning bitter," Rhea warned. "The Olympians cannot help even if they want to."

"Hylla is going to die because I have to go after the witch," Reyna snapped. She shook her head and went to stand. The woman sat her down.

"There is a chance you can go after the witch and save your sister," the woman said. Reyna stared. The entire world seemed to stop at that moment.

"Adrestia, are you sure?" Rhea questioned.

"I am. Roman, I was sent here to hear your answer to Rhea's proposition. Since you chose sacrifice, I offer you a chance to save your sister as well. It won't be easy," Adrestia explained.

"What do you mean?" Reyna asked. She wiped her eyes and tried to clear her mind.

"I am a handmaiden of Nemesis. She balances out your luck if you have too much good luck or too much bad luck. You have the latter. I am here to correct that," Adrestia replied.

"If I can save my sister, I'll do anything," Reyna swore. She looked up at the goddess.

"First, you must take down the witch. It does not matter if you capture her. The box is the only thing that matters. Then, you must find the Roman god of war," Adrestia explained.

Reyna looked at her confused and spoke, "Mars is on Mount Othrys."

"The original Roman god of war," Adrestia corrected. "His job was grouped with Mars. He did not fade away though. He's been waiting and watching,"

"He must join the fight. He would be a valuable weapon," Rhea added.

"Where does saving Hylla come in at?" Reyna questioned impatiently,

"Your third task is the find the spring of Juturna. The hard part will be getting water that actually works," Rhea explained.

"What about the Golden Fleece?" Reyna interrupted. "Annabeth told me it could heal anything."

"Anything Greek," Rhea explained. "Your sister is a Roman. The water from the spring is the only thing that can save her."

"If you can do these three things and return to us within five hours, I will personally deliver the water from the spring to your sister," Adrestia finished.

"You swear that it will cure her?" Reyna asked.

"It should," Rhea confirmed.

"Where is the spring?" Reyna questioned. She was shaking. Rhea put her hand to her head giving her the location.

"You can do these tasks in order that you like," Rhea said. "Your mother made it back to Mount Olympus. She grabbed me by my neck and demanded that I save your sister. This was my solution."

"How mad is she at me?" Reyna questioned. She wanted to regret what she had said, but she didn't.

"No madder than when she found out you were my champion," Rhea replied. She handed Reyna a backpack. "The armor that covered your right arm is in here."

"You gave me that vision of you working with Enyo," Reyna began. She slung the backpack across her back. "Was that another keep your friends close and enemies closer? And is Lelantos on our side?"

"Yes. Now, you should get going," Rhea said. Reyna slowly stood and looked around. She was shaking from the thought of saving her sister.

"One more thing," Reyna said. She turned towards them. "Did you two put this cast on my arm?"

"No," Adrestia replied. "We found you on the bench unconscious."

Reyna stared for a few moments. She tried to think. It was possible that her mother had put the cast on, but it didn't feel right. The praetor shook her head and turned away from the bench. She caught eyes with the old man as he moved to take one of his kings.

Reyna forced herself to focus. She walked down the street and whistled. Her two dogs were at her side in an instant. Reyna smiled as they moved close to her.

"I missed you guys too," Reyna whispered. "Sorry I didn't take you with me."

The two dogs acted like they forgave her. Reyna smiled and continued to walk. She wanted to run but couldn't risk it. As she walked, something felt wrong. She could feel eyes on her.

Reyna turned as she heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. She grabbed her own sword and blocked the blow from a man. Reyna recognized him instantly.

"Odovacer," Reyna said as she took a step back. One glance around showed Circe watching in the background. The witch had a confident smirk on her face.

"Roman," Odovacer greeted. He waited patiently. The barbarian was wearing Roman battle armor.

"Rhea was always so easy to fool," Circe commented. "She spies on me for one second and thinks I am shopping. I knew they would lead you here."

"You're here to capture me," Reyna guessed.

"Or distract you for five hours," Circe said.

"Do you have the piece of the blade?" Reyna questioned. She glanced at Odovacer who looked content to just watch them.

"I have the box. It was given to me by my courier. Your sister made everything easy. It's a shame she is going to die," Circe taunted.

Reyna glared and attacked Odovacer. Her two dogs went after Circe. The barbarian caught her blow and twisted around her. Reyna ducked and heard a sword pass over her head.

The daughter of Bellona turned and caught Odovacer's blade on hers. The two stared each other down. Reyna had to end the fight quickly, so she could save Hylla.

Odovacer calmly took a step back and spoke, "You wear the armor of a fearsome warrior. I don't see the resemblance."

Reyna refused to be baited. She stayed focused and attacked. Her mind went into autopilot. Her two dogs were harassing Circe more than attacking her. Where was the box though?

"Humans these days are so odd," Odovacer commented. "You drive metal traps instead of horses."

"You've been in a car?" Reyna questioned. She winced as Odovacer grazed her armor with the tip of his sword. Her broken arm ached every time their swords met.

"How do you think we found you?" Odovacer answered. Reyna quickly looked down the street. There was a few cars scattered about. They were right next to one. A glance inside showed nothing.

"You fight well for having an injured arm," Odovacer commented. Reyna stepped away from a swing of his sword. The hair on the back of her neck suddenly stood up. The car next to them exploded.

Reyna was thrown into the windows of a shop. She slammed hard into the glass and hit the ground even harder. Odovacer landed right next to her. He seemed like he was unconscious.

It would have been easy to finish him there. There was two problems. It didn't seem right, and her sword had been torn from her grasp by the explosion. Reyna tried to sit up but couldn't. She could see Circe approaching her.

Circe knelt by her. She grab Reyna's sling and tore it off. The witch grabbed Reyna's uncovered right hand and placed it to the box. It opened with an audible click.

Reyna gasped in pain. She watched Circe grab the piece of the blade. The witch turned away. Reyna kicked her legs out from under her.

The daughter of Bellona scrambled towards the blade. She grabbed it and turned towards Circe. Reyna was forced to dive backwards to avoid fire.

Reyna scrambled to her feet and looked for her weapon. She saw nothing. Circe slowly stood and spoke. "You know you want to stop fighting."

"Charmspeak is not going to work," Reyna spat. She grabbed Circe and stabbed her with the piece of Saturn's blade. The witch gasped.

Reyna slammed the witch's head into the car. She pulled the blade out and put it into her backpack. Now, she had to find the spring and the god of war. A roar cut off her thoughts.

"Come on," Reyna whispered looking around. She saw a shadow pass over her, and a drakon landed a few feet in front of her. The ground cracked beneath its feet.

Reyna stared and backed up. This was the same drakon that Rhea had ran off. How long had it been hunting her?

Reyna knew that she was in no shape to fight the drakon. She didn't even know how to kill the beast. It survived a building being dropped on it. Reyna had no weapons besides the piece of a blade.

"Bring it you stupid beast," Reyna whispered. Nothing was going to stop her from saving her sister. Reyna watched the drakon intently. It watched her in return.

Reyna's eyes flickered around as she looked for her sword. She finally found it ten feet from her. The daughter of Bellona took a small step back. The drakon lunged.

Reyna dove to the side. She instantly regretted it as she slowly stood. There was no time to avoid the drakon's tail as it slammed into her chest. Reyna slammed hard into a wall and collapsed.

Her armor did little to soften the blow. Reyna took a few deep breaths and slowly tried to stand. She saw the drakon tensing. It lunged. Someone tackled her out of the way.

"We've never fought drakons in my day," Odovacer commented. He pulled Reyna to her feet. The drakon stalked towards them.

"Mouth and stomach," Reyna wheezed. "That's their only weak points."

"Can we cut off portions of the tail?" Odovacer asked. "Or anything else?"

"Never tried," Reyna gasped. "Do you have a spear?"

"Just a sword," Odovacer replied. He handed Reyna hers. She slowly took it and looked at the barbarian. He met her eyes.

They both turned towards the drakon. The beast watched them with intelligent eyes. Reyna gripped her sword and slowly moved around its side. The drakon followed her movements. She didn't know whether to feel touched or not.

Odovacer ran at the drakon. It turned towards him. Reyna lunged forward. Her sword slammed into the scales of the drakon and went into one. Reyna gritted her teeth and ripped her sword out.

The drakon roared as one of its scales was torn off. Reyna threw herself backwards as it shot fire at her. She saw Odovacer attack the drakon from the side. Reyna stood and attacked.

The two traded off attacking and dodging. Reyna's body was slowly starting to give out on her. To her surprise, it was Odovacer who made the mistake. He roared in anger and slammed his sword into the drakon's body.

Odovacer cried out and dropped his sword. The drakon slammed its tail into him. The barbarian went flying into a car and didn't move.

Reyna backed up and tried to think. There was no way she could take out the drakon in her current state. Odovacer was slowly starting to get up. Reyna was so screwed.

The drakon turned towards her. It lunged. Reyna waited for the last moment and threw her sword into the beast's mouth. It slammed into her.

Reyna hit the ground hard. The drakon didn't move in for the kill. Instead, it staggered backwards looking dazed. Reyna's sword was lodged into its mouth.

Odovacer appeared at her side. He stabbed his sword up through the drakon's exposed throat. The drakon staggered before finally collapsing. It slowly disintegrated into monster dust.

It took Reyna a few moments to realize how vulnerable her position was. Odovacer stood in between her and her sword. She didn't have the strength to stand.

Odovacer turned towards Reyna. He studied her and spoke, "I would leave before the witch wakes. She wants your head."

"You're letting me go?" Reyna questioned. Odovacer pulled her to her feet. He gave Reyna her sword.

"I am not an idiot," Odovacer responded. "I know that you will fight until the bitter end to save your sister. You cannot be stopped at the moment. We will meet again on the battlefield though. Only one of us will survive."

"I will you see there," Reyna promised. She sheathed her sword and took a few steps back. Odovacer watched her silently. Reyna turned and walked away. Now, she had to finish the two other tasks to save her sister.


	9. Aqua Vitae

Reyna stood in the middle of the ruins. She looked around feeling odd emotions rush through her. Despite the storm, there was tourists exploring. Some took pictures of the rubble that had been turned into monuments.

The daughter of Bellona took a deep breath and winced. She was standing in the middle of the Forum. It was a lifelong dream to stand where the Romans of old had made the greatest moves of history. She had to focus though.

Reyna walked towards the Lacus Juturnae. It looked good considering it was over two thousand years old. She walked towards the spring and found nothing. After another look, water seemed to appear. Was the mist playing tricks?

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" a voice asked. Reyna quickly turned. She found a two headed god standing in front of her. Reyna bowed.

"Lord Janus. What do I owe the pleasure?" Reyna questioned. She placed a hand to her shoulder as she watched the god. It was impossible to look at both of his faces at the same time.

"You don't think this is a pleasure," the left head said. "You hate us right now because of your sister's condition."

"She may live," the right head chimed in.

"Hylla will live," Reyna promised through gritted teeth.

"You think you can get a vial that holds the waters of life?" the right head questioned. Reyna didn't respond. "You will have to make a terrible choice dear."

"What is it?" Reyna asked.

"To be our salvation or our destruction," the left hand answered. "Did you really think that you are destined just to save us? Every fate has two opposite side. Only the three sisters know what will happen."

"I just want the water," Reyna muttered. She really wasn't in the mood.

"We all want things," the right head said. "You should be more concerned about what is going to happen. You will make a choice. It doesn't matter what you choose because it will lead to great sorrow."

Reyna glared angrily. She gripped her sword handle and spoke, "How do I get this water? I am not in the mood for games."

"My husband cannot help you," a woman said.

"Juturna," Reyna muttered as she turned. She examined the water nymph silently. "What do I need to do?"

"A Roman just like you visited us. She listened to our stories without a complaint. She took interest in us. Can you offer the same?" Juturna questioned.

"I don't have time," Reyna replied. She clenched her fist. "I have three hours left."

"You spent most of the time getting here. A half hour was spent on your injured dogs," Juturna said. She smiled. "You want this badly."

"I am not going to let my sister die," Reyna snapped. "I will do anything you want."

"We want you to think," Janus interrupted. "My wife will hand you a vial. Will you use it for yourself or your sister?"

"My sister," Reyna answered without hesitation.

"Your right arm could be completely healed," Juturna began. "You will regain full use of your hand. Are you going to sacrifice that for your sister? She betrayed you."

"I will not turn my back on family," Reyna answered in a low voice.

"You turned your back on your mother," Janus' left head said. "She has been giving you strength ever since you challenged Enyo to a duel."

"What?" Reyna asked looking at him in shock.

"Bellona knows everything that Circe put you through," Juturna explained. "You took all of the punishment without complaint. She rewarded you by lending you strength. It is the only reason you are still walking."

"You threw that back in her face," Janus' left head taunted.

"I didn't know," Reyna muttered. She looked down at the ground to avoid meeting their eyes. Juturna grabbed her hand and placed a vial in it.

"This is the water that will heal your sister, or it can heal you. Your right arm will never fully heal if you refuse to use the water for yourself," Juturna warned. "You may need the use of your right hand to destroy Ouranos."

"Or Olympus," Janus chimed in.

"I'll take my chances," Reyna said. She bowed to both of them. "Thank you."

Reyna walked away from the two. She took a moment to look around the Forum. The daughter of Bellona took a deep breath and hurried away. It had been much easier than she thought to get the water.

It took her almost a hour to get back to the cafe. Rhea and Adrestia were talking to each other quietly. Reyna walked towards them and handed Adrestia the vial of water. She spoke, "How am I suppose to find this Roman god of war?"

"That is for you to find out," Adrestia replied. She examined the vial and smiled. "I would start looking."

Reyna gritted her teeth. She knew that the two wouldn't provide her with help. The praetor looked around and examined her surroundings. There was practically no one on the streets. The old man was still playing chess.

"Why are old people obsessed with chess?" Reyna muttered. She walked towards the cafe that the old man was sitting at. The daughter of Bellona sat at an empty table.

Reyna tried to think. She didn't recall reading about another god of war. There was only Mars. Rhea said that Mars had taken over the job of this god.

Mars was called Sylvanus when he protected their crops. He was called Quirinus when he was protecting the state. Reyna took a deep breath as she realized who she needed to find.

Quirinus had no temple that she knew of. He did have a hill dedicated to him though. She doubted he was there. Reyna knew nothing about him.

"I'm screwed," Reyna muttered. She tried to think. Nothing came to mind.

"Would you like to play?" the old man asked. Reyna looked at him. He was rearranging the chess pieces. His hair was a stark white, and his cloths looked like something worn during ceremonies.

Reyna opened her mouth to deny the request. She focused for a moment on the old man's features. The mist was heavy in the area. After a few moments, nothing happened.

"Quirinus?" Reyna guessed. It was a shot in the dark. The old man smiled at her and motioned for her to sit near him. She did.

"I would like to examine your memories before we begin," Quirinus said. Reyna hesitated. She didn't know how he would react to her crime of patricide. Reyna had to though. This was for Hylla.

"I'm ready," Reyna promised. She closed her eyes as Quirinus placed a hand to her forehead. It was only a few seconds before he pulled away.

"Tell me everything about your life," Quirinus ordered.

"You just looked at my memories," Reyna argued. Quirinus shrugged. Reyna gritted her teeth but quickly told her life story. It took too long.

When Reyna finished, she glanced around for the time. The praetor felt sick as she saw it was only ten minutes until the end of the deadline. She looked at Quirinus and spoke, "You have to join us."

"The Romans of old abandoned me. I gave them victory, and they gave me nothing," Quirinus snapped. He sounded angry and disgusted. "Over the years, I have tried to gain their respect by helping them."

"When that didn't work, I became bitter," Quirinus continued. "I became a symbol of the men who stood against Rome. They became my champions. Spartacus and Hannibal are the two greatest examples."

"I'll do anything," Reyna interrupted. "The Romans have changed. We will honor you."

"You'll do anything?" Quirinus questioned. Reyna nodded. "First, I want a temple."

"I'll have the best architect I know do it," Reyna promised. "She designed Olympus."

"I also want a champion," Quirinus said. "I want someone that will earn respect for me. No, I want you to become my champion."

"You want me to be your champion?" Reyna asked. She didn't know what to think about it. If it meant saving Hylla, she would do it.

"You are respected by your peers. I can forgive you for your crime of patricide because you did it to protect your sister," Quirinus explained.

"If I do this, will you join the fight against Ouranos?" Reyna wondered.

"Yes," Quirinus answered.

"I'll do it," Reyna said. She tensed and made an odd noise. It felt like a thousand needles had touched her entire back at once. The sensation was an odd one. "What was that?"

"My mark. A ring is a little silly," Quirinus replied. "A tattoo is a much better option."

"Tattoo?" Reyna questioned. Her entire back felt odd. "Hylla is going to kill me."

"She won't have the chance unless you tell those two that I joined," Quirinus said interrupting her thoughts. Reyna quickly turned to look at Adrestia. She nodded.

Adrestia smiled and stood. Reyna looked away as the goddess disappeared in a flash of light. Relief flooded her. She had done it.

"You need to be a terror on the battlefield," Quirinus warned. He tossed her a rod that was hooked onto a belt. Reyna caught it and examined it. "You cannot lose it."

"It always comes back to the belt?" Reyna asked. Quirinus nodded and examined her.

"Take this victory while you can," Quirinus warned. Reyna nodded. "Now, we must discuss your heritage and how it will bring an end to the camp you love so much."


	10. All Roads Lead to Rome

**Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

 **This was one of the funnest chapters to write so far. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm going to bring an end to Camp Jupiter?" Reyna asked. She stared at Quirinus. He nodded once. "That's impossible. I am doing everything I can to prevent it from falling."

"Do you know why they use to say all roads lead to Rome?" Quirinus wondered.

"Roman soldiers would build roads everywhere they went," Reyna answered. "It made it seem like every road really did go to Rome."

"People from all over the world would walk those roads. They all had different choices they made in life. Those choices led them to Rome," Quirinus explained. "They cannot fight fate."

"What makes you think I am going bring an end to Camp Jupiter?" Reyna demanded. "What makes you so sure that it is my fate?"

"Your family," Quirinus answered. "We must look at your grandparents to truly see your heritage. Your grandfather is responsible for your Spanish roots. Your grandmother is responsible for your Roman ones."

"Your family goes back to the beginning of Rome. Of course, you are related to Romulus. He did not allow family to stand in the way of his country," Quirinus continued. He gave Reyna a pointed look which she ignored.

"Your other ancestors do not matter until we get to Cincinnatus. What can you tell me about him?" Quirinus wondered.

"Cincinnatus was a great general. He retired to live on a farm. When Rome was sacked by barbarians, he was asked to return and help them. When he said no, they asked again. He finally said yes, but they had to give him full control of the army," Reyna explained.

"They feared that he would not give up his power, and he would become a dictator. After he saved Rome, he returned to his farm and lived out his life," Reyna added.

"Rome was changed that day," Quirinus said as he moved his chess piece. "The army was changed. It became more powerful and began the dominance of Rome."

"Now, we jump to the Punic Wars," Quirinus muttered as Reyna moved a piece. He focused for a few moments and moved one of his pieces. "I know the Romans are told the story of Regulus."

"Regulus was captured by Carthage. They sent him to Rome under a white flag. The plan was for him to tell Rome to stop fighting. Carthage knew that Rome was on the fence about continuing the war," Reyna elaborated when Quirinus didn't speak. He motioned for her to continue.

"Regulus knew that he would be allowed to return to his wife and daughter if he complied with Carthage's request. If he didn't, he would be executed. Regulus stood in front of the Senate, and he told them to hell with Carthage. Rome should destroy them," Reyna explained.

"His loyalty to Rome is something that every Roman should strive for," Quirinus commented. "The next are the Gracchus brothers. They both fought for the plebeian class. Their efforts were received by them being beaten to death in the streets of Rome. This showed that words could not change anything; violence could."

"They are all my ancestors?" Reyna wondered.

"They are," Quirinus confirmed. "Gaius Marius is another. He was consul for an unprecedented amount of time. There was a small civil war between him and Sulla. He died after he stole the position of consul from his rival. This was the catalyst for Sulla's dictatorship."

"My favorite is the next person," Quirinus commented.

"Who?" Reyna wondered.

"Have you heard of someone named Julius Caesar?" Quirinus asked. Reyna stared at him. There was no way that she was related to the Caesars. Quirinus smiled. "I'm sure we do not need to discuss what he did."

"Hylla and I are related to Julius Caesar," Reyna whispered. She still couldn't believe it. A small smile came to her lips. "I always told my sister she was a dictator."

"The last we will speak of is Augustus Caesar," Quirinus said. "He was the first true emperor of Rome, but he did not proclaim it to the world. He led Rome into a time of peace."

"The Pax Romana," Reyna added. "Why are my ancestors important?"

"Your ancestors all stood at a crucial time in Rome. Romulus for when he founded the city. Cincinnatus for when he saved Rome and allowed it to evolve. Regulus showed the true Roman way and convinced Rome to keep fighting. They conquered Carthage and were on the road to an empire," Quirinus responded.

"The Gracchus brothers changed the face of politics," Quirinus continued. "Marius reformed the army by allowing the plebeians to fight. Julius ended the republic. Augustus was the first true emperor."

"Your bloodline has always been involved in pivotal moments. Another one of those moments has come. You are the one who stands in the middle. It is by your hand that we will thrive or die," Quirinus finished.

"What makes you think I will destroy my camp. You haven't explained that," Reyna said.

"These men made Rome evolve. For Rome to evolve now, your camp must fall. That is the only way," Quirinus explained. Reyna looked away. She found it hard to breath.

"When will it happen?" Reyna asked. Even though she was going to do everything in her power to stop it, she had to prepare for it.

"I believe he will attack the camp of the Greeks. Whether he fails or not, he will turn his attention to your camp," Quirinus answered. Reyna nodded.

Reyna turned her attention to the game of chess. She focused on it and not the conversation. It was hard to believe who her ancestors were. The daughter of Bellona jumped as Quirinus suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Leave," Quirinus ordered.

"What?" Reyna asked. A strong breeze suddenly blew through the area. She turned and looked around. Rhea was sitting on a bench watching them. The Titaness stood and looked around.

"Leave," Quirinus repeated. His voice was deadly serious. There was almost fear in it.

"What's going on?" Reyna questioned as she stood. She grabbed the rod that was hooked to the belt and put it into her backpack. The daughter of Bellona slung her backpack across her back. The rain started to pour harder.

"He's coming," Quirinus answered.

"He?" Reyna asked. Her eyes were wide. She knew exactly who it was. Before Reyna could turn to run, a blast of wind slammed into her.

Reyna was thrown backwards. She flew back at least five feet before crashing into unused tables. It felt like she had been hit by a truck. Reyna slowly looked around. She had hit her head hard which made everything fuzzy.

Reyna slowly rolled onto her stomach. She used pieces of the table to help her stand. Her entire body ached horribly. When Reyna looked up, her heart started to race.

The wind was swirling around one area. It was starting to form the figure of a man. Reyna slowly looked around and placed a hand to the back of her head. She saw Quirinus slowly starting to stand. He had been slammed into a building.

The air around the figure seemed to shift to the right. A blast of air slammed into Quirinus knocking him through the wall. Reyna stared. She knew that she needed to run. Her body refused to move.

Terror was what kept her fixed to the spot. The figure seemed to turn towards her. Something slammed into Reyna from the side.

The pain of her injured arm hitting the ground was what brought Reyna back to her senses. She cried out in pain and got to her knees. The daughter of Bellona looked at what had slammed into her and stared. Reyna's eyes met silver ones. She spoke in a pain filled voice, "Lupa?"

"We must leave cub," Lupa said. She glared at the figure of Ouranos and growled. Ouranos had turned his attention to Rhea for the moment. "Come."

Reyna slowly stood. Lupa waited impatiently. Despite being a wolf, she towered over Reyna. The goddess took off.

"You are the one who may defeat me?" Ouranos asked. His voice sounded like it was everywhere. Reyna slowly looked at him. After a moment, she took off after Lupa.

Lupa led her down an alley. They made a few more twist and turns till they were running towards the Tiber river. Reyna could barely keep up.

"Caelus can appear anywhere that there is air, but it cost him energy. He is still weak," Lupa growled. She led Reyna onto a bridge that spanned across the Tiber river.

"What is our plan?" Reyna asked painfully. She gasped for breath barely able to keep standing.

Lupa looked around. She growled as lightning struck near them. The goddess spoke, "Caelus is growing weaker. He can only form one more time before he must rest."

Reyna looked around. She saw the air starting to form the figure of Ouranos. The daughter of Bellona looked back at Lupa. The goddess looked around and nodded. Before Reyna could react, Lupa slammed into her, and they both fell into the Tiber river.


	11. Blood is Thicker Than Water

"I just woke up," Hylla explained for the third time in a row. She was starting to get annoyed. Hylla just wanted to find her younger sister and make sure she wasn't too hurt. "I came here as soon as I woke up. Where's Reyna?"

"We don't know," Nico answered. He was holding a cup of hot chocolate. Hylla glared at the son of Hades. She looked at Chiron.

The three of them were sitting inside the Big House. Hylla knew it was around dinner time. Everyone had been heading to the pavilion when Hylla had stumbled out of the infirmary. She had greeted a few Amazons that had arrived before finding Chiron.

"You don't know," Hylla repeated. She gritted her teeth. How did her sister manage to get into so much trouble?

"All we know is that Bellona returned to Mount Olympus. She dragged Enyo there in chains," Chiron began. "You have been unconscious for a day."

"Did my mother say anything about where Reyna is?" Hylla asked. Chiron shook his head. Hylla closed her eyes. There was no way she could lose her younger sister.

"I believe she was involved with your sudden healing. The poison was ravaging your body," Chiron explained. Hylla remained silent. She looked up as she heard a loud howl.

"What was that?" Nico questioned. He looked around. Hylla stood and hurried out the door. Something in her blood seemed to stir. Nico followed behind her.

Hylla looked around before jogging towards the hill. She stopped as she saw a figure at the barrier. Hylla spoke in a whisper, "Lupa."

"The wolf goddess?" Nico questioned as he stopped by her side. The other campers were staying farther back. They seemed intimidated by Lupa. Hylla didn't blame them.

"In the flesh," Hylla muttered. She walked towards the top of the hill. Lupa stared her down.

"Amazon," Lupa growled. She said the word like it was poison. Lupa was circling around an unconscious figure. Hylla stared as she realized it was her younger sister.

"What happened to her?" Hylla demanded. She could hear people behind her. At the moment, they didn't matter. Reyna was the only one who mattered.

"We were attacked by Caelus," Lupa replied. Her lip curled up in distaste. Hylla took a step towards Reyna. Lupa growled angrily. "I want to speak to a Roman."

"I am a Roman," Hylla snapped.

"You are an Amazon who was scared to join Camp Jupiter," Lupa hissed. She looked at the gathering crowd and huffed. Hylla turned hearing footsteps her. She found herself glaring.

Sula shot her a smirk. Hylla wanted to rip the old woman's head off. There was something about her that just made Hylla angry. Sula bowed to Lupa.

"May I check on my protege?" Sula questioned. Her voice was quiet enough that no one in the crowd could hear her. "Seeing as I am a pure blood Roman."

"I think everyone already knows that," Hylla said in a low voice. "If anyone is going to check on my sister, it will be me."

"The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb," Sula said calmly. "Your sister signed a covenant with us when she left your sorry ass behind to join Camp Jupiter. Reyna's Roman family is more important than you."

"I don't give a damn about your philosophical phrases," Hylla snapped. "I am the queen of the Amazons. I will not allow some mongrel to keep me from helping my sister. A goddess isn't going to stop me either."

Hylla felt satisfaction at the angry look on Sula's face. She looked at Lupa and walked towards her. The goddess made a noise in the back of her throat. Lupa sat down.

It occurred to Hylla that Lupa could kill any of them in one move. She towered over everyone. Her fur was a red color. Lupa seemed to study her with a new look.

The queen of the Amazons knelt next to her younger sister. Reyna was soaking wet. She was shivering miserably and looked as if she was having a nightmare. Hylla picked her younger sister up bridal style and walked away. The crowd parted for her.

"How bad is she?" Nico asked appearing at Hylla's side. He glanced back and glared at Sula.

"I don't know," Hylla admitted. "I'm ready to rip that old woman in half though."

"She's just trying to get you rattled," Nico commented. Hylla grunted as she pushed open the door to the infirmary. She laid her younger sister on a bed.

"Hey sis," Hylla whispered. She quietly grabbed the backpack that had been slung across Reyna's back. Hylla dropped it to the ground and started taking off her sister's armor. "Reyna, I need you to wake up."

Reyna made a small noise and shivered again. Hylla couldn't tell if it was from pain, the cold, or a dream. She silently laid a blanket over her younger sister and sat by her.

"Do you need me to get anything?" Nico questioned.

"Enyo's head on a silver platter," Hylla answered. She placed a hand to Reyna's head. Her sister was burning up. "Enyo is the reason that Reyna is in this condition."

Nico watched her quietly. He seemed like he wanted to stay. The son of Hades spoke, "I'll leave you two alone."

Hylla didn't acknowledge Nico as he slowly walked out. She just stayed by her sister's side. Reyna shifted every so often. Hylla swallowed painfully. It hurt to see Reyna in such a pained position.

"If you keep staring, I am going to start charging," Reyna muttered. Her eyes were still closed. She slowly opened them and looked at Hylla painfully. "You're alive."

"Thanks to you," Hylla said. "What did you have to do?"

"I had to get a piece of Kronos' blade, water from Juturna's spring, and convince Quirinus to join us. No big deal," Reyna answered. She slowly sat up.

"You smell like a wet dog," Hylla joked. She was trying to hide how worried she was. Reyna smirked but shivered again. Hylla placed a hand to her forehead again. "You are burning up."

"I think I might be overworking myself," Reyna commented. She looked down. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to apologized for," Hylla promised.

"You just wanted to help the Amazons. That was why you worked with Circe. I wasn't willing to see your side. I'm sorry for how I treated you," Reyna said.

Hylla hugged her younger sister tightly. She spoke quietly, "I shouldn't have worked with Circe in the first place. I'm sorry for breaking that promise."

"Can we forgive each other and stop with the heart to heart?" Reyna questioned.

"We can do this in front of the others. I can embarrass you more that way," Hylla joked. She pulled away from Reyna and smiled. Her younger sister smiled tiredly.

"How is your arm?" Hylla wondered. She gently grabbed Reyna's right hand and looked at the cast she had on. Anger burned in her chest. Hylla wanted to make Enyo pay.

"It hurts," Reyna admitted. She sighed tiredly.

"You are going to rest," Hylla ordered. She stood. "I will get you something to eat and drink."

"Yes ma'am," Reyna muttered with a sarcastic salute. "You were always bossy."

"Only around you," Hylla teased. She turned to walk away. As Hylla placed a hand on the door, she turned to look at Reyna. "Thank you for saving me."

"Who else is going to boss me around and get on my nerves all the time?" Reyna questioned. It was easy to see the fear and worry in her eyes. Hylla's heart felt torn as she watched her younger sister.

Hylla walked out. She ran directly into Sula. The former praetor regarded her with a cold look. Hylla closed the door behind her. She spoke angrily, "What do you want?"

"I just want to see my protege," Sula replied. "Of course, that is if you are done trying to ruin her life."

"First, Reyna is not your protege anymore," Hylla snapped. "You're just using her as a way to have some relevance. You wouldn't be here if she wasn't."

"You're a pathetic queen," Sula interrupted. The anger was clear in her eyes. She was trying to backtrack from Hylla insulting her. At the same time, she was trying once again to rattle Hylla.

"Enough," a voice growled. Hylla looked up to see Lupa stalking towards them. Chiron was by her side. "You two are suppose to be of Roman blood. This is how you act?"

"Lupa, the Amazon," Sula protested.

"This is not the time for petty arguments," Lupa growled. She glared at the two. "We cannot be divided at this point. The strength of the pack is unity."

"We must discuss our next objective after Athena and Ares are rescued," Chiron said. Hylla crossed her arms but bit her tongue. Sula sneered at her.

"What is it?" Hylla asked after a moment.

"The temple of the Fates," Lupa replied.

"They have a temple?" Sula questioned. "Where is it?"

"We do not know," Chiron admitted. "I know that it is somewhere in the United States. We believe that Ouranos is looking for it."

"The temple is a crossroads," Lupa added. "You can do things there that cannot happen anywhere else. There are rumors that the gods who have faded can come back and be communicated with. Some believe they may be able to physically come back."

"Ouranos wants to raise some of his friends that faded," Hylla guessed.

"We hope," Chiron answered. "We believe that he may try to raise Gaea there. There may also be a plot that we do not know about."

"He wouldn't mess with the Fates, would he?" Sula wondered.

Lupa made a noise in the back of her throat. Hylla realized it was laughter. The goddess spoke, "He would not dare mess with them. No, their temple is unoccupied."

"Brave pilgrims may make a trip there. Only those deemed worthy can enter," Chiron said. His gaze drifted to the infirmary.

"You think that Reyna is one of those people," Hylla guessed. She uncrossed her arms.

"The Fates gave out the prophecy that started the quest for Mars' shield. They have taken a special interest in your sister's fate," Lupa explained. She made the chuckling noise again.

"I'll help research the temple," Hylla offered. It would do good to get her mind off of her sister's condition. "I can get some Amazons to help too."

"Should we really expose such sensitive knowledge to the Amazons? They were infiltrated by spies of Circe. We do not know if Hylla has weeded out all of the spies," Sula argued. Hylla wanted to strangle her, but she could not argue with the reasoning.

"You should focus on organizing your forces," Lupa said. "Send some Amazons to Camp Jupiter along with some Hunters when they return."

"I will," Hylla promised. Lupa grunted and walked away. Campers practically barreled over each other to get out of the path of the goddess. Chiron nodded to them and followed Lupa.

Hylla looked at Sula. She received a glare. Hylla returned the glare. Sula spoke in a soft voice, "I would watch your back Amazon. You never know what can happen in this war."


	12. Operation Downfall

Annabeth pulled up her hood and shivered from the harsh rain that was falling. She turned to look at Alex who was in full armor but shivering as well. Annabeth spoke, "Do you think we will be able to use the boats in this rain?"

"That's a question for Artemis," Alex replied. She looked out at the other boats. There was ten all together. Five Hunters of Artemis would be on each boat. One boat would have Annabeth, Alex, Thalia, and Artemis on it.

When Annabeth had heard that Artemis would be joining them, she was nervous. Demigods never received godly backup unless things were about to get bad. Artemis assured them that she was only there for Metis, but Annabeth had seen the way that the goddess' eyes kept flickering towards the water.

"It will be hard to see," Artemis said walking towards them. She was in the form of a twelve year old. Thalia was by her side. "That means it will also be hard for Metis and her troops to see us."

"How protected do you think they are going to be?" Thalia asked. She jumped onto the boat and studied Alex. The demititan was in a crouched position near the back of the boat. Alex had kept to herself.

The Hunters treated Alex like they treated any other demigod. Annabeth knew that it was partially due to the fact that Alex was a female. Another factor was that their former leader had been the daughter of a Titan.

"Are we ready to go?" Artemis questioned as she ignored Thalia's question.

"Yes, my lady," Thalia responded.

"Tell everyone to board," Artemis ordered. Thalia nodded and hurried away. Artemis turned to look at Annabeth. "I know that Bellona was rescued and that the queen of the Amazons was suddenly healed."

"Any word about Reyna?" Annabeth questioned.

"She was attacked by Ouranos," Artemis replied. "She is safe though."

"He seems very confident," Alex commented. She looked up at them. "How big is his army going to be?"

"Big," Artemis replied. She stepped onto the boat. "Monsters, mortals, demigods, and immortals flock to him. They are scared of what he will do if they do not join."

"He is using fear as a leverage," Annabeth said. She stepped onto the boat and sat by Alex. The demititan shivered again.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Alex whispered. She looked nervous. One hand was rubbing the ring on her finger.

"Everything will be fine," Annabeth promised. "We'll rescue my mother then go back to Camp Half-Blood."

"You're right," Alex muttered. "I'll get to see Sarah, and everything will be fine."

Annabeth smiled. She didn't want to admit that she had the same bad feeling. It had been there ever since they started the march from Camp Half-Blood. The daughter of Athena could not shake the feeling that death was on the horizon.

Thalia sat by Annabeth and spoke, "We haven't been able to talk. How are you?"

"I've been better," Annabeth admitted. "A lot has happened. What about you? I know the Hunters took a big hit."

"We lost a lot of good Hunters due to Orion," Thalia replied. She looked down sadly. Annabeth placed a hand to her shoulder. "He paid for what he did though. That was a good thing to hear."

"Start the boats," Artemis ordered her Hunters. She stepped onto the boat near them. The goddess studied the boat and frowned.

"What kind of boat is this?" Thalia questioned. Annabeth watched Alex move to start the boat. The demititan wiped her face and focused on the controls.

"Motorboat," Annabeth answered. She jumped as there was loud thunder.

"Ouranos is just enjoying himself, isn't he?" Thalia muttered. She moved closer to Annabeth as the boat took off.

"Have your powers been affected?" Annabeth questioned. Thalia shook her head. "We might need some lightning today."

"I have that covered," Thalia said with a smirk. She glanced around at the other boats. "Why would Metis pick here?"

"First shot of the civil war. First real battle of the Roman and Greek demigod war. I was able to convince Reyna to not kill me here. A lot of important things have happened in this place," Annabeth explained.

"It's also the place where we wipe Metis off of the map," Thalia said.

"You sound very confident," Artemis commented.

"Are you worried?" Alex questioned. She glanced up at the goddess.

"No," Artemis responded. Her voice didn't hold any confidence.

"You're lying," Alex noted. Artemis turned on her and glared. It was hard to see Alex's expression because of how dark it was. She seemed to tense under Artemis' glare.

"It would serve you well to remember who you are talking to," Artemis said in a low voice. "I am one of the few Olympians who tolerate your presence."

"You have my apologizes," Alex said. She looked down. The boat suddenly came to a stop. Annabeth almost fell on her face, but Thalia steadied her.

"Why did we stop?" Thalia demanded. Alex shook her head and hit the boat. She tried to get the boat to work. Annabeth looked around. She saw the other boats had stopped as well.

"It's like water killed the engine," Alex muttered.

"That's impossible," Thalia commented.

"It's not," Artemis said. She grabbed her bow and notched three arrows. Annabeth stood and looked around. She could barely see the other boats.

"My lady, what's going on?" a Hunter asked. They were in a boat that was not that far away.

"Stand ready!" Artemis ordered. Annabeth unsheathed her sword and looked around. The boat of Hunters next to them suddenly flipped over.

Thalia didn't hesitate to dive into the water. Annabeth was about to follow, but Artemis stopped her. The goddess motioned to Alex who nodded and dove into the water.

"He wants you," Artemis said looking around. Annabeth tensed as she looked around as well. Whenever there was a flash of lightning, Annabeth could makes out the Hunters with their bows drawn.

"Who and why?" Annabeth wondered. She crouched and tried to look around. It seemed like waves were circling around the boat.

"Metis wants you because you are the strategist. The relationships that you have with people in your camp is key," Artemis answered. She remained silent as she saw Thalia and Alex helping Hunters to another boat.

"I would make a valuable hostage," Annabeth guessed. Artemis nodded. She suddenly fired the arrows into the water. Annabeth's head snapped to where the arrows had hit.

"Jump out," Artemis ordered. Annabeth sheathed her sword and jumped into the water. She quickly swam to the surface and turned back towards Artemis. The daughter of Athena flinched as the boat flew by her head.

Artemis landed on the water near her. She fired off arrows faster than Annabeth's eyes could follow. Annabeth looked around and stared. She could see a god standing on the water. He wore rusted armor, but she could not make out any other features.

The god bellowed in pain as the arrows hit him. He brought his right arm up then whipped it down. Artemis was suddenly dragged under the water.

"Annabeth Chase. A pleasure," the god greeted. He flicked his hand and another boat flipped over. "I have heard many things about you. Your boyfriend is also the son of Poseidon which is going to make this much more enjoyable."

"Who are you?" Annabeth questioned. She looked around for Artemis. The goddess was nowhere to be found. Annabeth bit her lip and knew that she needed to stall.

"I am insulted," the god commented. He snapped his fingers, and another boat shot into the air. The other Hunters seemed to realize what was happening. They dove into the water and started swimming towards the fort. "A daughter of Athena should know who I am."

"Oceanus," Annabeth guessed. She felt something wrap around her ankle. Before Annabeth could react, she was dragged underneath the water.

"My name is Hydros," the god said. His voice seemed to be all around her. Annabeth tried to swim up but couldn't. The water prevented her from doing so.

Hydros studied her for a few moments. He suddenly flicked his wrist up. The water shot Annabeth into the air. Hydros caught her by the neck. He spoke, "Why will you not surrender?"

Annabeth grabbed his wrist with both of her hands. He wasn't choking her, but his grip was still tight. Annabeth glanced around. Thalia had pulled herself onto a boat and was aiming her bow at Hydros.

"Metis gave your Roman friend a very nice deal. She just threw it away. I do not understand," Hydros continued.

"What don't you understand?" Annabeth questioned. She gave Thalia a look that said not yet. The daughter of Zeus nodded once and held her position.

"Your friend cannot kill Ouranos," Hydros answered.

"Everyone thinks they are invincible. They are proven wrong," Annabeth said. Hydros gave her an odd look.

"I am merely stating fact. Your Roman friend cannot kill Ouranos. Her right hand is crippled," Hydros explained.

"What does that have to do with defeating Ouranos?" Annabeth asked. "Reyna can still fight with her left hand."

"You do not know?" Hydros wondered. "There are constants in our life. The number three is one of them. There are three Fates and three main Olympians. Another constant is the use of the right hand."

"Kronos used his right hand when he first cast Ouranos into Tartarus. Zeus used his right hand to dispel Kronos. All swordsmen are taught to fight with their right hand. The left hand will not do. It is considered evil," Hydros elaborated.

"That's insane," Annabeth commented. She met Thalia's eyes and nodded slightly. Thalia fired two arrows. Hydros gasped and dropped Annabeth. She fell into the water.

Annabeth quickly swam to the boat where Thalia was. She pulled herself onto the boat and looked around. The Hunters were slowly swimming to the shore. Alex pulled herself onto the boat near them.

"Where's Artemis?" Thalia questioned. She fired more arrows. Hydros waved his hand. Water knocked the arrows aside.

"She was pulled under the water," Annabeth answered. She was having trouble catching her breath. Another glance showed that most of the Hunters had made it to the fort

"We need to get to the shore. He'll be less powerful there," Alex suggested. She tried to start the boat and cursed.

"Are we diving back into the water?" Thalia questioned.

"We shouldn't," Alex argued. "That leaves us vulnerable to attack."

"We're stuck here," Annabeth said. Hydros watched them and held a hand out. He made a single motion for them to come towards him. Annabeth hit the ground and had no time to warn her two allies.

Water slammed into Alex and Thalia. Alex was thrown into the water. Thalia managed to catch herself on the boat. Annabeth pulled her friend down.

"I think that we're screwed," Thalia commented.

"He's toying with us," Annabeth snapped angrily. Thalia looked back towards the fort. A curse left her mouth.

"He's distracting us. Look," Thalia ordered. Annabeth took the chance and looked back at the fort. It seemed so far away. She saw the Hunters were standing with their bows ready. Men were aiming guns at them.

"It's a standoff for the moment," Annabeth noted. She looked around for Alex. "I have an idea. Alex needs to be out of the water though."

"We need Artemis too," Thalia said. As soon as the words left her mouth, a hand grabbed onto the boat. Artemis pulled herself up onto the boat and laid Alex down. The demititan was coughing up water.

"I will give you once chance to surrender," Hydros called. He slowly stalked towards them. Artemis raised her bow.

"Wait," Annabeth whispered. She waited till Hydros was only a few feet away. "Thalia, fry him."

Thalia understood right away. Her bow disappeared, and she flipped out her spear. The daughter of Zeus slammed her spear into the water. Lighting shot out of the spear and went straight into Hydros.

"Get to the shore," Artemis ordered. She jumped out of the boat and slammed into Hydros. The two went under the water. Thalia slumped against the boat.

Annabeth helped her friend up. She spoke, "I guess we're swimming."

"Is the water safe?" Alex questioned. She slowly placed a hand to the surface of the water. The demititan stood and glanced around. "What others tricks does Metis have up her sleeve?"

"Doesn't matter," Thalia said. She jumped into the water and started to swim. Annabeth followed a second later. The Hunters were still having their standoff with the men. Annabeth had the feeling that as soon as she was on the shore, the men would start firing.


	13. In Death, Sacrifice

**Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Annabeth pulled herself onto the shore and examined the situation. Twenty men stood in front of the Hunters. They all had assault rifles aimed at the demigods. The Hunters stood with their bows drawn.

"What is the plan?" Thalia whispered. She slowly notched an arrow into her bow. Annabeth didn't answer and tried to think.

"They'll tear us apart with those guns," Alex commented. "Do you have any children of Hecate in the Hunters?"

"A few," Thalia answered. She pointed them out and stood. Alex hurried towards the children of Hecate.

"You have ten seconds to stand down, or we will fire," one of the men called. "All we want is Annabeth Chase."

"Why do they want you so badly?" Thalia wondered.

"Artemis told me it was because I am the strategist. I think there is more to it though," Annabeth replied.

Thalia nodded and stood. She spoke in a commanding voice, "Fire!"

The Hunters all released their arrows at the same time. They flew at the men and passed through them. Annabeth stared as she realized the men were all mortals. They seemed confused by the fact that the arrows had not killed them.

"Fire!" the leader of the men ordered. The men all raised their guns and pulled the trigger. Some bullets stopped in mid air like they had hit an invisible wall. Others tore through some of the Hunters.

Thalia yelled in anger and shot lightning at one of the men. He flew back and didn't stir after hitting the ground, Thalia stared as she realized what she had done. Annabeth wasted no time in ducking to the side.

Most of the men were focused on firing at the children of Hecate that had put up a barrier. Some of the Hunters were dragging their fallen members behind the barrier. It was clear that the Hunters and barrier wouldn't last long.

Annabeth tackled one of the men at the end of the line. She grabbed his gun from him and hit him hard in the temple with it. Annabeth turned towards the other man and slowly aimed the gun at them. She didn't want to kill the man, but she was going to disable them.

Annabeth fired the gun at the legs of the men. The kick of the gun made it hard to aim. She forced herself to focus and saw some bullets clearly pass through the men.

"The bullets are celestial bronze!" Annabeth called. A few men turned towards her. Annabeth whipped on her cap of invisibility. She dove to the side as the men fired at where she had been.

"Fire at the barrel of the guns," Thalia ordered. Her Hunters quickly followed her instructions. Annabeth took the chance to examine their surroundings.

The actual fort was surrounded by large walls that were about ten feet tall. It was newly constructed. Annabeth froze as she saw a figure standing on top of the wall. Metis.

Metis had brown hair with streaks of gray and white. Her eyes were a hard gray color. The goddess studied the battlefield. Her gaze focused on Alex.

Annabeth looked at the rest of the Hunters. The children of Hecate were obvious. They were barely able to keep standing. Annabeth hurried to Thalia's side.

"What are your bows made of?" Annabeth asked. Thalia jumped and looked around. She looked exhausted. It was clear she had been firing off more lightning.

"The bows themselves aren't celestial bronze," Thalia answered.

"We rush the men," Annabeth said. "They keep reloading at the same time. When they do, we rush them. We'll have to move fast though."

"We use the bow to knock them out," Thalia guessed. Annabeth nodded. Thalia yelled the order in Ancient Greek. She then followed with a word in Latin.

Annabeth took her hat off. She slowly looked at the gun that she was still holding. It felt wrong to use it. The daughter of Athena glanced up as she heard the firing stop. The men were starting to reload.

"Now!" Thalia yelled. She moved faster than any normal demigod could have. Thalia slammed into one of the men. The rest of the Hunters followed her example.

"Supernatural speed and strength," Alex guessed as she walked towards Annabeth. She had a hand pressed to her side.

"Hunters get special perks," Annabeth confirmed. She watch the Hunters easily outnumber and knock out the men. "Are you hurt?"

"Grazed," Alex answered. "We just need to get over the wall. The wall wasn't here before, was it?"

"No," Annabeth responded. "It looks like it was just built."

"There's something off about it," Alex commented. She slowly walked towards the wall. Annabeth glanced up at Metis who was watching them. Her left hand was rubbing her chin. Her right hand looked clenched as if it was holding something.

Thalia helped her Hunters tie the mortals up. She looked up at Metis who just watched them. Thalia spoke, "Where is Athena?"

"Past the wall," Metis answered. She looked at Alex. "Demititan, where are your friends?"

"Why do you care?" Alex wondered. She glanced at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena slowly moved towards the wall. Thalia and the Hunters followed her example.

"Have you all come to kneel before me?" Metis questioned.

"Get away from the wall!" Alex suddenly yelled. Annabeth glanced at her then looked at Metis. The Titaness held a small controller in her hand. Time moved in slow motion as her thumb moved to press it.

Thalia was faster. She fired off an arrow that hit Metis in the hand. It caused Metis to drop the controller. Alex threw her shield at the Titaness. It caught Metis in the throat and knocked her off of the wall.

"Run!" Thalia yelled. She turned away from the wall. Annabeth was right behind her. They only made it a few feet before the wall behind them exploded. Annabeth was thrown forward.

Annabeth didn't remember hitting the ground. All she remembered was opening her eyes to see Metis walking towards her. Annabeth blinked and looked around. The wall that had been behind her was completely gone.

"Humans have invented such terrible ways to kill each other," Metis commented. She grabbed the gun that had been torn from Annabeth's grasp by the explosion. "Why would they do this? Why can they not focus on the pursuits of the mind?"

"Why work with Ouranos?" Annabeth questioned. She slowly scooted backwards. Everything was fuzzy. Annabeth gritted her teeth as she realized she had a concussion.

"My entire immortal existence is ruined. I cannot love because that would bring the chance of a child. Zeus has cast me from his memory. My own daughter does not care enough to check up on me," Metis explained. She calmly grabbed Annabeth's sword from its sheath.

"I always believed that I was beyond the silly feelings that mortals have. Ouranos does not want me to kill you, but I do want revenge. Without you, there is no way the prophecy can be fulfilled," Metis muttered.

"Prophecy?" Annabeth questioned.

Metis laughed and spoke, "Do you really think that the Fates would give you a prophecy for some stupid shield? You are very dim for a child of Athena."

Annabeth glared. She tried to back up. Metis placed a foot to her chest. She sighed sadly and lifted the sword. Annabeth tensed as Metis brought the sword straight down. At the last second, someone slammed into Metis.

The sword sunk into the ground next to Annabeth's head. She quickly sat up but felt sick. Annabeth forced it aside and slowly looked at Metis.

"I don't understand you demititans," Metis said in a low voice. She was holding Alex up by her neck. "You shouldn't care about these demigods. The Olympians are the reason that your mother is dead. I offer you once chance to join me."

"Or, you'll kill me," Alex guessed. Metis nodded once. Alex looked at Annabeth and swallowed painfully.

"I know that you are not into self sacrifice demititan. Don't give up your life for this. You have so much to live for," Metis whispered. She grabbed Annabeth's sword from the ground and pulled it out.

"Stop," Annabeth ordered. She slowly stood but stumbled. "You want me not her. Just let her go. There is no reason to kill her."

"How about because I can?" Metis questioned. She stabbed Alex in the stomach with Annabeth's sword and dropped her. Alex fell to her knees and grabbed the sword handle.

Annabeth moved to her side. Alex gripped Annabeth's shoulder. She tore off her necklace and handed it Annabeth. Alex spoke, "Take care of Sarah and give this to my father."

"Alex, you need to hang on. You'll be fine," Annabeth whispered. She glared at Metis who just watched them with a smirk. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to feel a modicum of the suffering that I have endured," Metis said. She glanced around at the Hunters who had yet to stir. "This demititan is going to die. You are the reason she will never get to see her girlfriend again. She'll never know the truth about her mother."

"What are you talking about," Alex demanded. Metis smiled and slammed her elbow into Annabeth's head. Annabeth fell to her knees. "What the hell do you mean Metis?"

"Kronos always knew about the demititans. He couldn't just outright ask for help. He needed to manipulate its leaders into helping him. Your poor mother gets struck by lighting and killed only a few hours after Zeus' masterbolt is stolen," Metis taunted. "We had you wrapped around our fingers."

"You bitch," Alex snapped. She lunged at Metis who caught her by her neck. Metis laughed.

"She went to Elysium. I wonder where you will go." Metis taunted. She grabbed Alex's sword and studied it. "You sacrificed you life for no reason."

"Where's Thalia," Alex whispered with a smirk on her face. Metis quickly looked around. Her eyes narrowed,and she stabbed Alex into the chest.

Metis shoved Alex down. She looked at Annabeth who was slowly trying to stand. Metis spoke, "Where is she?"

"Don't know," Annabeth replied. "I would guess that you probably shouldn't have left my mother alone for so long."

"You're next," Metis swore. She grabbed Annabeth by her neck. Annabeth stared past Metis. The Titaness turned and dropped Annabeth.

"Mother," Athena greeted. She looked exhausted but angry. Thalia stood by her side.

"Daughter," Metis greeted. She turned back towards Annabeth who scrambled away. Metis seemed to realize that she was outnumbered. "Even if they did rescue you, this was not a victory."

"Leave," Athena ordered. Metis glared but started to glow. Annabeth looked away. When it was safe, she turned towards her mother. "You should tend to the fallen."

"Do you know where Artemis is?" Thalia questioned. She had a cut on her face and was not putting much pressure on her right leg.

"I believe she is still fighting Hydros," Athena answered. She looked down at Alex and knelt next to the demititan. After checking Alex's pulse, she sighed. "What a waste."

"She saved my life. Alex sacrificed herself to give Thalia time to rescue you," Annabeth muttered as she watched her mom. She looked down at the necklace that Alex had given her. What had she meant about giving it to Prometheus? Annabeth looked up as she heard footsteps.

"Artemis," Thalia said. She hurried towards the goddess who was limping. Artemis was practically covered in golden ichor. Annabeth had the feeling that it mostly belonged to Artemis.

"How many did we lose?" Artemis questioned.

"I don't know," Thalia responded. She looked around. "Between Hydros, the guns, and the explosion."

"Peace," Artemis interrupted. She looked at Athena. "Do you still believe in your theory?"

"I do," Athena confirmed. She looked at Annabeth and Thalia. "The three kidnappings were distractions."

"For what?" Annabeth questioned.

"I believe Ouranos is trying to find a vessel,"Athena responded. "You should remember that Kronos needed one as well. He used your friend Luke as one. It acted like a bridge to his true form."

"Luke had to pledge his services," Annabeth remembered. "Kronos then took over his body."

"We think that the same thing is going to happen with Ouranos," Artemis said. She looked at the fallen Hunters with a depressed look. "The problem is that his true form is more powerful than almost all of the Olympians combined.

"Who do you think it is going to be?" Annabeth asked. She could see it being Odovacer. He had been returned to lead the army. There could be more to it than just that.

"Should we tell them?" Artemis questioned. Athena looked at her daughter and nodded. Annabeth had the feeling she wouldn't like the answer.

"Ouranos has carefully picked his new vessel," Athena began. "He has made sure that they have powerful ancestors. His biggest problem is convincing her to join him."

"Convincing who?" Thalia questioned.

"Reyna," Annabeth whispered. Athena nodded. Annabeth took a deep breath. "Ouranos wants Reyna to be his vessel."


	14. The Enemy of My Enemy

Reyna caught a knife on her sword. She tried twisting the knife out of her opponent's hand. They danced away. Reyna took a tired breath. She barely had the time to avoid another knife.

Her opponent kicked her feet out from under her. Reyna rolled onto her back. She kicked her opponent's feet out from under them. Reyna placed her sword to her opponent's neck but felt a knife resting against her throat.

The only thing Reyna heard was clapping. She slowly looked around at the crowd that had gathered. Reyna stood and sheathed her sword. She helped her sister stand.

"I call that a tie," Reyna said. She was completely out of breath. Hylla nodded in agreement. Reyna smirked. "That makes four for me and three for you."

"Four and four," Hylla corrected. "Again?"

Reyna shook her head. She wiped sweat from her forehead. It had been three days since she had been carried in by Lupa. A lot had happened since then.

"How are the demititans and Piper holding up?" Hylla questioned as they moved through the crowd. Reyna remained silent until they left the crowd behind.

"They have made two unsuccessful assaults on the mountain. They will be making a third one soon," Reyna responded. She looked down at her right arm and smiled. Beside her hand and wrist, the rest of her injuries were healed. Reyna had already been pushing herself to the limit by sparring so much with her sister.

"Do they need help?" Hylla questioned. "I can divert some Amazons to help them."

"No," Reyna answered. "I offered Roman support, but Thorn declined."

"Praetor," a voice behind them called. Reyna turned to see Dakota who saluted. "The fifty Romans that you requested have arrived."

"Good. Have them finish setting camp and be ready for anything," Reyna ordered. "We have no clue when Ouranos will attack. This is something that will be kept between the three of us. If anyone finds out, I will strip you of your rank and make sure the rest of your life is spent cleaning up after Hannibal."

"Elephants scare me ma'am," Dakota commented.

"Good," Reyna said. She motioned for Dakota to leave. He saluted and hurried away.

"That was harsh," Hylla complimented. She followed Reyna to the partially made Roman camp. It consisted of tents that surrounded a fire. A few of Lupa's wolves patrolled the area. Lupa had left the camp two days ago.

"I'm just doing what I have to do," Reyna said. She looked at the camp and then looked to her right. The Amazons were camped right next to them. Granted, the word camp didn't really describe what her sister's troops had done.

There was no tents. There was just sleeping bags scattered about. Reyna didn't know how to feel about the literal pillow fort that a few Amazons were constructing. The Amazons were so laid back compared to the Romans.

"Make sure they are ready to fight," Reyna ordered.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Hylla asked raising an eyebrow. Reyna bit her tongue. She didn't need another argument with her sister.

"Can you notify me when Annabeth arrives?" Reyna questioned. Hylla nodded. Reyna walked away. Her mind drifted as she walked. It felt good to be able to breath without pain in her ribs. Her right shoulder had its full capabilities back.

Reyna stepped into her tent and took her shirt off. She put her back to the mirror in the tent and turned her head to look at the reflection of her back. SPQR ran across her shoulder blades in bold, black letters. The rest of her back was covered by an eagle.

The tattoo had been examined at least twenty times that day. She didn't know how to feel about it. The tattoo was to mark her as Quirinus' champion, but why couldn't he have just given her a necklace or something else? Reyna sighed and put another shirt on. She tucked in the shirt and examined herself.

It was easy to see how tired she was. Despite how much she had been resting, she was not able to fall asleep. Reyna, within the past seventy two hours, had approximately ten hours of sleep. She sighed and grabbed the rod that Quirinus had given her.

Reyna hooked the rod onto her belt. She sat down and looked at her right hand. Reyna took a deep breath and slowly tried to clench her fist. She had been doing it every day. There was no progress so far. When she was tired of being disappointed, she stood and looked at the mirror.

The praetor made sure she looked respectable. There was nothing more important at the moment than looking in control because she had no idea in Jupiter's name what was going to happen. Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps.

"Anyone home?" Jason asked as he stepped into the tent.

"Grace," Reyna greeted as she turned. Jason smiled slightly.

"You look good," Jason commented. Reyna watched him. There was a slight awkwardness in the air. It had been there ever since Jason returned to Camp Jupiter with Piper. That still hurt a little, but Reyna couldn't focus on that.

"Came here just to chat?" Reyna questioned. She raised an eyebrow.

"Chiron wants to see you at the Big House," Jason answered. Reyna nodded and followed Jason out of the tent. They walked in silence. Reyna was busy running numbers through her head.

"How is Jackson doing without Annabeth?" Reyna finally asked.

"He's managing to hold it together," Jason responded. Reyna nodded and stopped at the front door of the Big House. "I'll see you later Reyna."

"Bye," Reyna said. She watched him walk away before opening the door. Reyna stepped inside and found a woman waiting for her. She felt her heart stop. "Mother."

"Daughter," Bellona greeted. She studied Reyna silent. Reyna didn't know how to react. She just stayed frozen in her spot. "Come here."

Reyna slowly obeyed. She walked towards her mother feeling as if she was in a daze. A slap knocked her right out of that daze. Bellona grabbed her face and spoke, "You will never disrespect me again. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Reyna muttered. Her eyes flickered away, and she wanted to apologize. Reyna suspected it would only earn her another slap. Her mother would chastise her and say that Romans didn't apologize. Bellona studied her with narrow eyes.

"You must be better," Bellona ordered. She led Reyna to a table and sat her down. Bellona dropped a small journal in front of her. Reyna didn't ask what it was. Honestly, she was scared of her mother. "You should recognize this."

Reyna slowly opened the journal and realized instantly what it was. Reyna looked up and spoke, "Mother. I can't do this."

"Will you deny doing this even if it means saving your camp?" Bellona demanded. Reyna looked down at the journal. She ran a finger over the Spanish words. It was in her handwriting.

"I promised," Reyna began.

"We do not have many things that can surprise Ouranos. This is one of them," Bellona said.

"Yes ma'am," Reyna muttered. She looked up at her mother. Bellona was studying Reyna as if she was just looking at another foot solider. Not her daughter "Why?"

"Why do I not show you love or affection?" Bellona questioned. Her face and voice remained emotionless.

"I know that the Olympians are not suppose to show favoritism," Reyna began. She looked down feeling ashamed. Why was she even talking to Bellona about this? Her mother wouldn't care. Reyna should just be grateful that Bellona was even talking face to face with her.

"I do not care what my fellow immortals have done. I reward my daughters when they earn it and punish them if I must," Bellona said. She let those words hang in the air. Reyna slowly looked up. Bellona was watching her intently.

"I gave you Aurum and Argentum when you earned the rank of praetor. When you were fighting Orion, I gave you the strength to kill him. After you forced yourself to use magic to save your friends, you received a new sword to replace your destroyed one," Bellona continued. She looked away from Reyna.

"I'm sorry," Reyna mumbled. She couldn't meet her mother's eyes. Bellona grabbed Reyna's chin and forced her to look up.

"I am proud of you," Bellona said softly. Her eyes showed sadness. "This war will take a horrible toll on you."

"I'll be ready," Reyna promised. She looked down at the journal then her mother. "Ouranos won't know what hit him."

"Good," Bellona said. She smiled for a small moment before the emotion cleared away. "We will not talk again until after this war. That is if you survive."

"If," Reyna repeated. Ouch. She looked back at her mother. "Anything else ma'am?"

"You must find the temple of the Fates before Caelus does," Bellona answered. "There are many theories as to why he is after it. We do not know for sure though."

"I will find it," Reyna promised. Her mother stood. Reyna instinctively closed her eyes and looked away. When she reopened them, Chiron was walking into the room.

"Praetor," Chiron greeted. He had always treated Reyna with respect. She did her best to return the gesture.

"Chiron," Reyna greeted. "You wanted to see me?"

"I had a delivery today," Chiron began. He walked towards a box and grabbed it. He placed it in front of Reyna. She watched it curiously.

"Do you know who it is from?" Reyna questioned. She examined the box. It was a simple cardboard box that looked battered.

"No," Chiron replied. "It is addressed to you."

Reyna opened the box and pulled out the contents. There was an ancient battered journal. There was also another large book that she realized was a dictionary. The last thing was a folded up note. Reyna looked at Chiron and spoke, "I have no clue what these are."

"Read the note," Chiron suggested. Reyna nodded and slowly opened the note. She frowned at how perfect the handwriting was. Reyna shook her head and forced herself to focus.

"Praetor, you have a long road ahead. Ouranos has spies in your camp," Reyna read. Her eyes flickered up towards Chiron. "You must not go to the temple of the Fates. Your world will be shattered if you do."

"Is that all is says?" Chiron asked after a moment.

"No," Reyna responded. "These two items will help you understand your foe. That's the end of the note. It is signed by the enemy of my enemy."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Annabeth quoted as she stepped into the room. Reyna turned to look at her. A small smile came to Reyna's face. Annabeth looked tired and exhausted.

"Artemis has her injured Hunters resting. We gathered up the guns that Metis' troops was using and are storing them now," Annabeth reported. She looked at Reyna. "We need to talk."

"I was just getting ready to head back to my tent," Reyna said. She glanced at Chiron who nodded. Reyna gathered up the three books and followed Annabeth out of the Big House. "Annabeth, what's going on?"

"We need to talk in private, and you might want to sit down," Annabeth answered.

"Fair enough," Reyna muttered. "Do you have a dictionary for ancient Greek that I can borrow?"

"Yeah. Why do you need it?" Annabeth wondered.

"I'm going to do something stupid," Reyna muttered. She stepped inside her tent and dropped the books on her bed. Annabeth was studying her. There was something in her eyes. It was pity.

"Ouranos wants you as his vessel," Annabeth began.

"Vessel?" Reyna asked. That really didn't sound good.

"My mother told me that Ouranos can form a figure out of air. He cannot touch or interact with object though, and he has to be outside for it to work. If you pledge yourself to his cause, he can take control of your body and use it as a stepping stone towards his true form," Annabeth explained.

"I'm not going to pledge myself to his services," Reyna promised.

"I wouldn't be so sure," a feminine voice said. Reyna quickly turned and stared as she saw a cloaked woman. Annabeth tried to grab her sword, but the woman placed two fingers to her temple. Annabeth's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she collapsed.

"Who are you?" Reyna whispered. She was shaking. Fear shot through her body, and she couldn't move.

"I don't matter dear," the woman answered. Her eyes were dark as the night. She placed a hand to Reyna's cheek. "You are the only one who matters. I have a simple question for you."

"What did you do to Annabeth?" Reyna asked. Her voice was barely audible.

"Just a few nightmares. I wanted us to be alone while we talked," the woman whispered. "Will you surrender to Ouranos?"

"No," Reyna said. The woman sighed and moved her hand up to Reyna's temple.

"You have one more chance dear," the woman whispered. "I can break your mind, and I will."

"Who are you?" Reyna whispered.

"Phrike," the woman answered. Her other hand grab Reyna's jaw. "My Latin name is Horror."

"How did you get into the camp?" Reyna whispered. She was starting to shake.

"I was allowed in," Phrike answered. She stared into Reyna's eyes. "I am going to break you demigod. To do that, we are going to visit the day that still gives you horrible nightmares. The day you killed your father."

Reyna wanted to beg Phrike to leave her alone. She was shaking miserably and couldn't move. Phrike snapped her fingers, and Reyna's world went dark.


	15. Sins of the Past

**Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Reyna's eyes snapped open. She slowly looked around only to see Hylla standing right next to her. For a moment, Reyna relaxed. That was when she realized everything was wrong.

First, Hylla was shorter than she should have been. She only looked sixteen. Second, they were standing in the middle of a nosy street. Despite the fact that it looked like nighttime, there was people milling around.

Reyna wanted to run away then. She wanted to scream at Hylla that they needed to leave. Instead, she stayed near her sister as they walked towards their house and their angry father. Reyna realized she was being forced to relive her memories and not be able to do anything about it.

"We are going to head straight to our rooms," Hylla whispered.

"Is he awake?" Reyna mumbled. Her mouth moved without her permission.

"I don't know," Hylla replied. She pulled her little sister close as they stopped in front of their house. Hylla placed a hand on the door. "Reyna, I promise you that nothing bad will happen. Everything will be fine."

Hylla opened the door and led her sister inside. They only made it a few feet before they saw their father. Reyna felt Hylla instantly pull her closer as if to protect them from their father's anger.

"Where have you been?" Julian demanded. He stood from his position on the couch.

"We were out," Hylla answered. She started to lead her little sister away.

"Stop," Julian ordered. Hylla instantly froze. Julian had that effect on people. Reyna had been told that when Hylla was young, their father could talk people into doing things they didn't want to with just words. Now, he used fear to do that.

"You two keep sneaking off in the middle of the night," Julian hissed. He glared at them. "You two are doing everything you can to destroy the work I have done. The work that your ancestors have done!"

"Father, calm down," Hylla said. She stood firmly in front of Reyna.

"You sneak off because you are helping them, aren't you?" Julian demanded.

"Please stop," Reyna begged. On the inside, she wanted to run. She didn't want to see what was going to happen. Reyna was stuck in place. She had to relive this memory.

"You want me to stop!" Julian yelled. Reyna flinched and felt tears pouring down her face. She hugged Hylla's waist and hid her face. Hylla held her close.

"I am protecting this family. I am protecting the bloodline," Julian continued. He walked towards them. Hylla pulled Reyna towards the door.

"Father, you need to stop," Hylla pleaded.

"No!" Julian yelled. Reyna risked looking up. She stared as she saw their father was glowing. He walked towards them. "I have been tasked with saving the bloodline. I know what is going to happen."

"What do you mean you know what is going to happen?" Reyna asked in a scared voice.

"He's crazy," Hylla answered. She grabbed the door and opened it. A force slammed the door shut.

"I cannot allow it to happen!" Julian yelled. He raised his arm only to lower it in pain. His old shoulder injury was bothering him. Reyna had only seen the scar only once. Her attention had been mostly captivated by the tattoo on his back.

Hylla had told Reyna that their father was obsessed with their mother. When he was first trying to attract her, every battle he went into was dedicated to Bellona. He got a tattoo of the goddess covering his back. Reyna found it funny until she learned that the obsession had helped lead to her father's insanity.

"Father," Hylla began. She shoved Reyna down as a table flew near them. Julian started to speak in English. Hylla responded in angry English. Reyna had no clue what they were saying. She had yet to learn the language.

Reyna scrambled away from them. The tears had stopped. She was too terrified to cry. Julian turned towards her. She flinched as the floor next to her was torn out up and flung across the room.

Their father had never been this mad. He was glowing even more than earlier. Reyna knew that something was wrong. This wasn't normal even if their father had been blessed by Bellona. She jumped as the sofa was completely torn up.

Hylla went to grab their father. Her hand went right through him. He waved his hand, and Hylla slammed into the door.

"Hylla!" Reyna cried. She went to stand only for a sword to pass by her head. Reyna cried out in fear. She covered her head and started shaking.

"I am going to protect the legacy," Julian promised.

"You're insane," Hylla yelled. She slowly stood. "Stop what you're doing!"

Julian turned on his daughter. He waved his hand. A chair flew from Hylla's side and hit her hard in the head. Reyna stared as her sister collapsed. She scrambled to her sister's side.

Hylla wasn't moving. Reyna was too scared to think. She didn't think to check her sister's pulse. It didn't occur to her to take a few moments to see if Hylla was breathing. Instinct took over.

Reyna grabbed the sword that had almost hit her in the head. She looked at it and held it. The sword was a family heirloom. It belonged to their pirate ancestor. Reyna yelled a war cry and charged her father.

Maybe she expected her father to knock her aside. Maybe she expected the sword to just stab him and shock him back to his sense. She didn't think the sword would pass right through her father and vaporize him.

Reyna stared. She dropped her sword and quickly backed away. The house fell oddly silent. Reyna couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

Reyna's eyes snapped open. She slowly looked at Phrike. The goddess was watching her with sad eyes. Phrike spoke, "Why did you kill your father?"

"I thought Hylla was dead," Reyna whispered. Tears filled her eyes, and she tried to hold it back. "I didn't know."

"You didn't bother to check her pulse. You could have checked to see if she was breathing," Phrike whispered. "Did you really think a chair could have killed her? If you just took a few seconds to check, your father would be alive."

Reyna didn't answer. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Phrike brushed a tear away and spoke, "You are scared of your camp finding out. Everything you have done to atone will go up in flames."

"Do you know what they did to those who committed patricide back in Rome?" Phrike whispered. "They are going to tear you apart praetor. Ouranos will accept you though. He will take your sins and allow you to atone."

"I'm not working for him," Reyna cried.

"Of course," Phrike whispered. She placed a hand to Reyna's forehead. "I think we'll skip ahead to when your sister gets knocked out. Maybe, we will pause it and count all the ways that you could have seen Hylla was alive."

"Stop," Reyna begged. "I didn't know."

"You did," Phrike promised. She forced Reyna to look at her. "Do not cry. Embrace it. You are going to turn into your father."

"I'm not," Reyna weakly protested.

"Your father was brave. He was great in combat. Who does that sound like?" Phrike wondered. "I know that you do not want to become him, but you cannot escape your fate. Even if you survive this war, you will get PTSD like he did."

"Your hand is the same as his shoulder wound," Phrike continued. "It bothers you like his shoulder bothered him. You are his daughter. You have already inherited his insanity. Embrace it."

Reyna didn't respond. She was trying to reign in her emotions, but it wasn't working. Reyna felt an odd mixture of fear and depression. She slowly looked Phrike.

"This hurts me more than it hurts you. If you pledge yourself to Ouranos, we can stop this," Phrike promised. Reyna shook her head. The goddess sighed. "Have it your way demigod."

Reyna shut her eyes tightly as Phrike started to speak in ancient Greek. Reyna stared to hear the whispers of the ghosts. It was like they were right behind her accusing her of being a murderer. She tried to speak but couldn't.

Someone grabbed her arm and shoved her back. Reyna fell backwards. She scrambled away and grabbed her head. Reyna slowly looked up. She found herself back at her old house.

Reyna's father stood in front of her. He had a sword embedded in his chest. Julian looked down and spoke, "Reyna."

"I'm sorry," Reyna whispered. She scooted backwards but hit something solid. Julian walked towards her. "I didn't mean to!"

" _You killed me,_ " Julian said, but Reyna only heard it in her head. Julian approached her.

"I'm sorry," Reyna cried. She moved away from her father. "I didn't mean to kill you. I'm sorry!"

Reyna had no time to react as her father lunged and placed a hand to her mouth. Reyna freaked out and tried to pull away. She was pinned to the ground unable to move.

"Stop!" her father ordered, but it didn't sound like her father. "Reyna, calm down. It's me."

Reyna closed her eyes tightly. She grabbed the hands of the person holding her down. They weren't rough like her father's had been.

"It's me. Calm down," the voice whispered. Reyna took deep breaths but didn't open her eyes. "You're safe now."

"I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth. You need to keep it together," the voice said. Reyna slowly opened her eyes. Hylla was staring down at her concerned.

Reyna's eyes darted around. She was back at her tent. Phrike was gone. Reyna looked at her older sister with tears in her eyes.

Hylla removed her hand from Reyna's mouth. She pulled her little sister close. Reyna started to cry. She couldn't help it. The memory had left her feeling like she was ten again.

"Calm down," Hylla whispered. She rubbed Reyna's back. It took Reyna a minute to compose herself. She tried to speak but couldn't find her voice. Hylla watched her with a worried look.

"What happened?" Reyna finally whispered. Her voice sounded frail and weak. She kept her face hidden from her sister and sniffled.

"I was looking for you. When I walked into your tent, I saw some woman holding you by your face. You looked terrified," Hylla explained. "She let go of you when she heard me."

"Where is she?" Reyna mumbled.

"She disappeared after I punched her in the face," Hylla answered. "What did she show you?"

"That night," Reyna whispered. That was always how they referred to it. Hylla never spoke of it, and Reyna never mentioned it. Reyna stood and moved to Annabeth's side. The daughter of Athena was curled up on her side.

"How did that woman get into the camp?" Hylla questioned. She gently laid Annabeth in the bed near them. Annabeth was shaking as if she was having a nightmare. "We should get Percy."

Reyna nodded in agreement and spoke, "I received a note that said there was a traitor in the camp. I don't know who it is, but I think they had a hand in this."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hylla slowly asked. It was clear she didn't want to. Hylla would do anything to avoid talking about the night they lost their father.

"No," Reyna lied. She grabbed the three books that had been on her bed. Reyna needed some time to herself. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"I always do," Hylla said softly. She smiled at her younger sister. Reyna gave her a shaky smile. She needed to keep up the image that she wasn't that affected.

The truth was that voices were in her head. They whispered to Reyna anytime there was silence. Traitor. Murderer. Reyna turned away from her sister and tried to shut out the whispers.


	16. The Day the World Went Away

Piper never thought that her life would be saved by a blind guy. She had been sneaking around rubble when she had suddenly been tackled. Piper looked up at the boy laying on top of her. A javelin was buried in the wall near them.

"Ulysses, thanks," Piper said. Ulysses nodded and tilted his head. His eyes were a milky gray. He had black hair that was shaved into a military haircut. His hair reminded Piper of Jason when he had woken up on the bus.

"Do you see who threw it?" Ulysses asked. Piper looked around. She really couldn't see anything. The rain was falling worse than it ever had been. That was why they decided to make a third assault on the mountain.

The bulk of the demititans were fighting barbarians. They were being led by Clarisse and Thorn. Clarisse was fitting in well with the demititans. Piper was having less luck.

"No," Piper replied. She saw someone appear next to them. The cloaked figure fired an arrow that hit a barbarian in the head. Sarah helped the two stand.

"Any sign of Odovacer?" Sarah asked. Her hands were white because of how hard she was gripping the bow. Sarah wasn't taking the loss of her girlfriend well.

"I haven't seen him," Ulysses said with a smirk. Sarah gave him an angry look. "I know you're glaring. You can stop. Are we close to the top?"

"Yeah," Sarah answered. "I saw Atlas and Ares up ahead. There was a woman that was by Ares, but she was tied up."

"Clarisse's mom," Piper guessed.

"We have to free Ares before anything else," Ulysses said. He looked around and sighed. "There was a great battle here. A girl sacrificed her life to stop her father."

"Doesn't matter," Sarah said. "We have one goal today. Make them pay. I am going after Atlas. You two are going to cut Ares' restraints."

"That is a suicide mission," Piper protested. She couldn't have Sarah just throw her life away.

"Good," Sarah said. She disappeared into thin air. Piper frowned as she had no time to protest. She finally grabbed Ulysses arm and started to lead him away.

As they walked, Piper allowed her thoughts to wander. They weren't going to be attacked by any barbarians. They were too distracted by the demititan army.

They had received an Iris message before the attack. Annabeth told them about what Phrike had done. It unsettled Piper that a goddess had just walked into Camp Half-Blood and tried to drive two of their best assets insane with nightmares.

Piper stopped walking as she saw the courtyard. Atlas was pacing around. He looked unsettled. Piper turned her attention to Ares.

The god of war was chained to the ground. He was being forced to hold up the weight of the sky. Piper slowly stared to lead Ulysses towards Ares.

"You're lying," Atlas said pacing back and forth.

"You wish," Ares said with a cruel laugh. "Ouranos is going to use you up and throw you out if he wins. When the Olympians win, we are going to make sure you hold the weight of the sky for the rest of your immortal life."

Atlas glared. He suddenly turned and caught an arrow. Sarah appeared from thin air with her bow aimed at Atlas.

"Drop the bow demititan. I want you and your army to join me," Atlas said. He smiled.

"Go screw yourself," Sarah spat. She fired an arrow at Atlas' face. She grabbed her sword and attacked him.

"Help Ares," Piper ordered. She stared to hurry to Sarah's defense.

"Where is Ares?" Ulysses demanded. Piper froze and turned around. She forgot that Ulysses was blind. Piper stepped forward only to freeze. The wind was starting to pick up.

As Piper watched, the wind slowly formed the figure of a man. She would have thought that it was Ouranos, but this was an actual man. Piper took a few steps back.

"Who are you?" Piper slowly asked. If Piper looked carefully, she could see a mist around the man.

"You may call me Aither," the man said. He gave her a mock bow. Piper stared. She didn't know much about Aither except for the fact that he was a primeval god like Ouranos. Piper slowly backed away.

"You're here to stop me," Piper guessed. She glanced around. Sarah was fighting a losing battle against Atlas. Ulysses was being directed by Ares on where the chains were.

"No. You do not have the pleasure of that," Aither answered. He pulled out a sword. "You can take Ares and leave. I will deal with Atlas."

Piper stared for a few moments. It made no sense. They had Ares trapped. Piper doubted she could stop Aither. Why would he just turn on the Titan?

Aither calmly walked towards Atlas who kicked Sarah back. Piper glanced back at Ares as his chains fell. She looked back at Aither who was fighting Atlas and already leading him back to his punishment of holding up the sky.

"You can kindly move Ares," Aither said. "Atlas will take over for you."

"No!" Piper yelled. She had the feeling that she was right. They couldn't allow Atlas to take over his old position. "Ouranos is less powerful if no one is holding up the sky.

"I am giving you a generous offer," Aither said. Piper flinched as Ares dropped the weight of the sky. The noise of it hitting the ground was deafening.

"The girl is right," Ares said. He was shakily trying to stand. Piper could see that Ares had deep cuts all over his body. Ulysses was slowly trying to untie Clarisse's mom.

Ares jumped to Atlas' defense. The two started to fight Aither. Ares glanced back and spoke, "You are all getting out of here. Understood?"

"Father," Clarisse protested as she hurried towards them. After a moment, she went to her mother's side.

"Go!" Ares commanded. He glanced back at them. Piper helped Sarah stand. The demititan looked up at her painfully. Piper glanced up to see Aither look at them.

"Too late," Aither said. He slammed his fist into the ground. The effect was like a bomb went off. Air slammed into Piper throwing her backwards. She hit the ground and slid over the edge of the mountain.

Piper felt someone grab her arm. She glanced up to see Sarah. The demititan tried to pull her up. Piper placed a hand to the edge. Her back ached from where she had hit the ground.

Sarah slowly pulled her up. Piper looked at her with a racing heart. She knew how close they had been to death. Piper spoke, "Thanks."

"It's my job," Sarah said with a small smile. They both turned around. Aither was a few feet in front of them. He smiled and waved bye. Air slammed into the two and knocked them over the edge.

* * *

Piper opened her eyes. She slowly moved and was surprised to find that nothing hurt. Oh crap. Was she dead?

"Hello," a woman greeted. Piper slowly sat up and looked around the shore. She saw Sarah laying next to her.

"Am I dead?" Piper asked.

"You would have been if you didn't have my protection," the woman responded. "My name is Thalassa."

"What do you mean protection?" Piper questioned. She looked at Sarah and felt her pulse. It was faint, but it was there. Piper sighed gratefully and tried to relax.

"Your mother asked me to protect you. I did as she asked. It was a favor repaid," Thalassa continued. "Now, you must listen very closely."

"I'm all ears," Piper promised. She laid on the ground and sighed tiredly.

"Ouranos wants to raise Gaea. That is why he is trying to find the temple of the Fates. He has almost all of the things he needs, and he is closing in on the location," Thalassa said.

"Do you know where it is?" Piper questioned.

"No one does," Thalassa answered.

"How do you know Ouranos is closing in on it?" Piper asked.

"I have been receiving reports from a spy inside of Ouranos' inner circle," Thalassa explained. "Now, Ouranos had four companions that are helping him. You already met Aither. The other three are Pontus, Erebus, and Hemera."

"The first beings," Piper muttered to herself. She shivered from the cold and sat up. "I didn't think Pontus and Aither were primordials."

"They are," Thalassa promised. "That is why they are working with Ouranos. He wants his old friends back when he tries to take control. Some do not want to help him or cannot."

"Every primordial has become weaker over the generations. They all have restrictions. Chaos can only appear at places that there is war, but Chaos does not care to join the war. He is contempt in Tartarus. Speaking of Tartarus, he cannot leave him domain," Thalassa explained.

Thalassa took a deep breath and continued, "Aither can only appear at high altitudes or places where there is gods or Titans. Pontus must be touching the water. He sent his servant Hydros to attack Artemis and the daughter of Athena."

"Erebus can only appear at night. Hemera during the day," Sarah interrupted. She sat up and looked at Piper.

"Correct," Thalassa said. "The world is too bright for Nyx to appear. Ouranos is trying to fix it with the storms. Ouranos must be near air to allow himself to form and have full access to his power. I'm sure you are familiar with Gaea."

"So, we're screwed?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe," Thalassa answered. "It all depends on if you can find the final piece to Kronos' blade."

"You know where it is," Piper guessed.

"To raise Gaea, there are a number of steps that must be taken. One of these steps is a sacrifice of a priestess by the use of a hallowed weapon at the temple of the Fates. Kronos' blade is respected for how powerful it is. Even though the blade is in pieces, a single piece is strong enough for the sacrifice," Thalassa said.

"I thought it was suppose to be a virgin," Sarah commented. She shrugged as Thalassa glared at her.

"This is serious demititan," Thalassa snapped. "Piper, you must contact your friends at your camp."

"Why?" Piper wondered. She slowly stood and reached into her pocket for a Golden Drachma

"An oracle of Apollo is called a priestess," Thalassa said. She gave Piper a look.

"We need to send that Iris message right now," Piper realized. Sarah looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a confused look. "Ouranos wants to sacrifice Rachel Dare."


	17. The Sound of Madness

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up," Reyna hissed as she gripped her head. Anytime there was silence, the voices started back up. It was driving Reyna insane.

For the last two days, Reyna had been dealing with the voices. It had affected everything she had done. Reyna had barely any sleep, and she was running on pure stubbornness and coffee.

Reyna took deep breaths and slowly stood from her bed. She didn't know who to talk to about it. If she spoke with Hylla, it would bring up painful memories that were better off buried. Annabeth had gone with Percy to meet up with the demititans and Piper.

Piper had sent them a message telling them about the plot to kidnap Rachel Dare. That had been two days ago. The same time that the voices wouldn't leave Reyna alone. Reyna looked up as she heard someone step into her tent.

"Morning," Hylla greeted. She sat by Reyna. "You weren't there for breakfast."

"Not hungry," Reyna lied. She looked away hoping that Hylla couldn't see how bloodshot her eyes were. Nightmares had plagued Reyna every time she closed her eyes "How is the guard duty for Rachel?"

"It's your turn," Hylla responded.

"My turn?" Reyna questioned. "I don't remember volunteering."

Hylla looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She spoke, "You said you would do it yesterday after Dionysus' kid did it."

Reyna frowned. She didn't remember saying that she would do it. Well, she barely remembered anything else from the day before. She had no doubt that it was from the lack of sleep.

"I better get going then," Reyna said after a moment. She stood and looked around the room. Reyna left and didn't realize that her sword was still lying on her bed.

Reyna looked around as she walked. There was campers that were heading somewhere. They looked nervous as if they knew a battle could break out at any moment. The Ares campers were also let out of their confinement. Ares had ended his war.

"Praetor!" Dakota called. Reyna turned to face the centurion. He was walking towards her with Sula.

"What can I do for you?" Reyna asked. Dakota handed her a file. Reyna stared at it for a few moments. She finally opened it. "What is this?"

"Frank's report that you asked for," Dakota replied. Reyna hid a frown. When the hell had she asked for that?

"How is the army?" Reyna asked after a moment. Hopefully, she didn't send them into battle and forgot about it.

"They're fine. We're ready for anything," Dakota reported. Reyna nodded and motioned for him to leave. She rubbed her forehead.

"You don't look well," Sula commented after Dakota was out of earshot.

"I'm fine," Reyna lied. There was no way she could talk to Sula about the voices. Sula would learn about the patricide, and Reyna couldn't allow that to happen.

"When you are free, we must spar. I need to keep my skills fine tuned, and the Greeks are not the best opponents for that," Sula said.

"You should face Percy. He's a great swordsman," Reyna said. Sula muttered something in Latin. Reyna was too tired to realize it was an insult about Greeks.

"I should go Reyna. Take care of yourself," Sula ordered. She smiled at Reyna and placed a hand to her shoulder. Reyna involuntarily flinched. Sula frowned as she saw the movement.

"I'll see you later," Reyna said quickly. She hurried to the Big House. Reyna stepped inside and looked around for Rachel.

"Praetor," Rachel greeted. She was playing ping pong with the Dionysus kid. Reyna believed that his name was Pollux.

"Morning," Reyna said. She had met Rachel before, but they had never had a real conversation.

"I believe I can leave," Pollux said. He was a plump kid with blond hair that was slightly curled. His eyes were a violet color. "I better go find my father."

Reyna watched Pollux leave. She turned to look at Rachel. When Reyna had first met the Oracle, the only way to describe her was eccentric. Granted, Reyna wasn't use to seeing people wearing jeans that had holes and drawings on them.

"How are you Oracle?" Reyna questioned. Rachel watched her with an intent look. Reyna returned it with a tired one.

"You don't have to be so formal," Rachel said.

"Alright Miss Dare," Reyna said. Rachel gave her a look. Reyna frowned. "Oh, you want me to call you Rachel."

"You look exhausted," Rachel commented. She walked towards Reyna and sat her down. "How much sleep have you gotten?"

"Enough," Reyna answered. She was slapped upside the head by Rachel. Reyna raised an eyebrow and gave the oracle a confused look.

"You are allowing yourself to be exhausted. That's not healthy," Rachel chided. She crossed her arms and watched Reyna.

"I'm not really allowing it," Reyna muttered.

"I'm going to get you some hot chocolate, and you are going to sleep," Rachel ordered.

"I can't protect you if I do that," Reyna argued. Rachel walked away without another word. She came back with a cup of hot chocolate.

"We can talk about the nightmares you're having," Rachel said. Reyna froze. She barely registered the fact that Rachel was handing her the cup of hot chocolate. Reyna slowly grabbed it.

"How do you know about that?" Reyna questioned.

"I like to wander around at night. I passed by your tent and heard you muttering in Spanish," Rachel answered. "I took two years of Spanish, so I understood a little bit of what you said."

"You cannot tell anyone," Reyna said in a low voice. She gave Rachel a glare that Lupa would have been proud of.

"I won't," Rachel promised. "I don't really know that much. Well, I know that you killed your father"

Reyna covered Rachel's mouth. She gave her an angry look and spoke, "Why would you say that out loud?"

Rachel pointed to Reyna's hand that was still covering her mouth. Reyna finally removed her hand. Rachel spoke, "I don't think the Greeks would care."

"If a Roman found out, I would be stripped of my rank. I would be lucky to be exiled. They would probably kill me," Reyna hissed.

"Oh," Rachel said. She sat by Reyna who slowly took a sip of hot chocolate. The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"Where are all the campers headed?" Reyna questioned.

"Chariot games," Rachel answered. She played with some of the fuzz on her jeans.

"We are in the middle of a war, and they want to do chariot races," Reyna demanded. She gripped her cup.

"Chiron wants everyone to be relaxed. We may be at war, but we don't have to throw away our freedom for that. We shouldn't be restricted out of fear," Rachel countered.

"It's not fear," Reyna argued. "We are doing it to be prepared. We can be attacked at any moment."

"Romans are so uptight," Rachel commented. She took the cup from Reyna and sat it on a table. "Would you like to listen to some music? It might help you sleep."

Reyna went to say no, but she thought about it. The voices stopped whenever someone was talking. Maybe, the music would counteract the voices and allow her to sleep.

Reyna looked up as Pollux walked into the room. He looked at Reyna then Rachel. The Oracle looked at him and spoke, "What do you need?"

"I'm sorry," Pollux said. He unsheathed his sword. Reyna quickly stood and went to grab her sword. She froze realizing she didn't have her sword. In fact, she didn't have any weapons.

"Put the weapon down," Reyna ordered.

"He promised to bring back my brother," Pollux said. "I can't pass up that opportunity."

"If you do not put down that sword, I will kill you," Reyna warned. She gave Rachel a look that told her to run. The Oracle shook her head. "Rachel, this isn't up for debate. Go!"

"No," Pollux snapped. He grabbed Rachel before she could move. "I will not allow this opportunity to pass by."

Reyna looked around the room for a weapon. She looked Pollux in the eyes and spoke, "I am going to give you one last chance. Do you really think you can beat a daughter of Bellona in combat?"

"I wasn't planning on it. I'm sorry," Pollux answered. He snapped his fingers. Reyna closed her eyes as pain spiked in her forehead. The voices came back even stronger.

Reyna made a noise as she dropped to her knees. She grabbed her head. The moment of her father's death started to play over and over in her head. Reyna heard herself begging for the visions to stop.

"You killed your own father," a voice in Reyna's head said.

"I didn't know," Reyna protested.

"You are a daughter of Bellona. You know all about weapons. Do not lie to yourself," the voice said.

"I was too panicked," Reyna argued. "I had no clue how to use my powers."

"Are excuses all you can make?" the voice asked. "Are you going to make excuses when your precious camp lies in ashes because you failed."

"Shut up," Reyna snapped. She gripped her head and tried to look up. All she could see was her father's death happening over and over. As Reyna watched, she could have sworn that she was smiling when she stabbed her father.

"In a list of insane Roman leaders, where do you think you'll place? Will you be above Caligula? He was clinically insane, but I think you will top that. In fact, I think you will even rank above the sadist that was Nero," the voice taunted.

"Go screw yourself," Reyna snapped. She slowly looked up as she saw three people walk into the Big House. Reyna stared as she saw they were barbarians.

Was Camp Half-Blood being attacked? Reyna looked around for a weapon. She lunged forward and slammed her elbow into one of the barbarian's nose. She grabbed their sword and attacked the second one. They barely blocked. Reyna kicked the third's legs out from under them. She placed her sword to the second's throat.

"Drop your weapons," Reyna ordered. She realized how badly she was shaking.

"Reyna, calm down," the first barbarian ordered.

"Shut up!" Reyna yelled. "I will kill you if you don't drop your weapons."

Reyna heard footsteps behind her. She turned and swung her sword. A man caught her sword on his hand and spoke, "You are lucky that you are insane at the moment. I would kill you otherwise."

"What are you talking about?" Reyna demanded. The barbarian sighed and snapped their fingers. Reyna's eyes closed against her will. She opened them to see Dionysus standing in front of her.

"What's going on?" Reyna slowly asked . She dropped the sword and turned around. Hylla was helping Piper stand. Annabeth had a hand to her bloody nose. Reyna stared at them. "I didn't know. I thought you were barbarians."

"What happened?"Annabeth asked.

"I was with Rachel. Pollux came in, and he attacked us," Reyna answered. She looked at her shaking hands. "He snapped his fingers, and everything just went weird. I don't know."

"My son used his powers to magnify the intensity of the voices you were hearing. He drove you insane until I saved you," Dionysus explained.

"Pollux is a good kid. He wouldn't do that," Annabeth argued.

"He said that he wanted to bring Castor back," Reyna added. She slowly sat down feeling sick. Dionysus' jaw clenched, and he left the room.

"Voices," Hylla demanded. She walked towards Reyna. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't want to talk about it," Reyna muttered.

"Reyna, you know that you can talk to me about anything," Hylla argued.

"Do you really want to do this in front of Annabeth and Piper?" Reyna demanded. "Or, should we focus on the fact that the Oracle is missing? The same one that is going to be sacrificed by Ouranos to raise Gaea!"

Hylla glared at her. Reyna glared back. Annabeth stepped in between them and spoke, "We should focus on finding Rachel. We need to find the temple of the Fates."

"Agreed," Reyna said. She stood and looked away. The voices were gone, but the damage had been done. "Do we have any idea where the temple may be?"

"I know where to start looking," Annabeth replied. "Sparta had an actual temple to the Fates. It was your average temple though, but there are rumors that there was another temple under it. I believe it moved around like Mount Olympus did."

"We just have to find where it is then," Piper said. She looked as tired as Reyna felt.

"Simple," Hylla muttered. She was obviously still mad. "Sparta was the military capital of Greece. The military capital of the United States has the pentagon in it. I'm sure my sister can enlighten us and maybe share her thoughts for once."

"Washington DC," Reyna said through gritted teeth. "We still don't know the exact location."

"We're headed to DC then," Annabeth said.

"No," Reyna interrupted. "The Romans will go."

"Why do the Romans have to do everything by themselves?" Hylla demanded. Reyna took a deep breath. She knew a fight was brewing between her and Hylla.

"The Greeks must defend their camp. The demititans and the Hunters of Artemis have already suffered casualties. The Amazons must protect their supply lines and bases. I have fifty Romans here. Let me use them," Reyna said through gritted teeth.

"Fine," Hylla said angrily. She walked out of the Big House and slammed the door shut. Reyna looked down.

"Tell Chiron," Reyna muttered. "I'll get the Romans organized."

Reyna took a deep breath. She did her best to clear her exhausted mind. The warning from the note came back to her mind. It warned her not to go to the temple of the Fates, but she had to.

"Reyna, are you okay?" Annabeth questioned. Reyna looked at them. Her two friends were watching her concerned.

It took Reyna a few moments to answer. She knew that Piper and Annabeth just wanted to help her. Reyna sighed and finally spoke, "No. I'm not."


	18. Shock and Awe

Reyna smiled to herself as she glanced back at her legion. They were following her with determined looks. It had taken them six hours to get organized and drive to Washington DC. Now, they were at the Mall.

It had been Dakota's idea. He figured that the Fates touched so many lives that they must be at one of the most popular tourist destinations. Leila, a daughter of Ceres and centurion of the fourth cohort, had commented that there was still too many places to look.

Reyna found it odd that she had ten members of each cohort with her. Frank was the one who had the idea. He seemed to think it would be most fair. Reyna didn't mind, but it was out of the ordinary.

"Your troops are impressive," Nico commented. Reyna looked at him and smiled. Her best friend wouldn't allow her to leave without him. She was grateful for it.

"They always are," Reyna said. Despite how exhausted she was, she felt great. Reyna was back in her natural state of being a leader.

"You abandoned that black armor," Nico asked.

"I thought I would go with my familiar armor," Reyna answered. She glanced down at her golden armor and used one hand to fix her cloak. Reyna glanced down at her right hand and tried to clench it. She bit the inside of her cheek in anger.

The two fell silent as they walked. Reyna looked around the Mall. There was more people than she could count. Reyna turned towards Dakota and Leila. She spoke, "What is the most Roman or Greek like place here?"

"A museum," Dakota answered.

"The one for natural history. It has to have Greek and Roman stuff in it," Leila added. Reyna nodded and looked around for the museum. She saw multiple buildings. Her eyes focused on the National Museum of Natural History.

"Reyna, look," Nico whispered. Reyna glanced in the direction that Nico was looking. She saw two men standing a few feet away from the museum. They had on military uniforms and guns in their hands.

"They're not military," Dakota said. He didn't have his Kool-Aid that he always drank. Dakota knew how serious the job was.

"Barbarians," Reyna muttered. She glanced at Nico. "How did so many barbarians get out of the Underworld?"

"I guess Gaea wanted to use them for her army," Nico replied. "How are we going to deal with the barbarians?"

"We knock them out or disable them. No killing," Reyna ordered. She turned towards two legionnaires and nodded to them. The two of them were famous for being sneaky and getting away with more than they should.

Reyna turned the rest of the Legion and had them gather around her. She spoke, "We will be expected. Our only objective is to rescue Rachel Dare and grab the last piece of Saturn's blade. We do not know if they have already raised Gaea, so we must hurry."

"We won't let you down," Dakota promised.

"I know," Reyna said. She forced herself to hide a smile. She glanced back. The two barbarians seemed to notice Reyna and her legion. One raised a hand to his ear.

The two barbarians suddenly collapsed. The legionnaires dragged the barbarians out of sight. Reyna walked towards the area that the barbarians were guarding.

"Well, this is underwhelming," Dakota commented. "There's nothing here."

Reyna frowned as she examined the ground. She could see writing on the ground. Reyna had a feeling that the language was more ancient than the world itself. The praetor knelt and placed her right hand to the ground.

The writing started to shine brightly. The ground in front of them slowly opened to reveal a set of stairs. Reyna stood and turned. She spoke, "Everyone stay close. Let's move out."

Reyna slowly walked down the stairs. It took a minute to reach the bottom. The sound of their metal boots echoed throughout a hallway. There was enough room for four people to walk side by side.

As Reyna walked, she looked around. Her heart nearly stopped. On the wall, Reyna could see her entire life. There was paintings on the wall that were so lifelike that they could be photos from a camera.

"This is so cool," Leila commented. Reyna could hear other legionnaires talking excitedly. She didn't share their feelings. "That's when I won my third grade spelling bee!'

Reyna continued down the hallway and kept her eyes to the ground. She figured everyone could see their life on the wall. Could they see their future though? Reyna slowly glanced at the wall but stared as she saw the last picture.

It showed her laying on the ground in a pool of blood. One hand was over her bloody stomach. There was a sword buried in her chest. A figure stood over her, but Reyna couldn't tell who it was. There was one thing she could see, and that was a few tally marks on their arm.

"Hey, you okay?" Nico asked. Reyna slowly looked at him. She remembered when the soothsayer had told her. She would be betrayed by a friend.

"Let's go," Reyna muttered. She walked towards the two large doors in at the end of the hallway. It was clear that the doors were meant for twenty foot Olympians to open. Reyna motioned for five legionnaires to grab each door. They slowly pushed it open.

Reyna had no clue how to describe what was happening. The temple itself had to be one hundred feet long and another hundred wide. The ceiling was fifty feet above them. Four large pillars were the only things that supported the temple.

Fifty barbarians stood in front of Reyna. Behind them, four cloaked figures stood around Rachel Dare. The Oracle was tied to a table. There was jar near her head. A fifth cloaked figure stood over Rachel holding a piece of Saturn's blade.

Reyna ordered the Legion to charge. She didn't move forward. Her hand moved to the rod at her side. She grabbed it and flipped it in her hands. It transformed into a javelin.

The daughter of Bellona took a deep breath. She looked at the cloaked figures. They were starting to chant in ancient Greek. They all raised their hands. The fifth one raised the blade. Reyna threw her javelin with all of her might.

The javelin hit the cloaked figure in the shoulder. They spun around and dropped the piece of the blade. Reyna ran forward. She slid under an attack from a barbarian and jumped to her feet. Reyna ducked under another sword and slipped around the barbarian line.

Reyna slammed into one of the cloaked figures. She knocked them out and turned towards the other three. They were chanting faster. Reyna could feel the magic in the air. She forced herself to focus.

Nico appeared behind two of the cloaked figures. He slammed their heads together. Reyna grabbed the last one and slammed their head into the table. After a moment, she knocked the jar to the ground. The jar broke apart, and dirt spilled out. It had been glowing gold.

Reyna helped Nico untie the Oracle, She grabbed Nico's arm and spoke, "Your only job is to get Rachel out of her. Understood?"

"I'm not going to leave you," Nico said. He grabbed the piece of the blade and looked at Rachel. "Are you hurt?"

"I've never been used as a human sacrifice before," Rachel joked, but she sounded terrified.

"We'll get you out of here," Reyna promised. She glanced back at the battle to see that the Romans were winning. Reyna focused back on the magic. Her eyes widened, but she had no time to call out a warning.

There was an explosion to Reyna's right. She hit the ground hard and took a few moments to get her bearings. Reyna slowly looked around. She had been thrown back ten feet. It felt like her right eardrum had been ruptured.

Reyna looked at the two armies who were no longer fighting. The Romans were staring in shock. The barbarians looked excited. Reyna turned her head and saw a figure standing above her.

Reyna had not time to react as two hands wrapped around her neck. The man picked her up and slammed into a pillar. He was a fit man with baby blue skin. He had long black hair. The man only wore a loincloth.

"The temple of the Fates is one of the most powerful places in the world," Ouranos said. His voice was deafening. "It is the one place I can appear in my former body no matter the circumstances."

"Kill the Romans," Ouranos ordered. "No, slaughter them."

Reyna grabbed Ouranos' hand. He moved one hand from her neck to grab her right hand. Ouranos spoke, "A crippled right hand will not help you win this war. I am done asking you to pledge to me. I am going to take your pleas of loyalty after I break you."

"I won't do it," Reyna whispered. She could barely speak. It was a mixture of fear and Ouranos' hand tightening around her throat.

"We all do things we do not want to do," Ouranos whispered. Reyna slowly looked at the legion. They were fighting a losing battle.

"Go to Tartarus," Reyna spat.

"I've been there, and I survived. My revenge has been plotted for centuries. Now, it is time for me to take my rightful place as ruler of the world," Ouranos said. He punched Reyna hard in her sternum. The breath was instantly knocked out of her.

Reyna tried to breath. Ouranos dropped her. Reyna fell to her hands and knees. She had no time to react as she was kicked in the ribs.

All Reyna knew was that she had momentarily blacked out from pain. When she looked around, she saw that Ouranos had grabbed Rachel by her neck. He was holding the pieces of Saturn's blade.

Reyna tried to stand. The pain was too much and she practically blacked out again. Ouranos dragged Rachel towards the dirt. He started to speak in ancient Greek.

"Gaea is the one who had you cast into Tartarus in the first place. Why do you want her back?" Rachel asked. She looked surprisingly calm even though she was moments from death.

Ouranos finished his spell. He went to bring his blade to Rachel's neck. Ouranos suddenly dropped her as he was stabbed in the back. His face twisted into rage.

Dakota pulled his sword out of Ouranos' back. He went to attack. Ouranos turned, caught the blade in his hand and threw it aside. He grabbed Dakota and snapped his neck.

"No!" Reyna yelled. She tried to stand but collapsed back onto her side. She could only watch as Ouranos threw Dakota's body aside. He turned his attention back to Rachel.

Rachel had picked up the piece of the blade. She was bravely standing in front of Ouranos. Reyna looked around. There was no way the legion could help her. Nico was still trying to stir.

It seemed like Rachel was on her own. Reyna took a pained breath. She forced herself to speak. "Ouranos, stop!"

"You date tell me to stop?" Ouranos asked. He turned towards.

"Burn," Reyna hissed in ancient Greek. Ouranos screamed as his body was lit on fire. Reyna laid her head on the ground. She practically passed out.

"Stay awake," someone ordered. Reyna slowly opened her eyes. She saw Nico standing over her. He slowly pulled her to her feet. Reyna looked around and saw the Legion was still fighting a losing battle.

"We have to help," Reyna said in a weak voice. She tried to stand, but Rachel stopped her. The Oracle had the piece of the blade in her hands.

"We must leave," Rachel whispered.

"No," Reyna protested. "I can't leave them to die."

"I know," Nico whispered. He helped Reyna stand. She slowly looked up at the legion. They were losing horribly. Leila caught her eye and saluted.

"Reyna, I'm sorry," Nico said. Reyna eye's widened as she realized what was about to happen. Nico and Rachel grabbed her tightly. Reyna's yell of protest was ripped away as they plunged into the shadows.


	19. 476 AD

**This has probably been one of the hardest chapters to write so far. I hope you enjoy. And thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

* * *

"Did we ever find the missing patrol?" Frank questioned. He looked at his girlfriend who was standing in front of him. Hazel shook her head looking worried.

"They just disappeared. Do you think they got lost in the storm, or something else happened?" Hazel wondered.

"No," Frank answered. He was standing outside of the Senate building. Some campers were rushing around. They were delivering weapons and armor to other campers. Frank sighed. He couldn't get rid of the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Come on," Frank said to Hazel. He led her inside the Senate building. Frank had no time to react as he was jumped by two dogs.

"I think they like you," Hazel commented. She started to pet Aurum and Argentum. The two dogs had stayed by Frank's side ever since Reyna left for Camp Half-Blood. Frank didn't know if it was because they liked him, or Reyna had ordered them to stay.

Argentum started to pace around the chair Reyna would sit in. He jumped on the chair. If it was possible for an automaton dog to look sad, Argentum was. Aurum was a different story. He would not leave Frank's side.

Aurum would even follow Frank to the bathroom. When Frank opened his eyes from waking up one morning, Aurum was standing over him. It practically gave him a heart attack.

"I think Aurum has spent more time with you than I have," Hazel joked. Frank gave her a look. The air suddenly seemed to drop a few degrees. Frank turned to see three figures fall out of the shadows.

It took Frank a few moments to examine the situation. He saw Nico laying on his back looking exhausted. Hazel hurried to his side. Reyna was laying on her side. A girl that Frank recognized as Rachel was slowly starting to stand.

Frank knew that Reyna had taken fifty members of the Legion to save Rachel. It was good that Rachel was safe, but why had they shadow traveled to Camp Jupiter? Frank spoke, "What happened?"

"They're dead," Reyna whispered. She slowly sat up and scooted against a wall. Her face was pale, and she looked like she was in horrible pain. "Ouranos is going to kill all of them."

"What do you mean?" Frank asked. He knelt to his fellow praetor. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Frank felt Reyna's dogs move to their owner's side.

"Ouranos is going to kill them," Reyna repeated. She looked down and closed her eyes. Frank looked at Rachel who explained what had happened. Frank looked down and swallowed painfully. He helped Reyna stand.

"We had to do it," Nico said. He stood with Hazel's help. Reyna turned on him and glared. Frank helped steady his fellow praetor. "Reyna, we both know that Romans understand that they might have to sacrifice themselves."

"For the mission," Reyna snapped. "Not a single person."

"We had to do it," Rachel argued. "Ouranos has to be defeated. We had no choice but to leave."

"We didn't have a choice?" Reyna yelled. She placed a hand to her sternum. "I shouldn't have left them behind."

"The mission is to kill Ouranos. You are the only one who can do that. They couldn't risk it," Frank said. He placed his hand to Reyna's shoulder. She turned and looked at him.

"I know," Reyna whispered. "But, they are dead because of me. Their blood is on my hands."

"That's not fair," Frank argued. Before Reyna could respond, they heard the door open.

"Praetors," a messenger called. Frank turned and stared. The messenger had blood on his armor. "An army appeared on the horizon. We're being attacked."

"Give an order for everyone to gather and defend the camp," Frank ordered. The messenger nodded and ran out.

"Nico, you are going to take Rachel and get out of here," Reyna said.

"I'm not leaving you," Nico protested. Reyna walked towards him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"We cannot risk Rachel being captured again, and we have the last piece that we need for the blade. You and Rachel need to get back to Camp Half-Blood," Reyna ordered.

"No," Nico said. Reyna shoved him towards Rachel.

"Both of you are getting your asses back to Camp Half-Blood. That is an order!" Reyna snapped. Nico looked down but grabbed Rachel's arm. They both plunged into the shadows.

"Can you walk?" Frank asked after a moment. Reyna didn't answer. She just whistled and started to walk away. Her two dogs followed her. Frank chased after her.

"Has there been anything unusual?" Reyna asked. She winced as she walked.

"There was a patrol that went missing a hour ago," Frank responded. "I sent a few legionnaires to go after them."

"I was leading it," Hazel added. She opened the door for them. "We haven't found them yet."

"Damn it," Reyna muttered. She closed her eyes tightly. It was clear Reyna could barely walk. Hazel handed her some nectar.

Frank glanced around the camp. He saw the army was mobilizing. Frank glanced back at Reyna and spoke, "You help organize everyone."

Reyna nodded. She looked around and suddenly tackled Frank. A javelin flew over head head. Hazel attacked the barbarian. Frank looked around and realized that there was barbarians inside the camp.

"How the hell did they get into the camp?" Reyna demanded. She scooted backwards. Frank slowly helped her stand. He saw that some of the Romans were fighting the barbarians. It was pure madness.

"Hazel, you need to get to the city," Reyna ordered. The daughter of Pluto looked at her.

"You think the barbarians are going to make it there?" Hazel asked.

"I wouldn't say think," a new voice said. Frank turned and saw an armored man walking towards them.

"Odovacer," Reyna said. She unsheathed her sword and attacked him. After a moment, Reyna glanced at Frank. "Evacuate the city. Now!"

Frank stared. Hazel pulled him away. The two ran towards the city. Anytime they ran into a legionnaire, they gave the order to protect the citizens at all cost.

"We'll split off and meet in the middle," Hazel said when they made it to the city. Frank nodded and ran towards a door. He banged on it. A tired looking man opened it.

"Get your family out of here. Meet by the tunnel," Frank ordered. The tunnel had been designed in the case of evacuation. The Romans never thought they would have to use it.

"Let me fight praetor," the man argued. Frank hesitated. On one hand, more help in the battle meant they had a better chance to save the camp. He couldn't risk it though. There was no telling what kind of resistance would be at the escape tunnel.

"Protect your family and the other families," Frank ordered. The man nodded before ducking back into his house. Frank hurried to the other houses.

It was the same with every house he went to. The person who answered the door wanted to fight to defend their home. Sometimes, their spouse would come to the door and offer to fight as well. Frank told them all to go to the tunnel. It surprised him that so many families seemed to have an escape route planned and supplies packed.

After what felt like too long, Frank ran right into Hazel. He saw families were hurrying away. Hazel looked at him and spoke, "We need to join the battle."

"You're going to help the families," Frank said in a soft voice. Hazel looked at him and shook her head. Frank kissed his girlfriend's forehead. "Trust me."

"Stay safe," Hazel ordered. She hugged him tightly before she ran to the families to help them. Frank took a deep breath and ran back towards the camp. The first thing he saw was the barbarians surrounding a group of Romans.

Frank plunged into the battle. He stabbed one in the back and ducked under the sword of another. Frank yelled a rallying cry. The Romans responded and locked shields. They returned with a counterattack.

While Frank fought, he tried not to think about the fact that he was fighting barbarians. These were real people not monsters. Frank forced himself to focus on the fight. Eventually, the small group of Romans overcame the barbarians.

"What is the plan praetor?" one of the legionnaires asked. Frank looked at them. He wanted to tell them that he had no clue what they should do. Frank had never been involved in a war like this.

"We are going to find the rest of our comrades and join together. Everyone go in groups of three. Have everyone meet at the Senate building," Frank commanded. Everyone nodded to show that they understood. "We have to leave in thirty minutes."

Frank turned and looked around. He could hear fighting in the distance. Frank walked forward only to hear an explosion. Rubble from a temple fell near him. He fell back and scrambled away.

"How come we don't have catapults," a legionnaire complained. Frank paid no attention to them. He stood and ran. Frank ran towards where he left Reyna. What he saw was at least fifty Romans clashing with barbarians.

Reyna was locked in combat with Odovacer. The two were further away from the line. Despite Reyna's injuries, she was holding her own. Frank hurried towards them only for someone to tackle him. He scrambled to his feet and saw a war axe heading towards his face.

Frank brought up his sword to block the weapon. The war axe hit his sword and shattered it. He had no time to react as his attacker slammed the shaft of the weapon into his throat. Frank fell back coughing painfully.

"I thought Romans were good fighters," the woman commented. She had on leather armor. The woman laughed and placed the tip of her war axe to Frank's head. She raised it.

Frank stared as a foot was placed to his chest. He couldn't move which meant he was about to get cut in half by a war axe. It wasn't how he imagine his death. The woman suddenly stiffened. She dropped her war axe.

It hit the ground right next to Frank's head. The woman collapsed next to him. She had a javelin lodged into her spine. The woman never stood a chance. Frank looked around and saw Reyna watching him.

Reyna walked towards him and helped him stand. She spoke, "Are you hurt?"

"No," Frank answered. Reyna pulled the javelin out of the woman's back. She flipped it, and it turned into a rod. She slipped it onto her belt. Frank nodded gratefully. "Where is Odovacer?"

"Micheal is fighting him," Reyna answered. Frank nodded and looked around. He tried to think what they should do, but nothing came to mind. Reyna looked him in the eyes. "We need to leave."

"We can't abandon the camp," Frank argued. He knew she was right though.

"Frank, we need to. We're going to help all of the surrounded Romans and tell them to leave. The order came from me, understood? You did not have a choice in it," Reyna said.

"I can't let you take the blame," Frank began.

"Shut up," Reyna ordered. "I don't care if they strip me of my rank or exile me. Now, we need to leave."

Frank was hesitant to nod. Exile or stripping of rank was the light punishment. Death was the most likely one. He turned and ran towards the first centurion he saw. Frank grabbed them and spoke, "We are retreating."

"Retreating?" the centurion demanded. Frank nodded. They closed their eyes before nodding. Frank turned away and ran towards another group of Romans.

Frank felt like a coward. He wanted to stay and protect his home, but he couldn't. Now, all he could do was keep as many Romans alive as possible. Frank kept passing along the message until he turned around and slammed right into Reyna. They both fell back.

Reyna cried out in pain as she hit the ground. She placed a hand to her ribs. Frank laid his head back. He was exhausted. Frank spoke, "Most of the Romans are retreating."

"We need to get out of here," Reyna muttered. Frank stood and helped his fellow praetor up. He turned only to find a sword placed against his neck. Odovacer stood there angrily.

"Daughter of Bellona, if you move, I am going to kill your fellow praetor," Odovacer snapped. He looked at the retreating Romans. Barbarians were chasing them. "Let the Romans run!"

The barbarians seemed to stop chasing after the Romans. Some fired off warning arrows. Odovacer looked at Reyna and spoke, "That woman you killed was my wife. I think it is time I returned the favor."

"If you touch Frank," Reyna warned. She glanced around as barbarians surrounded them. Frank looked at the Romans. Some had stopped retreating and looked hesitant to leave. Frank gave them a nod that told them to leave, and they slowly complied.

"Strip the praetors of their weapons and armor," Odovacer ordered. He lowered his sword. "Loot the camp and burn the city."

"Odovacer, don't do this," Reyna said. Odovacer turned towards her. He punched Reyna hard in the face.

"Leave her alone," Frank snapped. He walked forward only for two barbarians to grab him. Odovacer turned towards him.

"I would save your strength praetor," Odovacer said. "You are going to need it."

Frank didn't respond. He felt the two barbarians force him to his knees. Reyna was forced to her own knees. She looked Frank in the eyes. Frank knew that they were thinking the same thing; Camp Jupiter and New Rome had fallen.


	20. Panem Et Circenses

Reyna's head snapped to the side as she was punched again. She spat out a small amount of blood and slowly looked up at Odovacer. The barbarian rubbed his bruised knuckles.

"I want to know about the defenses at Camp Half-Blood," Odovacer said. He paced back and forth. Reyna slowly raised her head to look at him. She glanced around the room she was in.

Frank was sitting across from her. He was practically unconscious from the beating he had been given. The rest of the room was empty besides two barbarian guards. Reyna slowly looked back at Odovacer. She glared at him and remained silent.

Reyna didn't even feel the next punch. Her head snapped to the side again. Odovacer sighed and spoke, "Any of the Romans that didn't escape were killed. Your fellow praetor will join them in the underworld if you don't tell me what I want to know."

"I'm not saying a word," Reyna muttered. Her busted lip made it practically impossible to speak. She looked back at Frank. He met her eyes. They seemed to share the same thought that Odovacer would pay for what he had done.

"I always thought I was a horrible person," Odovacer commented. He grabbed an empty chair and sat in between the two praetors. "Frank, do you know what horrible thing that your psychotic friend did?"

"It doesn't matter," Frank said. He gave Reyna a supportive look. Reyna doubted he would still have that look when he learned that she committed patricide.

"When Reyna was fifteen years old," Odovacer began. Reyna's eyes widened. She tried to move, but ropes kept her tied to the chair. Odovacer smiled. "Actually, I believe we should start with some background."

Reyna wanted to tell Odovacer to stop. Her voice stopped working. She finally just looked at the ground. There was no way Odovacer could know. No one knew.

"Now, Reyna was an innocent little girl when she was younger. Well, innocent is not the word I would chose, but that is a discussion for another day. Reyna and her older sister ended up leaving Puerto Rico and going to Circe's island," Odovacer explained.

"Circe's island was destroyed by Blackbeard and his pirates after they were freed by Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Reyna and her sister were taken captive aboard a pirate ship," Odovacer continued.

"I always thought I was more like Julius Caesar," Odovacer commented. "He is my ancestor after all. It seems that you have proved me wrong."

"Leave her alone," Frank imterrupted. He winced as he spoke. "You don't gain anything from doing this."

"I haven't gotten to the best part," Odovacer protested. "Reyna's sister managed to out pirate the pirates. Reyna didn't do much but follow her sister's lead. Before she left the ship though, she made a silent vow of revenge."

"Reyna then found her way to Camp Jupiter. Now, we are back to Reyna being fifteen. She requested a day to visit her sister," Odovacer continued. "Instead of visiting her sister, Reyna went to see the pirates."

"I've heard horrible stories of what happened to Blackbeard and his crew. Everyone in his crew had their throat slit. Blackbeard was crucified on the mast of his own ship," Odovacer said. "The coast guard that found them was sickened by the scene."

Reyna stared at the ground. She couldn't meet Frank's eyes. Odovacer stood and called for his barbarians. Three walked in and moved towards Reyna. One cut her ropes and pulled her to her feet.

"You're just a little psychopath," Odovacer whispered in Reyna's ear. She glared at him and was dragged out by the barbarians. Reyna stared at the ground as she was led outside. She couldn't bear to see her camp in ruins anymore. Odovacer had already made her watch some of the temples burn.

Reyna grunted in pain as she was thrown to the ground. Frank was thrown next to her. Ten barbarians stood around them. Reyna could tell they were high ranking officers by the armor that they wore.

"Rome is a blight on this world," Odovacer said. He dropped two swords on the ground. Reyna instantly recognized hers by the red blade. The other was a sword taken right from their armory. "Civilization crumbled when it fell."

"This is because the world relied on Rome. It had been enslaved by Rome through conquest. Your city is a parasite," Odovacer lectured.

"Let me guess," Reyna interrupted. "Is it because Rome didn't have the resources to provide for itself? That is why they conquered weaker nations."

Odovacer grabbed Reyna's face before she could continue. He spoke angrily, "The Roman citizens became lazy after Hannibal ravaged the countryside during the Second Punic War. They fled to Rome for safety. Instead of helping them get back on their feet, Rome allowed the citizens to become lazy."

"Panem Et Circenses," Odovacer continued.

"Bread and circuses," Frank repeated. "What do you want with us?"

"The bread part came from the free food that the citizens were given. They didn't have to earn their keep. They were lazy," Odovacer explained. He shoved Reyna away.

"The circus part came from the gladiator games. Free entertainment to keep the people happy," Odovacer said. Reyna closed her eyes as she realized what Odovacer wanted.

"We're not fighting each other," Reyna muttered. She gasped as she was kicked in the chest. Reyna turned on her side and closed her eyes. Everything hurt.

"The people demand their games," Odovacer said. The barbarians cheered.

"We'll do it," Frank said slowly standing. He winced as he reopened the gash on the right side of his lower lip. Reyna had the same gash as him. Frank had joked that they had matching scars before a barbarian knocked one of his teeth out and told him to be quiet.

"What are you doing?" Reyna whispered as Frank helped her stand. He handed Reyna her weapon.

"Trust me," Frank said. He grabbed his sword and backed away from her. Odovacer stepped away from them.

"Try to make it a good show," Odovacer ordered. Reyna spat blood in his direction. She slowly raised her sword in a defensive stance. Frank attacked with a quick stab. Reyna dodged, but the movement sent pain tearing through her chest.

Reyna almost dropped her sword. She backed away, but Frank pressed his attack. Reyna barely caught his blade on hers. Frank easily disarmed her.

Frank placed his sword to Reyna's neck. She glanced at Odovacer. The barbarian spoke," Again."

Reyna picked up her sword and looked at her fellow praetor. She took a pained breath and attacked Frank. He caught the blow on his sword. Reyna managed to twist the sword out of his hands.

It was clear that they were both hurting. Frank was hobbling on an ankle that had been practically broken by one of the barbarians. Reyna backed away and glared at Odovacer. She moved a hand to her belt which they had allowed her to keep. The rod was still attached to the belt.

"What are you trying to prove?" Reyna demanded.

"I just wanted to watch two Romans fight," Odovacer said. "Round three is up next. I suggest you make this one good."

"We will," Reyna promised. She looked at the ground and caught her reflection in the puddle. There was a scary look in her eyes. Reyna handed Frank his sword. She waited a moment before attacking.

Frank dodged and barely managed to avoid having his head knocked off. Reyna winced and mouthed an apology. She didn't mean to put that much strength in her swing. Frank looked at her and nodded.

The two went back and forth for half a minute. Reyna allowed her grip on her sword to loosen. Frank knocked it out of her hands. Reyna saw him nod. She grabbed the rod on her belt.

Reyna threw the rod at Frank. He ducked as it transformed into a javelin. The javelin hit Odovacer right in the chest. Reyna scooped her sword up and stabbed one barbarian in the chest.

"Duck," Frank called. Reyna did so without hesitation. An arrow flew over her head. Where did Frank get an arrow from?

Reyna pulled her sword out of the barbarian's chest. She threw it at another. Reyna ducked under a blow and picked up another sword. She stood back to back with Frank.

Reyna closed her eyes for a few moments. She opened them and blocked a sword. Reyna stabbed a barbarian in the chest. She turned and saw only one barbarian left. What had happened?

Frank was staring at her. Reyna looked down at the sword she was holding. It was her own sword. Reyna frowned. She had thrown it at a barbarian.

"You slaughtered all of them," the last barbarian whispered. Reyna looked around and saw that there was more than ten dead barbarians surrounding her.

"Reyna, that was amazing," Frank commented. He looked like he was in awe. Reyna swallowed painfully. She had no clue what she had done.

"Please, spare me," the barbarian begged. Reyna turned on him. She knocked him out and looked at Frank.

"You don't look well," Frank began.

"I'm fine," Reyna muttered. She walked towards Odovacer. Somehow, the barbarian was still alive.

"He was right about you," Odovacer whispered.

"Shut up," Reyna muttered. She shivered as a strong breeze blew past her. Odovacer closed his eyes. Reyna felt something horrible in the pit of her stomach. "Frank, run."

"What's wrong?" Frank questioned. Reyna was frozen in her spot. Odovacer had said that he was related to Julius Caesar. That meant Reyna had to be related to Odovacer. She knew Ouranos wanted her because of her bloodline.

Odovacer's eyes snapped open. His eyes were a baby blue color. Reyna wanted to back away, but she could only watch in horror.

"This wasn't the body I wanted, but it will do for now," Ouranos commented. He pulled the javelin out of his chest and threw it aside. "You did just eliminate my best general."

"Frank, run," Reyna ordered. She tried to attack Ouranos. He caught her sword and backhanded her. Reyna fell to her knees.

"Leave her alone," Frank ordered. He looked terrified.

"I am giving you one chance to run," Ouranos said. "I don't have a use for you boy. You should get back to the Greek camp and tell them to enjoy their last days."

"Frank, go," Reyna said. She tried to stand. A hard kick to the chest was her only reward. Reyna almost blacked out from pain. She slowly looked up at Frank.

"I'm not leaving you," Frank protested.

"It seems the noble knight is destined to die," Ouranos commented.

"No," Reyna begged. She looked at Frank. "Get out of here Frank. That's an order."

Frank shook his head. Reyna tried to stand. Ouranos grabbed her by her neck. He spoke, "You don't have to worry about your fellow praetor. He won't survive for long."

"You have a meeting with Metis scheduled. I believe she promised to break you after you disrespected her," Ouranos said. He dropped Reyna and punched her hard in the ribs. Reyna fell on her back and stared up at the sky. The pain was too much, and she passed out from it.


	21. A Slave Obeys

**Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

* * *

Reyna slowly opened her eyes. She was surprised to find food in front of her. There was a jug of water to her right. She slowly moved her mouth and winced. Her left hand shot to her mouth. The events of the day slowly came back to her mind.

"Demigod," Metis greeted. Reyna slowly looked at the Titaness. The two seemed to study each other. "Eat."

"What did you poison it with?" Reyna questioned. She glanced down at the food.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Metis said. Reyna's eyes widened. "I told you not to go to the temple."

"I had to," Reyna protested. She felt her lip bust open again. It would probably be a good idea not to talk. Reyna slowly looked at the food. She wasn't sure if she should eat it.

"You didn't have to do anything," Metis snapped. "You just wanted to prove you are not useless. Your hand has undermined your confidence."

"I don't have to prove anything," Reyna muttered.

"You thought you did, and it destroyed your camp. Ouranos has found a body that will house him until he breaks you. I warned you," Metis hissed.

"I wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't working with him," Reyna snapped. Metis moved faster than expected. She grabbed Reyna by shirt and pulled her to her feet.

"I did everything I could to help you. I made sure that Athena, Bellona, and Ares were not properly guarded. I lied to Ouranos and said that he needed the piece of Kronos' blade to raise Gaea. He could have used any weapon, and it would have the same effect," Metis whispered in an angry tone.

"Your friend is not dead because of me. You are the reason everything has gone to Hades. If you hadn't of gone to the temple, your camp would not have been attacked!" Metis continued.

"How do you know that?" Reyna interrupted. She didn't need the destruction of Camp Jupiter thrown in her face.

"Ouranos would not have attacked the camp. When you set fire to him, he sent the order out. Odovacer had his army waiting," Metis explained.

"How did they get into the camp?" Reyna questioned.

"There is an escape tunnel at Mercury's temple. Odovacer was suppose to destroy it. He had brought his army to help him do it," Metis said. She shoved Reyna to the ground. Reyna gasped in pain and placed a hand to her ribs. "You failed praetor."

"I know," Reyna whispered. She closed her eyes. "What should I do?"

"I'm not your friend," Metis muttered. "I am going to help you get out of here because you must beat Ouranos."

"We need to help Frank," Reyna protested. Metis grabbed her by her jaw. She dug her thumb into the gash on Reyna's lip.

"You don't understand," Metis whispered. Reyna grabbed Metis' hand. "You are the only important person. No one else matters."

Metis shoved Reyna away. The daughter of Bellona tried to catch her balance. She placed a hand to her lower lip and spoke, "I am not leaving Frank behind."

"You have one opportunity to leave. I suggest you take it," Metis said. Reyna shook her head. "You imbecile."

"I am not leaving Frank behind," Reyna hissed. She was slapped hard. Reyna stumbled into the table. She was tired of being slapped around and told what to do. Reyna grabbed a fork and went to stab Metis.

It wasn't the smartest thing she could have done. Metis caught her hand and slammed her into the wall. She spoke, "I will not help you if you try to save your fellow praetor. Decide now."

"I'm helping Frank," Reyna repeated. Metis let go of her.

"You are not going to tell anyone that I showed you any mercy," Metis hissed.

"I have to tell the Olympians," Reyna protested. "They need to know you are helping us."

"I am not helping you. I am doing everything in my power to stop Ouranos from taking over. We are not friends," Metis corrected. "A man chooses praetor. A slave obeys."

"You are a slave for the Olympians. They give you the order, and you dance for them. Everything you have done has been to please your mother," Metis continued.

"That's not true," Reyna protested.

"You went on the quest to clear not your name but your mother's. You fought Enyo to get the shield that would stop a war. It would have been easier just to walk away," Metis said.

"I couldn't allow Ares to start a war," Reyna snapped.

"Ares?" Metis questioned. "You are allowing the Greeks to influence you. Soon, you will be forgetting your Roman ways."

"Shut up!" Reyna snapped. "You are just grasping for ways to insult me. I have done everything I could to save my camp and stop Ouranos."

"You have not done anything to save your camp, or it will still be standing!" Metis yelled.

"I made a mistake," Reyna yelled back. "I won't do it again."

"There is no again," Metis snapped. "Your camp already fell. Camp Half-Blood is next. You failed."

"Stop throwing that in my face," Reyna snapped.

"If you want to survive this war, you must be perfect," Metis whispered. "Failure is not an option. You must leave now."

"No," Reyna muttered. "I don't care if you think I am slave for doing my duty. Frank is not getting left behind."

"Then go," Metis snapped. "The barbarians are sleeping off their victory. I imagine your fellow praetor is being tortured as we speak."

Reyna placed a hand to her ribs. She took a pained breath. Metis handed Reyna her sword and spoke, "If you want to go through with this ridiculous plan, you must hurry."

"I will," Reyna muttered. She slowly opened the door of the room and peeked out. Her throat felt like it wanted to close up. All she could see was her camp in ashes. She looked at Metis.

"If you weren't so scared of Ouranos, you would help us," Reyna muttered.

"I fear Ouranos for good reason," Metis countered. "You will fear him soon."

Reyna didn't respond to that. She glanced around for where Frank might be. She had no clue where to start. Reyna saw a barbarian only a few feet away.

The daughter of Bellona stepped out of the building. She hurried behind the barbarian and hesitated. There was no way that she could stab him if she wanted to follow her plan.

Reyna slipped her sword into her belt. She grabbed the barbarian. Reyna closed her eyes and snapped the barbarian's neck. She caught him and slowly dragged him back to the building.

She closed the door and looked around. Metis was gone. Reyna turned away and placed a hand to her mouth. She was ready to throw up. Reyna took a deep breath and slowly started to take the barbarian's armor off.

Reyna put the armor on and sheathed her sword. She stepped out of the building and closed it. This had to be the worst plan she had ever thought of. Reyna glanced around and started to walk. She was lucky that the helmet covered her entire face.

After walking for five minutes, Reyna concluded that she had no clue where she was going. She stopped as she heard someone yell something in Latin. Reyna turned to see a barbarian walking towards her.

"I need you to go to the temple of Bellona," the barbarian ordered. "Ouranos wants someone to execute the praetor and bring his head to Metis. It's not going to be me."

Reyna just nodded. She turned and walked towards her mother temple. Reyna could barely keep herself from shaking. She was terrified.

Reyna stepped into the temple of Bellona and looked around. She saw the statue of her mother had been destroyed. The statue was missing its upper half. That was so not cool.

Two barbarians stood near Frank. They were keeping him on his knees. Frank looked like he had been beaten even worse. Anger burned in Reyna's chest.

Ouranos was lounging on a throne. He looked at Reyna and spoke, "Barbarian,execute this praetor. Everyone else seems all touchy about it. I always thought a little blood made a party."

"Blood makes me queasy," one of the barbarians muttered in Latin. Reyna placed a hand to her sword and walked towards Frank. She glanced around.

Reyna knew that her sword would instantly give away who she was. She wasn't prepared to take on Ouranos, but she had to. Reyna unsheathed her sword and stabbed one of the barbarians. She stabbed the other in the neck and turned towards Ouranos.

"Praetor, that was a nice disguise," Ouranos complimented. He stood and unsheathed a large sword. Reyna took her helmet off and dropped it by Frank.

Frank slowly looked up at Reyna. His face was bloodied and bruised. Reyna gave him a small nod that told him everything would be fine. Ouranos walked towards her.

"How did you manage to escape from Metis?" Ouranos questioned.

"I have my tricks," Reyna responded. She attacked Ouranos. He caught her sword on his. Reyna had not time to react as she was shoved backwards. Ouranos kicked her in the chest.

Reyna fell back and cried out in pain. She barely rolled to the side as Ouranos' sword slammed into the ground. Reyna tried to get up but was kicked in the stomach. She looked around and slowly scooted towards her mother's statue.

"It's just a matter of time praetor," Ouranos taunted. Reyna laid her head back against the statue.

"You can't beat him," a voice taunted. Reyna froze. It was the same voice that had berated her about her father. "The entire world is going to fall because of you."

"Shut up," Reyna snapped. She closed her eyes angrily. "Just shut up."

Reyna was sick and tired of everything. She was tired of having the crap beaten out of her. She was sick of being used. Her camp had fallen because of her. Ouranos had her trapped and wanted her as his vessel.

Reyna closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them and looked around. She was at her mother's temple, but it wasn't destroyed. Reyna looked at the door hearing footsteps.

"This camp is very impressive," a man commented. Despite the fact that he was young, his black hair was balding. The man was tall and had dark eyes that seemed to take in everything around him. He the armor of a legionnaire

"The camp has been here since the founding of Rome," Lupa explained. "We use it to feed the best generals into the Legion."

"How come I have never head of it?" the man wondered.

"Even though you are a son of Bellona, your family fled Rome before you could go through the proper testing," Lupa replied. The light shined of her fur making it look like blood was on it. Reyna realized that blood was on it.

"We chose the wrong side in the civil war," the man admitted. "My family was a great supporter of Marius."

"I care not for political squabbles," Lupa said with a sigh. "I wish this camp did not, but that is not important at the moment. I brought you here to show you this camp, and one of the greatest guarded secrets of this camp."

The man nodded. He was led towards the statue of Bellona. The man bowed his head and spoke, "Mother. I only hope you are satisfied with what I have done so far."

Lupa made a noise in the back of her throat. She motioned for the man to look down. He did and knelt. Reyna watched them. She saw a small symbol at the base of the statue.

"This is Greek," the man commented. "Delta is the name I believe."

"Correct Julius," Lupa said. "Press it."

Julius nodded and placed his fingers towards the symbol. The bottom of the statue opened up to reveal a tunnel. Julius slowly spoke, "This is the Labyrinth? I thought it didn't extend to Rome."

"It's everywhere," Lupa corrected. "I am the only one who knows about it. That secrets had been passed to you. If you tell anyone, I will tear you apart piece by piece."

"You have my word on my family's honor," Julius said. Lupa stared laughing. Julius managed to keep himself composed.

"The Caesar family name has no value," Lupa cackled.

"I am going to restore my family's honor," Julius promised. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I guarantee it."

Reyna just stared as she realized the man in front of her was Julius Caesar. Lupa had said he was a son of Bellona. Reyna glanced at the entrance to the Labyrinth.

Reyna's eyes snapped open. She was back at the temple. Ouranos was standing over her. Reyna could have swore she saw a flicker of movement in the shadows. It was as if someone was watching them.

"Frank, you need to get out of here," Reyna ordered. Frank slowly looked at her. "You have to get back to Camp Half-Blood."

Ouranos grabbed Reyna by the throat before she could continue. Reyna slammed her elbow into the symbol behind her. She felt the statue open up under her. Reyna dragged Ouranos into the Labyrinth.

The door closed before Ouranos realized what had happened. They were plunged into total darkness. Reyna's plan was to run as fast as she could. Being lost in the Labyrinth was better than facing Ouranos. Before Reyna could run, she felt a shattering pain in her knee.

Reyna bit her hand to keep from screaming. She felt Ouranos pull her to her feet. He spoke, "You are becoming more of a nuisance than you are worth."

Reyna didn't even register the pain from the next kick to her knee. She just felt her knee give out. Ouranos' grip on her armor was the only reason she was still standing. He dragged her towards the wall and placed his hand on the wall.

"You are going to suffer for this," Ouranos promised. Reyna muttered something, but it was incoherent to her. Reyna heard the Labyrinth open. Ouranos threw her back into the temple.

Reyna slowly looked up to see Metis standing over her. The Titaness looked at her and crossed her arms. She saw Ouranos and spoke, "Master, the boy managed to escape."

"How did this one get away?" Ouranos demanded.

"Luck," Metis answered. Reyna slowly looked up at her. Metis walked towards her and grabbed her by her face. She covered Reyna's mouth. The next thing Reyna felt was horrible pain in her knee.

Reyna realized she had blacked out when she opened her eyes and found herself laying on the temple floor. She had been stripped of her armors and weapon. Her hands were tied in front of her. Reyna turned on her back and tried to move her leg. She almost blacked out again.

"You're lucky," Metis commented. Reyna slowly looked at her. The Titaness watched her intently. "How did you know about the Labyrinth?"

"I saw it," Reyna answered in a weak voice. "There was Julius Caesar and Lupa."

Metis' eyes flickered around. She walked towards Reyna and sighed. Metis spoke, "Ouranos wants you taken to a cell. I am not going to disobey him."

"It's funny that you call me the slave when you are the one ruled by fear," Reyna muttered. She laid her head on the ground and closed her eyes.

"Are you hearing voices?" Metis asked. Reyna's eyes snapped open. How did Metis know that?

"No," Reyna lied after a moment. Metis seemed to visibly relax. Reyna looked down. She wasn't going to admit that she had heard the voice earlier. "Why is that so important?"

"No reason," Metis lied. Reyna frowned. There was more to it. Before Reyna could question it, she was pulled to her feet and almost passed out. "I offered you a chance to escape before, and you blew it."

"Let me guess," Reyna interrupted. "You won't help me now. I don't care anymore. I'll find my own way out."

Reyna didn't have the strength to cry out as Metis threw her to the ground. She slowly rolled onto her back and placed a hand to her stomach. Reyna stared at the ceiling. Blood trickled out of her mouth.

"You won't be able to escape," Metis muttered after minutes of silence. She gently helped Reyna to her feet. "Unless you have help."

"What happened to not helping me?" Reyna muttered. She felt Metis grab the vial on her necklace. It had been given to her by Rhea. Reyna had completely forgotten about it since she had never taken it off.

"This is why," Metis responded. "I still hate your guts demigod."

"Good to know," Reyna muttered. She winced painfully. "How are we getting out of here?"

"I have that planned out," Metis promised. Reyna nodded slightly and glanced around. She saw something flicker in the shadows. Before Reyna could see what it was, Metis knocked her out.


	22. Cruel Mercy

Hylla gritted her teeth angrily. She walked towards the Big House. Dionysus had summoned her. Hylla would like to summon a punch to his face.

She officially concluded that Greeks were stupid. When Nico had shadow traveled to the camp with Rachel, he had told them what happened. The Greeks, instead of helping the Romans, were taking a vote on it. Hylla decided that democracy was stupid.

There was nothing Hylla could do. She had been grounded by Annabeth. Her other Amazons were already out on a supply run. No one would let her leave. Hylla gave herself only a few more hours before she snapped and killed half of the camp.

Hylla took a deep breath and stepped into the Big House. She looked around as she heard talking. Chiron and Dionysus from the sound of it. Hylla walked towards them.

Hylla raised an eyebrow as she sat by them. Chiron had files stacked in front of him. Dionysus was sipping diet coke. He seemed bored.

"You summoned me," Hylla began. Chiron handed her a pill bottle. Hylla didn't bother to look at the information on the label. They were now giving her pills. "Does everyone really think that I need medicine for my anger?"

"It's not for you," Chiron began. Hylla looked down at the pill bottle. She saw her sister's name. Hylla looked back up at Chiron.

"Why does this have my sister's name on it?" Hylla asked. She crossed her arms angrily. She glanced at the name of the medicine. Aripiprazole.

"I'm surprised that you do not know about the medical history of your family," Dionysus commented.

"What are you talking about?" Hylla demanded. She gripped the pill bottle.

"Do you really think that my children can make madness out of nothing?" Dionysus questioned. "They must have something to draw on. Pollux could sense your sister's mental disease, and he intensified it."

"Reyna doesn't have a mental disease," Hylla argued.

"I told you she wouldn't believe us," Dionysus commented.

"Because you're lying," Hylla snapped. She went to stand. Chiron placed a hand to her arm.

"We are not lying. I know it is hard to believe," Chiron began. "Your father had the same thing as well. It has been prominent in your family. You are the lucky one because it skipped you."

"Why tell me?" Hylla muttered. She stared at the table. It was just another thing she couldn't control.

"Chiron, leave us," Dionysus ordered. The Centaur hesitated. Dionysus shot him a look. Chiron nodded and finally left.

"I hate every demigod in the world except for my children. I already lost one son to a war. I am not losing another," Dionysus explained as he looked at Hylla. "You are going to make sure Pollux survives."

"If I don't?" Hylla asked through gritted teeth.

"I might cause your sister to snap," Dionysus responded. Hylla stood angrily. Dionysus watched her calmly. "I would do anything to protect my son. You would do anything to protect your sister."

"You're a bastard," Hylla snapped. She grabbed the pills angrily. "You know she is our best chance to win this war, and you don't give a damn."

"Insane Romans were always the funnest," Dionysus said with a shrug. Hylla went to turn away. "Wait."

Hylla bit her tongue as she looked at the god. It took all of her willpower not to punch him in his smug face. Dionysus silently watched her. Hylla spoke, "What?"

"The stress that your sister is facing will only increase the severity of her schizophrenia," Dionysus explained. "You have already seen how that turns out. Your father never took medication for it. Your sister will be set down the same path if she neglects to take the pills."

Hylla glanced down at the pills. She slipped them in her pocket and walked away. Hylla walked towards the Athena cabin. Hopefully, the Greeks were done with their stupid meeting.

After knocking on the door, Hylla stepped inside. She looked around at all of the books. Hylla crossed her arms and looked for Annabeth. The daughter of Athena was nowhere to be found.

"She's still at the meeting," a boy reported. Hylla looked at him. She was pretty sure that the boy's name was Malcolm.

"Why are they wasting time discussing it?" Hylla demanded. "They should be helping Camp Jupiter."

"Camp Jupiter isn't going to fall," Malcolm argued. "We're just deciding how many barbarians we want them to kill before we join in."

"Democracy is stupid," Hylla muttered. She rubbed her forehead.

"Democracy is the cornerstone of civilization," Malcolm argued. Hylla slowly looked at him. Was a boy really about to get into an argument with her? Hylla gritted her teeth. Boys at the Amazon base didn't dare argue.

"Hylla," Annabeth interrupted. Hylla glanced at her and nodded a greeting. She followed Annabeth out of the cabin.

"How did it go?" Hylla asked after a moment.

"We decided not to help," Annabeth answered. Hylla stopped walking. She turned to face Annabeth.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly," Hylla began. "We haven't received any reports from Camp Jupiter. How do we know they are not in trouble?"

"They are Romans," Annabeth simply replied. "If their camp falls, we have no chance of defending ourselves."

"We can't even send out some help?" Hylla demanded. "What about the Hunters?"

"Artemis instructed them to follow our orders," Annabeth explained.

"The demititans?" Hylla asked through gritted teeth.

"They are having funerals for their fallen. Fighting is forbidden," Annabeth answered. "Camp Jupiter will be fine. You would know if Reyna was hurt, wouldn't you? When we had a party for Reyna, you said that your mother gave you the ability to sense when she was hurt."

"I lost that ability the day Reyna fought Enyo," Hylla muttered. She looked down at the ground. "I"m worried about her. Dionysus told me she has schizophrenia."

Annabeth looked at her sadly and spoke, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I didn't either," Hylla snapped. "That's why I need to go to Camp Jupiter and help. I haven't done anything during this entire war other than get my little sister into situations where she gets hurt."

"She'll be fine," Annabeth promised. She placed a hand to Hylla's shoulder.

"What is schizophrenia?" Hylla asked after a moment. She had heard of the disease but didn't know the exact details.

"I don't know much about it," Annabeth admitted. "I know that people who have it hear voices and see hallucinations. They also have memories of things that didn't actually happen."

"My father had the same thing," Hylla muttered. "I can't have her end up like that."

"Calm down," Annabeth ordered. "Take a deep breath. Reyna will not end up like that. She has a support system and a big sister that won't let her become her father."

Hylla nodded. She took a deep breath and spoke, "I should go. Thanks Annabeth."

"Anytime," Annabeth replied with a smile. Hylla managed a small smile and walked away. She went to the tent that belonged to her little sister. Hylla stepped inside and looked around.

Everything was perfectly made. Reyna's backpack sat on her bed next to three books. Hylla grabbed the smallest one which looked like a journal. Hylla opened it. Her breath caught in her throat.

The journal was all in Spanish. It was Reyna's handwriting. Hylla knew what it was. Circe had given Hylla and Reyna a journal when they first arrived at the island. It was meant for them to write down the rules of magic and spells.

There was no reason that Reyna should have it. As far as Hylla knew, Reyna threw it into a fire as a sacrifice to their mother. Of course, she tried to pass it off as fueling the flames.

Hylla closed the journal and turned. She nearly had a heart attack as she saw a woman standing there. Her mother. That couldn't be good.

"Mother," Hylla greeted after she calmed herself.

"Camp Jupiter has fallen," Bellona said. Hylla stared. She didn't process the words at first. There was no way that Camp Jupiter could have actually fallen.

"What do you mean?" Hylla finally asked.

"Camp Jupiter was attacked by surprise and taken. The families in the city are now on the way here with the remnants of the army. It will not take them much longer to arrive. I will inform the director of the camp," Bellona explained.

"You knew," Hylla said suddenly. She glared at her mother. All thoughts of Camp Jupiter was out of her mind "You knew that Reyna had schizophrenia. You should have told me! I could have helped her."

"How?" Bellona questioned. Hylla opened her mouth to answer but closed it. She looked down. There wasn't anything she could have done.

"Go to this address," Bellona ordered. She handed Hylla a piece of paper.

"Why?" Hylla questioned. Her mother glared. "Oh, right. Yes ma'am. I'll get right on that."

"If everything goes correctly, Reyna will be at this address," Bellona said calmly. Hylla realized she was probably going to get slapped if she kept talking or being sarcastic. She nodded and looked at the address. Bellona turned and walked out of the camp.

"Queen Hylla," an Amazon called. Hylla glanced up and stepped out of the tent. She placed the paper in her pocket. An Amazon, Mary, ran towards her.

"We have a problem," Mary reported. She was a nervous girl who had a bad habit of chewing her hair.

"Which is?" Hylla questioned. She crossed her arms. Mary looked scared to speak. "Just tell me. I won't be mad."

"The Amazons are getting restless. Some of them got into a fight with the Roman Sula," Mary reported.

"Damn it" Hylla hissed. She started to walk away but glanced back at Mary. "Where are they?"

"The place where they have the cabins," Mary responded. She was shaking so badly that she could barely speak. Hylla sighed and started to walk towards the cabins. Talking to Sula was on the bottom of things she wanted to do.

As Hylla approached the cabins, she could see Greeks standing in a circle. They were cheering on a fight. Hylla shoved past the Greeks. She saw two Amazons were yelling at Sula.

"Enough!" Hylla yelled. She looked at the Greeks. "What is your problem? We're in the middle of a war, and all you can focus on is a stupid fight! Go back to your cabins, now!"

The Greeks hesitated until they saw Chiron walking towards them. They hurried away. Hylla turned on her two Amazons and spoke, "You two are going to clean out the toilets with your toothbrushes. Get out of my sight."

The two Amazons hurried away. Hylla turned to look at Sula. Her glare intensified. Sula just smirked and spoke, "The Amazons are very violent."

"Why are you baiting them?" Hylla demanded. "You know they would want to fight."

"I thought I should keep them on their toes," Sula answered with a shrug.

"Do you understand that we must work together?" Hylla demanded. "Camp Jupiter has fallen."

"What?" Sula asked. She stared in shock before glaring. "You're lying."

"My mother told me," Hylla snapped. "Instead of getting into petty fights, maybe you should help prepare for the arrival of the families."

Hylla walked away before Sula could respond. She grabbed the paper out of her pocket and looked at the address. It was somewhere in California.

Hylla took a deep breath. She had to hope for the best and sneak out of the camp before Annabeth could stop her. The only problem was transportation. Taking a Pegasus was suicide. Guido was still recovering from being hit by lightning.

The queen of the Amazons sighed. She decided on a course of action. Hylla was going to sneak out of the camp, flag down a car, and steal said car. There wasn't anything that could go wrong.


	23. Fas Est Et Ab Hoste Doceri

**Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

* * *

Hylla didn't trust the old woman as soon as she saw her. It had taken a full day to get to the stupid hotel. That was because Hylla had the map upside down. She was not in a pleasant mood after she found out.

"Can I help you dear?" the old woman asked. Hylla glanced back at the door that she had walked through only a few seconds ago. It was pouring rain which meant Hylla was soaking wet.

She really didn't trust this old woman. Even if the woman did look like she could be someone's grandma. Hylla knew there was evil there. She just didn't know where to find it.

"I need a room," Hylla answered. She pulled out her wallet and dropped money on the counter. The old woman smiled at her and slowly counted out her change. Hylla's eye twitched as the old woman moved so slowly.

"If you need anything, you can just call for me," the woman said. "My name is Edna."

Hylla nodded and grabbed her room key. She could take on an eighty year old if need be. Hylla sniffled and pulled her jacket closer to herself. A cold was the last thing she needed.

Hylla took one last look around the lobby. There was a bench to her right. The receptionist desk was right in front of her. A hallway was to her left. Hylla hurried down the hallway.

She counted only ten rooms. Why was this a hotel? Hylla shook her head and forced herself to focus. Her room key was for room number ten. Reyna had to be in one of the other nine.

Hylla went to each door and picked the lock on it. After glancing inside, she found nothing but sleeping couples or empty beds. Hylla angrily walked towards her room. She opened the door and stepped inside.

Her eyes widened as she saw Reyna laying on the only bed in the room. Reyna was laying on her stomach. Her face was buried in a pillow. One hand was hanging off the bed.

"Reyna," Hylla whispered. She rushed to her sister's side and gently placed a hand to Reyna's shoulder. Her sister's eyes snapped open.

"Hylla," Reyna mumbled tiredly. She tried to lift her head but groaned in pain. "I can't lift my head."

"Why?" Hylla asked worriedly.

"My lip is stuck," Reyna answered. Hylla raised an eyebrow. Reyna placed two hands to the pillow and pushed herself up. Hylla helped her.

Reyna's right lip started bleeding again as she managed to pry the pillow from her face. The blood from her lip had dried onto the pillow. It would have been hilarious if she was not so hurt. Hylla gently grabbed her sister's face and examined her.

"Do I look bad?" Reyna questioned. She had a horrid gash on her lower right lip. Hylla knew it needed stitches, and it would scar. Reyna's nose was also broken. The rest of her face had light bruises like she had been beaten.

"Who did this?" Hylla demanded. She let go of her sister. Reyna rolled onto her back. She placed a hand to her knee.

"Odovacer," Reyna replied. She stared at the ceiling. "How did you find me?"

"Mother," Hylla answered. She gently helped Reyna sit up. Her little sister cried out in pain. "Hey, you're safe now. Take a deep breath."

"I have broken ribs," Reyna complained.

"Bad choice of words," Hylla muttered. Reyna looked at the ground. She placed a hand to her lip.

"They're all dead," Reyna whispered. "Every Roman that I was with died at that temple. All for me. What a waste."

"You and I both know that this war requires sacrifice," Hylla began. She gently made Reyna look up. Her little sister had tears in her eyes. It broke Hylla's heart.

"That wasn't a sacrifice. It was a massacre," Reyna whispered. She took a deep breath and made a pained noise. "Then, I allowed Camp Jupiter to fall. We should have kept fighting."

"You would have lost more people that way," Hylla argued. She pulled Reyna into a gentle hug. Hylla could tell that Reyna was trying to fight back the tears and losing.

"It's my fault," Reyna whispered. She went to say more but her voice went out on her. Reyna made a pained noise, and she started to cry.

Hylla instantly tightened her grip on Reyna. She knew what was happening. Ever since Reyna had killed their father, she had built up an emotional dam. She had never let anyone in for years.

Now, that emotional dam was crumbling. Reyna was breaking down. Hylla gently rubbed her sister's back. Reyna sounded like she was trying to stop crying.

"Let it out," Hylla whispered. She rubbed Reyna's back. "I know you just want to push it aside and ignore it. You can't do that. Let it out for my sake."

Reyna didn't answer. She just kept crying. Hylla rubbed her sister's back. Reyna was having a breakdown, and Hylla couldn't do anything but hold her little sister.

Hylla took a deep breath. She slowly started to sing a Spanish lullaby to Reyna. It was the same one she would use to comfort Reyna when their father would get angry at them. Hylla still remembered the lullaby despite the fact that she hadn't of sung it for years.

Reyna seemed to relax slightly. It didn't help the crying. In fact, the crying became worse. Hylla realized it probably made it worse. She really needed to get better at the comforting thing.

After too long, Reyna stopped. It broke Hylla's heart that she couldn't get Reyna to calm down sooner. She knew it was best to let her little sister to let it out, but it still hurt.

"I'm sorry," Reyna mumbled in a heartbroken voice. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. Hylla sat there unsure of what to do.

"You don't have to be sorry," Hylla finally said. She rubbed Reyna's shoulder. Reyna sniffled and winced in pain. Hylla grabbed her face and moved her nose back in place. "You need to stop getting hurt."

"I'll make a call to Ouranos and make sure he gets the memo," Reyna muttered. She always got in a bad mood when she was hurt. It was hilarious when she was younger and had to go to a doctor.

"What happened to your ear?" Hylla questioned. She could see dried blood near Reyna's ear.

"I don't know," Reyna grumbled. "I can't hear out of it."

Hylla frowned. She moved a hand to Reyna's right ear and snapped her fingers. Reyna just stared ahead. Her face showed how much pain she was in. Hylla spoke, "Can you walk?"

"I don't know," Reyna admitted. Hylla slowly helped her stand. Reyna's knee gave out, and Hylla caught her. "Walking isn't an option at the moment."

"Neither is leaving," Edna interrupted as she stepped into the room. Hylla turned and raised her knife. The only problem with the old woman was that she wasn't old anymore. She was now in her twenties and had a sword that looked like it was made of pure light.

"Get away," Hylla warned. She stood in front of her younger sister protectively. Reyna could barely stay on her feet.

"I just want to have a discussion," the woman said. She had brown hair with blonde streaks. Her eyes were almost a yellow color.

"Who are you?" Hylla demanded.

"I'm sure you know me. I am Hemera," the woman said. She smiled smugly.

"Sounds like a disease," Reyna commented. She placed a hand to Hylla's shoulder and gripped it. "We need to get out of here."

Hylla nodded in a agreement. Hemera started laughing. She spoke, "You two are not going anywhere. Ouranos had his suspicions about Metis. They seemed to have been confirmed. The best part is that she led us to the two daughters of Bellona."

"Ouranos' two vessels just standing here," Hemera continued.

"Two?" Reyna questioned.

"Did you think that you had the sole honor of being Ouranos' stepping stone?" Hemera questioned. "You two are sisters; therefore, you share the same bloodline."

"Why do you want Reyna so badly then?" Hylla snapped. She stayed in front of her sister.

"Reyna is destined to kill Ouranos. If she became his vessel, we wouldn't have to worry about that," Hemera explained.

"Why not kill me then?" Reyna snapped. She shoved past Hylla. "That would just make your damn lives easier. So, try it."

Hylla stared at her sister. Reyna had an intense look. She unsheathed her sword. Hemera started laughing.

"Killing you would do more damage than keeping you alive. If we killed you, the Romans would rally behind your name and become much more dangerous. We want them demoralized. That will happen when you break and work for Ouranos."

"I'm not going to do it," Reyna snapped. It looked like anger was the only thing that was keeping her standing. Hylla placed a hand to her shoulder.

"Then, we can just turn to your sister," Hemera said with a shrug.

"I'm not doing it either," Hylla swore. Hemera started laughing even more. She held a hand up as she kept laughing. Hylla was really starting to get annoyed.

"We already extracted your vow," Hemera said.

"What?" Hylla asked. Reyna looked at her and backed away. Hylla looked at her sister. "I didn't vow my allegiance. I swear."

"You wouldn't remember it. You were under Circe's charmspeak at the time," Hemera explained. Hylla stared in shock. There was no way she could have done that. The worst part was that the vow was binding.

"Your sister may not even be able to kill you if Ouranos takes over your body," Hemera commented. She rubbed her chin in thought.

"Even if Ouranos took over Hylla's body, I would kill him before he could blink," Reyna said in a low tone. Hylla looked at her. Reyna had a familiar and scary look in her eyes. It was the same look that their father had whenever he would have one of his episodes.

"Shall we test that?" Hemera questioned. Hylla glared angrily. She stepped forward. Reyna took a step forward but winced in pain. "Bring it demigods."

Hylla lunged forward. Hemera caught the blow on her sword and shoved Hylla back. She swung her sword. Hylla threw herself backwards. The heat from the blade was intense.

"Hylla," Reyna hissed. She slowly helped her sister stand. "We need to get out of here."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Hylla demanded. Reyna motioned to window behind them. She took a small step backwards. Hylla looked back at Hemera. There was no way they could beat her in combat.

"Can you make it?" Hylla whispered in Spanish.

"If we do it at the same time, I might," Reyna responded in Spanish. Hylla grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She grabbed one of her extra knives and threw it at Hemera faster than any demigod should have been able to.

Hylla nodded to her sister. They both turned away and ran at the window. They slammed into it at the same time.

It only took Hylla a moment to get her bearings. She was on her feet in an instant. One hand grabbed Reyna by the back of her shirt. She pulled her younger sister up and ran to the first car they saw.

"Get in," Hylla ordered. She let her younger sister collapse against the hood of the car. Hylla slammed her elbow into the driver's window and unlocked the car. She saw Reyna slowly push herself off of the car and look back towards the hotel.

Hemera calmly walked out of the window. Hylla cursed and threw open the car door. She sat in the car and tried to hotwire it. Hylla looked back at her sister and spoke, "Get in."

"Someone needs to distract her. Focus on what you're doing," Reyna snapped. She grabbed her sword and barely blocked a blow from Hemera. She was shoved back onto the hood. Reyna scrambled backwards.

Hemera jumped on top of the car. Hylla forced herself to focus back on hotwiring the car. Her mind went into autopilot as she did it. She was trying to focus on the fight.

Hylla jumped as she saw Hemera's sword in front of her face. The goddess must have stabbed her sword into the car. The sword gave out the kind of heat Hylla would feel on a sunny day.

Hylla went back to focusing on hotwiring the car which was hard to do with a sword only a foot away from her face. When she glanced up, she saw Reyna fall on top of the hood. Reyna rolled off as Hemera punched the hood where her head had been. The hood dented underneath the impact.

Hemera turned towards Hylla and glared. She kicked the window in. Hylla barely had time to cover her face as glass flew at her face.

"Are you done?" Reyna demanded. Hylla shook her head. It had been a long time since she stole a car in this manner. Reyna pulled Hemera's legs out from under her. She tried to stab Hemera

Hemera grabbed the sword and pulled Reyna onto the hood. She flung the sword at Hylla. The queen of the Amazons barely ducked underneath the sword. Hylla glanced up to see Hemera pull Reyna to her feet.

Hylla smirked as the car started. She called her sister's name. Reyna shoved Hemera off of the car and slipped into the car through the windshield. Hylla jerked the car into reverse and pulled out of the parking space. She shifted it into drive and drove off.

"Your skills are rusty," Reyna commented. She laid her head back painfully.

"I don't hotwire cars everyday," Hylla commented. She weaved in and out of traffic and tried to ignore the sword that was in her face.

"The sword is my souvenir," Reyna mumbled tiredly. She was struggling to keep her eyes open. Hylla handed her some ambrosia but kept her eyes on the road.

"I kind of like it," Hylla joked. "I might take it for myself."

"I'm the one who was fighting her," Reyna grumbled.

"I gave you the moral support to fight her," Hylla countered. She quietly looked at Reyna. "Make me a promise. You won't die."

"Hylla, you know I can't promise that," Reyna whispered. She looked at her older sister. Hylla fought tears. She couldn't lose her sister.

"Promise," Hylla said through gritted teeth.

"I promise," Reyna whispered. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. "You better promise the same thing."

"Of course. Who else is going to pull your ass out of the fire?" Hylla asked. Reyna laughed and instantly groaned.

"Don't make me laugh you jerk," Reyna said. She looked at Hylla. "Thank you for earlier. I just couldn't stop."

"It's good to get it out," Hylla commented. She reached into her pocket and grabbed the pills that she had been given. Hylla tossed them towards her sister. "This may not be the best time, but you need to take these."

"What are they?" Reyna questioned. Hylla stared straight ahead. She took a deep breath.

"They are pills for schizophrenia. Dionysus told me that you have it. Father had it as well, and he never took his pills," Hylla explained. Reyna looked down at the pills.

Reyna was silent for a long time. Hylla focused on the road to avoid meeting her sister's eyes. Reyna cleared her throat and spoke, "I can't take these without food. Where do you want to go to eat?"

"Anywhere," Hylla responded with a small smile. Reyna returned the smile and closed her eyes. She seemed to slowly fall asleep. Hylla watched her sister before she focused back on the road.


	24. Modus Operandi

Annabeth didn't like Sula, but she had to admit the former praetor knew what she was doing. Sula had been invaluable in organizing the Roman families. She knew which ones wanted to kill each other and those who hated each other because of their ancestors.

The Romans had only arrived a few hours ago. The Greek had set up a small camp for them. It was a small, pitiful camp in Annabeth's opinion. The Romans had different looks of fear and confusion. Their leaders were missing, and they had no clue what to do.

Chiron gathered all of them and explained what had happened at the temple of the Fates. After that, the families started to organize themselves. Children were sent to fetch supplies. Former members of the legion easily fell back into their roles of building a camp.

"Do you think Hylla went after her sister?" Percy questioned. Annabeth turned to look at him. She smiled for a small moment before nodding.

"I didn't want her to leave," Annabeth commented. She turned away from the building of the Roman camp. "There is no telling what she will do to get to Reyna."

"She'll probably destroy the entire army," Percy joked. He was practically twitching though. Percy didn't like to be confined during a war. Annabeth was grateful though. If she lost Percy, she didn't know what she would do with herself.

"Hazel!" Percy called. Annabeth turned to see the daughter of Pluto approaching them. Hazel had been working hard to organize the Romans and make the camp.

"I got a note from my father," Hazel said nervously. "It's about Frank."

Annabeth did her best not to think of the worst. She hoped that Frank wasn't dead, but the fact that Hazel received the note from her father didn't help her keep a bright outlook. Percy seemed to share her thoughts.

"What did it say," Annabeth finally asked.

"It says that Frank is at a hotel here, but I need to hurry and find him," Hazel responded.

"I'll go with you," Percy volunteered. Annabeth bit her tongue to keep from protesting. She knew how close the three had grown during their quest to find death. The bond was only strengthened by the quest to stop Gaea.

"Stay safe," Annabeth ordered. She kissed Percy on the cheek and gave Hazel a hug. "I don't know if it's a trap, but if Frank escaped, Ouranos will probably be looking for him."

"If Frank did escape, Reyna would have escaped too," Percy reasoned.

"Unless, Reyna gave Frank the chance to escape and had to stay behind," Annabeth argued. The look on Hazel's face said that her reasoning didn't help. Annabeth shot her an apologetic look.

"We'll stay safe," Percy promised. He led Hazel away and whistled for Blackjack. Annabeth turned away and patrolled the camp.

Demoralized wasn't the correct word for the mood in the camp. The Hunters of Artemis and the Amazons were the least affected, but the Hunters had still lost people. The demititans had kept to themselves ever since the funeral for their fallen.

The Romans had just lost their camp and looked lost themselves. The Greeks had seen how the war was affecting everyone, and it only brought their moral down. Everyone walked with a somber tone. It was worse than the past two wars.

Annabeth shook her head and looked down at the necklace Alex had given her. Since things were so busy, she didn't have any time to do anything with it. There was a wedding ring on the necklace. Annabeth could only guess that it belonged to Alex's mother.

Annabeth was suppose to give the necklace to Alex's father. The problem was that she had no clue where to find Prometheus. That was why she headed towards the demititan camp.

The first Annabeth saw was the four leaders sitting around a map. Thorn was the one doing most of the talking. Sarah was staring at the ground. There was a boy to Sarah's left. Annabeth was pretty sure that his name was Ulysses. The other girl was someone by the name of Red.

"Annabeth," Thorn greeted as he looked up.

"Hello," Annabeth greeted. "May I sit?"

Thorn nodded. Annabeth sat by them and looked at the four leaders of the demititans. Only two looked at her, and one of them was a glare courtesy of Red. Sarah finally looked at the necklace in her hand.

"You want to find Prometheus," Sarah guessed. Annabeth nodded. She wanted to give Sarah the necklace, but the war came first. Any help they could get was needed.

Sarah stood and led her away. Annabeth followed quietly. Sarah led her towards the outskirts of the demititan camp. She spoke, "Prometheus isn't that hard to contact, but you won't make a lot of friends doing it."

"Why?" Annabeth questioned.

"He hasn't sided with anyone yet. You have the Titans who fear Ouranos' wrath and hope to avoid it by working for him. Others are working with the Olympians because they believe that it is best to go down fighting. Prometheus is stuck in the middle," Sarah explained.

"Can we talk to him?" Annabeth questioned. Sarah hesitated before nodding. She grabbed Annabeth's hand and closed her eyes. Sarah took a deep breath.

"Close your eyes," Sarah ordered. Annabeth nodded and did as told. She suddenly felt wind on her face. Her ears popped like she was on an airplane. Annabeth opened her eyes just in time to catch Sarah as she collapsed.

"Where are we?" Annabeth asked. She slowly looked around. They were inside a large library. Annabeth helped Sarah sit at table.

"My domain," a man answered. Annabeth turned and saw Prometheus. Her gaze focused on the scars that he had on his face.

"Prometheus," Annabeth greeted. The Titan motioned for her to sit. Annabeth slowly did. She placed the necklace on the table. Prometheus grabbed it and stared at her.

"Titans are always scared to have children. We know they will be treated horribly, and that is why I gave her this necklace. I promised Alex anything she wanted when I gave this to her. Now, it seems she has passed it on to you," Prometheus said.

"Anything she wanted?" Sarah asked tiredly. Prometheus nodded.

"Alex was my only daughter. I wanted the best for her," Prometheus replied.

"I want you to help the Olympians," Annabeth began. "We need everyone we can get in this war. It will also help you win the favor of the Olympians. I think the demititans should also get their own camp."

It was an idea that she had thought about for a long time. The demititans didn't really spend a long time at their home base. The Olympians were worried that the demititans would be used to overthrow them. This would eliminate the fear, and allow the demititans to live a life.

"Do you think that the Olympians would allow it?" Prometheus questioned. He seemed interested in the idea.

"Yes," Annabeth said. "We can have my mother or a trustworthy Titan watch over the camp. This only applies to if we survive the war."

"It is a shame about your Roman friend," Prometheus said after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth questioned. Prometheus studied the ring sadly. He finally looked at her.

"When I was being punished, everything was a cycle," Prometheus began. Annabeth must have made a face because he laughed. "I will spare you the details. This war is just another cycle."

"Zeus is to be overthrown. How has that cycle gone?" Prometheus asked. Annabeth tried to think. Zeus had overthrew Kronos who overthrew his father Ouranos. If that was a cycle, it meant that Zeus would be overthrown by his son.

"Jason," Annabeth realized. "He's suppose to overthrow his father."

"I advise that you watch him closely," Prometheus said.

"And his girlfriend," Sarah added. "She will make a good target."

"If they can capture the daughter of Aphrodite, the son of Jupiter will bend to their will. If he still had his Roman ideals, we wouldn't have to worry about that," Prometheus commented.

"Romans aren't that hardcore, are they?" Sarah wondered. She was barely able to keep her head off the table.

"Air traveling is dangerous," Prometheus chided. He looked at Annabeth. "Romans have had sacrifice hammered into their brain. Jason has seen the Greek way. It has changed him."

"That's ridiculous," Annabeth argued.

"You can believe what you want," Prometheus said with a shrug. "I have seen it over the course of history. Jason may fall into Ouranos' charms. If he does, I fear the day."

Annabeth looked down. That wasn't comforting to her. Prometheus looked at her and spoke, "I can drop you back off at your camp, or you can meet up with the daughters of Bellona."

"They're safe?" Annabeth questioned. Prometheus smiled like he knew something she didn't. That didn't give Annabeth any confidence. "I want to see them."

"As you wish," Prometheus said. He stood. "Oh, there is one more thing. Ouranos has a body. It is not strong enough to do what he wants to do, but he can begin."

"What does he want to do?" Annabeth asked.

"Raise his wife of course," Prometheus responded. "Gaea built a temple for him. It was on the tallest hill in the United States. He will go to this temple. I do not know how he plans on raising Gaea though."

"Thank you for the help," Annabeth said as she stood.

"I haven't helped," Prometheus replied. He slid the ring towards Sarah and stood. "Yet."

Annabeth nodded. She looked at the ground and tried to think. If Ouranos was targeting Jason, it would be best to keep him and Piper confined to the camp. For now, she needed to focus on getting Reyna and Hylla back to Camp Half-Blood safely.


	25. Audentes Fortuna Iuvat

_"Halt," Caesar called to his troops. He looked down at the river in front of him and got off of his horse. A man rode up next to him._

 _"Are you sure we should do this sir?" the man asked. "It did not end well the last time that someone marched on Rome."_

 _"We are not marching on it," Caesar argued. "We are liberating it from the corruption that has manifested over hundreds of years. We were a great nation. Now, politicians have plagued our land."_

 _"Is this really the best option?" the man argued. He looked back at the troops that were waiting patiently. "These men will follow you to hell and back, but should we throw away their lives?"_

 _Antony," Caesar began. He stood at the shoreline of the river in front of him. "Historians will look back on this day. It will be a defining moment for all of us. Now, you know there is an ancient law that says a standing army cannot cross this boundary."_

 _"It is treason," Antony commented._

 _"If I go back to Rome as a private citizen like the Senate wants, I will play right into their hands. The Senate, if they do not kill me, will destroy all of the good work that I have done," Caesar said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Treason is the only option."_

 _"Our lives are governed by the Fates. I know that one day I will die, and the Fates have already chosen that day. If I die because I chose to cross this river, I can accept that," Caesar continued._

 _"You're going to throw your life away?" Antony demanded. "How do you know the Fates haven't chosen this day?"_

 _"I would die no matter what then. If I die today and do not cross the river, I will be killed by something else. Life is full of choices Antony. Fortune favors the bold."_

 _"With all due respect sir, you are insane," Antony said. Caesar smiled. He pulled himself onto his horse and turned towards his troops._

 _"Today, we become saviors of our great city," Caesar said to his troops. They all nodded determinedly. Caesar looked back at Antony. "You can do what you want, but the die is cast."_

* * *

Reyna's eyes snapped open. She groaned tiredly and lifted her head off of the window. There was dried blood where her face had been resting. Wonderful. Reyna tried to process the dream and spoke, "How long was I asleep?"

Thirty minutes," Hylla replied. She looked at her. "You got blood all over the window."

"Thanks captain obvious," Reyna grumbled. She laid her head back against the seat. Everything hurt. "Did you ever get food?"

"I wanted to put some distance between us and the hotel," Hylla replied. She glanced at Reyna. "You were mumbling in your sleep pretty bad. I don't know what you were saying, but it was a lot of Latin."

"I had a dream," Reyna began. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. All she remembered was Caesar's speech. Everything before that was jumbled.

"It sounded like a nightmare," Hylla commented. Reyna shrugged. She slowly placed a hand to the scar on her eyebrow. The scar had been given to her by a rogue Amazon. It felt like it had been years since the attack, but it was only over a month ago.

Reyna shifted and groaned in pain. Hylla glanced at her concerned. Reyna spoke, "I'm fine."

"You're really bad at lying," Hylla grumbled. Reyna sighed.

"Did they ever reforge the sword?" Reyna questioned. She felt her lip start to bleed once again. Reyna placed her hand to her lip and watched Hylla.

"They keep talking about having to take it to a special forge," Hylla answered. She pulled into a parking lot.

"Can't they just glue it?" Reyna questioned. Hylla placed a hand to Reyna's forehead and opened her mouth. "I know that I'm running a fever. You don't need to tell me."

"Glue the blade back together?" Hylla slowly asked. "I'm pretty sure the blade is magical. You can't just slap it back together."

"Not with that attitude," Reyna grumbled. "Magic glue?"

"You need help," Hylla commented. "The blade needs to be taken back to the original forge and melted down. It can then be reforged. I guess it might be possible for any forge to do that."

"So, this blade was used by Percy to kill Kronos, right?" Reyna asked.

"No. They used Annabeth's dagger," Hylla corrected. Reyna shot her a confused look. "It was something about it being a cursed blade. The guy that Kronos took over was really close to Annabeth. He made a promise when he gave her the dagger."

"He broke the promise, and the dagger became a cursed blade," Reyna guessed. Hylla nodded. "What happened to Kronos' blade?"

"Melted by Vesta," Hylla replied. She licked her fingers and started to clean away the blood from Reyna's lip. Reyna made a disgusted face and tried to move away from her sister. "Quit struggling."

"That's disgusting," Reyna complained. She put a hand to her lip. Hylla crossed her arms.

"I can't have you bleeding everywhere," Hylla commented.

"Isn't that how wounds get infected?" Reyna questioned.

"Are you worried about the kissing disease?" Hylla teased. She unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door. Hylla stepped out and peeked back inside. "If you're worried about that, I can promise that I have done more than kissing."

It only took a few moments for the comment to register. Reyna made a disgusted face. She stared at Hylla who was walking inside a store. Reyna shook her head and sighed tiredly.

Reyna jumped as someone knocked on the window. She turned her head to see Annabeth. Reyna opened the door and spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Annabeth answered. She stared at Reyna for a few moments. Annabeth glanced around. "We need to make sure Jason is watched."

"Why?" Reyna questioned. She felt more blood trickle from her lip. Reyna gritted her teeth and placed a hand to her lip.

"I can do stitches for you," Annabeth volunteered. "Anyway, there is a chance that Jason will overthrow Zeus. That will complete a cycle that has been happening ever since Ouranos."

"I know about it," Reyna said. She frowned. "I can't seen Grace doing that. Well, I guess he would have to be forced to."

"We need to keep him confined to the camp," Annabeth said.

"There's also anyone who can be used against him," Reyna added. "Piper, Thalia, Percy, you, and countless others."

"Including you," Annabeth said. Reyna looked away. "You haven't talked to him much, have you?"

"We haven't had time," Reyna began.

"She's too awkward around boys," Hylla interrupted from behind Annabeth. The daughter of Athena turned. "Get in."

"Hey," Annabeth greeted. She got in the backseat and slowly moved the sword. Hylla threw a first aid kit at Reyna and walked towards the driver's seat. Hylla sat in the car.

"Hey Annabeth," Hylla greeted. She opened a bag of chips and started to eat. "Anyway, Reyna and Jason allowed so much time to pass before they talked. It's all awkward now even though they use to be best friends."

"Can we not talk about that?" Reyna interrupted. She opened the first aid kit and started to clean her face off. "We have a war to focus on."

"I think we all need a break from this war," Hylla commented. She started the car. "How did you find us?"

"Prometheus helped me," Annabeth replied. She leaned forward. "Why is there a sword back here?"

"We were attacked. It's a souvenir," Reyna replied. She winced as she tried to clean her lip. Reyna really needed to get stitches for it. "Are we going to get food?"

"If I feel like it," Hylla responded. Reyna rolled her eyes. As she heard a curse, Reyna looked up. She had time to see a car heading straight for them.

Hylla swerved the car into oncoming traffic. Reyna stared at her sister and spoke, "What are you doing? Get back on the right side of the road!"

"Really?" Hylla snapped. She swerved out of a car's way. "I thought I was suppose to drive on this side of the road!"

"Can we fight each other after we make sure that we won't die?" Annabeth interrupted. She quickly slid under the seat as an arrow tore through the back window. Reyna saw the arrow land in the cup holder.

"Don't stare at it," Hylla yelled. "Get it out of here!"

"It's Greek fire. I can't just grab it with my hands," Reyna yelled back. They were lucky that the vial had yet to explode. The vial was tied to the end of the arrow, but they had no clue how unstable it was. If Reyna broke the arrow by hand or pulled it out, she might cause it to explode.

"Use a dagger!" Hylla ordered. She swerved back onto the right side of the road. Another arrow flew past her head and out the front window.

"I don't have one," Reyna snapped. She turned towards Annabeth who seemed like she was trying to think. Time slowed as Reyna saw an arrow flying towards the vial. She brought her right hand in front of the arrow.

The pain only last for a moment. She tore the arrow out of her hand and looked at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena was ducking down. Annabeth spoke," Can you hold the arrow still?"

"You want to cut it with your sword," Reyna guessed. She slowly grabbed the arrow with her left hand and gripped it tightly. Her pulse raced as Annabeth leaned over the vial and cut the arrow. Reyna gently held it.

"Throw it out," Hylla ordered. Reyna unbuckled her seat belt and rolled down her window. She gently held the vial by the rope that had tied it to the arrow. Reyna leaned out of the car and looked at the van chasing them.

"Annabeth, can you hold this?" Reyna questioned. She slipped back into the car. Annabeth slowly nodded. Reyna handed her the vial.

"What are you doing?" Hylla demanded. She grabbed Reyna's arm angrily.

"Focus on driving," Reyna snapped. She pulled herself out of the front window and barely managed to balance herself on the dented hood. This had to be her stupidest idea yet. Reyna slowly stood and ducked as an arrow flew past her head.

Reyna quickly moved across the hood. She knelt by the trunk and ignored the arrows that flew by her. A boy was leaning out of a van. He seemed to have trouble aiming his bow. Annabeth slowly handed her the vial.

"You're worse than Percy," Annabeth commented.

"I'll give him lessons," Reyna muttered. She took a moment to aim the Greek fire. She threw it. As soon as the Greek fire hit the front tire of the van, it exploded. Reyna stared at the destruction she had made.

Reyna bit her lip. The moment of adrenaline was gone. She could barely stay on her feet. Reyna turned and saw another van racing towards them. A glance to her the right and left showed that Hylla would not be able to swerve out of the way.

Reyna grabbed onto the car as Hylla slammed on the brakes. Reyna barely managed to keep from being thrown from the car. As the car stopped, she jumped off. Annabeth got out and handed Reyna her sword.

Hylla stepped out of the car. She grabbed Reyna by her collar and spoke, "What the hell was that?"

"We should focus on our attackers," Reyna snapped. "And, I was saving our lives."

"There was easier ways," Hylla snapped. Reyna shoved her sister away. She turned her head towards the van that had stopped. No one came out.

Reyna looked around them. Traffic had stopped on all sides. Buildings were on both sides of the street. Reyna spoke, "We can split up."

"We're not splitting up," Hylla said. Reyna glared at her. Hylla looked at her. "Reyna, you barely managed to escape Ouranos last time. I am not leaving you alone again."

"We're staying together," Annabeth agreed. Reyna nodded and slowly backed away from the car. Hylla and Annabeth were by her side.

Reyna glared as the van opened. She saw Circe step out of the van. Reyna spoke, "She dies today."

"You can't really kill her," Annabeth commented. Hylla nodded in agreement. Reyna didn't know who she was agreeing with. It had better be her though.

"Oh shit," Reyna said as she saw a man step out of the van. She would recognize him from anywhere. "We are so screwed."

"Who is that?" Hylla demanded backing away from the car. Circe smiled as she watched them. The witch snapped her fingers. The car in front of them exploded.

Reyna cried out as she hit the ground. She stayed there for a few moments. Reyna slowly looked up. Circe walked towards them with a smirk.

"Do you like my friend?" Circe commented. She grabbed Reyna by her collar and pulled her to her feet. "He has been waiting so long to meet you. Did you really think that Odovacer was the worst barbarian we pulled out of Tartarus?"

Reyna cried out as Circe shoved her towards the barbarian. She looked up at him in pure fear. The barbarian raised his sword and brought it down. Reyna rolled to the side.

"Leave her alone," Hylla snapped. She tried to get up, but Circe placed a sword to her neck. Reyna glanced behind her. She saw two men pull Annabeth to her feet.

"We are going to make this interesting," Circe began. She smiled down at Hylla and spoke an order to the barbarian. He stopped in his tracks.

"What do you want?" Reyna demanded. She slowly stood.

"A duel," Circe answered. She spoke to the barbarian in another language. He nodded. "You will face my friend here."

"If you win?" Reyna asked painfully. She gripped her sword nervously.

"I take you back as a prisoner," Circe answered. "If you survive of course. Your sister and the daughter of Athena will also come back as prisoners."

"No," Hylla interrupted. "Reyna, get out of here."

Circe looked at Hylla. She spoke, "For a time, you were my favorite attendant. I gave you everything. I can give it all to you again."

"Do you seriously think I am going to work with you after you manipulated me? Hell no." Hylla snapped. She glared at the sword. Circe smiled.

"What happens if I win?" Reyna interrupted. She barely had the strength to stand, but there wasn't any other options.

"You three can go back to Camp Half-Blood safely," Circe answered.

"What if we up the ante?" Reyna questioned. She remembered Caesar's word of fortune favors thebold. "If you win, I swear my allegiance to Ouranos. If I win, you come back to Camp Half-Blood with us, and we let the Olympians do what they want to you."

"Reyna, no," Hylla snapped.

"I like it," Circe said. "If you win, I swear on the River Styx that I will go with you to Camp Half-Blood. I will not fight you. My friends will not stop the four of us from leaving. We can even take my van."

"If your barbarian friend wins, I swear on the River Styx that I will swear my allegiance to Ouranos," Reyna said. The fear instantly left her. If she lost, that was on her. It was nice that she was finally doing something on her own terms.

"Reyna," Hylla protested. Reyna looked at her. "Please don't do this."

"Audentes fortuna iuvat" Reyna said. She gave Hylla a small nod. Reyna turned towards the barbarian. "Ready?"

"I think we are in for a show," Circe commented. She smiled. Reyna raised her sword and looked at the barbarian. "The daughter of Bellona will duel the scourge of god: Attila the Hun."

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews. This story will have more than thirty chapters. I also have a few more surprises planned. Now, updates will start to slow down in the next few weeks as school is starting up again. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	26. Deos Fortioribus Adesse

Reyna really didn't plan on getting stabbed within the first ten seconds of the fight. It was all her fault though. She had underestimated Attila's speed. The barbarian was so short and stocky that it seemed like he would rely only on power.

Reyna was lucky enough that it was a dagger she was stabbed with. She wasn't so lucky that it was in the stomach. At first, Reyna didn't even register the pain. Attila disarmed her and slammed his head into hers.

"Reyna!" Hylla yelled. She looked like she wanted to help, but Circe had a sword practically digging into her neck. Reyna closed her eyes painfully. A voice in the back of her head told her to get up.

"Is that the best you got?" Reyna muttered. She placed a hand to her stomach and slowly stood. Reyna was so screwed. Even if she managed to win the fight, she was probably going to bleed out.

Attila attacked Reyna before she was even on her feet. Reyna barely managed to grab her sword and bring it into a defensive stance. She took a few steps back and looked at Hylla. Her sister was staring in shock.

Reyna placed her right hand to the dagger that was still buried in her stomach. She tried to grab it, but her right hand wouldn't properly clench. Reyna gritted her teeth angrily.

Attila didn't give her any time to focus on her hand. He rushed forward and swung his sword with all of his might. Reyna barely managed to duck under it. She felt her knee give out and allowed it to. Reyna fell to her knees and stabbed behind her.

It was silent for a few moments. Reyna pulled her sword out of Attila's back. She stood and turned towards the barbarian. Attila took a pained breath but stayed on his feet.

"Deos fortiorbus adesse," Attila said in rough Latin. He popped his neck and walked towards Reyna. Attila seemed to be searching for words in another language. "I am the stronger one here."

"You wasted time on teaching him English?" Reyna questioned. She looked at Circe and found herself smiling evilly. "He won't need it after I kill him."

"You are a little girl," Attila said. Reyna laughed despite how much pain it caused her. She was sick and tired of everything. At the moment, she could care less if she died, but Attila was coming with her.

"I am a daughter of Bellona," Reyna said. She gripped her sword. "I am a praetor of Rome, and you are a barbarian who will die by my hands."

Attila glared and swung his sword. Reyna disarmed him. She stabbed him in the chest. Reyna shoved him into the destroyed car.

"The gods are on the side of the stronger one," Reyna hissed in his ear. No one but Attila could hear her. "You barbarian are so uncivilized. You don't even understand the phrase you are quoting."

"Barbarians brought an end to your civilized world," Attila bragged. He grabbed the dagger that was still buried in Reyna's stomach and twisted it. Attila grabbed Reyna by her throat. "I remember the countless Roman men that I killed. You are nothing compared to them."

Reyna gasped as she was shoved into another car by Attila. Despite his injuries, he seemed as strong as ever. The barbarian smiled down at her and spoke, "Aren't you the one who caused your camp to be destroyed? You ordered your men to run like cowards."

It was impossible to breath. Reyna realized she was going to pass out and lose the fight. The world was going to fall because of her. Reyna didn't care about that. She should have cared that her sister and friend were going to be prisoners of Ouranos, but she didn't.

The only thing that Reyna cared about was that Ouranos was going to get away with destroying her camp. Every Roman that had died at the temple would go unavenged. Reyna would not allow that to happen.

"Before I kill you," Attila began. "I want to know what your little phrase means."

"You make your own luck," Reyna wheezed. She grabbed the dagger that was still buried in her stomach. Reyna tore it out. She stabbed Attila in the neck.

Reyna shoved Attila away. She gasped for breath and fell to her knees. It was silent for a few moments until someone pulled her to her feet. Hylla hugged her tightly and spoke, "If you ever do that again, I am going to kill you."

"You don't need to worry about that," Reyna whispered. She couldn't catch her breath. Reyna looked around to see Circe staring at her in shock. The praetor smiled and allowed herself to pass out in her sister's arms.

* * *

Reyna slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes instantly narrowed as she saw herself standing at a ruined temple. She turned to see Rhea standing in front of her.

"That was quite a stunt you pulled," Rhea commented. "You nearly gave your sister a heart attack."

"Why am I here?" Reyna questioned. She looked at the temple. She saw that there was ruined paintings on the wall. The paintings were faded away, but Reyna recognized them.

Reyna walked towards the wall and placed a hand on it. She examined the paintings closely. It showed the beginning of time to the fall of Ouranos.

"This is the temple of your enemy," Rhea said. "While Gaea was rebuilding one, this is the original. It was made by a cult that revers Ouranos."

"Why am I here though? Is this cult coming back?" Reyna questioned. Rhea motioned to the wall.

"I brought you here to tell you something that you are not going to like," Rhea began. "First, I want you to look at the wall and see the destruction that Ouranos has caused."

Reyna frowned but looked at the walls. She examined the paintings in the middle. It showed Ouranos locking his children into Tartarus. Reyna frowned and spoke, "Why does Gaea want Ouranos if he was so bad?"

"Love conquers all," Rhea whispered. She placed a hand to Reyna's shoulder. "I chose my champion well."

"I let my camp fall," Reyna muttered. "I almost got my sister and my friend killed. I could go on about how badly I've screwed up. How did you chose well?"

"Your dedication, conviction, loyalty to your camp. You don't give yourself nearly enough credit," Rhea said. Reyna looked away. "Demigod, you should be proud of what you have done."

"I let my camp fall!" Reyna suddenly yelled. She looked at Rhea angrily. "I had one job when I took my position of praetor. That was to protect Camp Jupiter. I failed!"

Reyna took a few deep breaths. The stress and anger that she had hidden away was coming out. Reyna closed her eyes and took another deep breath. It did nothing to help. She sighed and opened her eyes.

Rhea watched her silently. She spoke, "You may not like what I am about to say, but it must be said. We both know that your camp doesn't matter."

"The Romans never matter to you," Reyna snapped. "The Olympians don't care about us. The Titans don't either. We kept you alive after Greece fell, and what do we get?"

"You cannot become bitter," Rhea warned. "Hear me out."

"Why should I?" Reyna snapped. "We should have been helped. The gods knew what was happening. Why didn't they help my camp? Where was Terminus?"

"They agreed that it was best for it to fall," Rhea whispered. Reyna's entire world froze. She slowly looked at Rhea. The Titaness looked away. "I'm sorry."

Reyna stared. She didn't know how to feel at the moment. Reyna was shocked to hear the words, but a small, cynical part of her had been expecting it. The only one who would have really tried to protect them was Lupa.

"Who wanted to let Camp Jupiter fall?" Reyna demanded. She took off the ring that Rhea had given her. It was suppose to mark Reyna as a champion for Rhea.

"It was suggested by Ares," Rhea began. "Everyone but Athena agreed with it."

"Define everyone," Reyna whispered. She started to shake from her anger.

"The Olympians and I. We stopped Athena and Quirinus from helping your camp and recalled Terminus to Olympus," Rhea answered. Reyna nodded once. She dropped the ring on the ground and started to walk towards the entrance of the temple. "Praetor, wait."

"No," Reyna said. She tried to contain her rage. "I'm done doing things for you and the Olympians. For now, everything I do is for my campers. No one else."

"Your mother agreed with letting your camp fall," Rhea said. Her footsteps echoed as she walked towards Reyna. "Surely, you must want to hear why."

"I don't care anymore," Reyna said. She turned towards Rhea. "I don't care. I'm done being a pawn. The Greeks may enjoy it, but I don't."

"You are not a pawn," Rhea began.

"Really?" Reyna demanded. "It's not just me. It's Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and every damn demigod that has ever raised a weapon in the name of the Olympians. The Olympians don't care who dies as long as they survive!"

"It is a demigod's duty," Rhea interrupted. She stepped forward. "You know all about duty."

"A Roman's duty is to protect our citizens!" Reyna yelled. "Don't pretend to be my friend Rhea. You could have convinced them to save my camp, but you didn't!"

"I did it because there is nothing more dangerous in this world than someone with nothing left to lose," Rhea said calmly. She walked towards her fallen ring and picked it up.

"Ouranos has nothing left to lose. You disrupted his plans of raising his wife. The only way to raise her now that doesn't involve the temple of the Fates is something that no one has every attempted and never will. Ouranos' allies have betrayed at every turn," Rhea continued.

"He has only a few allies he can trust," Rhea whispered. She walked towards Reyna. "The one weapon that can destroy him will be remade soon. He is running out of options."

"You wanted to make it so the Romans have nothing left to lose," Reyna snapped. "Why couldn't you have done it to anyone else?"

Rhea handed her the ring. Reyna had to resist the urge to throw it. Rhea spoke, "The Romans are strong enough to take it. The only thing stopping them is the situation of their leadership."

"What have they decided?" Reyna grumbled. She still wasn't happy. The words still hurt.

"They want to hear your story first," Rhea replied. She gently made Reyna look at her.

"I still have a lot left to lose," Reyna muttered. She glanced away. "My sister, my friends, my campers, and Camp Half-Blood."

"What are you going to do about it?" Rhea wondered. Reyna looked at the ring she had been given. She slipped it into her pocket and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to prove you wrong," Reyna replied. She looked Rhea in the eyes. "I'm going to show that the most dangerous person in the world is someone who has lost so much and will do anything to protect what little they have left."


	27. How Little We Know

"This is your idea of a midnight meeting?" Piper wondered. She leaned against her boyfriend and smiled at him. Jason smiled back at her.

"I think this is a great idea," Percy said. He took a large bite of pizza. He went to open his mouth, but Annabeth gave him a look. Percy sighed dramatically and finished his food. "We should do this more often."

"It's only because we need to discuss the reforging of Kronos' blade," Chiron said. The five pieces of the blade were sitting in front of him. They were back together in the shape of a sword, but the pieces weren't connected.

Piper looked around the table that she sat at. Chiron sat at the head of the table. Jason was sitting to her right. Percy and Annabeth were on her left. Across from her, Hylla sat by herself.

It had been a day since Hylla had carried her unconscious and half-dead sister into the camp. Hylla had stayed by Reyna's side ever since. This was her first time away.

"Can we finish this meeting already?" Hylla grumbled. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat.

"We need a weapon's expert," Jason said. Hylla glared at him.

"You have plenty of weapon experts in the Ares and Hephaestus cabin," Hylla grumbled. "You just wanted to get me away from my sister's side. If you ever do that again, I will snap you like a twig."

"How are we going to reforge this weapon?" Piper asked quickly. She could sense the tension around the table. Granted, her attention kept going back to the boxes of pizza in the middle of the table. Piper didn't know why it was there, but it was delicious.

"I don't know," Chiron admitted.

"This has officially been a waste of time," Hylla said. She stood.

"Wait," Annabeth interrupted. She moved to Hylla's side and grabbed her arm. "You need to take a break from worrying. We thought that you would be able to help us with the blade."

"Do we need to find the original forge where it was first made?" Hylla asked Chiron after a moment. She didn't sit down though.

"That forge or the one that it was remade at will do," Chiron replied. "We just need to find out if those forges are intact. Well, the Olympians think that is how it will be reforged."

Piper looked down at the blade. It looked like the blade was all ready to be reforged, but if she looked closely, she could see that there was a sliver of the blade missing. Chiron told them that the blade would properly align once they melted it down and reforged it.

"You're missing some of the blade," Hylla reported. She was examining the sword closely.

"We have all the pieces," Jason argued. "How can we be missing a piece?"

"The tiny sliver that is missing," Piper guessed. She looked at Chiron. "Could it be that we missed something."

"I thought Hestia melted the sword," Percy interrupted. "Annabeth and I saw it melt. How did Gaea even manage to get her hands on it?"

"The blade was put into vials," Chiron answered. "Some vials were larger than others. Hera had the largest vial, and that was taken when she was captured."

"Why not just lock it up and throw the key away?" Annabeth wondered.

"Ever since Percy had the minor gods become more involved in the camp, Zeus has been looking for ways to show that the Olympians trust the minor gods. He gave some of them small vials," Chiron explained.

"So, why didn't Gaea just gather all of the vials at once and make the sword?" Piper asked.

"There is differences in the materials of the five piece," Hylla said. She crossed her arms. "There is probably another vial out there that has the piece to bind all of these together. Where the hell are we going to find that?"

"Reyna has it," Annabeth realized.

"She showed us the vial at the gas station and told her that Rhea gave it to her," Piper remembered. She stood. Hylla was already out the door.

Piper followed behind her. Annabeth moved to her side and spoke, "Does Jason seem the same?"

"I haven't let him out of my sight," Piper promised. Jason was the only one who didn't know about the fact that he might overthrow Zeus. They didn't know how to break the news.

"Has Reyna recovered any?" Annabeth questioned. "I was only able to check on her for a few moments before the Senate pulled me away."

"I'm not sure," Piper responded. "I wasn't able to see her. I've been trying to organize everyone, and I also got pulled aside by the Senate."

"They wanted to know everything that had happened since we first met Reyna. It's insane,"Annabeth commented. She rubbed her forehead as they walked towards the infirmary. "It's good that Frank is back on his feet."

"Hazel was worried about him," Piper agreed. She looked behind her. "Where did Percy and Jason go?"

"They are doing their bro thing," Annabeth guessed. Piper rolled her eyes. "The two spend more time with each other than us."

"I'm jealous of them," Piper joked. She smiled and opened the door to the infirmary. She stepped inside and frowned. "Where's Reyna?"

"I don't know. I just don't know," Hylla muttered. She started to pace back and forth. Hylla looked ready to tear her hair out. "Why does she also disappear when she is suppose to be resting?"

"If I tell you, will you shut up?" a demititan groaned. They were laying on a bed in a corner of the infirmary. A few other demigods were in the infirmary, but they were asleep. "The other Roman leader came in here and waited by your friend till she woke."

"When she woke up, they talked before going to some kind of meeting. It might have been an interrogation. I'm going to pass out soon, and I would like to sleep in peace," the demititan explained. They slowly turned away.

"Great," Hylla muttered. She went to leave. Annabeth and Piper blocked her path.

"You're only going to make it worse for Reyna if you storm into that meeting," Piper began. Hylla glared at her.

"You know that we are right," Annabeth added. Hylla crossed her arms but didn't move. "I say that we try to watch the meeting. We can't make this worse for Reyna though."

"I know," Hylla muttered. "I'm just tired of not being able to protect her. I've hurt her more than anything."

"It's not your fault," Annabeth said. Hylla held up a hand.

"Save me the speech," Hylla muttered. "I've heard it a million times, and it is wrong. I could have protected my sister, and I didn't. Don't try to make that better."

Hylla pushed past them and walked out of the infirmary. Piper followed behind her but stopped. She looked at Annabeth and spoke, "I'll meet up with you two later. I have something to do."

Piper walked away before Annabeth could answer. She walked towards Hera's cabin. Normally, the cabin would be completely empty, and no one would look at it twice. This was an exception though.

The two guards outside the door nodded to Piper. They stepped to the side and allowed Piper in. The daughter of Aphrodite opened the cabin door and looked around the room. She stepped in and closed the door quickly.

"My third favorite demigod," Circe commented. She was calmly sitting on a bed. Piper glared. Circe had spent a few hours with the Olympians. While she was there, every type of promise had been extracted from her.

Circe was now a consultant. The Olympians were confident that Circe wouldn't betray them. Piper didn't believe it. Swearing on the River Styx only worked so much.

"We need to talk," Piper said.

"I'm all ears," Circe promised. Her hands were cuffed in front of her with imperial gold handcuffs. Piper had no clue if it would actually keep her hands trapped. She also didn't know if the handcuffs would explode if broken.

"What is Ouranos going to do next?" Piper demanded. Circe shrugged. "Tell me."

"No need for charmspeak," Circe said. "If I knew, I might just tell you. Alas, I do not know. Ouranos has been very tight lipped ever since he learned of Metis' betrayal."

"You have to know something," Piper argued. She wasn't worried about Circe charmspeaking her. Circe had given a really long promise on the River Styx that she wouldn't charmspeak certain people. She went so far as to say the first and last name of twenty campers before she was silenced by Zeus.

Piper just wished she had a list of the names. It would make it easier to know who could interact with Circe. She assumed that the seven were on the list. Circe watched her and sat forward.

"I had my orders," Circe responded with a shrug. "How is Reyna doing? Hmm?"

"She's fine," Piper answered angrily.

"Has she tried to crucify anyone lately?" Circe wondered. Piper gave her a look. Circe laughed. "Oh, you don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Piper slowly asked. Circe cleared her throat and smiled.

"Everyone thinks that our favorite daughter of Bellona is so innocent. I keep telling everyone that she has the mindset of a true Roman, but no one will believe me. You don't know the story of how she massacred Blackbeard?" Circe wondered.

"I don't want to hear your lies," Piper snapped. "Why do you hate Reyna so much?"

Circe watched Piper for a moment. She smiled and spoke, "You don't really care about that. What you really want is for me to wave my hand and produce an answer to the problem of Ouranos."

"It isn't that easy," Circe continued. "Ouranos is using his power to cause many gods and goddesses to fight for him. They fear him, and they do not dare oppose him."

Piper stood there. She finally spoke, "You have to know what he wanted to do."

"He wants to bring back his lover," Circe answered. "What else? Now, you should send a servant to fetch me food, and you should come back soon. We need to have a discussion over magic."

"I don't use magic," Piper said. "I also do not want to be your protege."

"The offer is always open," Circe promised. "I want to talk about real magic. The thing that your friend, the daughter of Pluto, uses is not magic."

"Hecate taught her," Piper argued.

"Hecate taught her Roman magic. The magic I use is much more ancient than that. It traces its roots back to ancient Egypt. That is the same magic that Reyna will end up killing herself with," Circe explained.

"What do you mean?" Piper demanded.

"All magic draws on a person's energy. There is a major difference between Roman magic and Greek magic. Greek magic, which I have perfected, draws more strength than any other magic. That is because it gives much better results."

"Reyna is going to use a spell that requires energy she doesn't have," Piper guessed. "It will kill her."

"Correct. I would keep a close eye on her," Circe said. She stood. "I would also watch your boyfriend. He really can't be trusted."

Piper glared. She bit her tongue to keep from lashing out. Circe was just trying to get a reaction from her. Piper turned away.

"Oh, I would pick a nice place for you and Jason to be buried," Circe began. Piper slowly turned towards her. "Reyna is going to kill you two are you disobey her orders, and I really do mean she will kill you."

"What orders?" Piper wondered. Circe laughed.

"You don't know yet," Circe asked. "That is so precious. See, Reyna is going to order you not to leave the camp because it is an obvious trap. You will still leave the camp with Jason because you want to save your precious father."

"What did you do to him?" Piper snapped. She grabbed Circe angrily. There was no way she was going to allow anyone to hurt her father. He had already been through too much.

"Ouranos wants to get to Jason. He sent some monsters and barbarians to capture your father. He is currently being held at a location that I know. Soon, Ouranos will arrange a meeting and demand you bring Jason. You can guess the next part," Circe taunted.

"If Ouranos hurts my father, he'll pay," Piper promised.

"What can you do to stop him?" Circe sneered. "Ouranos knows that family matters. That is why he targets people's family. They bend their knee to save their loved ones"

"Where is my father?" Piper demanded.

"I might tell you after I have a snack. Oh, I also need my beauty sleep," Circe said. She pushed Piper away easily. "Run along now."

Piper glared. She stalked out of the cabin and took a deep breath. Piper needed to tell Annabeth or Jason. Annabeth was busy at the moment. That meant that she would have to go to Jason.


	28. Rei Gerundae Causa

Reyna finished her story and looked at the Senate. They were watching her and taking notes. Reyna had no clue how long she had been speaking. She just knew that her knee was going to give out if she stood for any longer.

"You can sit down," Hank ordered. He was a centurion in the third cohort. Reyna sat by Frank who gave her a small smile. She kept her face emotionless.

The Senate wasn't intact. Two of its members were on trial. Two more had died at the temple. One had died during the attack on Camp Jupiter. There was only five members left that could make a decision. The Senate couldn't fill the positions until all current members were available to vote on the issue.

"How are you feeling?" Frank whispered. He shifted in his seat. Frank looked like he was on trial. Of course, he was on trial, but he didn't have to look like it.

Reyna didn't answer. She kept her eyes focused ahead. All she wanted to do was go find a bed and curl up in it. Everything hurt.

The five members of the Senate were discussing what to do. They spoke in a whisper. Hank turned and looked at them. He spoke. "Praetor Zhang, come."

Frank glanced at Reyna. She motioned for him to go. Frank nodded and hurried towards the Senate members. Reyna looked back at the ground.

They were sitting away from the Roman camp. Most of the legionnaires were asleep Some were watching the meeting and trying to pretend they were doing something else. Reyna glanced up. Her eyes caught Sula's.

Her mentor gave her a small nod. Reyna looked away. She saw Annabeth and Hylla standing near Hazel. Hylla was staring at her intently.

It was hard to tell how Hylla felt. It was probably anger that Reyna was up and about. It could also be concern. No, it was anger.

Reyna looked back at Frank. She had done her best to make sure he would get minimum blame. The Senate would look at how long he had been in the legion for and boil it down to Frank being too inexperienced. Reyna would take most of the blame because she had the most experience.

They would probably decide to kill her after the war. That was if she survived. Frank would be protected though. He might even be able to regain his position of praetor one day. That's all that mattered.

Reyna glanced up at the Senate as they turned to face her. Reyna stood and barely bit back a groan of pain. She would get yelled at for walking on her leg. Her knee really shouldn't have any pressure on it at all.

Frank moved by her side and stood next to her. He seemed happy which meant he had gotten off with a light punishment. That was good. Reyna didn't like how that hurt her chances though.

Hank stepped forward. He had become the unofficial spokesperson of the Senate. Hank took a deep breath and spoke, "As of right now, you two are temporarily removed from your position of praetor."

The removal was something that Reyna had been expecting. Temporarily was not. Reyna slowly spoke, "What do you mean by temporarily?"

Her answer came as another member of the Senate, Larry, grabbed a box. He walked towards her. Frank stepped away. Reyna glanced at him.

"It has been a long time since we have had to do this," Hank began. Larry opened the box. Reyna glanced down at it.

"Why?" Reyna slowly asked. She stared down at the Fasces in front of her. It was an axe that was surrounded by a bunch of tiny sticks. The symbolism meant so much more though.

"You're qualified," Larry answered. "Well, you're overqualified. We figure that the best of us deserves this."

Reyna slowly grabbed the Fasces with her left hand. She gripped it and took a deep to calm herself. Hank smiled and spoke, "We do not have the cloak to go with it, but we will soon."

"What is it for?" Reyna wondered. She stood a little straighter.

"For the matter to be done," Hank answered. "After Ouranos is defeated and our camp is back in our hands, that is when your duty is done. We will then figure out our leadership."

"Ouranos will pay for everything he has done," Reyna promised. She walked towards the table that had a map on it. Reyna slammed the Fasces into it. "Everyone who died at his hands will be avenged."

"Do you have orders for us, dictator?" Frank questioned. It seemed like he was testing the word. Reyna looked down. She didn't really know what to do at the moment. Reyna would now decide everything that her legionaries would do.

"Everyone needs to get some rest. Tomorrow, all former members of the legion will meet with me. I want the fifth and fourth cohort to help with the defenses of the camp. The third cohort will help the Vulcan children with anything they need. The first and second will help Chiron with anything he needs, and they will meet with me after," Reyna answered. "Dismissed."

Reyna closed her eyes as the Senate walked away. Frank moved to her side. He spoke, "Dictator is a pretty big role."

"Complete control of everything," Reyna whispered. She shook her head. "I don't know what I'm suppose to do Frank."

"You led the camp while Jason was missing," Frank began.

"I still had the Senate that helped with decisions," Reyna interrupted. "My word is law now Frank. The last time that happened was with Julius Caesar. I'm sure you know how that turned out."

"You're nothing like him," Frank argued.

"I"m exactly like him," Reyna muttered. She closed her eyes as she heard footsteps behind. They belonged to Hylla.

"Why are you out of bed?" Hylla demanded. Reyna slowly turned to look at her sister. Hylla crossed her arms.

"I needed to speak with the Senate," Reyna answered. She could tell Hylla didn't like the answer. That wasn't her problem at the moment.

"You should be resting," Hylla said. She grabbed Reyna's arm.

"I do not need to rest sister," Reyna said. She jerked her arm away. "I also don't have time to waste talking to you."

"Waste?" Hylla demanded. Reyna knew that wasn't the best choice of words. It never was though.

"We have other things we need to focus on," Annabeth interrupted. She stepped in between the two.

"No," Hylla snapped. "Since when is talking to your sister a waste?"

"Hylla, I don't want to do this," Reyna muttered. She gripped her sword handle. "I have a lot of things that I need to focus on."

"I want to," Hylla snapped. "We never talk anymore. Ever since you went to Camp Jupiter and left me."

Reyna slammed her hand into the table. She spoke angrily, "You left me Hylla! You didn't want to go to the Romans because Circe filled your head with bullshit propaganda about the Amazons. Now, I have more important things to focus on than arguing."

"Stop!" Annabeth suddenly yelled. She glared at them. "You two are suppose to be leaders. You should be setting examples for those that follow you. Instead, you two argue at every point."

"Reyna, I get that you're dealing with a lot," Annabeth began. She turned on Reyna. "You can't keep shutting yourself down emotionally and lashing out at random times. It's not fair."

"Hylla," Annabeth continued. She turned towards the queen of the Amazons. "You need to get your own anger under control as well. The only family you have is Reyna. Stop pushing her away."

"You two have to be examples. Do that by working together and having a decent conversation," Annabeth ordered. "And apologize to each other. Now."

Reyna looked down. She took a deep breath and looked at Hylla. Reyna spoke, "I'm sorry."

"Same," Hylla muttered. She shoved past Reyna. Hylla stalked away.

"Thanks Annabeth," Reyna snapped. "That really helped."

"I am just trying to help you," Annabeth said. She grabbed Reyna before she could walk away. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm losing it," Reyna snapped. She looked at Annabeth. "I am doing everything in my power Annabeth. Nothing works. My camp has fallen. I just want this war to be over."

"I can't do this anymore," Reyna whispered. She looked away. "I can't."

Frank stepped forward. Reyna could see Annabeth give him a look. Annabeth whispered something that caused Frank to nod. He walked away.

Annabeth watched her for a few moments. She gently grabbed Reyna's arm and led her away. Annabeth spoke, "There's pizza at the Big House. Can you walk that far?"

Reyna nodded. She stared at the ground and tried to think. Her mind refused to work. Annabeth led her to the Big House and led her inside. She sat Reyna down at the table.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," Reyna mumbled. "Everything is just going wrong. I don't think I can do this anymore. The Senate just made me a dictator. I'm deciding everything now."

"You just need to take a deep breath and relax," Annabeth began. She pushed a box of pizza towards Reyna. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible," Reyna muttered. "It's not just the physical injuries. Hylla told me that I have schizophrenia, and I've been hearing voices."

"Have you taken pills for it?" Annabeth wondered.

"No, I haven't had time," Reyna answered. She reached into her pocket but couldn't find anything. Reyna did her best not to slam her head into the table. "I keep having these dreams about Julius Caesar and his life."

Reyna looked at the table. Her gaze focused on the pieces of the blade. She grabbed a pizza from the box and took a bite. Reyna looked back at Annabeth.

Annabeth grabbed a can of soda from the fridge. She passed it to Reyna and spoke, "We have all night to talk."

"Thank you," Reyna whispered. She placed a finger to the stitches on her lip. Reyna looked down sadly.

"Reyna, you are one of the strongest people that I know. You've been through a lot these past two weeks. You just need time to relax."

"I don't have that luxury," Reyna muttered. She closed her eyes. "I'm in charge of my entire camp now. They are going to look at me and only me for leadership."

"It was like that when Jason was gone," Annabeth argued.

"I was still a praetor then. I was allowed to make mistakes," Reyna explained. She looked at Annabeth. "The position of dictator is only given if the Senate fears that there is a good chance we won't survive."

"The Senate no longer has their power," Annabeth guessed. "That's how it went back in the day, right?"

Reyna nodded. She paused to take a drink. Reyna spoke, "They can advise me, but I don't have to listen to a word they say. I could order them to do anything."

"It's a big responsibility," Annabeth commented. Reyna nodded sadly.

"How do you think I should do this?" Reyna wondered.

"You know what to do," Annabeth answered. "Reyna, you were born to do this. Ouranos is going to regret the day he messed with you."

Reyna looked at the blade on the table. She saw Annabeth's eyes move to the vial around her neck. Reyna slowly took it off. For the first time, she opened the cap.

"What's in it?" Annabeth questioned. Reyna looked into the vial. She could make out a liquid of different colors. Reyna handed the vial to Annabeth and looked at the pieces of the blade.

The four pieces of the blade had a small piece missing. Reyna guessed the last piece was in her vial. She also guessed it would attach the hilt to the bottom pieces, or she would have to perform some kind of blood sacrifice. That was probably it.

"There was something I wanted to talk about," Annabeth began. She handed the vial back to Reyna and took a deep breath. Reyna closed the vial and looked at Annabeth.

"What is it?" Reyna questioned.

"I promised you that we would talk about Tartarus," Annabeth responded. "Are you up for it?"

"Of course," Reyna answered. She leaned back. "I have all night."


	29. Total War

Frank stood in attention. He looked at Reyna quietly. She was pacing back and forth though he could see the small signs that the pain was bothering her. Her teeth were gritted, and her fist were clenched.

His attention turned towards the former members of the legion. They all stood at attention was well. Some were glancing at Frank as if wondering what he was doing there. Frank wondered the same thing.

Frank knew that most of the people in front of him were parents. They had children in the legion. The key word was had. The assault on the temple of the Fates and the attack on Camp Jupiter had taken its toll.

"I have called you here today for one reason," Reyna began. She took a few moments before she spoke again. "We lost good soldiers during the assault on the temple of the Fates and the attack on Camp Jupiter. Those numbers must be made up."

"Now, I know that some of you have other obligations. If you want to baulk at your duty, all you must do is walk up here and tell me," Reyna said. She stood with her arms behind her back. Frank stared. He knew that Reyna had already excused those who could not fight. Why was she doing this?

Reyna waited for a few moments. No one stepped forward. She spoke, "Are we all ready then? Good. You will report to centurion Jackson, and he will be giving you your assignments. Any questions?"

"Dismissed," Reyna said after no one answered. She turned to look at Frank. He stood there for a few moments.

"You look exhausted," Frank commented after a moment. "You should get some rest."

"I"m fine," Reyna answered. She looked ready to pass out. Her eyes were bloodshot, and it was clear coffee was the only thing keeping her going.

"What were you doing last night?" Frank questioned.

"I spent most of the night talking with Annabeth," Reyna replied. Her eyes seemed distant. "I then spent the rest of the night coming up with a plan. Before you hear it, you must swear that you will not tell anyone."

"I won't," Frank promised. Reyna seemed to study him. He jumped as he felt something brush against his legs. Aurum and Argentum moved to Reyna's side.

Frank took the moment to examine Reyna as critically as she was studying him. Reyna was wearing a purple shirt and black pants. Her sword was at her side, and her left hand was casually resting on her belt.

"Can we talk?" a voice interrupted. Frank turned to see Piper. He stared as he saw how horrible she looked. Piper also looked like she had gotten no sleep.

"About?" Reyna questioned.

"Ouranos took my father," Piper whispered. Frank stared at her. Piper couldn't meet their eyes. "Circe told me about it. Ouranos wants Jason and I to meet up with him."

"No," Reyna interrupted. Frank turned to stare at her. Reyna had an odd look on her face. She turned away. Piper grabbed her arm.

"Circe told me you would say that. You have to let me save my father," Piper pleaded. "She knows the location, but she won't tell me where."

"If you knew I would say no, why come to me?" Reyna asked.

"Circe said that you would know," Piper answered. "Jason has been talking to her all night. He wanted to find out where my father was. She only told us that you would know."

"It is a trap," Reyna said. Piper shot Frank a look. He looked down helplessly. He couldn't just obey an order from his dictator, but he couldn't allow for Piper's father to be hurt either.

"You know how this is," Piper protested. "Enyo almost killed Hylla, and you did everything you could to save her. I am going to do the same for my father."

"No," Reyna said. She turned towards Piper. "There is a big difference between the two. Hylla is the queen of our ally. Your father is a useless mortal; therefore, he is not a priority."

"We should help," Frank interrupted. He knew Reyna didn't mean what she had said.

"Leave," Reyna ordered as she looked at Frank. He shook his head. Reyna glared. "I advise you to leave my sight centurion."

"Not until you agree to help Piper," Frank said. He was going to get killed for disobeying orders. "Her father is a priority."

"Her father is a viable target," Reyna snapped. "Ouranos has forced us into total war. Civilian casualties are expected and welcomed. If Ouranos focuses his time on attacking civilians, we have more time to strengthen our forces."

"What is wrong with you?" Piper demanded. "We're suppose to be protecting mortals!"

"That is a Greek job," Reyna corrected. "Now, you are not leaving this camp."

"If I'm a Greek, a Roman can't boss me around," Piper snapped. She seemed like she was ready to lose her temper.

"Stop," Frank interrupted. "Piper, we will do everything we can to help you."

"We won't," Reyna said. She turned on Frank. "Do not speak out of turn again. Understood?"

Frank didn't answer. Piper spoke, "I'm going after my father."

Reyna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and turned towards Piper. The daughter of Aphrodite was glaring. Reyna suddenly grabbed her. She slammed Piper into a tree and placed her forearm against Piper's neck.

"You are going to stay in this camp," Reyna whispered. Frank was too stunned to move. He could only stare. "Understood?"

"Reyna, let her go," Frank finally said.

"Stay out of this," Reyna snapped. She glared back at Frank. Her eyes held a scary amount of intensity in them. She looked back at Piper.

"I cannot have you running off. You are too valuable. Can I trust you not to run off?" Reyna questioned. "Or, do I have to place you under watch?"

"I can't just let Ouranos hurt my father," Piper protested.

"I'm only going to ask once again," Reyna whispered. "Are you going to stay in this camp? If not, I am going to have to take measures I don't want to."

"I'll stay," Piper muttered. She swallowed painfully. "Will you please let me go?"

Reyna lowered her arm. She placed a hand to Piper's shoulder and spoke, "Thank you for your understanding. Will you tell Chiron that I am going to need his assistance in reforging the blade?"

Piper nodded. She looked at Frank and hurried away. Frank took a deep breath and spoke, "Reyna, why did you do that?"

"She is too valuable," Reyna answered. She motioned for Frank to follow. "Come."

Frank hesitated but did as he was told. Reyna seemed off to him. The two walked towards a tent. Reyna motioned for him to sit, and he complied.

He looked around the tent. There was a table in the middle that had a map on it. A pile of reports were right next to the map. Chairs surrounded the table.

Frank looked up as he saw centurions of the first and second cohort walk in. They nodded to Reyna and moved towards the table. Reyna leaned on the table and watched them.

"Let's not waste time," Reyna said. She seemed to glance at Frank "I have a very important mission for all of you."

"We're ready," one of the centurions promised. Reyna looked over at the map. She ran her eyes over the map of New York. One hand moved to her dagger. She stabbed into the map.

"There is a barbarian camp here. Ouranos is using it to make supplies. The first cohort is going to take out this camp. I want you to find your most trusted soldiers and get the job done. No one else must know, understood?" Reyna said.

Frank stared. There was no way that they could attack a barbarian camp. Truthfully, he was scared to speak up.

The centurion nodded. Reyna looked at the centurions of the second cohort. She spoke, "I want you to keep an eye on Piper McLean and Jason Grace. If they make a move to leave, you are going to intercept them and tell me."

"It will be done," the centurion promised. Reyna motioned for them to leave. The two centurions of the second cohort left.

"Ma'am," a centurion of the first cohort began. Frank knew that her name was Astrid, and that she was a daughter of Mars. Reyna looked at her. "We aren't going to tell anyone?"

"No," Reyna answered. "They would try to stop us. I trust you can do this job discreetly. If not, I can find another willing centurion who will."

Astrid nodded. She seemed to understand the threat. Astrid stood straighter and spoke, "We will leave tonight and hurry to the location. Every barbarian will be slaughtered, and we will bring the spoils back here."

"No," Reyna interrupted. "There is a base that Lupa set up. It is not that far from here."

Reyna turned away and wrote down the address. She handed it to Astrid and spoke, "No one else will know about this. As far as everyone else is concerned, you are doing a task for Lupa."

Astrid nodded. She led her fellow centurion away. Reyna turned towards Frank. He just stared at her. This was not the Reyna that he knew.

Aurum and Argentum were by Reyna's side. Ever since that morning, they did not let their owner out of their sight. Frank took a deep breath and spoke, "Why do this without telling anyone?"

"They would just stop us," Reyna answered.

"We can't go behind their back," Frank protested. Reyna glared. Her eyes had the same look as when she slaughtered all of the barbarians at Camp Jupiter. It scared him.

"Are you going to continue to question my judgment Frank?" Reyna questioned. She stepped forward. Frank stood his ground. "You are not going to tell anyone."

"I can't allow you to do this," Frank argued. "You are not acting like yourself."

"Frank, I am done wasting time talking to you," Reyna whispered. "I am doing things the Roman way."

"The Roman way isn't always the best," Frank argued. Reyna glared at him. She grabbed him by his shirt.

"Leave," Reyna ordered. "If you tell anyone about my plan, I am going to make sure that you regret living. Now, you are going to put your tail between your legs and go back to Hazel."

Frank didn't respond. He could only stare. Reyna was losing it, and he didn't know how to help her. Frank stumbled as he was shoved away.

"Leave," Reyna repeated. She grabbed the table with her left hand. Reyna looked like she was barely able to keep standing. Frank stepped towards her but thought better of it. He hurried away.


	30. Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely

"This mold should work," Nyssa said as she gently lifted the mold that held the pieces of Kronos' blade. She gently flipped it over and pushed the pieces out.

"We just have to melt the pieces down and fit them into the mold, correct?" Annabeth asked.

"The biggest problem will be finding the forge you need to do it at. The blade is made of five different pieces of metal. Each has a different melting point," Nyssa explained.

"What are the different pieces?" Annabeth questioned.

"Imperial gold, steel, celestial bronze, stygian iron, and something I can't identify," Nyssa answered. "Kronos was ready to cause some destruction though."

"The liquid in the vial that Reyna has must have all the other pieces in it," Annabeth said. She took a sip of coffee and started to put the pieces of the blade in a briefcase. It had a combination that only she and Reyna knew. They had thought of it the night before.

"What is our next plan?" Nyssa wondered. She leaned on the table. "We have been pumping out weapons and armor. It would be great if Leo was here, but he is still with Calypso. Anyway, we can't just keep sitting around."

"We don't know what Ouranos is going to do next," Annabeth said. She patted the briefcase. "We have an advantage though. I should go get Reyna."

Nyssa nodded. Annabeth grabbed her cup of coffee and walked towards the door. It opened before she could grab the handle. Piper was standing there.

"We need to talk," Piper said. She looked ready to cry but was trying to hide it. "Ouranos took my father. Reyna knows where they are, but she refuses to tell me. You have to help me."

"Calm down and explain everything," Annabeth ordered. She sat Piper down and made her a cup of hot chocolate. Piper told her what had happened.

Annabeth sat there after she had heard the story. That didn't sound like Reyna. She could understand the thought of keeping Jason in the camp, but they couldn't just leave Piper's father to die.

"Let me talk to Reyna," Annabeth said. Piper glanced up at her and took a sip of hot chocolate. "I'll convince her."

Annabeth grabbed the briefcase and the mold. She nodded to Nyssa and Piper before leaving. Annabeth walked towards the Roman camp.

She had to admit that she was impressed. The Romans had set up a really good headquarters. Some of them were training. Others were rushing around.

Annabeth looked around and saw Aurum walk inside a tent. She walked towards it. Annabeth stepped into the tent and spoke, "Reyna, you there?"

"What do you want?" Reyna muttered. Annabeth looked at her. Reyna was laying back on a bed. She was staring at a wall with one hand to her stomach.

"We need to talk," Annabeth began. She sat the mold down on a bedside table and walked towards Reyna. Aurum and Argentum jumped on the bed and laid near their owner. If they decided to lunge at Annabeth, they could easily tear her throat out.

Reyna didn't respond. She slowly sat up and looked at the briefcase. Reyna motioned for Annabeth to open the briefcase and spoke, "We've been thinking about this all wrong."

"How so?" Annabeth questioned. She opened the briefcase. Reyna grabbed the mold with her left hand and placed it on the bed. She helped Annabeth put pieces of the blade into the mold.

Reyna took the time to adjust the pieces and make sure they were in proper alignment. She grabbed her vial and slowly opened it. Reyna poured the liquid from the vial onto the blade. They both looked away as there was a bright light from the blade.

Annabeth tried to blink the spots from her eyes. When she looked back, a chill ran from her spine. The mold held a bronze sword. Reyna took the sword out of the mold and examined it.

A cruel smile came to Reyna's face. She flipped the sword, and it turned onto a scythe. Reyna seemed to study it. The handle of the scythe was five feet long, and the curved blade was around three feet long. The daughter of Bellona flipped it back into the sword.

"We've been looking at it all wrong," Reyna whispered. "It was already melted, but it was never put back together. All it needed was to be back together."

"Reyna, you should put the blade down," Annabeth began. Reyna didn't listen. She just examined the blade further as if looking for flaws.

"Do you want to know why I threatened Piper?" Reyna questioned. "The answer is that I don't know. I keep closing me eyes, and when I open them, I'm in a different place."

"You're having blackouts," Annabeth guessed. She looked at Reyna concerned. "We need to get you help."

"No," Reyna said softly. She placed the sword on her bed and looked at Annabeth. "Do you believe that men are born evil?"

"What?" Annabeth asked looking at her. Reyna was starting to scare her a little.

"Do you believe that men are born evil?" Reyna repeated. "Or, does absolute power corrupt absolutely?"

"Reyna, you're not evil," Annabeth answered. "You are not going to allow your power to corrupt you."

"That's where you're wrong," Reyna whispered. She ran a finger over the blade. "I have done horrible things. When I was ten, I killed my father in cold blood."

"I keep saying that it was to protect Hylla," Reyna continued in a low voice. "Was it? I use to think that, but I'm not so convinced anymore. You know Blackbeard and his crew? Slaughtered and crucified by yours truly."

Annabeth stared for a few moments trying to process the information. Reyna continued, "Have you ever heard of a story about a poor, simple farmer? He was a good man really. One day, there was an earthquake, and he found a ring."

"This ring was special. It gave him the power to turn invisible. Eventually, he used it and did terrible things. He killed his family, killed the king, and took the throne for himself," Reyna whispered. "Does absolute power corrupt absolutely, or are men just born evil?"

"Reyna, this is not you," Annabeth said. She gently grabbed Reyna's arm. "You are not this person. You are not someone who hurts your friend. Stop this."

Reyna slowly looked up at her. She spoke, "I can't Annabeth. It's too much, and I am snapping. There is nothing you or anyone can do about it."

"Don't talk like that," Annabeth snapped. She sat by Reyna. "We talked about me last night, but what about you?"

"I'm fine," Reyna muttered.

"You just admitted that this war is causing you to snap." Annabeth argued. "You need to talk to someone about it."

"No," Reyna said. She tried to stand. Annabeth placed a hand to Reyna's shoulder. The daughter of Bellona looked at her and glared. "Get your hands off of me. Now."

"Reyna, men are not born evil. They give into the dark influences in their life. That is not going to happen to you. We need our friend back. I don't like this part of you," Annabeth said.

"It's the part I've been hiding my entire life," Reyna whispered. "I'm sick of hiding it. I'm sick and tired of everything."

"You have to tell me where Piper's father is," Annabeth said. "We have to rescue him."

"You know about the cycle," Reyna argued. "This is how Ouranos is going to get his hands on Grace. I am not going to be the one who allowed it to happen."

"Then, I will be the one," Annabeth said. "You have to tell me."

"No," Reyna muttered. "It's not going to happen."

"Why not?" Annabeth demanded. "Ouranos wants to see Piper and Jason. Even if he gets his hands on Jason, there is nothing else than can happen. The cycle is completed by Kronos' blade which is in your hands."

"It's a trap!" Reyna snapped. She painfully stood. "Why doesn't anyone understand that?"

"Everyone understands, but no one cares because family matters," Annabeth snapped. "You can't just turn your back on family."

"It's on your head," Reyna muttered. She grabbed a notebook and angrily wrote on. Reyna threw the notebook towards Annabeth and laid her head back. "Get out of here."

Annabeth sighed and grabbed the notebook. She turned away as she heard footsteps. Annabeth stared as a woman walked into the tent. She unsheathed her sword and spoke, "Metis?"

"Metis?" Reyna questioned. She stared at the Titaness. Aurum and Argentum jumped off of the bed and moved to her side. Metis looked at them calmly.

"Put the weapon away demigod," Metis ordered.

"You kidnapped my mother and killed Alex," Annabeth snapped. She had no clue how the Titaness had gotten into the camp.

"Those were necessary sacrifices," Metis argued. She looked at Reyna. "We need to talk demigod."

"About what?" Reyna questioned. She calmly sheathed Kronos' sword and placed it on her belt. Annabeth looked at her confused. Why was Reyna acting so calm?

"Lower your sword. You might hurt yourself," Metis said to Annabeth. She walked towards Reyna. "You demigods have no real plan. I have a risky plan that will work."

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth demanded.

"Reyna would not have made it away from Camp Jupiter if it wasn't for me," Metis explained. She looked at Reyna. "Are you ready for the plan?"

Reyna nodded. Metis placed two fingers to Reyna's temple. The daughter of Bellona collapsed to her knees, and gripped her head. Annabeth stepped forward but hesitated as Metis moved closer to Reyna.

"What did you do?" Annabeth demanded. She could see the pain Reyna was in from how tensed she was. Metis examined Reyna.

"I placed the knowledge of the Titan language into her brain. She is the only one who will know the plan," Metis responded. Annabeth couldn't fight a glare. Metis smirked. "It doesn't not matter to me that you think I cannot be trusted."

Reyna slowly looked at them. Annabeth helped her stand. Reyna spoke, "What was that?"

"My plan," Metis answered. "Of course, the language of the Titans may be a little jarring at first. You might get sick."

"The plan is suicidal," Reyna argued. She sat down and gripped her head. Annabeth moved by her side to help her.

"Are you hurt?" Annabeth whispered. Reyna slowly looked at them and shook her head. She looked ready to pass out.

"The feeling will pass," Metis said. Annabeth glared up at the Titaness. "Oh please, I am helping you two. You should be grateful."

"We shouldn't do anything," Annabeth snapped. "We don't even know if we can trust you. You're probably doing this for your own gain."

"My survival," Metis corrected. She crossed her arms as she watched them. Annabeth glanced at Reyna who looked pale.

"I think I'm going to vomit," Reyna whispered. She turned away and vomited. Annabeth did her best to hold Reyna's hair back. The daughter of Bellona was practically throwing her guts up.

"Was this part of your plan?" Annabeth snapped at Metis. The Titaness glared at her and opened her mouth. "Don't speak. Just get out of here."

"You will regret that daughter of Athena," Metis warned.

"I don't care," Annabeth said. She rubbed Reyna's back. Metis watched her for a moment.

"You have gall," Metis commented. She turned away. "I would rescue Piper's father before Ouranos gets bored of waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Annabeth slowly asked. Metis just remained quiet. "He wants Jason. If we don't bring him Jason, he will come after Jason."

"We can't allow that to happen," Reyna whispered. She wiped her mouth with a shaky hand. "We have to go."

"We?" Annabeth questioned. She looked at Reyna. "You need to rest."

"Reyna cannot afford that luxury. If I were you two, I would hurry to my friends and rescue Piper's father. I would also look over this," Metis said. She handed them a large notebook that looked like it was filled with notes.

"Thank you," Reyna muttered. Metis looked at them and smirked. She turned away. Annabeth looked at Reyna. "I'm sorry about earlier Chase."

Annabeth nodded. She rubbed Reyna's back. The daughter of Bellona leaned on her still looking pale. Annabeth spoke, "If we go, you'll be in danger, and the blade will be in danger as well."

"It's a risk that we have to take," Reyna muttered. "I've screwed up majorly today."

Annabeth remained silent. She rubbed Reyna's back. Reyna sighed and slowly stood. The daughter of Bellona spoke, "We'll send a message ahead and see if Ouranos will go for a peaceful meeting."

"There's a slim chance of that working," Annabeth commented. Reyna nodded. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Ouranos is sending us a message," Reyna muttered. "It's the address to the hospital where Grace was born."

Annabeth nodded. She noticed an almost guilty look in Reyna's eyes. There was something more to it. She spoke, "What else happened there?"

"It was our first kiss," Reyna mumbled. She looked down. "You can imagine that it brings up bad memories."

"A hospital?" Annabeth questioned.

"It was after a mission," Reyna explained. She shook her head. "Anyway, we should get going."

"How do you know where Ouranos has Piper's father?" Annabeth asked.

"Dreams," Reyna answered. "I haven't gotten a good night of sleep in a long time."

"If you were having dreams, "Annabeth began. Reyna nodded. Annabeth stared at her. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was hoping I was wrong," Reyna muttered.

"Piper is going to kill you when she finds out that you knew," Annabeth whispered. Reyna looked down and didn't respond. Annabeth rubbed her face and sighed tiredly. "Let's go."


	31. Qui Audet Adipiscitur

"I'm tired of having my sleep interrupted," Reyna said. She looked around at the library. Reyna looked at the goddess in front of her. "Why do you want me?"

"What did my mother tell you?" Athena questioned. Reyna shook her head. She sat down at a desk and studied the goddess. "I will not ask again demigod."

"You know what the plan is," Reyna muttered.

"No, I do not," Athena interrupted. "I do know that you are going to do something rash."

Reyna didn't respond. She ran the plan through her head. It left her shaking a little. She felt sick again. Athena walked towards her.

"I am doing what I must," Reyna answered. "The plan is extreme, but I am going through with it. Who dares wins."

"What is the plan?" Athena questioned. Reyna didn't answer. She looked down at the ground. "Dictator."

"Metis has a daring plan. When she was placing the language of the Titans in my head, she forced a promise out of me. I can't say a word about the plan," Reyna said.

Athena shook her head. She started to pace. Athena spoke, "We do not have time for unnecessary distractions. Why would you lie?"

"I am doing what I must," Reyna answered. "This has to happen. You have to trust me."

"If the world falls, I know who to blame," Athena commented.

"The Olympians when they screwed my camp," Reyna countered. "I no longer care about the consequences of my actions."

"You should," Athena interrupted.

"Should I?" Reyna snapped. "My camp was destroyed. My sister hates my guts. I'm not going to survive what Metis has planned."

"You sound certain," Athena said.

"I am certain," Reyna muttered. "I am going to be dead at the end of this. The only thing that I want is to save as many Romans as possible."

"You are going down a destructive path," Athena warned. She looked Reyna in the eyes. The daughter of Bellona raised her chin defiantly.

"Good," Reyna said. The dream ended, and her eyes opened. Her head was laying against the window. She sat up and yawned tiredly. Reyna glanced down at her right hand and tried clenching her fist.

Reyna sighed. For a moment, she thought about the dream. Reyna rubbed her right hand and glanced up at the mirror. Piper was still glaring at her.

They had told Piper that Reyna knew about her father. The daughter of Aphrodite looked ready to stab Reyna, but she was stopped by Annabeth. It didn't matter though. Nothing would matter after her duty was done.

"How badly are you hurting?" Annabeth whispered. She was dressed in armor at Reyna's request. The daughter of Bellona glanced at her. Annabeth seemed focused on driving.

"I'll be fine," Reyna answered. She glanced up at the mirror and examined the stitches in her lip. Reyna looked back at the road. "My ribs still hurt, but there's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Annabeth questioned.

"Everything is under control," Reyna promised. She watched Annabeth pull the car into the parking lot of the hospital. It had been abandoned long ago but not torn down. Reyna looked behind her. "Ready?"

Piper glared at her and didn't answer. She got out of the car. Jason glanced at Reyna before following. Reyna sighed and opened the car door

It was only the four of them. Reyna had insisted that Percy stay at the camp. Four was a much more manageable number. Reyna slowly stood and stretched out her leg. She could barely put any pressure on her knee.

"We're going to split up to cover more ground," Reyna said. "Piper is coming with me."

"No," Piper snapped. She glared at Reyna.

"If you want your father to be rescued successfully, you will come with me," Reyna said. She crossed her arms and stood there. Reyna glanced down at her black armor. It was the same armor Sula had given her at the beginning of the war.

"Grace and Chase will go together," Reyna continued. "We'll cover two opposite ends and meet up."

"How are we going to stay in contact?" Annabeth questioned. Reyna reached back into the van and grabbed the two earpieces. She handed one to Annabeth and placed the other in her own ear.

"Testing," Reyna said. Hylla had given her the earpieces. Well, she had shoved it into Reyna's hands and shoved past her. Her older sister was still upset at her. "These only work if your finger presses the button in the middle of the earpiece when you speak."

"We're good on this end," Annabeth responded. She slowly lowered her hand. "You two need to stay safe."

"We will," Piper promised. She turned towards Jason and kissed him. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't," Jason swore. He smiled at her. Reyna motioned for Piper to follow her. She led Piper away.

Reyna walked around the side of the hospital and looked around. She walked towards a broken window and cleared away the shards of glass. Reyna climbed through the window and then turned to help Piper.

The two walked in silence for a long time. Reyna's gaze was focused ahead. She jumped as she heard Annabeth's voice, "We haven't found anything yet."

"We haven't either," Reyna reported as she placed her hand to the earpiece. "I believe that Ouranos would have Piper's father closer to the middle."

"This hospital is large," Annabeth commented. Reyna didn't answer. She lowered her hand and continued to walk. Piper stayed by her side.

"Why did he take my father here?" Piper demanded.

"It's all symbolic," Reyna responded. Her right hand rested on the handle of Kronos' blade. She still couldn't grasp the blade yet. "Jason was born here, and this is where he is going to begin the end."

"He won't do that," Piper snapped.

"If he was going to protect you or your father, he would," Reyna argued. She turned towards Piper who just glared. Reyna sighed. "I am not going to explain my reasons to you any further."

"What happened to you?" Piper asked. She crossed her arms. "You are not acting like yourself."

Reyna turned to walk away. Piper grabbed her. Reyna spoke, "Can we not go through this again?"

"What did they do to you?" Piper questioned. Reyna looked away. "Frank told me how they beat him. Did they do the same to you?"

"Worse," Reyna answered. She looked Piper in the eyes. "Odovacer forced me to watch my camp burn to the ground."

Reyna tried to continue but couldn't. She remembered Odovacer showing her the bodies of the dead Romans. He had taunted her about it. It had affected Reyna more than anyone would know.

"You can't take it out on everyone else," Piper whispered. "You need to talk to someone about this Reyna. It's serious."

"Why does everyone want to talk about everything?" Reyna questioned. "Apparently, I need to talk to everyone about every little problem I have."

"A voice in your head isn't a little problem," Piper snapped. Reyna glared angrily. That was one subject that Piper should not have brought up. "Have you been taking your pills?"

"I did take my pills before we left," Reyna responded through gritted teeth. She forced herself to relax. "If you want to punch me in the face, you can go ahead and do it now."

Piper sighed. She spoke, "I'm sorry. I just can't let anything happen to my father."

"I know," Reyna said. She led Piper down the empty hallway. "You must understand the reasons behind what I do. I only want to see this war ended as soon as possible."

"You should have told me about my father though," Piper whispered. Reyna looked around. There was no one in the empty corridors. Reyna looked back at Piper.

"I'm sorry," Reyna said. She stopped walking before she continued to follow Piper. Reyna was behind the daughter of Aphrodite.

"I know you are," Piper began.

"Not about that," Reyna interrupted. She grabbed Piper from behind and slammed her head into the wall. Piper slumped to the ground unconscious. Reyna caught her before she fell.

Reyna laid Piper on the ground. She whistled lowly. Aurum and Argentum appeared by her side. Reyna spoke, "You two are going to protect Piper with your life. Understood?"

Aurum laid by Piper's side. Argentum started to patrol the small area. Reyna stood and looked around.

"Have you found anything yet?" Annabeth questioned. Reyna raised a hand to her ear.

"No. We're still looking. Where are you?" Reyna asked.

"Room 77," Annabeth replied. "Where do you want to meet up at?"

"We still have a lot of ground to cover. I'll contact you when we are done," Reyna said. She lowered hand. Reyna ignored Annabeth's response. She grabbed her Kronos' blade and examined it. "I have a son of Jupiter to kill."


	32. Sic Semper Tryannis

**Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

 **This has probably been the hardest chapter to write, but it is the most important. This chapter and the next one are what helped spawn this trilogy. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Annabeth looked around the empty hospital room. Something just felt off. They had yet to run into anyone. Annabeth was starting to get a bad feeling about the entire thing.

Jason looked at her and smiled slightly. There was dark bags under his eyes. He looked exhausted. The son of Zeus looked at her and spoke, "You look troubled."

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Annabeth began. She stopped walking and crossed her arms. "Why hasn't anyone confronted us? If Ouranos wants you, he would have sent someone already."

"Why did you keep that from me until the car ride?" Jason questioned.

"I didn't want to worry you," Annabeth replied. There was more to that, but they couldn't go into it at the moment. Annabeth looked around the hallway. She placed a hand to her earpiece, "Reyna, we haven't found anything yet."

"Let's meet at room 87," Reyna replied after a moment. "How far are you from it?"

"We're close," Annabeth responded. She turned her head. "We're walking past the cafeteria right now. Where are you at?"

Annabeth frowned as she didn't receive a response. She moved her hand to her ear and spoke, "Reyna, are you there?"

A small noise behind her caught her attention. Annabeth quickly turned. She had no time to react as someone punched her in the face. They grabbed Annabeth and slammed her head into a wall.

Annabeth collapsed to the ground. Everything started to go dark, but she couldn't allow herself to pass out. Annabeth closed her eyes tightly and reopened them. She slowly looked up.

"What are you doing?" Jason questioned. He took a step back. Annabeth slowly turned her head to look up at her attacker.

"I am doing my duty," Reyna responded. She was standing in front of Annabeth with her back to her. Reyna unsheathed her sword. The light seemed to catch onto the red blade.

"Are you going to kill me?" Jason demanded. He unsheathed his own sword but looked hesitant. Annabeth slowly looked at them. Her head was pounding, but she had to focus. She tried to stand but didn't possess the strength.

"If I kill you, the cycle cannot continue," Reyna responded. "I had to get you alone Grace. That is why we are at this hospital."

"You lied about Piper's father," Jason realized. "He might die because of you!"

"You can send him my sincerest apologizes," Reyna said. She attacked Jason without any hesitation. Jason blocked the blow and stepped away.

"We don't have to do this," Jason argued. Even though Annabeth was barely conscious, she could still see something in Jason's eyes. "Reyna, you cannot prove Circe correct."

"You are going to talk about her?" Reyna demanded. She lowered her sword. "You cannot begin to understand the things she has done."

"Circe told Piper and I all about the things that she did for you and your sister. She gave you a home, education, training," Jason said. Reyna threw her javelin at Jason. He barely dodged it.

"You don't understand anything Grace," Reyna snapped.

"She told me all about what has been happening to you," Jason continued. "She told us about the voices, the visions, everything. Then, she told me what I had to do to protect everyone."

Jason lunged forward. Reyna caught his blade on hers and backed away. Annabeth sat up as she watched the two of them fight. She wanted to stop them, but there was no way she could stand on her own.

Annabeth found herself mesmerized by the fight. Jason and Reyna knew each other so well. They kept countering each others attack. No one gained an advantage for a few minutes.

Jason finally managed to disarm Reyna. Before he could even move, Reyna kicked him below the belt. She grabbed a dagger and stabbed Jason in the chest.

Reyna shoved her friend to the ground. She walked towards her sword and picked it up. Reyna turned back towards Jason. Annabeth couldn't allow this to happen. She forced herself to stand, but she stumbled forward.

"Stand down Chase," Reyna ordered as she turned. Annabeth didn't. Reyna glared and walked towards her. She easily punched Annabeth in the face.

Annabeth fell back to the ground. She groaned and tried to sit up. Reyna kicked her in the temple. Annabeth momentarily lost consciousness. She opened her eyes to see Reyna still standing over her.

"You need to stay out of this," Reyna ordered. Annabeth's eyes moved. She saw Jason had his sword. He lunged forward. Reyna turned and had no time to block. She gasped as she was stabbed in the stomach.

Jason pulled the sword out and pushed Reyna down. The daughter of Bellona placed a hand to her stomach and scooted away. She glared up at Jason.

"Circe told me what I had to do," Jason whispered. He grabbed the dagger in his chest and pulled it out. "She told me that you would betray us. She told me that you were becoming a tyrant like Julius Caesar."

"Jason," Annabeth began. "Put the sword down."

"She hurt my girlfriend," Jason said. He looked at Annabeth. There was something different about his eyes. Annabeth stared.

"He is under Circe's charmspeak," Reyna hissed. She slowly stood and kept her hand pressed her against her stomach. Blood was trickling out from between her fingers. Annabeth tried to sit up, but everything started spinning which forced her to lay back down.

"I am not under anything," Jason snarled. He lunged at Reyna. She caught the sword in her right hand. Reyna grabbed another dagger from her belt and stabbed Jason again the chest. Both daggers had hit him in the left side of the chest.

Reyna pulled the dagger out of Jason's chest. She placed her dagger to Jason's neck and spoke, "I'm sorry it had to come down to this."

"Stop!" Piper yelled as she stepped into the room. Annabeth slowly looked up. Piper looked furious. "Reyna, let go of the dagger."

Reyna looked like she was trying to fight the charmspeak. She slowly moved the dagger closer to Jason's neck. Piper didn't waste anymore time. She grabbed Reyna and shoved her away.

"Drop the weapon," Piper said in an even voice. Her charmspeak was completely overwhelming. Reyna dropped her weapon and placed a hand to her stomach. She looked ready to pass out.

Jason was on his knees. He suddenly scooped up Reyna's fallen sword and lunged forward. Annabeth could only stare as she saw the sword enter Reyna's chest and exit through her back. Jason shoved her down.

"Stop!" Piper yelled. Jason just looked down at Reyna. Piper suddenly slammed her elbow in the back of Jason's head knocking him out. Annabeth forced herself to stand. She rushed to her friend's side.

"Reyna, hold on," Annabeth ordered. She knelt next to Reyna who was staring at the ceiling. "We're going to take care of you. You'll be fine."

"No," Reyna muttered. She coughed out blood. "I failed my objective. Just go tend to Grace."

Piper knelt next to her. She looked at Reyna then looked away. Piper spoke, "Why did you do all this?"

"To save the world," Reyna answered. She cried out as Annabeth pulled the sword out of her chest. Reyna gritted her teeth in pain. "I guess it doesn't really matter now."

"You're not dying," Annabeth ordered. She couldn't allow Reyna to die. There was too much at stake, and Reyna was her friend even though she had done terrible things. Annabeth did her best to stop the bleeding. Piper quickly helped her.

"Annabeth, I knew I wasn't going to survive this war anyway," Reyna began. She grabbed Annabeth's arm. "Look at me. You need to tell Hylla to get into contact with Metis. She needs to know the plan."

"Reyna," Annabeth whispered. The daughter of Bellona laid her head back. Her eyes slowly started to close. "Reyna, please. You have to live."

Annabeth closed her eyes tightly as she didn't receive a response. She placed her fingers to Reyna's pulse. There was nothing. Annabeth slowly looked up at Piper before looking back down.

"We need to tell Hylla," Annabeth whispered. She felt tears start to cloud her vision. Piper nodded but was trying to fight tears. They both sat there in silence.

Piper slowly moved to Jason's side. She started to take care of him. Annabeth stayed by Reyna's side. She stared down at her friend. What was she going to tell Hylla?

"How is Jason?" Annabeth whispered.

"He'll be fine," Piper responded in her own whisper. She looked at Annabeth then looked back down.

"Let's get back to Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth whispered. She gently grabbed Kronos' blade from Reyna's belt and put it on her own. Annabeth looked down at Reyna sadly. "I'm tired of watching my friend's die."


	33. The Precipice of Change

**I think it is fair to call this my most ambitious chapter yet. I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

Reyna slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the lobby that she was in. There was a podium in front of her. A bored looking man in an Italian suit looked focused on a sheet of paper. He was muttering to himself.

The daughter of Bellona slowly looked at the couches in the lobby. Her first thought was that they were leather couches. There was people sitting on them. It took Reyna a moment to realize they were spirits.

"Which Greek god inspired the reaper?" the man at the podium questioned himself. He tapped a pen against the counter. "These mortals are silly. Everyone knows that is a Titan."

Reyna stared at him. She gulped as she realized she was at the entrance of the Underworld. Reyna swallowed painfully and walked towards the podium. The man looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Charon," Reyna slowly said. She looked down at the counter. She was pissed at herself for dying. All she had to do was put a knife through Grace's heart, and there was no way the cycle could continue. She had failed.

"Ah, we can read a name tag," Charon commented. He looked at her. His eyes blazed behind his tortoiseshell shades. His hair was in a military style and was bleached-blond. "I suppose you want to go to the Underworld."

Reyna frowned. In Roman tradition, Mercury was suppose to lead the souls to the Underworld. They would then be handed off to Charon. She guessed that he was probably too busy with the war going on. Reyna forced herself to focus on Charon.

"Do you have payment?" Charon questioned. He was giving her a suspicious look. Reyna reached into her pocket and pulled out a golden drachma. She handed it to Charon.

"This is very refreshing," Charon said. He examined the coin. "The last time it went this smoothly. Well, they were demigods."

Charon's eyes instantly narrowed. He sniffed the air and glared at her. Reyna took a step back and spoke, "Look, I died. Okay. I'm dead."

Charon pressed a button on a wall. An alarm suddenly blared throughout the room. A grate came over the door behind Reyna. She turned towards it and quickly turned back around. Reyna's eyes darted around for a weapon.

A door opened to reveal two security guards. They were both skeletons dressed in an odd mixture of a bullet proof vest and armor. One had a gun, and the other had a sword. Reyna slowly looked back at Charon.

"We don't need to do this," Reyna began. She looked at the skeleton with the sword. Her eyes drifted back to Charon, but she was ready to lunge.

"Hades yelled at me for years after I let those two demigods and the Satyr through. That is not happening again," Charon said. Reyna's right hand instinctively grabbed her sword's handle. Her right hand wouldn't clench properly.

Reyna glanced down at her hand. She looked up in time for a skeleton to hit her hard in the face with the butt of his gun. Reyna fell back and placed a hand to her nose. She stared as she lowered her hand and saw blood.

Reyna felt Charon pull her up. He sniffed the air and glared. Charon spoke, "What are you?"

"I'm dead," Reyna responded. She swallowed painfully. "I was at a hospital with my friends. I got stabbed in the chest, and I am now dead. Sneaking into the Underworld is on the bottom of my to do list."

"You smell like death, but you also smell like a demigod," Charon growled. He shoved her back to the ground. "Roman. Daughter of Bellona. How can you be dead, but you still smell like you're living?"

Reyna didn't answer. She heard footsteps behind her. As Reyna turned her head, she realized her day was about to get a lot worse. The man in front of her looked down at her.

His black eyes stared into hers. Black hair covered some of his face. He wore black armor that was covered by a robe. Reyna swallowed painfully and spoke, "Lord Pluto."

"Hades," the Olympian corrected. Hades watched her. "Stand demigod."

"Look," Reyna began as she stood. "I didn't do anything. I, well, died and opened my eyes. I was here. I...I...I'm not trying anything I swear."

"Silence," Hades ordered. He grabbed her chin and examined her face. "You should be dead. Why are you not dead?"

Reyna didn't answer. She just stared at Hades. Fear was keeping her from speaking. She had no clue what was going on, and it was freaking her out. A voice behind her spoke, "You need to stop chastising the demigod."

"Rhea?" Reyna slowly asked as she turned around. The Titaness nodded to her before looking at Hades.

"Mother," Hades began. Rhea held up a hand. Hades looked back down at Reyna. She couldn't meet his eyes.

"We stand upon the precipice of change demigod," Rhea said. "We have much to discuss, and we do not have much time."

"We don't have a lot of time till what?" Reyna questioned. Rhea studied her and smiled slightly.

"Till you return to the land of the living," Rhea responded. Reyna stared at her. She looked in between Rhea and Hades. The feeling of panic came back along with the urge to vomit.

"What is going on?" Reyna questioned. She could feel herself beginning to have a panic attack. Rhea grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"You need to take deep breaths," Rhea ordered. Reyna nodded and did. She gasped as she felt pain in her ribs.

"What's going on?" Reyna demanded. Pain spiked in her head. Her knees went weak, but Rhea caught her.

"Ignore the urge," Rhea ordered. She forced Reyna to look at her. Reyna gasped as she felt pain in her chest. "You are feeling the pain of your mortal body."

"Body? You act like I'm here in spirit," Reyna said. She saw the look of Hades face. "I was bleeding. There is no way."

"You only bled because you're not a full spirit," Hades explained. Reyna closed her eyes. She was going to vomit. The pain in her chest came back even worse, and it was becoming unbearable. Rhea placed a hand to her forehead and spoke a few words. The pain subsided.

"We do not have long before you wake up," Rhea answered. "Now, you know that Hades and Thanatos both deal with death. They do not decide when someone dies though. That is the job of the Fates."

"Clotho is the Fate that makes life. No one can be born without her. She spins the thread of life at the birth of a child," Rhea continued. "Lachesis measures the thread of life. She decides how long someone will live."

"They don't work together to decide that?" Reyna questioned. She slowly looked up.

"It is a very complicated process that no one has time to explain," Charon added. He smiled at her. "You really have made for a horrible inconvenience. I do not mean any offense, but you have just made my job harder."

"It's because you do not like to work," Hades interrupted. "Now, you are going to remain silent. We have important things to discuss with the demigod."

"When it is time for someone to die, Atropos takes her scissors and cuts the thread of their life. That is what should have happened to you," Rhea said. Reyna looked at her and stared.

"Should have?" Reyna whispered. She looked at the ground confused. "I don't understand."

"Ouranos has made his most dangerous bid yet," Rhea explained. "As your string was being cut by Atropos, the Fates were attacked. Atropos was taken."

"Your string was never fully cut," Hades added. He sounded angry at her. "You are an anomaly. Usually, your fate would be added onto, but your string was already cut into. It would have been much easier if Atropos had just finished cutting the string."

Reyna stared. She slowly spoke, "Your fate can be added onto?"

"Yes," Rhea confirmed. "When someone is born, Lachesis will measure out the person's life using her rod. Clotho will then cut their string from the ball of life allowing for them to be born."

"The ball of life?" Reyna interrupted. She laughed and instantly regretted it. The pain in her ribs came back worse than before.

"I wouldn't laugh," Hades said. His eyes were dead serious. "Your mind cannot comprehend the true nature of how life is made; therefore, we have made it easier to understand."

"Peace," Rhea interrupted. "The daughter of Bellona is under a lot of stress. Any laughter that she can get is welcome. Reyna, fate is a very complex thing. To add onto it, Lachesis would have to consult her sisters. Clotho would cut another string that would then be added onto the original string, but something must happen to that person for it to take effect."

"What would that be?" Reyna questioned.

"It happened to you," Hades interrupted. "When Enyo attacked you during the assault on Olympus, you had no pulse for a short amount of time. The daughter of Athena brought you back to life."

"Clotho added onto my string," Reyna said. Rhea nodded. "So, you have to die and come back. Is that what is happening to me now?"

"No," Rhea answered. "Your fate cannot be added onto because the string was already cut. Atropos was not able to fully cut it though. A small strand is all that is keeping you from death."

"Wonderful," Reyna commented. She buried her face into her hands. "Why was Atropos taken when my string was being cut?"

"That is just how Fate works," Rhea answered. "Ouranos did not realize how desperate you have gotten to kill the son of Zeus. No one could have predicted it would have gone down like that."

"Am I a zombie?" Reyna partially joked. She felt like one, and she didn't want to think about how she had attacked her friends. Hades started laughing. It was a big, booming laugh that almost gave Reyna a heart attack. She looked up and stared at him. Rhea smiled softly.

"You are not a zombie dear. You are just teetering on the verge of life and death," Rhea explained. "Now, there are some people who can still die. Atropos has already cut their string. Everyone else cannot die until Atropos is free."

"Could Ouranos just force Atropos to cut someone's string?" Reyna questioned.

"No," Hades answered. "That is because Clotho keeps all of the strings on her, but Ouranos does not know that."

"He'll go for Clotho next," Reyna guessed. "We need to put her under protection."

"I have that under control," Rhea promised. "Now, monsters are different. They can still be dispelled. Olympians, Titans, and even Ouranos can still be sent to Tartarus."

"Ouranos has left himself more vulnerable," Reyna realized. "Most demigods won't be able to die. The barbarians in his army can't either. We'll be at a stalemate in a fight. He knows that he is under the most danger. Why would he do that?"

Rhea looked down and spoke, "I fear that he wants to sacrifice Atropos."

Reyna stared. She tried to comprehend the thought. There was no way that Ouranos could sacrifice Atropos, or could he?

"This is a very ancient ritual," Rhea began. "A special temple must be built for it. That temple was already built by Gaea, but it has been abandoned until recently. We had some of the minor gods watch it for us."

"Atropos will be taken to that temple. Ouranos will tie her down in the middle of the temple. He will begin to read a long, prepared spell. At the end of it, he will cut open Atropos' right hand. As soon as her blood hits the ground, Gaea will rise and take over Atropos' body," Rhea finished.

"The spell was originally made by the Egyptian's to summon Ra. It never worked for them that well," Hades explained. "There was a Greek cult that adopted it from them to bring some of the Thracian gods back from Tartarus."

"Does Atropos have to be the sacrifice?" Reyna questioned.

"No," Rhea answered. "Ouranos took her because of the stalemate it would create, and Atropos holds a large amount of power. Gaea would take over her body."

"And, Gaea would get Atropos' power over Fate," Reyna realized. She looked up. "We're screwed."

"If you can stop the ritual, we won't be," Rhea began. Reyna looked down. "There is a chance demigod. Even if Gaea does rise, we can still stop them."

"Ouranos could summon anyone he wants to?" Reyna questioned.

"Anyone could summon anything if they knew the spell," Hades answered. He crossed his arms. Reyna looked at Rhea. The Titaness studied her and frowned.

"What are you thinking?" Rhea questioned.

"We can screw up the ritual," Reyna answered. She took the time to carefully formulate her words. "If we can get there in time, we stop the ritual, or we can mess it up completely."

"You would allow Gaea to take over your body instead of Atropos'?" Hades questioned.

"Something like that," Reyna answered. She was torn from her thoughts as the pain her chest became unbearable. It was like she was being stabbed again.

"We are running out of time," Hades commented. "Demigod, you need to stay with us for a few more moments. You must tell Chiron and a few others that you trust about this. Word cannot spread to the other campers."

"At the moment, Clotho and Lachesis are rushing to add onto the fate of your campers," Hades continued. "In a battle, they will most likely receive an injury that causes them to fall into a coma, and if that happens, they are destined to die when Atropos is free. Others must be brought back from death, and they will have some more time to live."

Reyna nodded. She stared at the ground trying to ignore the pain. Rhea spoke, "Do you know what you are going to tell your friends?"

"Atropos was taken. No one can die. My string was only partially cut, and as far as anyone else is concerned, I am a zombie. We have to interrupt this ritual," Reyna muttered.

Rhea nodded. She studied Reyna and spoke, "Metis told you a plan. Is it what I think it is?"

Reyna didn't answer. She just gasped as the pain came back even worse. Hades grabbed her face and spoke, "It's time."

"To go back?" Reyna questioned after her moment. She did her best to focus. Her eyes were closing against her will.

"Stay safe," Rhea said. She looked at Reyna and smiled sadly. "I trust you won't do anything too rash."

"She will," Hades commented. Reyna glanced at him. "I see the look of a grudge in your eye. You want vengeance."

Reyna didn't answer. She looked down. Rhea spoke, "Good luck demigod."

Reyna made a noise as the pain in her chest consumed her thoughts. She closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them, she saw the ceiling of the hospital. Reyna stared for a few moments.

"I would just hand over the son of Zeus," Hemera said. Reyna glanced over. She saw Annabeth and Piper standing in front of Jason. The son of Jupiter could barely stand on his own two feet. They had their backs to her.

"You're not getting him," Piper said. She stood protectively in front of Jason. Annabeth held Kronos' blade in front of them. Hemera was too focused on them to see Reyna.

"The daughter of Bellona is dead. The son of Zeus who will continue the cycle is right here. You have Kronos' blade. I call this a good day," Hemera taunted. Reyna listened to them quietly. She closed her eyes and tried to focus.

"Shut up!" Piper yelled.

"Are you feeling guilty because you caused your friend's death," Hemera taunted. "That's so cute."

Reyna slowly moved her left hand to her belt. She felt her javelin was back in its rod form and on her belt. At the moment, all she had was the element of surprise.

"You can hand the blade and the son of Zeus over. If you do, I will allow you to walk away," Hemera continued.

"No," Annabeth said. Hemera laughed. Reyna heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. She forced her eyes open. The only thing she saw was Hemera attack Annabeth. The daughter of Athena barely managed to bring her sword up in time.

Reyna stared as a man appeared behind Annabeth and Piper. He spoke, "It has been too long daughter of Aphrodite. I am surprised you survived our last encounter."

"Aither," Piper whispered.

"You're screwed," Hemera commented. "It's us two gods versus you three, weak demigods."

Reyna gritted her teeth. Her left hand gripped the rod. Reyna removed it from her belt and stood. She threw it right past Aither's head and into Hemera's chest.

"I would make that four against two," Reyna commented. Annabeth and Piper turned to stare at her. Reyna placed a hand to her chest. She grabbed her sword off of the ground. "Killing me with my own weapon is a low blow Grace."

"You were dead," Hemera growled. She pulled the javelin out of her chest. "Did you strike some kind of deal with Hades?"

Reyna laughed painfully. She walked towards them and spoke, "I think you know the answer Hemera, or did Ouranos not tell you? He does trust you enough, doesn't he?"

"Reyna, you're alive," Annabeth whispered. She had tears in her eyes. Aither turned towards Reyna and glared.

"You're dead meat," Aither growled. Reyna laughed again.

"You really don't know," Reyna commented. "If I were you, I would have a little discussion with your leader."

"He isn't our leader," Hemera snapped. "We are equals."

"Really?" Annabeth questioned as she seemed to snap out of her daze. "He is making you do the dangerous work. You two have to go get the blade. There is a chance that the blade could hurt you."

"Or, it could send your soul straight to Tartarus where you will be tortured for who knows how long," Reyna added. Aither glared and took a step towards her. Annabeth lunged and stabbed him in the back.

Aither slowly looked down. He stared for a moment. Annabeth pulled the sword out of his chest. Aither dropped to his knees. He screamed in complete and utter agony.

Reyna walked towards him. She sheathed her sword and motioned for Annabeth to toss her Kronos' blade. Annabeth hesitated but did. Reyna caught the sword and looked at Hemera who was staring in shock.

"Give this as a message to Ouranos," Reyna said. She decapitated Aither. Hemera stared at her in horror. Aither's body fell to the ground with a large thud. "You can leave unless you also feel like going to Tartarus."

"You're going to pay," Hemera promised. Reyna smirked. Hemera stared to glow brightly. Reyna looked away and focused down at the blade.

After Hemera disappeared, a silence fell over the four of them. Reyna slowly looked up at her friends. The three of them were staring at her. Piper had stepped in front of Jason.

"Hey," Reyna said after a moment.

"You were dead," Annabeth began. "You didn't have a pulse. Reyna, I watched you die."

"If it makes you feel better," Reyna began. She placed a hand to her neck and searched for a pulse. "I still don't have one."

"What happened?" Piper slowly asked.

"It's a long story," Reyna answered. "Can we stitch up my wounds first? I don't think I should lose anymore blood than I already have."

"You don't really have anymore blood to lose," Annabeth said. She crossed her arms. "Reyna, you should be dead. What is going on?"

"Atropos was kidnapped while she was cutting my string, so I can't die The same goes for pretty much any other mortal or demigod," Reyna answered. She sat down on a table. "It's a really long story, and I feel like death. Can we please deal with my wounds first?"

"I'll stitch you up," Annabeth offered. She walked towards Reyna. The daughter of Bellona focused on the ground.

"I can talk while you do it," Reyna said after a moment. "I think I might sleep like the dead on the way back."

"Are you going to make puns about death?" Annabeth questioned. She still seemed uneasy.

"Every chance I get," Reyna responded. Annabeth rolled her eyes and laid Reyna on her back. "Is this my autopsy?"

"Shut up," Annabeth said. She smiled slightly, but it was easy to see that she had been crying. Reyna looked up at the ceiling with a small, sad smile on her face. The plan that Metis had told her ran through her head once again. Reyna lost her smile as she became lost in thought.

Reyna slowly looked at her right arm. She could see the scar from where the soothsayer had stabbed her and caused her to lose the strength in her hand. The soothsayer's words ran through her head.

The soothsayer had warned her about a great betrayal. She had repeated the phrase Et tu. Those were the last words spoken by Julius Caesar when he saw Brutus among the conspirators to kill him. Reyna's eyes flickered towards Jason.

The soothsayer had also talked about a gauntlet being thrown down. That was when Reyna had challenged Enyo to a fight for Ares shield. Enyo had been the pawn in Ouranos' game

"You are fateless, yet you are full of it," Reyna whispered. Annabeth gave her an odd look. Reyna looked down. If Lachesis couldn't add onto her fate, that meant she was fateless. Great

"What?" Annabeth questioned. Reyna looked up at her. She shook her head and looked away. "Reyna, is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Reyna answered. She sighed and looked back at the ceiling. "We can only tell a few people about what happened here."

"Relax," Annabeth ordered. "This might hurt a little bit."

"Not as much as dying," Reyna joked. Annabeth gave her a look before focusing back on her task. Reyna smirked.


	34. The Third Betrayal

Reyna sighed tiredly as she walked towards her tent. They had just arrived at Camp Half-Blood. All Reyna wanted to do was change before she had to talk to everyone about what had happened. When they had first arrived, Hylla had cornered her and demanded to know what had happened. Annabeth was the one who pulled Hylla away.

As Reyna stepped into her tent, she dropped her armor to the ground and frowned. Her backpack was zipped up. She had left it unzipped. Reyna walked towards her backpack and knelt by it. She unzipped it and reached inside for her pills.

Her heart stopped as she couldn't find them. She had left them in the front pocket. Reyna looked up at her bed and stared. She saw a dagger laying on her bed. It was a pugio.

"The weapon that killed a tyrant," a voice behind her commented. Reyna turned and stared at her mentor. She slowly stood.

"Sula," Reyna greeted. She glanced around. Had she left her pills somewhere else? "We haven't been able to talk. How are you?"

Sula looked at her. She was standing near a corner of the tent. Half of her face was covered by shadows. Reyna stepped towards her mentor.

"I brought you a present," Sula said. She stepped out of the shadows and held out Reyna's purple cloak. It was folded up.

"How did you get that?" Reyna questioned. The last time she had it was at Camp Jupiter. Odovacer had taken it from her when Camp Jupiter had fallen. Reyna suddenly felt sick. There was no way that Sula had just walked into the camp and gotten her cloak.

"You can't be working with him," Reyna whispered. Bitterness gripped her heart. She was tired of being betrayed. First, it was her sister working with Circe. Now, her mentor was working with Ouranos.

"My family has always been on the side of justice," Sula answered. She looked at the cloak. "We have been the guardians of our countries. My family has taken down tyrants over the centuries."

"In Greece, it was Pericles. We influenced the plague that ultimately did him in. In Macedonia, it was Phillip the second. In Rome, Julius Caesar. In the United States, it was Abraham Lincoln," Sula continued. "They were all your ancestors."

"This is justice?" Reyna demanded. She glared at Sula and was practically shaking from anger. "You're suppose to be a Roman and not a traitor."

"You have no right to judge me," Sula spat. "You killed your own father."

Reyna stared. There was no way that Sula could have known. She took a step back and swallowed painfully. Reyna spoke, "You don't understand."

"Dear, I don't care why you did it. Your fate was sealed when I learned you were a Caesar," Sula whispered. "I know you can't die because Ouranos took Atropos, but my orders are just to destroy you."

Reyna glared. Sula looked at her sword and spoke, "You have also received your heritage. The sword has been passed down through the generations."

"I should have known you were a Caesar," Sula continued. She smiled bitterly. "You adapted so quickly to being a Roman. It was like you were born to lead, or you were born to ruin my camp."

"Ouranos is the one who did it," Reyna snapped.

"No," Sula said. She stepped closer. "I knew he could purify my camp. That is why I told him where the tunnel was. I also let horror into this camp. He knows everything about our numbers."

Reyna stared at her. She glared angrily. Reyna went to punch Sula. Her mentor caught her fist and kicked her hard in her injured knee.

Reyna dropped to her knees. Sula was wearing armor which made every blow more painful. Sula punched her hard in the stomach.

"Everyone is at dinner. No one is going to hear me beat you senseless," Sula taunted. She kicked Reyna hard in the chest. Reyna cried out in pain.

Sula punched her hard in the face. Reyna did her best to stand and stumble away. Sula easily crossed the distance between the two and tackled Reyna to the ground.

Sula's next punch tore open Reyna's stitches. The one after that practically knocked her unconscious. Sula grabbed Kronos' sword from Reyna's belt and knelt by her.

"Prophecy has never been kind to your family," Sula whispered. She grabbed Reyna's shirt and pulled her into a sitting position. Reyna gasped in pain.

"How could you do this?" Reyna wheezed. Her ribs felt like they had been broken once again. Reyna couldn't even defend herself as Sula punched her once again in the face.

Sula pulled Reyna to her feet and spoke, "The Greeks are so content to sit back and watch. At this moment, Ouranos knows that he has won. He stands atop his acropolis."

"He built a city?" Reyna questioned. Sula punched her hard in the ribs and dropped her. Reyna collapsed to her knees.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Sula demanded. She grabbed Reyna's face. "Be a good little Roman and shut your mouth."

Reyna glared up at her mentor. Sula punched her in the throat. Reyna gasped and started to cough. She fell to the ground as she was kicked in the head.

Reyna laid her head on the ground. She didn't bother to try and lift her head. Sula was just going to continue beating the crap out of her.

"The assault will begin soon. It will be too late for you to stop the rising of Gaea," Sula taunted. She kicked Reyna in the ribs. Reyna cried out in pain. That was greeted with another kick

"I cannot wait to kill your sister," Sula whispered. "When Gaea takes over Atropos, the first thing I am going to do is kill Hylla. I cannot wait."

"If you touch her," Reyna warned. She cried out as she was kicked again. Reyna gritted her teeth. "I will fucking kill you."

Sula laughed. Her next kick caused Reyna to spit blood out. Reyna closed her eyes tightly and tried to block everything out. She barely had the strength to stay conscious.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Sula whispered. "I read the journal and recognized Metis' handwriting. She wants you to take a dip in the River Styx. Is that how you expect to stop Ouranos?"

Reyna didn't answer. Her silence was met by another kick. Reyna rolled on her back and gasped for breath. She finally spoke, "Stop."

"You can try to beg for mercy," Sula said. She unsheathed Kronos' sword. "One little touch would cause horrible pain. I fear to even hold this blade. It will be in better hands soon."

Reyna laid her head back. Part of her wanted to tell Sula just to put the blade down. She would be forgiven. It would all be fine. Reyna knew that couldn't happen.

"I'm going to kill you," Reyna promised. Sula stomped down on her sternum. Reyna cried out in pain. It took her a few moments to speak "Death is the only fitting punishment Sula. You know that,"

"Are you going to put me on trial?" Sula questioned. "If I must be a martyr for Rome, I will."

"You're a traitor and nothing more," Reyna said. Sula kicked her hard in the temple. The blow practically knocked her out. Reyna forced herself to keep her eyes open.

"Atropos will be gone soon," Sula taunted. "The world as you know it is ending. Rome is going to take its rightful place back on top of the world."

"You're insane," Reyna wheezed. Every breath caused pain to tear through body. "Camp Jupiter was the best hope for that. What did Ouranos promise you?"

"My own army," Sula answered. There was a dreamy look in her eyes. "I can have my prestige back. My life will go back to what it was."

"You're the one who ruined your life," Reyna said. She closed her eyes tightly. "You gave into your demons and let them control you."

"The same thing is happening to you," Sula warned. "You attacked your friend in the middle of the day. You just came back from the failed assassination of Grace. Reyna, you are pathetic."

Reyna clenched her fist. She barely bit back a cry as Sula kicked her in the ribs once again. Reyna turned on her side and slowly opened her eyes. Sula was studying her.

"Get up," Sula ordered. Reyna glared but slowly got to her hands and knees. She barely managed to get to her feet. Sula studied her.

"Give me the real reason why you did this," Reyna ordered. She wanted to grab the sword from Sula, but that wasn't going to happen. Reyna could barely stay standing. She placed a hand to her ribs.

"I want my prestige back," Sula said.

"You're the pathetic one," Reyna said. She spat blood out. "Sula, I am going to give you one warning. Do not go back to Ouranos. If I ever see you again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"I have advice for you," Sula whispered. She grabbed Reyna by her shirt. "Give yourself over to Ouranos. He will allow me to deal with the Greeks. I'll only enslave them."

"No," Reyna hissed.

"Is submission not preferable to extinction?" Sula questioned. She had a crazed look in her eyes.

"You want my answer?" Reyna questioned. She looked at the ground. Reyna was tired of everything. She was tired of being in the war, being beaten, and being betrayed. The daughter of Bellona looked up at Sula.

"Ouranos is going to destroy this world. You claim that you want to recapture Rome's glory. You just want to reclaim your own. You are not a true Roman," Rena spat.

"I am," Sula snapped.

"Dignitas. Pietas. Gravitas," Reyna said. The words were the first thing everyone learned when they went to Lupa. Sula glared at her and went to speak.

"You have lost your dignity and prestige. You have turned your back on the Olympians and your country! You no longer care that your decisions have long reaching effects!" Reyna snapped.

Sula glared at her. Reyna glared back. The two of them stood their in a tense silence. Sula finally spoke, "The Greeks will fall. I will lead the assault myself."

"You will die then," Reyna warned. "Stay away from my sister. If you lay a hand on her, I will hunt you to the ends of the earth. Do you understand?"

Sula looked away. She looked back and punched Reyna in the ribs. Reyna almost fell to her knees. Sula punched her hard in the face.

Reyna fell to the ground. She laid her head on the ground. Sula looked at Kronos' sword and smiled. She grabbed Reyna's sword from her belt and examined the red blade.

"Goodbye Reyna," Sula said. She threw the red blade aside and started to walk out. "Thank you for the blade. I will make sure Jason Grace makes good use of it."

Reyna watched her go. She didn't have the strength to do anything other than lay there. Reyna placed a hand to her ribs. Her gaze swept across the tent. The notebook Metis had given them was gone.

Reyna smirked. Even though she had lost Kronos' blade, Sula had swallowed the bait. She would give Ouranos the notebook, and he would think it was their plans. Ouranos had no clue how much danger he was really going to be in.


	35. The Legacy of Rome

Annabeth never really thought about the fact that Hylla's belt gave her super strength. It had been mentioned, but it never seemed that important. Annabeth realized how unfair it was as she tried to hold Hylla back from killing Jason.

It probably wasn't the best idea to start telling the story without Reyna. She would have known how to defuse her sister's anger, but Hylla had gotten impatient. She demanded to know what had happened to her sister. Annabeth was the one who told the story.

Annabeth, along with Percy, was holding Hylla back. It wasn't easy though. Even without her belt, Hylla would have been stronger than one of them. With the belt, she was stronger than both of them.

"You need to calm down," Annabeth said through gritted teeth. She had a tight grip on Hylla's left arm.

"You are dead meat Grace!" Hylla yelled. Chiron moved in front of Hylla.

"Calm yourself," Chiron ordered. He was in his Centaur form and wearing armor. "We cannot afford to be divided after Atropos has been taken."

"He hurt Reyna," Hylla said through gritted teeth. Chiron remained silent. After a minute of tense silence, Hylla glared at the ground. "Let go of me."

Annabeth glanced at Percy who slowly nodded. They released their grip on Hylla's arms. She grabbed her seat and sat down angrily.

"You're safe Grace," Hylla said. She glared at Jason. "Until this war is over."

Annabeth sat by Hylla. This wasn't something they needed at the moment. She glanced at Percy who sat by her. Everyone's attention turned to the door as it opened.

"Greeks," Sula greeted. Her gaze lingered on Hylla. "Where is my protege?"

"In her tent," Annabeth responded. She studied the Roman in front of her. Sula was wearing a full set of Roman armor, and she had two swords. One was hooked to her belt. The other was strapped across her back.

"I won't disturb her then. Jason, may I speak with you?" Sula questioned.

"I think that would be best," Hylla muttered. Sula smiled to herself. It was like she knew something they didn't. Annabeth was too tired to really think about it. Jason stood and followed Sula out of the room.

"What should we do next?" Percy questioned. "I'm tired of sitting around and doing nothing."

"We have to take the fight to Ouranos," Annabeth answered. "He cannot be allowed to sacrifice Atropos."

"Do you know anything about the ritual?" Piper asked Chiron.

"If I am thinking of the correct ritual, it is very dangerous. It could backfire, and the magical energy would have the effect of a nuclear blast," Chiron explained.

"That's not good," Percy commented. "Is it the only way to raise Gaea?"

"After the ritual at the temple of the Fates was disrupted, the Olympians quickly moved to hide away or destroy ingredients that would be used in easier rituals. This one is different," Chiron explained.

"It only requires the use of a long spell and enough energy to cast it," Chiron continued. "The ritual has three natural breaks. If it is interrupted at any other time, the results are disastrous."

"The history of the ritual, the reason why the person is being raised, and the naming of them are the natural breaks," Hylla muttered. She looked sick. "Circe had us research it while we were on the island."

"This has been planned for a long time," Annabeth said. She looked at Hylla. "You couldn't have known."

Hylla shook her head and looked at a wall. She spoke, "From what I remember, the history of the ritual shows that the user understands what they are doing and the severity of their actions. After that, the reasons why they are raising the person is stated. They cannot be specific."

"Does it ruin the ritual if they are?" Piper asked. Hylla nodded. "The naming is the only time they can be specific then. Is that when Ouranos will cut into Atropos' palm?"

"As soon as her blood hits the ground, Gaea will rise," Annabeth realized. "It's like before except she needed the blood of Olympus."

"Gaea will gain Atropos as a host body. It doesn't matter that she should be asleep," Hylla grumbled. She crossed her arms. "We have to get there before Ouranos is able to name Gaea."

"We're probably already too late," Percy said.

"No," Chiron said. "The ritual must be done at the beginning of the month. It must begin when the clock strikes midnight."

"That's two days from now," Hylla muttered. "We will have to act fast."

They all sat in silence for a few minutes as they tried to digest the information. Annabeth had no clue what they were going to do. The task seemed impossible. Ouranos would have his entire army guarding the temple.

Annabeth leaned on Percy's shoulder. It was nice to have a comforting presence. Chiron finally spoke, "I believe Rhea has already informed Zeus of what has happened. We should focus on finding where this hill is."

"Why isn't is a mountain?" Piper questioned. "That seems like a much better option."

"Ouranos wants to be closer to the earth because he is scared of being away from his love," Percy guessed.

"Gaea might still be weak while she is adjusting to Atropos' body," Annabeth added. "A hill is closer to the ground than a mountain."

"Ouranos is weak too," Hylla grumbled. "He doesn't have the host that he wants. Ouranos wants Reyna and I because of our bloodline."

"It is special," Chiron commented. Hylla looked at him. "I have known about your ancestors, but I never imagined the role you two would play."

"What's so important about it?" Hylla questioned as she crossed her arms.

"When important events in history have rolled around, your family has always been on one side. It started with Cain and Abel. From there, the bloodline diverts into the two most powerful families in the world," Chiron explained.

"What have we been involved in?" Hylla questioned. Her arms slowly uncrossed.

"There are many things. In Rome, your family was part of the Caesars. You have a rival family that actually consisted of Brutus," Chiron began. "You know the tale of how Brutus killed Julius Caesar."

"In fact, a member of your rival family was actually Otrera," Chiron continued.

"So, I did my bloodline a favor by killing her," Hylla muttered.

"One of your ancestors was King George the third," Chiron added.

"A member of the rival family was George Washington," Annabeth guessed. Chiron nodded.

"They have always been on opposite sides," Chiron said. "Now, they may not have been leaders, but they were prominent figures."

"What about today?" Percy questioned.

"There is Reyna and Hylla of course," Chiron said. He looked at Hylla. "They are the most powerful because they are demigods. I am not sure if there is another."

"The legacy of Rome will never fail as long as our daughters remain and fight," Hylla muttered. "Bellona told that to my father. She gave him a glimpse of the future. After he saw it, he begged for a savior."

Annabeth watched Hylla silently. The oldest daughter of Bellona looked like she was trying to fight tears. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Hylla opened her eyes and spoke, "He saw something that caused him to slowly lose his sanity."

"Do you know what it was?" Annabeth asked quietly. Hylla shook her head. She looked off in the distance. It was like she was experiencing a flashback.

They all jumped as the door opened. Reyna limped into the room and looked at them. She had a hand to her lip. Reyna looked at them with an angry and depressed look.

"Reyna?" Hylla questioned. She jumped to her feet and moved to her sister's side. Reyna looked at her. "What happened?"

"Where's Grace?" Reyna questioned. She turned her head and spat blood out.

"He went with Sula," Annabeth answered.

"Put the camp on lockdown," Reyna ordered.

"Why?" Percy questioned. Annabeth had her own look of confusion.

"Sula is working with Ouranos," Reyna muttered. "She attacked me and took Kronos' blade."

"We'll find them," Chiron promised. He hurried out. Piper followed him without another word. Annabeth nudged Percy who nodded and stood. He left the room.

Hylla sat Reyna down in a chair. She examined Reyna's bloody and bruised face. Hylla spoke, "How bad are you?"

"I'm fine," Reyna muttered. She was staring ahead. Her eyes had no emotion in them. Annabeth stared and grabbed a first aid kit. She moved to Reyna's side.

Hylla grabbed the first aid kit and opened it. She gently took care of the cuts on Reyna's face. Reyna looked at the ground and spoke, "Ouranos' endgame has begun."

"You don't know that," Hylla whispered.

"He built a city," Reyna muttered. "That's probably where he wants to raise Gaea. Sula told me that he is going to attack this camp."

"We'll stop him," Hylla promised. Reyna didn't respond. She just stared ahead. Annabeth pulled up a chair and redid the stitches on Reyna's lip.

"You can't lose hope," Annabeth whispered after a minute of silence. Reyna looked at her and closed her eyes. She waited till Annabeth had finished the stitches.

"I haven't lost hope. I'm just preparing for my own endgame," Reyna said. She made a pained noise as Hylla placed a hand to her ribs.

"How are you still walking?" Hylla questioned. Her voice was softer than before. She didn't seem to care about anything other than her little sister.

"I don't know," Reyna admitted. Hylla hugged her gently. She whispered to her in Spanish. Reyna hesitated before whispering the words in English. "I love you too."

Annabeth watched the two sisters. Reyna leaned on Hylla who held her close. Hylla spoke, "I am going to kill that old woman."

"Not if I get there first," Reyna muttered.

"It's going to be a race," Hylla joked. She looked at Annabeth with anger in her eyes. Annabeth knew that Sula would be lucky if Reyna got to her first.

Annabeth looked up as the door opened. She saw Piper walk in with a grim look. Piper spoke, "They're gone. Circe is as well."

"Damn it," Annabeth said looking down.

"We can't kill Jason when we find him," Piper said as she looked at Reyna. The youngest daughter of Bellona looked her in the eyes. She nodded once.

"Disable. We don't kill," Reyna agreed. "Sorry for attacking you."

"It's okay," Piper said.

"We need to find where Ouranos is building his city," Reyna muttered.

"Cavanal Hill," Annabeth said. She looked at her friends. "That's the highest hill in the United States. It has to be where he took Atropos and where the temple is."

"We have to set this camp up to fight to the bitter end," Reyna said. She stood with Hylla's help. "I need to talk to Chiron."

"You need to rest," Hylla whispered in a quiet voice.

"I can't," Reyna whispered. Hylla looked away and hugged Reyna tightly. Hylla rubbed her sister's back. They had a quiet conversation in Spanish.

Reyna finally nodded. Hylla looked at Annabeth and spoke, "We should get our troops ready for defense."

"We're going to have to sneak into Ouranos' city," Reyna said. "We find the temple. After that, the ritual has to be ruined."

"How?" Annabeth questioned. Reyna didn't answer. Her eyes grew distant. "Reyna?"

"If it came down to it, could you kill me?" Reyna asked. She looked at Annabeth.

"No," Hylla interrupted. "I don't care what you're thinking. We are not doing it."

"Could you?" Reyna repeated. Annabeth stared at her. She had no clue what Reyna was thinking, and it scared her. Annabeth finally nodded.

"Reyna, what the hell are you thinking?" Hylla demanded. "I am not going to allow you to turn yourself over to Ouranos!"

Reyna didn't answer. She just looked at the ground. Hylla stared at her. Hylla started talking in furious Latin. Reyna didn't respond.

"Annabeth, you need to talk to her," Hylla said. She sounded like she was pleading. Annabeth looked at Reyna.

"Don't waste your time," Reyna muttered. She stood. Hylla jumped in front of her sister. Reyna looked like she wanted to comment, but she suddenly stepped back and leaned on the table.

"Reyna?" Annabeth questioned.

"I'm fine," Reyna hissed. She pushed herself off of the table and tried to walk away. Hylla grabbed her, but it was gentle this time. She sat her younger sister down. Reyna gripped her head.

"What's wrong?" Hylla whispered. Reyna made a pained noise and didn't answer. She took pained breaths.

"It feels like my brain is trying to escape," Reyna hissed. She cursed in pain. After a few moments, Reyna visibly relaxed. She took a deep breath and slowly lowered her hands.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked. She looked at Reyna concerned.

"I don't know," Reyna admitted. She looked pale. "Let's just go work on defenses."

Annabeth wanted to press the subject. She knew Hylla wanted to as well, but they had to focus. Annabeth spoke, "Alright. Let's tell everyone what is going on."


	36. Auld Lang Syne

**Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

Reyna laid her head back and swallowed painfully. She was sitting in her tent. The Romans had already been informed that they should prepare. Reyna had given them orders and left them alone.

After that, she had gone to see the demititans. Reyna had requested a favor from them. She didn't remember what it had been.

Reyna looked down at the bottle she was holding. She took another drink and winced as it burned going down. Reyna lowered the beer and stared at the ground. Her mind was already foggy.

It wasn't her proudest moment, but she needed something to get her mind off of things. It had been easy enough to get it. The hardest part was finding a place to drink it. Reyna took another sip and winced as some of the beer hit her stitches.

She had no clue what she was doing. Chances were that she was going to die in the next two days, so it didn't matter. Nothing did. Reyna looked down at the now empty beer bottle in her hands. She glanced at the other empty bottle near her.

The beer was doing its job because she felt relaxed. Her mind was off of the people who had died because of her. Reyna dropped the second bottle near the first. She grabbed another and flipped out her dagger. Reyna opened it with her dagger.

Reyna took a sip of the beer. She lowered it and sighed tiredly. Reyna jumped as she felt someone take the beer from her hands. She slowly looked behind her.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked. She didn't sounded angry. Granted, Reyna was seeing double at the moment, so she wasn't good at deciphering tones.

"Having a drink," Reyna answered. Her mouth moved without her permission.

"Reyna, you can't do this," Annabeth whispered. She looked at the six pack that Reyna had near her bed.

"I can do whatever I want," Reyna said. She stood and stumbled. Annabeth caught her. "I'm fine."

"You're drunk," Annabeth whispered. Reyna looked away. She wanted to be angry, but the feeling wouldn't come.

"I'm fine," Reyna insisted. She tried to walk away, but Annabeth gripped her arm. "Chase, I need to go."

"Reyna, we need to talk," Annabeth said. She sounded concerned. Reyna slowly looked at her. Annabeth watched her sadly. "What has this war done to you?"

"What hasn't it done?" Reyna demanded suddenly. She shoved Annabeth away. "I've lost my home, my troops, my strength in my right hand. I've been injured more times than I can count."

"My bitch of a mother allowed for my camp to fall," Reyna continued. She couldn't stop. "The assholes on Olympus let it fall as well. Why should I have to sacrifice my life for them? Maybe, I should let Ouranos destroy everything."

"You don't mean that," Annabeth began. Reyna laughed bitterly.

"I do. Damn it. I do mean it," Reyna said. She looked at the ground. "Why should they be allowed to live if they don't do anything? We are the ones sacrificing our lives."

"Do you know about the pills for my schizophrenia? Gone. Sula took them," Reyna continued. She founded herself shaking. "I'm fucked."

"Stop talking like that," Annabeth ordered.

"It's the truth," Reyna said. "I deserve it though. I let my camp fall."

"It didn't fall," Annabeth argued. "It is occupied. You are going to take it back after we destroy Ouranos."

Reyna looked away. She tried to speak, but her voice wouldn't work. Annabeth spoke in a softer voice, "This is not you. Reyna, you are not this person."

"I just want to stop the pain," Reyna whispered. She felt tears in her eyes. "I close my eyes, and I see everyone who died. The only thing my nightmares consist of is them dying."

"Annabeth, I can't," Reyna continued. "I cannot do this anymore. It's too much."

Annabeth gently grabbed Reyna's face. She spoke, "You don't have to do this alone."

"I do," Reyna cried. She felt tears trickle from her eyes. "You guys might be here, but it is my burden to kill Ouranos. You don't experience the nightmares. I'm alone, and I can't do this anymore."

Annabeth hugged Reyna tightly. Reyna couldn't hold it in anymore. She buried her face in Annabeth's shoulder and started to cry. The daughter of Athena rubbed her back silently.

Reyna tried to speak but was crying too much to form words. Annabeth just held her. Reyna gripped Annabeth's shirt. She just wanted it all to stop.

"Everything's going to be okay," Annabeth whispered. Reyna didn't speak. Annabeth rubbed her back gently. Reyna forced herself to calm down, and she was able to stop crying after a minute.

"You've been holding everything in for your entire. It's not going to happen anymore. Tonight, you are going to tell me about everything," Annabeth said. She pulled away from Reyna.

"I don't need to put that on you," Reyna argued. She wiped tears from her eyes.

"You need to put it on someone. I will be that person," Annabeth said. Reyna looked away. After a moment, she looked back at the empty beer bottles.

Reyna slowly sat down. She buried her face in her hands. Tears leaked out of her eyes. Reyna felt pathetic. She should just force her feelings aside and focus on the job.

Annabeth sat by her and spoke, "Reyna, please."

"I will," Reyna promised. She sniffled and looked up at Annabeth. "Thank you."

"Alcohol doesn't help," Annabeth whispered after a moment. "It feels good for only a few hours. In the long run, it doesn't help. Trust me."

"It numbs the pain Annabeth," Reyna argued. "It's the only thing that stops it."

"You are stronger than this," Annabeth whispered.

"I don't feel like it," Reyna admitted. Annabeth handed Reyna the beer bottle that she had first taken from her. Annabeth grabbed another beer bottle and used her dagger to open it.

"Then, we drink," Annabeth said. She held the beer up and tapped it against Reyna's. "Auld lang syne. For the days gone by and the friends lost."

Reyna stared into the beer bottle. She watched the liquid. Reyna stood and threw the beer bottle at the ground in anger. It shattered.

Annabeth watched her silently. She didn't take a sip from her beer. Reyna sat down and spoke, "This isn't me."

"What am I doing?" Reyna asked herself. "I wouldn't drink. I wouldn't attack my friends. What is happening to me?"

"You've held in your feelings your entire life. It's causing you to crack," Annabeth answered. "The pressure is getting to you. I know it's hard, but you have to rely on your friends."

"I can't when it comes down to it," Reyna whispered. "I have to defeat Ouranos by myself."

"How are you going to do it?" Annabeth questioned. She placed the beer down and moved closer to Reyna.

"Hylla thinks I am going to allow Ouranos to take control of me, and I will try to fight back against him," Reyna muttered. "Ouranos thinks I am going to take a dip in the River Styx. They're wrong, but I can't talk about. When I think about it, I feel like I am going to chicken out."

Annabeth nodded silently. She looked at Reyna and spoke. "I'll be back."

Reyna nodded and laid back on her bed. She listened to Annabeth leave. Reyna took a shaky breath. She didn't know what to think or do at the moment.

It had been a stupid move to get drunk. If they were attacked, Reyna would be an ineffective leader. She closed her eyes tiredly. As Reyna was about to fall asleep, she heard footsteps.

Reyna opened her eyes. She stared as she saw a man standing there. He had black eyes and black hair that was cut in a military style. Reyna stood but stumbled.

"Who are you?" Reyna demanded. She could hear how her words were slurred. That was not good. The man remained silent. He held his arm out.

The daughter of Bellona stared. The man had seven tally marks on his arm. They were gold instead of the normal black. There was a tattoo of a crossed sword and torch on his arm.

Reyna blinked a few times. She was sure that her schizophrenia was causing her to see things, or the beer was causing it. Reyna spoke, "Who are you?"

"I do not speak English," the man said in Latin.

"Who are you?" Reyna repeated in Latin. She grabbed her sword and tried to unsheathe it. Reyna managed to get it halfway out of the sheathe before she dropped it. The man simply looked at her.

"A warrior from another time," the man answered. "A son of Bellona and a praetorian guard. I see you have my armor."

"You?" Reyna questioned. "You're from Sula's story. The one who went to the River Styx and dipped his armor into it. You're a myth."

"No," the man said longingly. "I begged for vengeance, and Bellona granted my wish. She made me an immortal. It was my job to protect what was left of the Roman empire."

"There was nothing left," Reyna argued.

"There was still demigods," the man argued. "I have protected them. After the dark ages, I became a ghost. People could not see me because the Roman empire had faded away. No one longer believed in it."

"I was at Camp Jupiter," the man continued. "I saw you with Ouranos and the Labyrinth."

"That was you?" Reyna asked. The man nodded. Reyna looked away unsure of how to react. "Have you always been there?"

"Yes," the man answered. "I have protected your campers when I could. No one can see me. You only can because we are both children of Bellona."

"You've been alone all this time?" Reyna asked.

"Not for much longer," the man answered. He walked towards Reyna and placed a hand to her heart. Reyna gasped as an odd feeling shot through her body. It wasn't pain, but she couldn't describe it. "There is no emperor; therefore, I must go."

"Where?" Reyna gasped. She stumbled back. The man steadied her.

"My duty is done," the man answered. "I have spent so much time defending my country. The empire has been long gone. The republic has made its return."

Reyna had a million questions, but she couldn't even think. She stared. The man smiled and turned away as Annabeth walked into the tent. Reyna slowly looked at her before watching the man leave.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth questioned. She was holding a six pack of soda and a box of pizza. There was a backpack slung across her back.

"Nothing," Reyna lied. "I was seeing things."

"We should get you some more pills," Annabeth said. Reyna nodded slightly. She laid back on her bed but made room for Annabeth. The daughter of Athena sat by her and opened her backpack

Reyna made a noise as Annabeth placed ice on her knee. She spoke, "Can I get a warning next time?"

"Ribs," Annabeth warned. She tossed a towel at Reyna and pulled out another ice pack. Reyna sighed and laid the towel on her ribs. She made another noise as the ice pack was pressed against her ribs.

Reyna groaned. Annabeth handed her a slice of pizza. Reyna spoke, "Where do you want me to start."

"It's your story," Annabeth answered. She opened a soda and handed it to Reyna. "You can start when and where you want."

"That doesn't make it any easier," Reyna complained.

"It's not easy," Annabeth said in a soft voice. "It's hard to open up, but you need to."

"I know," Reyna muttered. She sighed and closed her eyes. After opening them, she looked at Annabeth. "I'm ready,"


	37. The Bane of the Olympians

Families were the worst. They spent all of their time arguing, yelling, and fighting with each other. There was one bright side though. When the going became rough, they worked together to save the world. Immortal families were not like that.

"Your daughter hates you. That is hilarious," Ares commented. He was lounging around on his throne. Ares was dressed in a full set of Greek armor. His shield was glued to his hand as if he was afraid of losing it. Again.

Bellona looked up at the god of war. She glared angrily. Her gaze focused back on the map she was studying, but her hand was gripping her sword. Ares laughed as he examined her.

"Why are we stuck here?" Aphrodite complained. She was sitting in her throne and doing her nails. Aphrodite glanced at the two Fates sitting near Hestia. She placed a hand near her mouth to keep anyone from reading her lips. "Why are they still here?"

"They are here to give you beauty tips," Ares responded. Aphrodite turned on him. She glared dangerously. The two had yet to make up. It was getting quite annoying.

"Will you two shut up?" Athena questioned. She was tired of all the fighting on Olympus. "We have more important things to talk about."

"We should talk about Bellona's daughter attacking yours," Ares commented. "Oh, I have one better! We can talk about her knocking Aphrodite's daughter out. She never saw it coming."

"Will you shut up?" Aphrodite snapped. She jumped to her feet.

"That little mortal boyfriend of yours is going to die," Ares taunted.

"You can shut up about him too," Aphrodite snapped. She flipped her nail polish in her hand, and it turned into a sword. It had a pink blade which took away from the intimidating factor.

"Do you even know his name?" Hephaestus questioned. He was lounged in his chair. One hand was absent mindedly playing with a creation of his.

"Tristan McLean," Aphrodite snapped. She made a disgusted noise. "I'm leaving. Screw all of you."

Athena looked down at the map as the goddess of love stormed out. Athena spoke, "Who is going after her?"

"Not it," Ares said. Hestia looked up at her and started to stand. Athena held a hand up. Hestia's only job was to keep the Fates happy and safe.

"I'll play peacekeeper," Metis commented. She was sitting by Artemis. Athena turned to look at her mother. She received a wink.

"Athena, shall I go?" Artemis questioned. She was guarding Metis. Athena sighed as she realized the task would fall to her or Bellona. The Roman goddess of war would probably hurl Aphrodite off of Mount Olympus.

"I'll go," Athena finally said. She walked out of the throne room. To find Aphrodite, all she had to do was follow the smell of perfume. The goddess of love was pacing back and forth.

"We cannot afford to be divided," Athena began. Aphrodite turned towards her and glared. She crossed her arms.

"Save me the speech," Aphrodite ordered. "I am sick and tired of everyone calling me and my children useless.

"Bellona doesn't think your daughter is useless," Athena commented. She crossed her arms. "After all, your favorite daughter did kill the dictator and almost doomed us all."

"The Roman should have been wearing the ring that Rhea gave her," Aphrodite snapped.

"Why would she?" Athena questioned. "She feels betrayed by us because we did not lift a finger to help her camp. That kind of bitterness is hard to get over."

"She attacked my daughter," Aphrodite snapped. "Everyone thinks that my children can be pushed around! They have made contributions to this war, but no one seems to notice."

"Everyone is worried about their own children," Athena explained. "Ouranos is a threat to us. He is stronger than anything we have ever faced. That is why the others turn to teasing you. They put you and your children down to try and distract themselves from what we have to face."

"Zeus can destroy Ouranos, right?" Aphrodite asked after a moment. Athena didn't respond. On one hand, Zeus was the most powerful of the Olympians, but Ouranos was one of the first, great beings.

It had taken four Titans to hold him down and another to finish the job. That was using trickery and deceit. The Olympians expected a single demigod to stand up to him and destroy him. It was madness.

"I don't know," Athena admitted. "The son of Zeus and Kronos' blade are now in Ouranos' hands. All we can do is protect Zeus."

"What about Camp Half-Blood?" Aphrodite questioned. "I know we favor the Greeks. Are we going to do everything we can to save their camp and protect Olympus?"

Athena nodded. She heard footsteps behind her and could smell the scent of the ocean. Great. It was the one Olympian she never liked to see. Athena turned and spoke, "Poseidon."

"Athena," Poseidon greeted. He looked weary and tired. His trident was stained with ichor.

"Pontus and Hydros," Athena guessed. Poseidon nodded. He walked towards them.

"They were moving near the shore of the camp," Poseidon reported. "Apollo and Hermes have reported that two large armies are converging. One is made of monsters. The other is barbarians."

"We have twenty hours till the sacrifice happens," Athena said. She sighed. "We must get in contact with the demigods."

"Agreed," Aphrodite said as she walked towards them. "I will contact my daughter and speak to her about dealing with her boyfriend."

Athena's attention snapped behind her as she heard a footstep. Athena turned, and a javelin flew past her head. She barely brought her shield up in time to block a sword.

"Protect Zeus," Athena ordered. She looked at Aphrodite who nodded and ran back towards the throne room. Poseidon threw his trident at Athena's attacker.

Oceanus grabbed the trident before it could hit his wife. He spoke, "Do you remember our last battle Poseidon? I quite enjoyed destroying your temple."

"Focus," the woman in front of Athena ordered. She was wearing sea green armor. Athena frowned. Tethys and Oceanus had been neutral during the fall of Ouranos and the Titanomachy. Oceanus had sided with Kronos, but he retreated when he realized defeat was imminent.

"Stand down," Athena said. "You have one chance."

"Shut up," Oceanus snapped. "Today is the day that we take Zeus in chains. Olympus will fall. The attack on the precious Greek camp will begin soon, and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"Divide and conquer," Poseidon muttered. He glanced at Athena. "Shall we?"

Athena nodded. She shoved Tethys away. The Titaness easily got her balance and attacked with a sword. She held a weapon that could be identified as a harpoon in her other hand.

Athena focused on defense. She had to worry about two weapons instead of one. The strategy worked, but Tethys was slowly pushing her back. It was clear that the Titaness had been preparing for this battle.

Tethys snarled and slammed her sword down. Athena calmly caught the blow on her shield and pushed Tethys' arm away. She stabbed forward at the exposed side of the Titaness. Her sword hit its mark.

"Nice shot," Tethys complimented. Athena tore the sword out of Tethys side. She studied the Titaness. "That shot won't be as good as mine."

Before Athena could realize her precarious position, water slammed into her from behind. Athena stumbled, and Tethys stabbed her in the chest. Tethys smirked and went to stab her with the harpoon.

Athena caught the harpoon in her hand right as it was about to hit her neck. She gritted her teeth as Tethys pulled the sword out of her chest. Tethys spoke, "You know that you cannot win this battle."

"The war is all that matters," Athena responded. She took a step back and placed a hand to her wound. Before she could attack, something slammed into her.

Athena hit the ground hard, and her sword flew away. She glared at Poseidon who had been thrown into her. He mouthed something that looked like sorry. She mouthed imbecile back at him.

They both stood. Athena felt a presence. She turned her head and stared. Ouranos was walking towards them. Athena turned towards Poseidon and spoke, "You must get Zeus out of here."

"I'm not leaving you alone," Poseidon said. He glanced at the fountain near them. Water shot out of it and went straight for Ouranos. Oceanus waved his hand, and the water fell to his ground.

Six arrows flew past their heads. Athena turned her head and caught her sword as Artemis tossed it to her. Artemis spoke, "She is not alone. Go."

"You'll be the last line of defense," Apollo added.

"You need to buy time," Artemis said. Poseidon seemed to understand. He ran back towards the throne room. Athena looked at Ouranos.

"The mighty Olympians," Ouranos commented. He laughed and walked straight towards them. As Artemis and Apollo fired their arrows, the air itself seemed to stop them. "You have no hope."

"The body that hosts you isn't strong enough for you to push yourself like this," Athena said as she walked towards Ouranos.

"I will have the daughter of Bellona soon," Ouranos sneered.

"The one that is hampered by injuries?" Athena questioned. "Or, do you want the one that isn't destined to kill you? It's a dangerous bid either way."

"I should make a haiku about the stupidity that you possess," Apollo added. He glanced at Tethys and Oceanus. They had backed off, but they were waiting for orders.

"Don't" Artemis muttered as she looked at her brother. She looked back at Ouranos. "You want to have the younger daughter of Bellona be your vessel, but you've had your cronies beat the crap out of her. She won't be an effective vessel, will she?"

Ouranos laughed. He spoke, "How little you know. It is quite embarrassing. Attack."

Oceanus went straight for Artemis. Tethys attacked Apollo. Athena calmly approached Ouranos. The two stared at each other for a few moments.

Athena was the first to attack. Ouranos caught her blade and grabbed her throat. He squeezed tightly. Ouranos stared to glow brightly. Athena could do nothing as they were teleported to another area.

Ouranos threw her hard into a wall. Athena went through the wall and was stunned for a split moment. Ouranos walked towards her and grabbed her by her neck. He spoke, "What is the plan that the daughter of Bellona has?"

"I do not know," Athena responded. "If I did, I would not tell you. Are you going to try and beat the truth out of me?"

"No," Ouranos said. He smiled evilly. "I have learned that you must target loved ones. It cripples everyone involved."

Athena glared. Ouranos shoved her away. Athena caught her balance and looked around. She was on Mount Othrys.

The Olympians had set up a base that was suppose to be guarded by some of the minor gods. They didn't want anyone to take the weight of the sky. Now, there was just Ouranos' troops. They all had turned towards Athena with their weapons out.

"Someone is holding up the sky dear," Ouranos whispered. "Can you guess who?"

Athena turned towards the weight of the sky. She stared as she saw the man. He had sandy blond hair. His brown eyes were closed in pain. Athena spoke, "Frederick."

"The father of your favorite daughter," Ouranos taunted. "Will you take the weight of the sky? You know that you cannot release the burden unless someone takes it from you. Atlas was the only one who could just release the weight of the sky because he was forced to take the duty."

Athena always knew that she should use logic over emotion. She told that to everyone she knew. Now, she couldn't. Even though Athena knew that Ouranos would be weaker if no one held up the sky, she could not abandon Frederick.

"Swear to help him," Athena hissed. Ouranos nodded. Athena hurried to Frederick's side. She slowly took the weight of the sky. Frederick collapsed.

Athena gritted her teeth. A yell of pain left her mouth. Even with her Olympian strength, it was heavier than anything she had ever held. Ouranos walked towards Frederick and pulled him away. He nudged the mortal with his foot.

"Oh, right. I should get help for him," Ouranos taunted. Athena glared up at him. Ouranos snapped his fingers. One of his soldiers ran to their side. "Check on the mortal."

The boy nodded and knelt by Frederick. He checked his pulse and looked up. The boy spoke, "He is alive, but he will not last long without help."

"I wonder if the Fates have already cut his string," Ouranos commented. Athena looked up and glared at him.

"They did," the boy confirmed. Ouranos laughed.

"How will your daughter react?" Ouranos questioned. He smirked. "Leave the mortal to die.

"Rot in Tartarus," Athena spat. Her gaze focused back on Frederick.

"The Olympians will be the ones in Tartarus," Ouranos said. "Since you came here, it makes it easier to capture Zeus. The assault on Camp Half-Blood is going to begin as we speak. I will have my wife when the clock strikes midnight. There is nothing that will stop me."

Ouranos knelt by Athena. He grabbed her face and spoke, "The world as you know it is ending. I am the bane of the Olympians. I will be the vanguard of your destruction."

"You'll die like the rest," Athena said coldly.

"No," Ouranos promised. "I know the daughter of Bellona will try to stop my ritual. I will be ready, and she will become my vessel. By this time tomorrow, the world will have plenty of reason to fear."


	38. Cedo Nulli

Reyna gritted her teeth as she slowly pulled herself up. Her ribs ached in protest, but she had to ignore it. After a moment, Reyna looked at the pull up bar. She slowly released the death grip that her left hand had on it. Her right hand was the only thing keeping her up.

Reyna could not form a full fist with her right hand, but she could grab onto things now. That meant she could grab her sword and drive it through Ouranos' heart. Reyna closed her eyes and lowered herself. She did another pull up using only her right hand.

"A soothsayer did that to you?" Clarisse questioned. She was lifting weights. Reyna looked at her and nodded. The scar on her right arm was faint, but a child of war could easily spot it. "Why?"

"Circe wanted her to read my fortune," Reyna responded. She grabbed the bar with her left hand and continued to do pull ups. "The soothsayer then dug her fingers into it and kept saying that _it_ was in the blood."

"In the blood?" Clarisse questioned. She lowered the weights that she was holding. Reyna remained silent. "Is the plan still the same for the hill?"

"If you can handle it," Reyna responded. She cursed as her right hand lost its grip on the bar. Reyna jumped down and bit her tongue to keep from cursing more.

"We can hold the line," Clarisse promised. "I'm not sure if your Romans can do their job."

"They will," Reyna swore. She turned as the door opened. Hylla looked at her.

"Can we talk?" Hylla asked. Reyna nodded after a moment. She gave Clarisse a small wave before walking out with her older sister. "Annabeth told me you got drunk."

Reyna didn't respond. She stared out in the distance. Reyna was tired of fighting with Hylla. Her older sister grabbed her shoulder and stopped walking. She gently grabbed Reyna's jaw and made her look at her.

"It was a stupid decision," Reyna muttered. She couldn't meet her sister's eyes.

"If I wasn't such a terrible sister, I wouldn't have pushed you away," Hylla whispered. She hugged Reyna tightly. "I'm sorry."

Reyna froze for a moment. She didn't know what to say. Hylla pulled away and continued. "I'm not going to do that anymore. Whatever you do, I am going to support you one hundred percent, but you have to tell me when everything becomes too much."

"I will," Reyna promised after a moment. She looked at Hylla and sighed. "It's getting worse."

"The voices?" Hylla asked. She put an arm around Reyna's shoulders and continued to walk with her.

"I keep seeing things and hearing voices. There's also this horrible headache," Reyna explained. "I thought it was because I was hungover, but it won't go away."

"We need to get you more pills," Hylla whispered. She glanced away for a moment before looking back at Reyna. "I'll track Dionysus and get more."

Reyna nodded. She tried to find a different topic to focus on. Reyna spoke," Did Annabeth tell you how she restarted my heart?"

"You were about to fall asleep while she did you stitches, and you woke because she used a defibrillator on you," Hylla answered. She smiled slightly. "Do you want to rest?"

"Will healed me a little and gave me some blood. I'll live," Reyna responded.

"What happens to your string after we free Atropos?" Hylla asked quietly. Reyna looked down and didn't respond. That was something she could not dwell on.

The two walked into Reyna's tent. She walked towards the bag that held the black armor that Sula had given her. Reyna turned away and changed her shirt.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Hylla asked. Reyna put on a clean shirt and turned towards Hylla. She had completely forgotten about it.

"It was how Quirinus marked me as his champion," Reyna answered. She went to grab her Roman armor with her right hand but dropped it as her arm burned. Reyna gasped and looked at her right forearm. She could see the tally marks were glowing, and there was five of them now.

"Your fifth year of service," Hylla whispered. Reyna nodded and watched the tally marks fade back to black. The burning sensation went away. Reyna quietly put on her armor. She grabbed her helmet. It was like any normal Roman helmet, but the plume was black.

Reyna tucked the helmet under her right arm and grabbed the bag with her left hand. She spoke, "What's the best way to sacrifice this to mother?"

"Why waste it?" Hylla wondered. "It's a perfectly good piece of armor even if it is tainted by the person who gave it to you."

"I don't deserve it," Reyna responded. "Our ancestor received this partly because of mother. I haven't treated mother with the respect that I should. Hopefully, this will start to make up for it."

"I was desperate before," Reyna continued. She talked like she was afraid Hylla would stop her. "I didn't know what to do, so I lied about where Piper's father was. Killing Grace seemed like the best idea."

Reyna bit her tongue before she could say the secret she had been hiding. Hylla knew the look on her face. She remained silent though. Reyna glanced away and walked out of the tent with her sister.

The two walked towards the bonfire the Amazons were making. Reyna glanced at her sister who studied the fire before nodding. Reyna smirked and threw the bag into the fire. She closed her eyes and apologized to her mother.

After opening her eyes, Reyna looked at Hylla. Her sister was staring into the bonfire. There was something sad in her eyes. Reyna spoke, "When Orion attacked, you lost a lot of Amazons."

"And?" Hylla asked. She straightened up like she was challenging Reyna to try and hurt her. Reyna frowned.

"Kinzie was one of them," Reyna began. Hylla shook her head. It was clear she didn't want to talk about it. "You two were extremely close."

"And?" Hylla repeated. She crossed her arms angrily and looked like she wanted to shut herself down.

"If you every want to talk to anyone about it, I'm here," Reyna whispered. Hylla nodded. They both stood there in comfortable silence. Reyna leaned on Hylla. "I love you."

"I love you too," Hylla said. She kissed Reyna's forehead. "After this, we're going out for dinner. I have reservations for a fancy restaurant."

"You don't know the first thing about being fancy," Reyna teased.

"You do?" Hylla questioned. She smirked. "I didn't realize wearing bedsheets was fancy."

Reyna had a witty comment, but she heard a loud explosion. She looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Hylla cursed and ran forward. Reyna stared and looked up.

A large explosion sounded again as a large rock slammed into the barrier. The barrier seemed to shudder. Hylla looked at Reyna and nodded. Reyna spoke, "Stay safe!"

Reyna ran towards the Roman camp. She could see Romans were scurrying around to get in formation. Reyna ducked inside her tent and grabbed her purple cloak. She quickly put it on, grabbed her shield, and ran towards the forming Roman line.

Before she could call out an order, there was multiple explosions. Reyna turned to see one of the rock slam into the tree and explode. There was a noise like a groan as the barrier that protected Camp Half-Blood fell.

The entire camp fell dead silent. No one seemed to know what to do. Reyna turned towards the Romans and spoke, "Romans, form up! Third cohort, why aren't your asses at the damn hill? Go!"

"Second, you're on Frank. Gwen, you are to form up the others and defend the camp at all costs. Understood?" Reyna yelled.

"It will be done," Gwen promised. Reyna nodded and led the third cohort up the hill. As she got to the top of the hill, she brought her shield up to catch an arrow. Reyna examined the scene in front of her.

There was five barbarians manning each catapult. There was around twenty catapults all together. Since the barrier had fallen, the barbarians were starting to notch arrows. Reyna looked further back to see that the rest of the barbarian army was standing twenty yards away and just watching.

"We are to take the catapults and kill anyone stupid enough to get in our way," Reyna ordered. She grabbed her shield with her left hand and carefully unsheathed her sword with her right hand. "Testudinem formate!"

With the barbarians firing arrows at them, the Testudo formation was the best way to go. They would advance slowly, but their placement would allow them to block all types of enemy fire. Reyna gripped her shield and she felt Romans stand near her, and others moved behind them.

"Advance!" Reyna yelled. Her eyes were scanning the battlefield for Sula. The traitor was no where to be found. Reyna frowned, but she saw another barbarian wearing armor that was a different color than the others. He was a leader which meant he was about to take his last breaths.

"Cover!" Reyna yelled as she saw the barbarians all turn towards them with notched bows. Reyna crouched down, so her shield blocked anything that could be shot at her. The Romans near her did the same. The ones behind them placed their shields over their heads.

Reyna felt the impact of the arrows hitting the shield. She felt another barrage follow a moment later and realized they would continued to be hit with the barrages. "Advance!"

The Romans slowly walked forward. Everyone had to be in sync for the formation to work. Reyna counted the painstaking moments that it took to advance down the hill. She could feel the barrage of arrows were starting to slow down. When they were at the bottom of the hill, the barbarians charged.

"Contendite Vestra Sponte!" Reyna yelled. She felt the formation break off in one smooth movement. The Romans rushed to meet the barbarians who stood no chance. Reyna glanced at the rest of the battlefield.

Frank was holding his own with the second cohort. Clarisse was leading the Greeks in battle, and they were destroying the barbarians. Barbarians from the rest of the army rushed forward to support them. They were stopped by arrows from the Hunters.

Reyna looked back at the hill. Her sister was waiting at the top. Hylla would only charge into battle if odds looked overwhelming. Reyna caught her sister's eyes and nodded. Hylla nodded back.

The daughter of Bellona looked back at the battle. Barbarians were retreating, and some Romans were staring to chase after them. Reyna yelled an order, "Ciringite frontem!"

The Romans immediately stopped and returned to the line. Reyna looked down at the fallen barbarians near the catapults. She walked towards them. Rhea's warning ran through her head. Those who had to be brought back were to continue living. Those who fell into a coma were destined to die.

Reyna walked towards the catapult and looked at the ammunition. As soon as she touched it, she could sense the magic. Reyna cursed as she realized the assault had been successful. The only goal had been to destroy Camp Half-Blood's barrier and test the defending army.

Reyna looked up at the barbarian army. They were waiting for order. A figure in pure white armor stood in front of them. The figure walked forward. Reyna stood and held a hand up. She walked towards Sula.

"You can still surrender," Sula said. She took her helmet off. "You just need to pledge your allegiance to Ouranos."

"Is the armor your way of saying you are a savior?" Reyna asked.

"You know me so well," Sula commented. Reyna smirked.

"It's going to be a shame when all your blood gets over it. Red and white clash so much," Reyna said. Sula glared.

"This camp will fall," Sula swore. "If you yield, you can stop all of the violence. This is the last offer that you will receive."

"Cedo Nulli," Reyna answered. She turned away. Reyna heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. The daughter of Bellona turned and caught Sula's blade on her shield.

"Ouranos has already attacked the Olympians. Jason Grace is with him," Sula taunted. Reyna shoved her away, and her mentor stumbled. "What are you going to do?"

Reyna didn't answer. Sula studied her and spoke. "The next assault will bring this camp to its knees."

Reyna watched her mentor walk away. She turned and walked back to her Roman line. They were patiently looking for orders. Reyna spoke, "Gather the catapults."

The daughter of Bellona walked back up the hill. She walked towards Annabeth who was standing by Percy. Reyna spoke, "Get everyone ready. Sula will throw everything she has at you during the next assault."

"You didn't include yourself," Annabeth noted. She was studying Reyna.

"Ouranos attacked the Olympians. Jason is there which means he has Kronos' blade. I have to go," Reyna explained.

"Not alone," Hylla protested from behind her. Reyna turned to look at her older sister. Hylla crossed her arms. "You are not doing this again."

"I have to," Reyna said calmly. "Ouranos already has his promise extracted from you. We cannot afford for him to use you as his vessel while on Olympus. I am going to Mount Olympus alone."

"Whether I destroy Ouranos or not, I am coming back here," Reyna promised. "We will then go to the temple. Together."

"I'm holding you to it," Hylla muttered. Reyna hugged her sister tightly. Hylla returned the hug.

"I'll be fine," Reyna swore. She pulled away from her sister and looked at Frank who was walking towards them. "Zhang, you and Gwen are in charge. I'll be back soon, understood?"

Frank nodded. He looked pale and overwhelmed. Frank would get over it soon though. He had to.

Reyna turned away and walked towards the stables. She smiled slightly as she saw Guido. He looked fully healed. Reyna placed a hand to his muzzle and spoke, "Sorry I haven't visited you. Feeling better?"

"Dictator," Lupa growled. Reyna turned towards the goddess and stared. Lupa was soaked from ichor.

"Lupa, what happened?" Reyna questioned.

"Ouranos," Lupa answered. "My wolves are here to help the camp. You must get to Olympus as soon as possible. That Pegasus will not be fast enough."

"He's probably the fastest one besides Blackjack," Reyna said. Lupa laid down tiredly. Reyna didn't know whether to help the goddess or not. She jumped as something nuzzled her shoulder.

Reyna turned and stared. She tried to speak, but her voice wouldn't work. The Pegasus nudged her. Lupa spoke, "Consider it a gift from Pluto for not killing his son after the temple of the Fates and a thanks for when you are going to save his life."

"Scipio," Reyna whispered. She hugged her old Pegasus tightly. The memory of having to put him out of his misery came rushing back. Reyna took a deep breath. She pulled away.

Scipio nuzzled her face. Reyna looked back at Lupa. She had a million questions about how Scipio had been brought back. The goddess spoke, "Go. Caelus must be stopped."

Reyna nodded. She slung her shield across her back and mounted Scipio. Reyna spoke, "Let's go. We have a god to kill."


	39. No Gods No Masters

Reyna decided that elevators had the worst music. She was impatiently waiting for the stupid ride to finish. Even though it had probably only a few minutes, it felt like a hour.

As the elevator doors opened, Reyna stepped out and stared. Olympus was in flames. Gods and goddesses were fighting each other. It was hard to tell who was an ally or enemy. Reyna ran past the civil war and towards the throne room.

Reyna glanced around as she saw numerous statues had been burned down or were burning. Annabeth had been especially proud of those. Reyna forced herself to focus, and she jumped over a crack in the ground.

The daughter of Bellona looked back at the crack and realized it was a hole. It was three feet wide and led straight out into the air. Reyna didn't want to imagine how it would feel to fall off of Mount Olympus.

As Reyna approached the throne room, she stared at the large doors. She wondered how she would open them. The question was answered as the doors blew off of their hinges. Reyna dove to the side at the last second.

She scrambled to her feet and ran into the throne room. Reyna stared as she saw how large it was. The thrones themselves were largely untouched. In the middle of the room, Jason stood over his father. The son of Jupiter raised Kronos' blade.

Jupiter had his arms chained in front of him. The chains were made of imperial gold. Jupiter was covered in cuts and looked like he had been through a war. There was no way he could defend himself.

Reyna grabbed the rod on her belt and threw it at Jason. It transformed into a javelin and hit him in the shoulder. Reyna looked around at the fallen Olympians. She saw Ouranos standing over all of them. He turned to look at her.

"Imagine this world," Ouranos began. He walked towards Reyna. She backed up but moved to the side as she did. Reyna started to inch towards Jason. "There are no Olympians that can boss us around. We can do what we want."

"Maybe, I just want you to screw off," Reyna muttered. Ouranos glared. Reyna looked at the large hole in the middle of the throne room. It was five feet long, and one edge looked as if someone had clawed at it trying not to fall off.

"No gods. No masters," Ouranos said. He took a deep breath. "That is what this world needs."

Reyna unsheathed her sword and took her shield off of her back. She glared at Ouranos. He laughed as if he found her amusing. Reyna just remained focus on her task.

"Shall we do this now?" Ouranos questioned. He unsheathed a large sword. The blade was blue like the sky. Oddly, it was not covered in ichor like Reyna would have expected.

Reyna glanced at Jason. He was on his side. Kronos' blade had slid across the floor and was now near the thrones. Reyna ran for it. Air slammed into her from the side.

The daughter of Bellona hit the ground hard, but her shield took most of the impact. She scrambled to her feet and brought her shield up to block Ouranos' sword. Reyna shoved him back.

She jabbed forward. Ouranos blocked her attack, but his movements were sloppy. Reyna took a step back and examined her opponent.

Ouranos was one of the most powerful beings there was, but he had not been in combat before. Four Titans had held Ouranos down while Kronos had chopped him into a million pieces. Ouranos possessed no actual combat experience. Reyna stared as she realized all Ouranos had only got this far because of all the gods and goddesses that were helping him.

"I am going to destroy you," Reyna swore. She attacked Ouranos and forced him on the defensive. Ouranos blocked each of her attacks. He looked like he was getting tireder with each passing second.

Ouranos backed away, but he suddenly lunged forward. Reyna blocked but felt her sword get twisted out of her hand. Ouranos went to kick her in the chest. Reyna brought her shield up and stumbled back.

"I have Odovacer's talent. He was much more skilled than you," Ouranos sneered. Reyna ignored him. She could not afford a mistake at this point. Reyna tried to grab her sword. Ouranos kicked it away.

Reyna turned and ran towards Kronos' blade. She scooped it up. Reyna turned, and air slammed into her. It threw her backwards. Her head slammed into the corner of a throne.

Even with her helmet on, the blow stunned her. She tightened her grip on Kronos' blade and stood. Ouranos looked hesitant to approach her. He feared the blade. The two studied each other.

"You're dead," Ouranos swore. There was thin cuts on his skin. Reyna stared as she realized it was cracks.

"The body is too weak," Reyna whispered. Ouranos' vessel was giving out on him. There was no way that his current vessel could be used as a stepping stone. Ouranos would get desperate soon which meant he would make a stupid mistake, and Reyna would capitalize on it.

Ouranos attacked angrily. Reyna dove to the side. As soon as she was on her feet, she pivoted and stabbed Ouranos in the back. He howled in pain. Reyna pulled the sword out and took a step back.

Ouranos howled in anger and turned. Air slammed hard into Reyna's head. It knocked her to the side, and the force of it knocked her helmet off. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. She scrambled away as Ouranos shot lightning at her.

Reyna caught her balance and adjusted her grip that she had on her shield. She barely had the strength in her right hand to keep the small grasp that she had on it. Ouranos yelled in anger and brought his sword down with all of his might. Reyna brought her shield up to block it.

The sound of a sword tearing through her shield was all that Reyna heard. Ourano's blade stopped halfway down the shield. It was only a few centimeters away from her hand. Ouranos pulled his sword away. His sword was stuck to Reyna's shield which meant the shield was torn from her grasp.

Ouranos punched her in the face. Reyna winced as her nose broke. Tears filled her eyes which made it hard to see for a moment. Ouranos kicked her legs out from under her.

Reyna fell to the ground. Ouranos tore his sword from Reyna's shield and threw the shield aside. He brought his sword down.

Before she even realized what she was doing, Reyna brought up Kronos' blade to block Ouranos' sword. He glared down at her. Reyna's arm shook from the effort. Ouranos' sword was slowly getting closer to her face.

Reyna knew that it was only an attempt to freak her out, but she had a feeling Ouranos wouldn't mind inserting his sword into her face if he had the chance. Reyna spoke, "If you're so scared of me, why take Atropos? It makes it impossible to kill me."

"I am not scared," Ouranos growled. He raised his sword and brought it down again. Reyna blocked it once again. Pain shot through her arms. Ouranos pushed his sword closer to her face. "Circe hates your guts, and I could not afford for her to kill you."

"I learned that she wanted to charmspeak Jason into killing you," Ouranos continued. "Since I took Atropos, I prevented your death, and my wife will gain so much power when she returns."

Ouranos backed away. Reyna slowly got to her feet. She remembered Venus' warning. To win, Reyna had to weaken Ouranos' conviction.

"Gaea is the reason you fell in the first place," Reyna snapped. "She forged this blade for Kronos."

"Be quiet!" Ouranos yelled. He attacked Reyna. She caught the sword on hers and shoved his arm away. Reyna stabbed Ouranos in the chest. They both stood there in shock.

Reyna pulled the sword out. Ouranos looked like he was still in shock. The cuts on his body were starting to glow. Ouranos spoke, "I am not going to die like this."

"You will," Reyna swore. Ouranos tried to attack her. Reyna simply stepped to the side and cut his arm off. Ouranos turned her and stumbled backwards. He looked angered. The glowing was getting worse.

Reyna took a step back. Ouranos yelled in pain, and his body glowed brightly. Reyna stumbled back stunned from the light. She heard an explosion, and air slammed into her. It threw her across the room.

Reyna hit the ground hard and slid. The ground suddenly went out from under her. Her left hand shot out to grab the ledge. Her hand missed the ledge by an inch. Reyna grabbed a broken piece of the wall with her right hand.

For her entire life, Reyna had not been afraid of heights. She was a little scared of them now. Reyna grabbed onto the piece of the broken wall with her left hand and took deep breaths. The explosion had knocked her right over the edge of the hole in the floor.

Vomiting would come after she manged to climb back up. Reyna tried to calm her racing pulse. She then considered her options. There was breaks in the wall where she would be able to climb up. The problem was how she would do it. Should she reach up with her left hand and risk her weakened right hand giving out, or should she try to pull herself up with her right hand?

Reyna closed her eyes. She allowed her left hand to let go of the broken wall. Reyna reached up with her left hand to grab onto a higher piece of the broken wall. As soon as she grabbed onto it, her right hand slipped from the wall.

Her breath quickened as she was only left hanging from one hand. Reyna gritted her teeth and pulled herself up using only her left arm. Her feet found a piece of the broken wall to step on. Reyna closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She took the time to calm down.

Reyna slowly climbed up the wall. She placed both hands to the ledge and tiredly pulled herself up. The daughter of Bellona stared as she saw a figure standing in front of her.

It only took her a moment to realize the figure was Ouranos. His skin was a baby blue color. He was a buff man with long, white hair. His eyes were a lighter blue than his skin. After a moment, Ouranos disappeared from sight. He reappeared a moment later.

"Congratulations," Ouranos sneered. He tried to grab Reyna, but his hands went right through her. Reyna looked around for Kronos' blade. It was laying near a gray throne.

Reyna stood and stumbled towards the blade. She turned towards Ouranos, and air slammed into her. Reyna was thrown backwards, and her head cracked against the throne. It took her a few moments to get to her feet.

"You managed to destroy my vessel," Ouranos spat. "If someone was not holding the weight of the sky, I wouldn't be able to tear you apart. It's good for me that someone is. You are going to pay, understood?"

"Go screw yourself," Reyna muttered. She barely had the strength to avoid the lightning being shot at her. Reyna stumbled and fell to her knees. She gripped Kronos' blade and placed her other hand to the back of her head.

"How are you not dead?" Reyna questioned. She slowly stood. Ouranos walked towards her. He was disappearing from sight and reappearing a moment later.

"You are not strong enough to destroy me," Ouranos answered. He tried to grab his sword but couldn't. Reyna watched him and tried to think. She glared and moved the sword to her right hand. Reyna attacked Ouranos.

Reyna's sword went right through him. He reappeared, and Reyna attacked again. The sword went into his chest, but it didn't affect him.

Ouranos laughed. He grabbed Reyna's arm. She went to punch him. Ouranos caught her fist and slammed his head into hers. He let her go. Reyna fell to the ground stunned.

"I'm getting stronger," Ouranos commented. He laughed. "My body is getting closer to its physical form. Unfortunately, I will not be able to have my full power until you or your sister become my stepping stone."

"It won't happen," Reyna swore. She tried to stand. Ouranos allowed her to. He tore the sword out of his chest and seemed to wince in pain. It cleared away after a moment.

"Submit," Ouranos ordered. Reyna shook her head. Ouranos laughed. He stabbed Reyna in her stomach.

Reyna cried out and fell to her knees. Her entire body seemed to shut down. She didn't have the strength to scream. The pain was the worst thing she had ever experienced.

"It is the feeling of having your soul torn from your body," Ouranos taunted. He backhanded Reyna as hard as he could. Ouranos disappeared from sight for a few moments. He reappeared with a confident smirk on his face.

"What should we do with her?" Jason questioned. He had walked towards them and was standing over Reyna. His eyes were clear, but he hid his face from Ouranos.

"I'm going to make her regret living," Ouranos answered. Jason nodded. He looked at Reyna, and she could see the concern in her eyes. Ouranos handed Jason Kronos' blade. "Fulfill your destiny and destroy your father."

Jason nodded. He turned towards Ouranos and attacked him. The sword bounced off of Ouranos' skin. Jason cried out and stumbled backwards. He gripped his injured shoulder.

"You're dead," Ouranos spat. Reyna tackled him to the ground before he could hurt Jason. Ouranos easily threw her backwards. Reyna slammed against a pillar, and her head bounced off of it. She fell to the ground.

"Why is the witch's charmspeak not working?" Ouranos demanded. Reyna tried to look up, but she saw dots in her vision.

"I hit my head," Jason answered. Reyna knew he was lying. "You can leave my friend and the Olympians alone."

"Do you think you can take me out boy?" Ouranos asked. He seemed amused by the idea. Jason glanced at Reyna. His resolve seemed to harden.

"Since you hurt my friends, I will," Jason promised. Ouranos laughed.

"Jason," Reyna muttered. She slowly stood. Jason looked at her. "Free Jupiter."

Ouranos attacked Jason before he could move. Reyna lunged forward and grabbed her javelin. She threw her javelin at Jupiter. It tore through his restraints.

Reyna turned as Jason called out a warning. Air slammed into her. It threw her backwards and towards the hole in the floor. Reyna barely managed to dig her elbow into the ground and stop herself from falling over the edge.

It took her a few moments to realize she was only a few inches from the hole in the ground. Reyna slowly managed to get to her feet, but she stumbled. Ouranos snarled in anger. He grabbed Reyna's javelin from the ground and threw it at her.

There was time to react as the javelin slammed into her right knee. Her legs were knocked right out from under her. Reyna's face slammed into the ground which stunned her for a few moments. She barely managed to grab onto the ledge.

The daughter of Bellona did not have the strength to pull herself up. The pain in her stomach was flaring up. Reyna closed her eyes. She heard fighting but couldn't do anything about it.

A foot suddenly stepped onto her left hand. Reyna cried out as she felt the bones in her hand slowly starting to break. Reyna looked up at Ouranos. He sneered down at her.

"Do you think you'll survive the fall?" Ouranos asked. "Did you really think that you were going to win this war? You are not strong enough to destroy me. I am going to raise my wife, and I am going to take my place as ruler of the world."

"By this time tomorrow, there will be no more Olympians. I will destroy them myself. You are powerless to stop me," Ouranos sneered. He took a deep breath. "No gods and no masters. It will be glorious."

Reyna didn't respond. Her right hand slipped from the ledge. Ouranos smiled and lifted his foot. Reyna cursed as her left hand slipped from the ledge.

A last, desperate attempt to grab any piece of the wall failed. Reyna closed her eyes tightly. She did not want to see how close she was getting to the ground. After only a few moments, there was a shattering pain in her left knee as it hit something.

Reyna grabbed onto the first thing that she felt. Her eyes snapped open. Reyna realized that one hand had a death grip on a saddle. Her other arm was wrapped around Scipio's neck.

The feeling of needing to vomit came back. Reyna forced herself to take deep breaths. She did her best to adjust herself and actually sit on Scipio. Reyna laid her head against her Pegasus' mane.

"Thank you," Reyna whispered. She placed a hand to her broken left knee. Her right knee had a nice, new wound from her own javelin. Reyna closed her eyes exhausted. "Scipio, we have to get back to Olympus."

Reyna knew that she didn't have the strength to do anything to Ouranos. She couldn't even walk. Reyna closed her eyes tighter and placed a hand to her stomach wound.

After a moment, Reyna felt Scipio change direction. She opened her eyes seeing that they were now going down. Reyna closed her eyes again, so she wouldn't vomit. Heights were no longer her friend.

"Scipio, we need to go to Olympus," Reyna protested. Scipio made a whining noise. Reyna sighed tiredly. "Alright, I trust you."

Reyna closed her eyes tiredly. She felt herself drift in and out of consciousness for a few minutes. If she had been more awake, she would have focused on her injuries or the fact that she had not been able to kill Ouranos despite stabbing him in the chest.

Reyna's eyes snapped open as she felt Scipio land. They were at a small camp. Reyna dismounted Scipio and promptly fell on her face. She looked up to see someone standing over her.

"Smooth," a man commented. Reyna laid her head back on the ground. "Hey. Roman, stay with me."

"Apollo, she's been through enough already," a woman chided. "You need to heal her. She has to slay Ouranos."

"Can she?" another voice asked. Reyna tried to look up at them but couldn't. She didn't possess the strength. Someone rolled her onto her back. Reyna's eyes darted around, but she couldn't process anything that was happening.

"Reyna, you need to look at me," a familiar voice said. Reyna's eyes moved to look at the owner of her voice. It took her a few moments to recognize them.

"Mom?" Reyna whispered. She felt someone's hand grab hers. Her mother pulled her into a hug. Bellona placed her lips near Reyna's ear.

"You must follow Metis' plan," Bellona whispered. There was something in her voice. It sounded like regret. "I am sorry. If I knew what was going to happen, I would have never told your father."

"Told him what?" Reyna slowly asked. She felt another set of hands on her knee. Reyna tried to move away, but Bellona held her tight.

"We'll discuss it when Apollo is done healing you," Bellona responded. She whispered Latin in her daughter's ear. It was the spell Reyna was suppose to use to disrupt the ritual. Reyna swallowed painfully and tried to force herself to relax. She closed her eyes tightly and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	40. Carthago Delenda Est

Reyna was jolted out of her sleep as she heard metal hitting metal. She sat up, and one hand moved to the rod on her belt. A hand grabbed hers. Reyna slowly looked at her mother. Bellona watched her.

"How long have I been asleep?" Reyna quickly asked. She looked around the camp. Vulcan was examining armor. Reyna frowned as she realized it was hers. Her sword was by her side.

"Long enough for me to heal you as much as I could" Apollo responded. Reyna looked down at herself. She took a deep breath and was pleased that only her ribs ached. Reyna realized that the only other thing that hurt was her lip.

"Thank you," Reyna said. Apollo smiled like it was no big deal. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak. Diana covered his mouth.

"We do not need a haiku," Diana responded. She looked Reyna in the eyes. "We are still managing to hold Olympus. Ouranos has retreated to his temple where he waits to work on the ritual."

Reyna nodded. She looked at her mother. Bellona looked at her and spoke, "Do you remember what we spoke about before you passed out?"

"You were sorry for telling father something," Reyna responded. She a feeling that she was not going to like the answer.

"Is it smart to cloud her mind with these thoughts?" Diana interrupted.

"She deserves to know," Apollo interrupted. He shrugged as he received a glare. Bellona looked at Reyna and waited for a response. Reyna nodded.

"Before you were born, your father was dating another woman," Bellona began. She looked down. "Hylla was a difficult child for your father. Even when she was only two, she found multiples ways to get in trouble, and monsters were attracted to her."

"Your father knew this would happen," Bellona continued. "He handled the monsters the best that he could. He needed help though. When Hylla was two, your father found the perfect babysitter."

Reyna didn't interrupt. She didn't feel like getting slapped. Bellona watched her and spoke, "This woman was only visiting for a week. She wanted to find recruits for her school of magic."

"My father dated Circe?" Reyna slowly asked. Rage burned in her chest along with confusion. Bellona held up a hand. Reyna did her best not to flinch.

"Circe could sense your father's power. She also sensed your sister's potential. The two met while your father was with Hylla at a grocery store. It was your sister's power that initially attracted the witch. Your father asked Circe out," Bellona said.

"Why?" Reyna muttered. She glared at the ground.

"I do not know," Bellona responded. She placed a hand to Reyna's shoulder. "It may have been that your father respects power. He grew close to Circe. They visited each other for one week every month."

"Circe became a second mother to your sister," Bellona whispered. "As Hylla got closer to being six, she spent more time with Circe."

"Does Hylla remember her?" Reyna questioned. Bellona nodded once. "Why didn't she tell me then? She knew, and she didn't tell me!"

"Calm yourself," Diana interrupted. "This conversation has only clouded your mind."

"She deserves to know since she will die soon," Bellona said. Reyna looked at the ground. She could always count on her mother to be brutally honest. Bellona cleared her throat. "Your father still worshiped me."

"You returned to him," Reyna guessed. Bellona nodded. "You told him that the legacy of Rome would not fall as long as one of the bloodline remained. That's what you regret telling him?"

"Your father took it to heart," Bellona confirmed. "He became more reclusive, and his mental health began to rapidly decline. Circe had been stabilizing him, but he cut off contact with her. Before he did, he asked Circe to protect the two of you if something happened to him. That is why you two happened to find your way to her island."

"Circe blames you for Julian leaving her," Diana added. "That is why she always treated you poorly. All she wanted was for Hylla to come back to her."

Reyna glared at the ground. Her hatred of Circe grew. She remembered how Circe had always treated Hylla with a gentleness that no one else received. Reyna sighed and rubbed her face.

"You must head back to your camp," Bellona said. She watched Reyna closely.

"Do you think Sula will fall for our trap?" Reyna questioned.

"If you are in the middle of the line," Bellona answered. "You must be the one who does this. The son of Mars does not have the respect in battle that you do, and the line will collapse if he leads."

Vulcan limped towards them. He handed Reyna her armor. Vulcan spoke, " I reinforced it. The armor should be able to withstand more force before it crumples."

"Thank you," Reyna began. Vulcan grunted and limped away. He didn't seem interested in talking to her. Reyna sighed and began putting on the armor.

"You need to destroy Sula's army as soon as you can," Bellona warned. "There is another large army that is only a few hours away."

Reyna nodded. As she was about to put her helmet on, she heard footsteps. Reyna looked behind her. Rhea was walking towards her. A Lar followed behind her. It was the same Lar that hated her guts.

"Rhea," Reyna greeted. Rhea handed her Kronos' blade. It had dried blood and ichor on it. "Is Jupiter okay?"

"He's fine," the Lar answered. He examined Reyna. The daughter of Bellona stood a little straighter and raised her chin defiantly. Despite how long she had been serving at Camp Jupiter, she had never seemed to get any respect from the Lar. It made sense because of her bloodline.

"Cato," Reyna said. She did her best not to glare. Cato the elder had been a highly respected figure in ancient Rome. Now, he was a Lar. The gods had granted his request to serve Rome forever.

"We must speak dictator," Cato said. He motioned for her to follow as he walked away. Reyna glanced at Kronos' blade before following the Lar. When they were fifty feet away, Cato turned towards her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Reyna asked.

"Carthago delenda est," Cato replied. He seemed to straighten as if he was giving another speech. "Carthage must be destroyed. It was not my catchphrase. It was my life."

"Rome could not thrive until our greatest rival was destroyed. This mindset seeped into our army," Cato continued. "The best defense is offense. We wanted to destroy Carthage before they rose up and attacked us once again."

"Why are you telling me this?" Reyna questioned.

"Sula believes this phrase," Cato responded. "She always talked to the Lares more than she did other demigods. Despite the fact that she is a traitor, she is a Roman at heart. This phrase has been implanted into her heart."

"You think she is going to throw everything she has at Camp Half-Blood," Reyna guessed. Cato's face twisted into hate at the mention of the name, but he nodded. "Annabeth made a plan for that, but I don't think it will work."

"It has worked twice before," Cato reassured. "Once was against the Romans. The other was for them. You must make it work a third time."

"Carthago delena est," Reyna repeated. She knew Cato had visited Carthage after the Second Punic War and saw how quickly they were rebuilding. He realized that they would have to be destroyed for Rome to prosper. Cato then began pushing for a third and final war.

Carthage, with the terms of the peace treaty, had to pay a debt to Rome, and they could not fight a war without Roman permission. Carthage declared war on Numidia after Numidia had invaded them. That violated the treaty with Rome.

After that, it was pure destruction. Carthage had basically pleaded for mercy. Rome demanded that the city hand over all of their weapons and armor. Then, the Carthaginians had to leave their city, so it could be burned. When Carthage learned of it, they refused to leave.

Carthage was sieged and finally captured. Those that survived were enslaved. The city was burned to the ground. The ground was then salted to make sure that nothing every grew back. Reyna looked off at the distance as she remembered the story.

"It was the pure force of Rome that caused Carthage to fall," Cato said. He smiled. "That is what Sula wants to do. Her plan is brute force and nothing more."

"I'll stop her," Reyna promised. "I'll stop Caelus as well."

"If you do that, I may start to respect you," Cato grumbled. He watched her and crossed his arms. "Eh, probably not. Too much Caesar in the blood."

Reyna smiled and looked down at Kronos' blade. She studied the dry ichor on it. Reyna took a deep breath and followed Cato back towards the Olympians.

"You need to go back," Bellona said. She grabbed Reyna's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Reyna met her eyes. Bellona studied her. "Do not fail."

"I won't," Reyna promised. She saw Rhea walk towards her. The Titaness smiled slightly. Reyna looked back at Bellona. "Mother, I am sorry for how I acted."

"All is forgiven," Bellona said softly. She raised her hand as if she was going to pat Reyna on the back, but she brushed her hair behind her ear. Reyna was sure that she was seeing things.

Bellona nodded to her and walked towards the other Olympians. Reyna turned towards Rhea and spoke,"Is Jason safe?"

"Yes," Rhea answered. She placed a hand to Reyna's shoulder. "Shall we go back to the camp?"

"You're coming with me?" Reyna asked. Rhea nodded. There was something in her eyes. Reyna looked away. "You know."

"Metis told me," Rhea replied. She crossed her arms. "I can't believe you would do something so reckless."

"I haven't done anything yet," Reyna snapped. She glanced around and lowered her voice. "I destroyed his vessel. I stabbed him in the chest when he was in his actual form. He didn't even flinch!"

"Am I suppose to allow him to use Hylla as his vessel?" Reyna continued. "Should I just sacrifice my sister to make my life easier?"

"This plan is worse," Rhea interrupted. Reyna didn't respond. She looked away after a moment. "Demigod, you cannot do this."

"I know what I am doing," Reyna promised. She looked Rhea in the eyes. "Can we please just go to my camp?"

Rhea didn't look happy, but she nodded. Rhea spoke, "I have chosen you as my champion. I must trust your judgment."

Reyna looked away. She kept her helmet tucked under her arm. Reyna closed her eyes and tried to mentally prepare herself for what she had to do.


	41. A House Divided

**Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

 **To the guest reviewer Flame, this story is the end of the Ultionem trilogy. I do have more stories planned that involve Reyna though.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

* * *

Reyna glanced at Chiron as he spoke with Rhea. They were talking about Sula's second, unsuccessful assault on Camp Half-Blood. Chiron was glancing at her every so often, and he looked angry.

"You should go back to the Romans," Chiron suggested as he looked at Reyna. Now, Reyna knew something was wrong. Chiron's tone was what tipped her off.

"Did I do something?" Reyna asked. Chiron didn't respond. Reyna stared in confusion. "What did I do?"

"Go," Rhea ordered. Reyna glared. She put her helmet on and walked out of the Big House. Reyna would just go find Annabeth to figure out what was wrong.

Reyna looked around the camp as she walked. Most of the campers were near the hill which doubled as a base of operations. Injured campers were laying on cots. There wasn't that many. That would probably change soon though.

The daughter of Bellona walked towards the injured Romans. She checked over them and asked them about their condition. After she was done there, she continued on her quest to find Annabeth.

Some of the Greek campers looked at her and glared. Reyna watched them in confusion. What the hell was going on?

Reyna knocked on the door of the Athena cabin and walked in. She took off her helmet. Annabeth was standing over a desk. Reyna walked towards her and spoke, "Why does everyone seem pissed at me?"

Annabeth turned and punched Reyna hard in the face. Reyna fell back in surprise. She placed a hand to the stitches on her lip. Annabeth glared at her.

"What are you doing?" Reyna snapped. Her anger turned to surprise as she saw tears in Annabeth's eyes. Annabeth turned away from her. Reyna stood.

"He's dead," Annabeth whispered.

"Who?" Reyna asked. Annabeth turned towards her and went to punch her again. Reyna dodged it this time. "Annabeth, what is going on?"

"Ouranos killed him!" Annabeth yelled. She wasn't able to keep her tears in anymore. Reyna stared. "He did it because of you!"

"Percy?" Reyna asked. Her mind was racing. Had the attack been worse than she thought?

"My father," Annabeth snapped. "Ouranos killed him because of you."

Reyna looked down. She spoke, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Annabeth cursed at her in Ancient Greek and went to punch her. It was a punch that was packed with power instead of speed. The punch would be easy to dodge, but Reyna didn't move. She didn't even wince as Annabeth's fist hit her lip and destroyed the rest of her stitches.

Annabeth raised her fist again. She lowered it and hugged Reyna tightly. Annabeth started to cry. She buried her face into Reyna's chest.

The guilt Reyna felt was worse than the pain in her lip. She stared at the ground. Annabeth's crying became worse. Reyna whispered comforting words to her. She heard footsteps behind her.

"I can take it from here," Percy grumbled. He glared at Reyna. She passed Annabeth off to him. Percy hugged his girlfriend tightly.

Reyna picked up her fallen helmet. She tucked it under her arm and spoke, "I didn't know Jackson."

"You knew about Piper's father," Percy snapped. "It only makes sense that you knew about Annabeth's father. Just get out. You've ruined enough."

Reyna looked down. She walked out of the cabin and towards the Roman camp. Reyna ignored the glares that she received. It was like everyone knew.

"How did it go?" Hylla asked as she appeared at Reyna's side. Reyna glanced at her older sister. Hylla grabbed her and examined her lip. "Annabeth?"

"What happened?" Reyna questioned. She gritted her teeth as Hylla touched her lip. Hylla sighed sadly and lowered her hands.

"Sula came under a white flag. She had the head of Annabeth's dad on a silver platter. Sula showed it to half the camp because they had gathered to watch," Hylla explained. She spoke like it was no big deal.

"Head on a silver platter?" Reyna asked. She barely resisted the urge to vomit. "How can you be so calm about it?"

"Well, the Romans have watched their hand picked dictator go MIA, return in a bloody mess too many times to count, and disappear again with no explanation. The Greeks are literally fighting for their lives, and they are just trying to hold onto their home. One of their leaders just broke down in tears," Hylla explained.

"The demititans cannot be trusted by the Greeks because Sula claims they helped her. The Amazons and Hunters can't trust each other because we don't know if anyone is still under Circe's charmspeak," Hylla continued. She smiled at Reyna and shoved her into Artemis' cabin.

"How do you expect me to react?" Hylla demanded as she closed the cabin door. "These people need to have a solid foundation. You aren't providing that. Annabeth isn't. No one is; therefore, I have to try."

Reyna suddenly hugged her sister tightly. Hylla seemed surprised. Reyna spoke, "I'm sorry."

Hylla didn't respond. She hugged Reyna back and spoke, "Metis told me your plan."

"You're going to kill me," Reyna guessed. She tried to pull away, but Hylla's grip tightened. "I should have told you. I'm sorry."

Reyna tried to twist out of Hylla's grip, but it was no use. Hylla spoke, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't seem like a good time," Reyna responded. Hylla's arm tensed. "Can we not squeeze me to death? This conversation would be much more civil if you let go."

"You'd run," Hylla responded. Reyna couldn't argue with that. She still tried to twist out of Hylla's arm, but it was no use. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I think you might have killed me," Reyna answered. Hylla let go suddenly. Reyna looked at her in surprise.

"It's the stupidest plan I have ever heard in my life," Hylla said. "Annabeth will probably kill you after she learns about it if she doesn't kill you now. I don't think that plan is going to work, but I'm in."

"You're in?" Reyna asked. "What do you mean by in?"

"I am going to be there to save your ass when things go wrong," Hylla replied. She examined Reyna's face. "We're not even going to bother with stitching up your lip."

Reyna nodded. She winced as Hylla started taking the stitches out of her lip. They both stayed silent as Hylla focused on her task.

"I am going to kick your ass after this," Hylla promised. "I swear to Jupiter. You are going to give me a heart attack."

"Are you going to let a silly heart attack stop you?" Reyna teased. Hylla rolled her eyes and led Reyna out of the cabin.

"How did things go on Olympus?" Hylla questioned. Reyna looked away, but she told Hylla what had happened. Her eyes stayed away from her sister's face. After Reyna finished her story, she saw Piper walking towards them.

"How could you?" Piper demanded. Reyna raised an eyebrow. She had no clue what Piper was talking about.

"Look," Reyna began. Piper slapped her hard. Hylla grabbed Reyna's hand before she could retaliate. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Piper glared at her. Reyna spat blood out. She glared at the daughter of Aphrodite. The two seemed to try and find the best way to kill each other. Hylla cleared her throat.

"I am sure my sister did not know about Annabeth's father," Hylla said. Her voice was quiet. "If you put a hand on her again, I will kill you. Do you understand that?"

"She can't excuse what she did," Piper snapped. Hylla smiled, but it was an evil smile. Her eyes had the same intense look Reyna did whenever she felt her temper flaring. Hylla was barely keeping herself under control.

"I have one warning for you," Hylla began. She leaned in closer to Piper. "If you or any of your Greek friends touch my baby sister again, I will have the Amazons declare war on you after we deal with Ouranos."

Piper didn't respond. She seemed to realize how serious Hylla was. Reyna looked down. They were being divided, and that was exactly what Ouranos wanted.

"Wisdom, love, and war will combine," Reyna said. She looked at Piper. "You, Annabeth, and I thought it was only for the quest to find Mars' shield. What if it wasn't just for that?"

"You think it's to destroy Ouranos?" Piper asked after a moment. Reyna exchanged looks with her older sister. After a moment, she looked back at Piper and nodded. "Reyna, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Reyna promised. She looked around and sighed. "The Greeks hate me."

"They also distrust the demititans," Hylla added. "Hunters are pissed at the Amazons because I was the one who first went to Circe."

"A house divided against itself cannot stand," Reyna muttered. She sighed tiredly and looked at Piper. "You can tell Annabeth that I am still going with the plan. If she doesn't want the Greeks to help, that's fine. Let's go Hylla."

Reyna walked away before Piper could respond. Hylla followed her. The two daughters of Bellona walked towards the Roman camp. The Romans were running drills.

"Frank," Reyna greeted. Frank looked at her, and he smiled tiredly. "Where's Hazel?"

"She is with Gwen. They are looking over your strategy," Frank answered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better," Reyna promised. "We have to destroy Sula's army with this plan. She has another, larger army coming. We can only rely on the Amazons to back us up."

"We will," Hylla swore. Reyna smiled slightly. Her gaze focused back on Frank.

"After that, you are going to take control of the army. I'm going to destroy Ouranos with my older sister," Reyna said. She closed her eyes as she heard a war cry from the hill. "Ready everyone."

"I will," Frank replied. He hurried towards the Romans. Reyna looked at her sister. Hylla gave her a nod, and she jogged towards her Amazons.

Reyna's mind raced. After this battle, she had to go to the temple where Ouranos would try to raise Gaea. Soon, she would have to destroy Ouranos, or she would die trying.


	42. Lex Talionis

Hylla was disappointed that there wasn't an actual battle. It was just two, stupid barbarian deserters. A Roman patrol had caught them; therefore, the Romans should have been the ones who decided what to do with them.

Instead, Reyna was watching the barbarians with a piercing glare. Hylla was by her side. Thorn was to their right. Hylla didn't know much about him, but he seemed nice enough.

Thalia and Annabeth were standing off to the side and talking. The daughter of Athena had composed herself enough to be out in public without breaking down. Reyna sighed impatiently.

"Patience," Hylla muttered. She walked towards Annabeth and Thalia. "Why are we spending so much time talking?"

"We need to decide what to do with them," Annabeth answered. She didn't look at Hylla.

"You are going to do that without talking to the leader of the Amazons, Romans, and demititans?" Hylla questioned with a pointed look. "A Roman patrol found them. Why not let Reyna decide?"

Annabeth tensed at the mention of Reyna. She still wouldn't meet Hylla's eyes. Thalia crossed her arms. Hylla sighed annoyed. This was getting ridiculous.

"We are wasting time that can be used to prepare for this next battle," Hylla said. "We should just kill these two barbarians. They could be spies for all we know."

"We'll let your sister decide," Annabeth muttered. Hylla nodded and walked back towards Reyna. She motioned to the barbarians. Reyna nodded and walked towards them.

Hylla moved to her sister's side. She looked down at the barbarians. One was staring at the ground in fear. The other was looking straight at them. Hylla glanced around at the large crowd that had gathered.

"Why are you here?" Reyna questioned. She crossed her arms and looked down at the barbarians.

"We want to join you," the barbarian that was watching them answered. He had no fear in his eyes.

"You would just desert your brothers?" Reyna asked. "Do you not have loyalty?"

The barbarians didn't answer. Hylla resisted the urge to interrupt and tell Reyna to kill them. It would save them a lot of trouble.

"You want to join us, but you weren't even loyal to the army you grew up in. How do I know you won't just turn and stab us in the back?" Reyna asked.

"We saw what Ouranos did at the temple of the Fates," one of the barbarians answered. It was the one who had been staring at the ground. Reyna turned and stared at him.

"You were at the temple of the Fates?" Reyna asked in a quiet voice. The barbarian slowly looked up and nodded. Reyna placed both of her hands to his shoulders. "You saw exactly what Ouranos did?"

The barbarian nodded again. Reyna snapped his neck. She spoke, "That was for Dakota."

The other barbarian stared. He quickly stood and backed away. His eye were wide. Reyna watched him coldly. She unsheathed her sword.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth demanded. She grabbed Reyna's arm and pulled her away from the remaining barbarian. "You can't just kill him!"

"We were here to surrender," the barbarian said. He looked scared and was staring at Reyna. Hylla moved around the side and slammed her elbow in the back of the barbarian's head. He collapsed.

"We should just crucify him," Hylla commented. She examined the barbarian's armor. It was the mismatch of armor that barbarians always wore, but this one had a tint of red in it. He was a general.

Annabeth stared at her in shock and surprise. She almost looked a little horrified. Reyna nodded and spoke, "We should strip him of his armor before we do."

"We are not crucifying him," Thalia snapped. Hylla looked at the sky annoyed. Why did they always get stuck with the prissy allies?

"Why not?" Hylla questioned. Thalia stared at her. It was clear that Thalia didn't have a reason besides something stupid like crucifying people was wrong.

Reyna stepped in between the three of them. She spoke, "Lex Talionis."

"An eye for an eye," Hylla said. She was glad that her and her sister were on the same page.

"Have you two ever heard of the saying that an eye for an eye makes the whole world go blind?" Annabeth snapped. Hylla exchanged glanced with her little sister. Reyna gave her a look that said she would explain.

"Do you understand the origin of an eye for an eye?" Reyna questioned. She crossed her arms.

"Hammurabi's code," Annabeth answered.

"Then, you should understand that it is retributive justice. If someone breaks your limb, you should have every damn right to break their limb as long as it is the same one. If someone snaps the neck of my centurion, I will kill one of their generals the same exact way," Reyna said angrily.

"You're losing it," Annabeth hissed. It was clear she was still upset about her father. "I don't know why the Romans would put an insane, asshole, sociopath like you in charge."

Reyna stepped forward. Hylla grabbed her arm. Reyna looked at her angrily, but she turned away. Hylla looked at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena glared at Reyna.

"Hey," Hylla said. Annabeth turned towards her. Hylla punched her hard in the face. She felt bone break, and Annabeth fell back. "Don't ever talk to my sister like that again."

Hylla saw that the onlooking crowd was staring to divide. Amazons were moving closer to the Romans. The Greeks were moving closer to the Hunters. The demititans stood in the middle of it.

Reyna looked around. She walked towards Annabeth and held a hand out. Annabeth looked up at her and slowly grabbed her hand. Reyna pulled her up.

"We can't be divided," Reyna muttered. "You can hate me after this, and you can decide what happens to the barbarian."

Annabeth nodded and opened her mouth. Reyna walked away. She was clearly pissed at Annabeth. Hylla followed behind her younger sister.

"It's been awhile since I've heard anyone use Lex Talionis." Hylla commented. Reyna didn't respond. She was too angry to speak. Hylla placed a hand to her shoulder. "You have to take a deep breath."

Reyna still didn't respond. Hylla turned her head as she heard footsteps. A guilty looking Annabeth was walking towards them.

Reyna stopped walking as she seemed to sense Annabeth's presence. She turned towards the daughter of Athena. Annabeth stopped walking and opened her mouth. Reyna motioned for them to follow, and she walked towards her tent.

Hylla was right behind her sister. As they stepped into the tent, Hylla laid on the bed. It was best to keep herself away from Annabeth. The queen of the Amazons looked at Reyna. Her little sister was seconds from slamming her fist into the nearest solid object.

"I shouldn't have said what I did," Annabeth began. Reyna turned on her.

"Who are you to judge me?" Reyna snapped. She slammed her fist hard into the desk. "Do you think I can help my damn mental condition? Sula took my pills! What am I suppose to do?"

"It was a moment of anger," Annabeth explained.

"No," Reyna muttered. "It wasn't. You always thought it, but you would never say it out loud."

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak. Reyna walked past her. Annabeth turned to follow. Hylla sighed and spoke, "Don't. She'll just kill you."

"I didn't mean it," Annabeth began. Hylla glared at the ceiling. "Hylla, you know I didn't mean it."

"I don't care," Hylla said. "The only thing that matters is that you did say it. Do you know the worst part? Reyna is in the mindset that she is going to die soon. She probably is."

"Maybe," Hylla continued. She did her best to control her tone. "You and the other Greeks could give her a damn break. Do you really want those to be the last words you say to her?"

"No," Annabeth answered. She looked down. Hylla laid there silently. She closed her eyes. Hylla was bored.

People had told her that they would be fighting. Hylla just wanted to know where the fighting was. Good wars were hard to come by. She sighed tiredly.

"Where's Reyna at?" Annabeth asked.

"You need to let her calm down," Hylla said tiredly. She stood and stretched. "Can we start this damned battle already. I have a keg waiting."

"A keg?" Annabeth asked.

"Want some?" Hylla questioned. Annabeth just stared at her. "You don't have to. It's just an offer."

Annabeth continued to stare at her. Hylla looked up as she heard an explosion. Hylla spoke, "Hell yes. Let's go."

Hylla was out the tent in one second. She glanced up and tackled Annabeth. There was an explosion to her right with threw both of them to the side. Hylla felt something in her elbow break as she hit the ground hard.

"Son of a freaking biscuit," Hylla hissed. Annabeth sat up and scooted away. Hylla placed a hand to her elbow. She started cursing in Spanish.

"Elbow?" Annabeth questioned. Hylla nodded. Annabeth handed her nectar.

"Save it," Hylla hissed. She stood and gripped her elbow. Hylla walked towards her Amazons. She guessed that more catapults were firing into the camp. By the force of the explosion, there was probably Greek fire in there somewhere.

Hylla saw three of her lieutenants walk towards her. She spoke, "Get the army ready. Two of you will be on the Roman's left. The other will be near the demititans. Make sure none of the Greeks turn against them."

"We will," one of the lieutenants promised. "My queen, would you like someone to look at your arm?"

"There is no time to waste," Hylla answered. "After we destroy this army, I will help destroy Ouranos. It is your job to keep our army together."

The lieutenants all nodded. Hylla motioned for them to mobilize the army. She tightened her grip on her elbow. It was starting to become a slight problem which meant she would have to work harder at ignoring it.

Hylla walked towards the hill. She saw Reyna was organizing the Romans. The demititans were already ready and firing off arrows. Hylla didn't care about the other two.

Reyna turned and met Hylla's eyes. She nodded towards her. Hylla nodded back and tried not to smile. They had managed to forget all of the bad stuff between the two. It would probably come up again, if Reyna survived.

Hylla looked at Reyna. There was so much she wanted to say, but there was nowhere near enough time. Hylla gritted her teeth as she reached the top of the hill. She looked down at Sula's army which was starting to form up as well. Hylla looked at her Amazons.

"If anyone brings me the head of the old woman, they can have the keg all to themselves," Hylla called. Everyone cheered. She smirked and looked at Sula. The woman was at the front of her army.

"I'm going to kill you," Hylla whispered under her breath. She glared at Sula before looking away. Hylla had to stay focused. Revenge would come later.


	43. Timeo Danaos Et Dona Ferentes

Reyna closed her eyes and gripped her shield. She opened them and watched Sula. The two armies were only a few feet apart. No one made a move.

Sula was standing in the middle of her army. Her face was completely confident. Reyna was just trying to focus on keeping her line intact. They had to hold the line no matter what. Reyna would hold the damn thing by herself if she had to.

"Are you going to make your move?" Sula called. Reyna didn't say anything. She took a moment to examine herself. Her right hand had a grip on her shield, but it wasn't solid. A hard sword swing would knock it right out of her hand.

Reyna remembered the words that Juturna told her. There was no way her right hand would ever fully heal. That was fine though. Reyna would always sacrifice the strength in her hand for her older sister's life.

One hand fixed her cloak. She lowered that hand to grab onto her sword's handle. Kronos' blade was strapped across her back. The rod that Quirinus had given her was on her belt.

Reyna glanced up at the sky. It was still raining, but the rain had been letting up for the past few days. Now, it was just a trickle. The ground was still muddy though.

"Attack!" Sula yelled. Her barbarians rushed forward yelling a war cry.

"Hold," Reyna called. She gripped her shield. The Roman line was only two deep. The best warriors were in the back. It seemed odd, but Reyna knew that the back of the line wouldn't collapse and flee if they got pushed back. "Iacere pila!"

Reyna dropped to a knee as did the rest of the front line. Those behind them readied their javelins. They threw them right into the chest of the barbarians. The front line then stood up.

"Dictator, we have two javelins left," the woman behind Reyna reported. Reyna nodded. "And, thank you. I saw what you did to the barbarian."

"I'm sorry about Dakota," Reyna said in a quiet voice. "He saved my life."

Dakota's mother didn't respond. Reyna swallowed painfully but focused back on the barbarians. They had fallen back after the javelins had hit them. Sula glared angrily.

"Destroy them!" Sula yelled. She walked towards Reyna as the barbarians charged. Reyna met her mentor's eyes and glared. She gripped her shield as the barbarians crashed into the Roman line.

"Hold the line!" Reyna yelled. She brought her shield up to block a blow by a barbarian. Reyna easily stabbed them in the gut. She kicked them away.

Sula calmly stepped over the barbarian. She attacked Reyna. The daughter of Bellona caught the blade on her shield. She stabbed forward with her sword. Sula danced away.

Reyna was forced to turn to the right as she blocked a barbarian's sword. The Roman next to her stabbed him in the gut. Reyna shoved the barbarian away.

A sword grazed her stomach. Reyna took a step back out of instinct. The line took a step back with her. Reyna gritted her teeth. This couldn't happen this early.

Reyna took the offense to Sula. She struck out with her shield. Sula dodged to the side and brought her sword down. It was aimed right for Reyna's elbow. The daughter of Bellona barely managed to spin away from the blow that would have cut clean through her arm.

"Sloppy," Sula commented. Reyna attacked her again. She was just focusing on retaking her place back in the line. The problem was that Reyna needed to also look around her, so she could assess how the line was. Sula kept pressing her attack.

Reyna forced herself to focus on the fight. Her tattoo was burning worse than it ever had before. Reyna needed to stay focus though. She could not focus on the negative feedback.

For being older than her, Sula was a great fighter. There was also the fact that barbarians kept jumping to her defense. Sula's army was much larger than their combined army.

Battle instincts kicked in as Reyna fought. She could feel the middle of the line getting pushed back. It was creating a bulge in the line. It could not break though.

"Push!" Sula yelled. She brought her sword down in a high arc. Reyna brought her shield up to block it. She realized her mistake as the dagger in Sula's other hand grazed her ribs. It tore through her armor like it was butter.

Reyna knew it was pure luck that she didn't have a dagger buried in her gut. Sula looked annoyed as well. Reyna backed away and looked around. She caught Hylla's eyes and nodded.

Sula tried to take advantage of the distraction. Reyna caught the blow on her shield and shoved her mentor back. Sula took a few steps back, and barbarians filled the space where she had been.

Reyna gritted her teeth as she fought the barbarians. Over the next few minutes, she could feel the line slowly getting pushed back. Instincts suddenly told her to stop. Reyna did and shoved a barbarian backwards.

"Hold the line with your life!" Reyna yelled. If anyone broke the line, she would personally kill them. Sula appeared in front of her and attacked. Reyna caught the blade on her shield.

"What is your plan?" Sula sneered. She pressed her attack as she spoke. Reyna was being forced on the defensive, and it was getting exhausting.

"Cannae," Reyna responded. Sula's eyes widened. She went to open her mouth. Reyna slammed her shield into Sula's helmet. Her mentor fell to the ground.

Reyna took the chance to look around. The Amazons were holding their line, but some had started to loop around to get behind the barbarians. The Romans behind them should be moving to the left to loop around and complete a circle that would enclose the barbarians.

Reyna knew that Annabeth had stolen the strategy right from Hannibal Barca. The battle of Cannae had been one of the worst defeats in Roman history. The larger Roman army had been encircled and practically destroyed by Hannibal's forces.

"It won't work," Sula hissed as she slowly stood. She took her dented helmet off and attacked Reyna.

"Your barbarian have less discipline than the Romans," Reyna snapped. She gritted her teeth as her head started to ache. Reyna backed up and closed her eyes tightly.

Sula's shield slammed into her head. Reyna opened her eyes and stumbled to the side. She lunged forward with her sword. Sula caught the blow on her shield.

Reyna responded by dropping her shield and punching Sula in the face. Sula stumbled back and lunged forward. Reyna dodged, but her headache became even worse.

The next thing Reyna felt was a shield slam into her head. Reyna fell to the ground and lost her helmet. Sula was still disoriented, but she stabbed downwards. Reyna managed to move, but it wasn't enough to completely dodge the blow.

Sula's sword cut through Reyna's armor and ribs. The blade wasn't far enough to the left to go through all of her ribs and into her lung, but the pain was intense. Sula ripped her sword out of Reyna's side.

Reyna turned on her side feeling sick. She placed a hand to her wound. Reyna stood and gripped her side. She stumbled and barely dodged Sula's sword.

A curse left her mouth as the headache became unbearable. She closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them, she was standing in a bleak field. The grass was dead, and there was spirits wandering around. Reyna stared.

Her eyes closed again without her permission. Reyna's eyes opened as a shield slammed into her face. The daughter of Bellona fell to the ground. She barely managed to grab her shield and block Sula's sword.

Sula spat in Reyna's face and kicked her in her injured side. Reyna cried out in pain. Her headache was becoming worse and worse by the second.

"You are dead," Sula promised. She raised her sword again. Reyna didn't have the strength to defend herself. Before Sula could bring her sword down, she was tackled.

"Hylla," Reyna cried. She tried to sit up, so she could help her sister. Her headache became worse which forced her back to the ground. Her eyes unwillingly closed. When Reyna opened her eyes again, she saw a man standing in front of her.

The man had blond hair. His eyes were blue. He was only a year older than her. Reyna spoke, "Octavian."

"Dictator," Octavian said. He made it seem like an insult. Reyna tried to sit up, but her side flared in pain.

"You're dead," Reyna muttered. Octavian clapped sarcastically. Reyna glared and backed away. She looked around at the bleak field. "The fields of Asphodel?"

"Yes," Octavian answered. "I am going for rebirth dictator, but I needed to talk to you first."

"Why am I here?" Reyna slowly asked. She studied Octavian. He looked no different than when she had last seen him.

"You teeter on the verge of life and death. This is the focal point of death which is why you are drawn here," Octavian answered. He sat by her. "My mother always told everyone that I was a legacy of Apollo, but that was a lie."

"Dare said you were a child of Apollo," Reyna answered after a moment. Octavian nodded.

"My mother said I was a legacy to make my achievements seem greater," Octavian muttered. "She wanted me to be the best. I wanted myself to be the best. Why do you think she named me Octavian?"

"I hated you," Octavian continued. "You had all of the gifts. You were a daughter of Bellona! All I had was words."

"Your speeches rivaled that of Cato, and you know it," Reyna said painfully. She closed her eyes. Octavian laughed.

"That is my point," Octavian snapped. "My words were all I had! You had the deeds. You were a warrior, and you did many things. In the end, words mean nothing when they are compared to actions."

"My mother wanted me to be great," Octavian continued. Reyna opened her eyes and watched him. "She would not settle for anything less. I faced her abuse for years because I was not good enough."

Reyna didn't respond. She knew that Octavian's mother couldn't just announce that Octavian really was a child of Apollo. Their family was well respected, and the news would have torn them apart. Reyna spoke, "Your mother cheated on your father when she had you with Apollo?"

Octavian nodded. He stood and started to pace back and forth. He spoke, "I fear the Greeks, even if they are bearing gifts."

"You don't trust the Greeks," Reyna muttered. She managed to stand. "You've always hated them to a fault. Besides, I don't see them bringing a Trojan horse with them."

"Should I not fear them?" Octavian demanded. "What have they done during this war? I've watched your progress. You challenged Enyo to the duel. You had to remove Romans from your camp to bolster the defense of the Greeks' camp."

"They didn't even give you troops," Octavian continued. "You had to save your sister. You had to take your troops to the temple of the Fates."

"I wanted to do that," Reyna interrupted.

"Why?" Octavian questioned. Reyna looked down. "You do not trust the Greeks, and you should not. I tried to save us. That was why I was so against Frank leading the quest."

"I saw him," Octavian whispered. He sighed sadly. "I saw him and Gwen leading a battle. He put his trust in the daughter of Minvera, and we fell."

"What are you talking about?" Reyna asked. She gasped as her head started pounding. Reyna gritted her teeth.

"Since Frank led his quest successfully, it led to him becoming praetor. You trust him which is why you want him to take control when you go after Caelus. He diverts from your plan," Octavian responded.

"You hate Greeks," Reyna muttered. "Why should I trust you?"

Octavian shook his head. He sighed and looked off in the distance. Octavian spoke, "I saw him divert from your plan to follow the plan of Annabeth Chase. You do not have to trust me, but would I ever do anything to intentionally hurt anyone in Camp Jupiter?"

"Gwen," Reyna answered. "If I had been able to prove, you would have been exiled."

"I had to create a vacuum of power, so one of my friends could become a centurion," Octavian explained. "I only regret that it led to Frank being promoted."

Reyna didn't respond. She just placed a hand to her forehead. Octavian spoke, "You may hate me, but you must listen. Frank will divert from the plan which spells doom for us all. Please, you have to listen to me Reyna. Please."

Reyna didn't answer as her headache grew worse. She closed her eyes. When Reyna opened her eyes, she was laying on her side. She groaned as she realized she was laying on a cot.

It took her a moment to realize that her armor was laying on the ground near her. There was a bandage on her ribs. Reyna sat up painfully. She was on her feet a moment later.

"You should be resting," a voice said weakly. Reyna turned and stared as she saw Nico. He had a bandage covering his chest.

"What happened to you?" Reyna questioned. Nico laid his head back tiredly.

"I got a little too confident," Nico responded. He closed his eyes. "Hazel is holding the Labyrinth entrance well, but she wants to collapse it. I'm worried it might hurt her."

Reyna nodded, but she couldn't focus on that. Reyna spoke, "What about Jackson? How is he doing at the shore?"

"Oceanus is kicking his ass," a girl reported. She turned to look up at Reyna. Her eyes were a light blue, and she had brown hair. "My father has the advantage at the moment."

"Are the Greeks treating you well?" Reyna questioned. The girl didn't answer. "Has anyone checked over you?"

When Reyna didn't receive a response, she felt rage burn in her chest. Reyna looked around and walked towards Will. She grabbed him by his shirt and turned him around. Will stared at her in surprise.

"Why are you not helping the demititans?" Reyna demanded.

"Clarisse's orders," Will answered. "She said each group will treat their own soldiers."

Reyna shoved him away. She walked towards the Roman doctors. Reyna grabbed one and spoke, "Help the demititans as well and the Amazons."

"We will," the doctor promised. "You shouldn't be walking. You have been unconscious for hours."

Reyna stared. She felt sick. Reyna spoke, "How is the battle going?"

"There are many injuries on both sides," the doctor reported. "Oddly, there have been no deaths. We have been able to bring everyone back, or they are in a coma."

"Keep up what you are doing," Reyna ordered. She walked back towards the cot she had been laying on and quickly put on her armor. She put her cloak on before walking towards the hill.

Reyna looked down at the battle. She saw that the barbarians had been pushed back. There was only monsters left that were being steadily eliminated. Reyna's eyes shot around for her sister.

Fear clenched her heart as Hylla was nowhere to be found. Reyna felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and breathed a sigh of relief. Hylla smiled at her, but she looked exhausted.

"I told you that I would be here to drag your ass out of trouble," Hylla said. Reyna hugged her.

"You scared me," Reyna admitted. She looked at her older sister. "You saved my life. Where did Sula go?"

"She fled," Hylla answered. She moved a hand to her stomach. "She was lucky enough to wound me first. Nothing serious. I promise."

"We need to go," Reyna said. "We have to disrupt the ritual."

Hylla nodded in agreement. Reyna gritted her teeth as it hurt to breath. She glanced at her older sister. Hylla watched her in concern.

"How are we going to do it?" Hylla asked. Reyna crossed her arms and thought.

"We need Chase and McLean," Reyna answered. She thought about it for a few more moments. "And Jackson. We'll have a demititan take over for him."

"Sula won't commit to another attack until she can gather her strength. It would be best to stay on defense," Hylla suggested. Reyna nodded in agreement. She watched the rest of the monsters start to flee. Her gaze turned to Frank who was talking to Annabeth.

"I have something that I have to deal with," Reyna muttered. She walked down the hill. Octavian's words ran through her mind. He may have been a terrible person, but there was no doubting his loyalty to Rome.

"Dictator," Frank greeted as he saw Reyna. She studied him.

"Frank, where is Gwen?" Reyna questioned. She glanced at Annabeth who studied her tiredly.

"She was injured," Frank answered.

"You're alone in leading the army?" Reyna asked. Frank nodded. "As of right now, you are stripped of that duty."

Frank stared at her in surprise. Reyna placed a hand to her side and looked at Annabeth. She looked back at Frank.

"Astrid will take over for you," Reyna continued. She walked towards the centurion in question. Astrid had always listened to her orders and never judged her command. She would be perfect.

"Dictator," Astrid said as she turned and saluted. Reyna reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. She handed it to Astrid.

"You're in charge of the army for now," Reyna began. "You must follow my plan to the letter. The Amazons and demititans will work with you. Do not worry about the Greeks and Hunters of Artemis."

Astrid nodded once again. She saluted as Reyna walked away. Reyna's eyes swept the battlefield for her helmet. She found it and picked it up. Annabeth walked towards her.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth demanded.

"Where's McLean?" Reyna asked. She was still upset at Annabeth for what she had said, but there was no way that Reyna could focus on it. She had to stay focused on the mission.

"She's in the infirmary with Jason," Annabeth answered. "He was brought in by some Roman god."

"Quirinus," Reyna guessed. She looked around but did not see him. "Go get McLean and Jackson."

Reyna walked away before Annabeth could respond. She walked towards her tent. After dropping her helmet on her bed, Reyna reached under her bed and pulled out a duffel bag. There was a note from Metis on it.

The daughter of Bellona took a deep breath. She opened the duffel bag and started taking the items out. She grabbed a bow and examined it. The bow was made of some type of metal. There was no way the metal should have been bent that way, but it was.

Reyna nodded to herself. She slung the bow across her back. A quiver of arrows followed after that. There was only twelve arrows in the quiver. Four of them had red tape on it. Reyna knew they had Greek fire attached to them.

She slung the quiver across her back. Reyna reached into the duffel bag and grabbed a pill bottle. Reyna looked at the bottle and said a silent thanks to Metis. She grabbed a water bottle and quickly took her pills.

Some of the stress that she had melted away. Reyna picked up the watch out of the duffel bag. She slipped it on and saw the countdown on it. Reyna looked away and reached into the duffel bag again.

Reyna pulled out a black dagger that was in a sheathe. She placed it on her belt without examining the dagger. She didn't need to. Footsteps caught her attention.

"Ready?" Hylla questioned. She had the same nervous energy that Reyna did. Reyna nodded and picked up her helmet. "Are you sure about this?"

Reyna nodded again. She stood and hugged Hylla tightly. Her sister held her. Reyna spoke, "I'm scared."

"I am too," Hylla whispered. "We have to do what we were destined to. I love you Reyna."

"I love you too," Reyna whispered. She closed her eyes tightly. Reyna took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Hylla nodded to her.

They both walked out of the tent. Reyna glanced at her sister. Hylla was wearing a breastplate over her jacket. She was wearing the belt that enhanced her abilities. Her knives were on her belt along with a black dagger.

Reyna saw Percy walking towards them. He had an arm around Annabeth. They both looked beaten up. Reyna could see Piper was trailing behind them.

"What are we doing?" Percy questioned. He glared at Reyna. She watched him calmly.

"I thought it was obvious," Reyna commented. She whistled and put on her helmet. Reyna looked at the Greeks. "We're going to destroy Ouranos."


	44. Exitus Acta Probat

"Are we there yet?" Hylla asked for the fifth time in the past minute. She could hear Reyna groan angrily. Hylla smirked. It could be the last time she could annoy her younger sister; therefore, she had to make it count.

"I'm going to punch you," Reyna threatened. She did her best to turn towards Hylla, but she gasped in pain. Reyna placed a hand to her side before looking ahead again.

"Is your wound bleeding?" Hylla questioned. Reyna shook her head and didn't speak. "You are a terrible liar."

Reyna still didn't respond. It was clear that her side was hurting her. Hylla leaned on her. Truthfully, she was exhausted.

Hylla had been fighting ever since she attacked Sula. The only break she had was carrying her little sister to the makeshift infirmary. After that, it was back to fighting.

Hylla glanced behind them. Percy and Annabeth were riding Blackjack. Piper was riding a Pegasus that Hylla really didn't care to know the name of. She was still a little pissed off at the Greeks.

"How far are we?" Hylla asked in a gentle voice. She pulled her hood over her head more. The rain had started back up. They were completely soaked.

"Minutes," Reyna answered. She seemed to take a deep breath. "Are you ready for this?"

"I don't want to think about it," Hylla answered. "We have to do it though."

"Do you remember the spell?" Reyna questioned. She shivered. Hylla knew it wasn't from the rain.

"I have a cheat sheet on my arm," Hylla promised. She rolled up her sleeve and frowned. "Actually, the rain washed it away. I still have it on my paper though."

Reyna laughed and groaned in pain. She cursed painfully. Reyna leaned against Scipio. She seemed ready to fall asleep again. Hylla gently rubbed her little's sisters arm.

Hylla knew that Reyna had been drifting in and out of consciousness. She seemed to have nightmares whenever she closed her eyes. Hylla gently squeezed Reyna's arm and spoke, "Stay awake."

All Hylla received was a groan. Reyna sat up and tried to clench her right fist. A stream of curses left her mouth. Hylla grabbed her arm.

"It's okay," Hylla whispered. She ignored the guilt in her chest. Her little sister would have full strength in her hand if it was not for Hylla. She had taken Reyna to the damned soothsayer.

Reyna didn't respond. She fell silent. Hylla sighed and closed her eyes. She tried to calm her racing mind. When Hylla opened her eyes, she felt Scipio starting to descend.

The breath left Hylla as she saw the hill. There was a large, white wall that surrounded the edge of the hill. A green temple stood in the middle.

The temple was fifty feet tall. Hylla had no clue how long it was, but it would be hard to quietly cross the temple if there was no cover inside. Reyna seemed to straighten in her seat.

"Ready?" Reyna asked. Her tone was dead serious. Hylla looked down. She knew Reyna was getting into her Roman mindset. When they landed, the only thing that mattered was the mission.

"Yes," Hylla answered. She looked back at the Greeks before looking back at the temple. Hylla closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Scipio landed inside the walls. She dismounted the Pegasus.

Hylla gritted her teeth as she stretched. They only had ten minutes till midnight. She didn't want to guess how many hours she had been riding Scipio.

"What's the plan?" Piper whispered as she walked towards them.

"We allow for Ouranos to get through two parts of the ritual," Reyna answered. "Then, we don't allow him to raise Gaea."

"It's time to tell us the full plan," Annabeth said. She crossed her arms angrily. "You've been hiding it from us."

"Trust me," Reyna responded. She turned towards the temple. Annabeth grabbed her and turned her around.

"What are you going to do?" Annabeth demanded. "There had better be a good reason why you pulled us away from defending our camp."

"The prophecy," Hylla interrupted. "I haven't even heard the damn thing, and I still know that."

"Stop it," Reyna snapped. Hylla glanced at her in surprise. Reyna glared at them. "I am sick and tired of all of this arguing. Annabeth, do you trust me?"

Annabeth studied Reyna's face. She finally glanced away and spoke, "No."

"You haven't proven trustworthy," Percy added. He glared at Reyna. She glared back.

"I have done every damn thing that I can for you," Reyna snapped angrily. "I fought Enyo for a shield to prevent a war that was instigated by a Greek goddess. I led my campers to their death because I didn't want to burden the Greeks any damn more since they had to defend their precious camp!"

"If you don't want to help, you can just leave," Reyna said in a low voice. "I am done trying to please the Greeks. I will do what I must to stop Ouranos."

"What are you going to do?" Annabeth demanded. Reyna didn't respond. She stared off into the distance.

"We do not have time for this," Hylla interrupted. "You three need to decide if you're going to help us or leave. I don't care either way."

Annabeth exchanged glances with Piper and Percy. They all seemed to have a silent conversation with each other. Annabeth finally nodded and spoke, "Fine. We still don't trust you though."

"I'm sorry," Reyna whispered. She looked at the Greeks. "I'm sorry, okay? Annabeth, I'm sorry about your father. Ouranos never approached me about him, and I did not have any dreams about him. Piper, I'm sorry about your father as well."

Reyna looked away. She swallowed painfully. Reyna spoke, "I'm sorry. We have to do this. After that, we can fight with each other."

"I'm glad you decided on that," a voice interrupted. Hylla felt her heart leave her chest, and she turned. She stared at Rhea. The Titaness smiled apologetically. "I'm here to help."

"Do not ever sneak up on us again," Hylla ordered. She put her hand to her chest. Her heart was pounding. They could not afford to be found this close to the temple.

"We need to go," Reyna said. She fixed her helmet and led them towards the temple. Hylla stayed by her sister's side. The spell was running through her mind.

Hylla was surprised to see no one outside the temple. Reyna looked at the Greeks and motioned for them to go around the long way. After a moment, they did. Hylla looked at Reyna. Rhea was waiting behind them

"Let's go," Reyna whispered. She walked towards the entrance of the temple and peeked in. Hylla was right behind her. In the middle of the temple, Ouranos was standing over Atropos.

Hylla took in every detail of the temple within a few moments. The walls were covered in a mural that was dedicated to Gaea. There was pillars every thirty feet. Hylla could see there was inscriptions on them, but she didn't understand the language.

Ouranos was pacing back and forth. Atropos was on her knees in front of him. Her arms were chained in front of her. Hylla could see an altar in front of her. It had an ankh on it.

Hylla felt Reyna grab her arm tightly. It took all of Hylla's willpower to not curse in pain as it jolted her broken elbow. She looked at her sister. Reyna had her eyes closed tightly and looked pale.

Reyna slowly opened her eyes. Her face was pained, but her eyes were like staring into the void. Hylla stared for a few moments. She felt a hand on her arm.

"As she gets closer to death, it gets worse," Rhea whispered. Hylla didn't respond. She hid her sister behind a pillar. Rhea crouched by them.

Reyna sat against the pillar. Hylla sat by her. She pulled the hood over her face more, so no one could see her face. Reyna grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. Hylla gripped her sister's hand.

They both sat in silence until they heard Ouranos stop walking. Hylla saw her watch light up. It was midnight. Hylla closed her eyes and moved her lips.

Hylla had no clue what she was saying. Metis had given her the spell and told her to learn it. She did not give Hylla the knowledge to understand the words. As she messed up on her pronunciation, Reyna squeezed her hand even tighter.

Hylla gritted her teeth. She carefully repeated the sentence before hurrying to catch up with her sister. Rhea watched them as they spoke. After what felt like too long, the first part of the ritual was over.

The queen of the Amazons laid her head back. She was completely exhausted. There was still two more parts to go though. They only had a moment to gather their thoughts before Ouranos continued on with the second part of the ritual.

Hylla closed her eyes and tried to focus. Ouranos' voice echoed throughout the temple as he spoke. It only made it harder to focus. She could not mess up now.

Reyna stopped speaking and made a noise. She took a deep breath before continuing to speak. Hylla tightened her grip on Reyna's hand before forcing herself to refocus on the spell.

It took too long to finish the second part of the ritual. Hylla could feel the shift in the air. Before the ritual had began, there was the feel of magic in the air. Now, it just felt evil.

"Are you ready?" Reyna whispered. Hylla nodded once. They both stood and stepped out from behind the pillar. Ouranos was walking towards a pillar to grab a black dagger that had been stabbed into it.

"Ouranos," Hylla said calmly. He turned to look at them. His face twisted into a sneer.

"Have the heroes come to stop me at the final hour?" Ouranos demanded. He turned around as Percy stepped out from behind a pillar. Piper was right behind him.

"You are going to pay for what you did to Annabeth's father," Percy warned. "Everyone involved will pay."

Ouranos growled. It shook the temple. He turned towards the pillar and went to grab the dagger. Hylla smirked as she saw it wasn't there. Annabeth appeared next to Percy as she took her hat off. She was holding the dagger.

"Give it back!" Ouranos yelled. He faded from sight for one moment before he reappeared. He shot his hand out at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena barely managed to dive to the side in time. The pillar behind her was knocked down by a blast of air.

Reyna looked at Hylla and nodded once. She turned to run. A blast of lighting hit in front of them. Ouranos glared at them. He spoke, "My wife will rise."

"Agreed," a man said from behind them. Hylla turned. The pillar next to them exploded which threw both of them to the side. Hylla slammed hard into a pillar and cried out as it jolted her elbow.

"Perses," Rhea whispered. She went to grab her sword, but another figure appeared from behind and attacked her. Perses walked towards Hylla. He stepped on her leg and snapped his fingers.

Hylla didn't know how to describe the pain. It felt like the every bone in her leg had been completely destroyed. She bit her hand and screamed into it. Perses laughed.

"Hylla," Reyna cried. She tried to stand. Perses grabbed Reyna by her neck and slammed her into the pillar. He glanced at Ouranos.

"Leave her unharmed," Ouranos ordered. He turned his attention to the Greeks. Reyna gasped as Perses dropped her. She looked at Hylla.

Hylla slowly looked around. She saw a figure in full battle armor fighting Percy. The son of Poseidon did not stand a chance. Percy was skilled, but this figure was blocking everything that he did.

"Save some of him for me," another man called. He was wearing a breastplate and shorts. There was nothing else that he was wearing. Rhea was locked in combat with him.

Through her pain, Hylla could see that Piper and Annabeth were fighting Ouranos. Reyna placed a hand to Hylla's leg and stared. She spoke, "What happened?"

"Don't know," Hylla hissed. She gritted her teeth. Reyna handed her nectar and looked back at Perses who was paying no attention to them. Perses looked back at them and walked towards Hylla.

"Leave her alone," Reyna ordered as she stood. Her hand moved towards Kronos' blade. Perses watched her calmly.

"What are you going to do?" Perses asked. "Rhea cannot stand the might of Menoetius. She is not a fighter. Polemos will easily take out the son of Poseidon."

"Reyna, you have to do it," Hylla whispered. Reyna looked at her. She should have looked terrified. Instead, she looked determined.

Reyna didn't bother with a bow. She grabbed one of the arrows that had Greek fire attached to it. Reyna threw it at Perses. It hit him in the shoulder and exploded. Perses howled in pain.

Hylla watched Reyna run towards the middle of the temple. Reyna slid next to Atropos and started to speak. One hand moved to grab the black dagger.

Ouranos turned. His eyes were wide. He seemed to realize how disastrous it would be to interrupt the ritual. Ouranos also knew he was taking a gamble if he allowed for it to happen.

Hylla grabbed onto the nearest pillar and tried to stand. She had to help her little sister anyway that she could. Ouranos looked at her. His gaze turned towards Reyna before he seemed to finally decide.

Ouranos shoved Annabeth into Piper. The two fell to the ground. Reyna paid no attention. Her eyes were closed as her lips moved rapidly. Ouranos yelled in rage, and Reyna cut into her hand.

As Reyna's blood hit the altar, lightning struck the altar as well. Hylla saw the explosion at the altar, and she had no time to cover her head. The force of the explosion threw her back into a pillar.

Hylla felt her head crack against the pillar. She collapsed to the ground a moment later. It took all of her willpower just to stay conscious. After a minute, Hylla found the strength to raise her head.

The temple was completely destroyed. All of the pillars had been toppled by the explosion. The roof was gone, and a few pieces of rubble were falling to the ground. Hylla slowly sat up and looked around for her sister.

Reyna was laying on her stomach near the altar. She wasn't moving and looked unconscious. The altar was still intact with the ankh now glowing, and Atropos was the only one unharmed. Hylla could only wonder if it worked.

Hylla felt two hands wrap around her neck. She gasped as Ouranos picked her up. He spoke, "You and your sister have proven to be much more trouble than you are worth. It is time for you to become my vessel."

There was nothing Hylla could do as Ouranos dropped her, and her leg instantly gave out on her. Ouranos grabbed her by her hood before she could fall on her face. He forced her to her knees. Hylla didn't have the strength to scream in pain.

As Hylla looked up, she saw there was no one who could help her. Perses had Rhea pinned. The Titaness was struggling, but there was not much she could do.

Percy was struggling to get to his feet. Annabeth was just starting to wake up. Piper was hardly breathing. Polemos and Menoetius were standing guard over the Greeks.

"It is time," Ouranos said. He took a deep breath. "I will finally bring an end to this pitiful world."

Hylla spat at him. Ouranos grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He raised his other hand to place his finger to her temple. Before Ouranos could complete his action, time froze.

Ouranos stared for a few moments. His hands were shaking, but he couldn't move. A low, evil laugh filled the area.

Hylla couldn't bring herself to look up. She knew that the ritual had worked. Hylla finally forced herself to look up. She met Reyna's eyes and felt her heart break.

"This is a worthy vessel," Reyna said. Her voice had an evil, ancient undertone to it. Reyna's golden eyes met Hylla's. A cruel smirk came to her face. Hylla looked down as she knew this wasn't her sister anymore.

"Kronos," Ouranos whispered. He looked absolutely terrified. Kronos laughed. He unsheathed Reyna's sword and examined the red blade. After sheathing it, he grabbed his own sword.

"Father, it has been too long," Kronos commented. He looked at Annabeth and Percy. His eyes narrowed into a glare. Kronos flipped his sword into a scythe.

"Remember our deal," Hylla hissed. She placed a hand to her leg feeling sick. Kronos smiled.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of forgetting such a great deal," Kronos promised. Annabeth stared at Hylla. The queen of the Amazons just focused on Kronos and did her best to scoot away from Ouranos.

"What is the deal you made?" Ouranos asked. He could barely move.

"Oh, the daughter of Bellona allowed me to use her as a vessel. I just have to destroy you and not hurt her friends or sister. Well, that only lasts until you are destroyed," Kronos answered. He looked at Ouranos. "Are you ready to be annihilated?"


	45. Veni Vidi Vici

**Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

 **This was probably the hardest chapter of the entire trilogy to write. I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

Kronos held his scythe happily. It felt good to be back in the real world. Tartarus was too dreary, dark, and damning for his liking. There was the eternal torture and thoughts of vengeance that never left him alone.

The best part about this was that Kronos didn't have to wait thousands of years to even begin the process of escaping. The whisper of words had interrupted his torture. It was a promise and demand wrapped into one.

After he had agreed, he had woken up in a destroyed temple in the body of a seventeen year old girl. It was extremely odd, but he couldn't complain. All he could do was fulfill his end of the bargain. Then, he could destroy small cities at his leisure.

Kronos moved his scythe to his left hand. He clenched his right hand but couldn't make a fist. It only took a few moments to bring the girl's memory to mind. A soothsayer had done the damage.

Circe the witch had been there. She held a knife to the girl's throat and threatened her not to move. The girl was unable to do anything as the soothsayer grabbed her right arm and cut into it.

Kronos vowed to make Circe pay. It would be harder to destroy Ouranos now, but he would manage. The soothsayer would be left alone though. Kronos frowned and reviewed the full memory again. There was something odd about it.

"Are we going to fight?" Ouranos demanded. He could not keep the fear out of his voice. Kronos ignored him. His gaze swept across the ruined temple. Kronos turned to look at Atropos. Her eyes were a light green that seemed to pierce his soul.

"You were the soothsayer," Kronos said in the language of the Titans. His mind raced. "Why would you do this to the daughter of Bellona? If she was destined to save the world, why have this happen?"

Kronos was no longer keen on the idea of this girl being his vessel. He could sense the power from the girl's bloodline. The interest of a Fate changed the scenario though. That was not something he wanted to be involved with.

Atropos met his eyes. Her face was expressionless, but he could imagine she was smirking on the inside. She knew something he didn't. Kronos turned to look at the battlefield. His eyes focused on Perses.

Perses was staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. Kronos had always liked the kid. Perses was the Titan of destruction. His gray hair and gray eyes looked the same as always. The gray reminded Kronos of the smoke that Olympus was going to be in after he was done with it.

"Lord Kronos, I didn't know you were coming back. I'm sorry," Perses cried. He stepped away from Rhea and watched him. Kronos looked at Rhea and studied his wife.

Rhea looked as good as ever. Her black hair was swept behind her shoulders, and her green eyes still had their sparkle to them. Rhea was wearing a full set of battle armor. Kronos found himself smiling.

He knew that Rhea was one of the reasons he had been cast in Tartarus. Time had calmed his anger. If she stepped out of line again though, he would deal with her. Kronos forced himself away from those thoughts. His gaze returned to Perses.

"Bend your knee," Kronos ordered. Perses nodded and quickly did. Kronos smiled.

"Why are you bending your knee?" Menoetius demanded. Kronos turned his gaze to focus on him. Menoetius was the Titan of violent anger and rash action. It suited him well considering he was only wearing shorts and a breastplate. His red hair was slicked back, and his red eyes were narrowed.

The god next to Menoetius turned to stare at him. Kronos recognized him as Polemos. He was a god of war related to Enyo. Thankfully, he was not as annoying. Polemos wore his armor like it was a second skin.

The two stood in front of three demigods. Two of the demigods were easily recognizable. Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. They would pay for the crime that they had committed. That would come in time though.

The third one was more of an anomaly. Kronos scanned his vessel's memory. His eyes narrowed as he realized the third one was a daughter of Aphrodite. She was skilled in charmspeak which meant she would be a good ally after he broke her.

Kronos looked at the last person. The vessel's older sister was staring at him. Her hand was gripping her leg. Kronos took the time to shift through his vessel's memories for any surprises. The girl was named Hylla, and she was the queen of the Amazons. Her belt gave her enhanced abilities.

"Interesting," Kronos muttered. He finished his inspection and looked back at Ouranos. His father glared angrily at him.

"Lord Kronos, what are we going to do?" Perses questioned. The Titan was itching for a fight. He had a small amount of weariness, but he was ready to jump to Kronos' aid if need be.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Ouranos demanded. He was doing his best to hide his fear. Kronos laughed.

"Do you need to change your loincloth?" Kronos questioned. Ouranos walked towards him. Kronos calmly placed the end of his scythe on the ground. He motioned for Ouranos to attack.

Ouranos looked at Menoetius and Polemos. He spoke, "What are you doing? Attack him!"

"Gladly," Menoetius spat. He unsheathed his sword. Kronos flipped his scythe into a sword. Even though he preferred to use his scythe, his vessel was more skilled in a sword. She was much more skilled than the Castellan boy had been.

Menoetius rushed towards him. He yelled in rage and raised his sword. Kronos snapped his fingers. Menoetius froze and was unable to move. Kronos calmly walked towards him.

Air slammed into Kronos. It threw him backwards into a pile of rubble. It stunned him enough that Menoetius was able to move. He moved towards Kronos and stabbed downwards.

Kronos blocked the blade. He kicked Menoetius backwards. The Titan flew into Ouranos. Kronos stood and looked at Rhea. She watched him.

Kronos looked down at the ring that he was wearing. It had Rhea's mark on it. His vessel had been her champion. Had Rhea done this entire thing just to raise him from Tartarus? Did she trick the Fates?

Hope flared in his eyes. Maybe, Rhea had done all of this for him. She seemed to catch his eyes, and she looked away. Kronos frowned.

As Menoetius attacked him, Kronos stepped to the side. He held his foot out, so Menoetius tripped over it and fell to the ground. After that, it was a simple matter of bringing his sword down to stab the Titan in his chest.

Menoetius howled in pain. Kronos laughed as he twisted the blade. He forgot how great it was to demolish the weak.

"You could have just joined me," Kronos sneered. He pulled the blade out. Menoetius coughed blood out. The blade had skewered his lung. Kronos pulled him to his feet. "Bow."

Menoetius spat blood in his face. Kronos shoved him to the ground. He stood over Menoetius and snapped his fingers. Time froze around them. Kronos flipped it into a scythe and used it to decapitate Menoetius.

"Next?" Kronos asked as he turned towards Ouranos. Polemos dropped to his knees. Kronos smirked. "Smart boy."

"I'll take you out myself," Ouranos snapped. Kronos laughed and walked towards him. He flipped his scythe back into a sword. The two watched each other for a moment.

"I fought and clawed my way back to this world. You are not going prevent me from taking my vessel," Ouranos snapped.

"You and I both know she would not benefit you," Kronos said. He looked at the daughter of Bellona. She was glaring at him hatefully. Annabeth Chase was kneeling by her.

"I destroyed the bones in her leg as you requested," Perses added as he looked at Ouranos. Kronos smirked. He knew that Ouranos was trapped since his plan had backfired. Now, it was just a matter of finishing the job.

Ouranos walked towards him. The wind started to pick up. Rain started to pour. Kronos snapped his fingers. The rain slowed so much that it practically wasn't moving.

Kronos made sure to widen the area that time was slowed in. He needed to keep everyone in sight. The heavy rain would mask their movements, and he could not allow anyone to blindside him.

Ouranos snarled and attacked him. Kronos caught the blow on his blade. He shoved Ouranos backwards.

Ouranos attacked again. Kronos easily blocked his blows. Ouranos disappeared from sight.

Kronos whirled around. He knew that Ouranos would keep fading in and out of sight because he had still not been able to find a vessel. The only question was where Ouranos reappear. Kronos received his answer as he heard a noise behind him.

The hair on the back of his neck raised, but there was no time to react as lightning hit him right in the back. Kronos howled in pain as he fell to the ground. It took him a few moments to raise his head. Since he was wearing armor, it increased the intensity of the lightning.

Ouranos kicked him hard in the ribs. Kronos felt ribs snap. He snarled in anger and pain. Vessels were weak and unable to take much damage. There was also the existing injuries that the vessel had.

Kronos tried to stand. Another kick brought him back to the ground. Ouranos tried to stab him in the stomach. Kronos rolled out of the way. He was slow to get to his feet.

Kronos dodged another attack. He swung his sword. Ouranos turned and caught it on his blade. The two became locked in a test of strength. Kronos won and shoved Ouranos back.

His reward was air slamming into him. Kronos was thrown backwards. He hit the ground and rolled onto his stomach to protect his ribs. Ouranos appeared by his side and brought his sword down.

Kronos did not expect Ouranos' sword to hit the cloak he was wearing and bounce off. That was extremely interesting. Kronos scanned his vessel's memories. The cloak had Athena's blessing over it.

It was times like this that Kronos came to appreciate demigods. They just threw their lives out there like idiots. If they were lucky enough to survive, they usually received a gift. Kronos could then use this gift to make his life easier.

"I expected more out of you," Ouranos spat. Kronos glared and got to his hands and knees. His efforts were received with another hard kick to the ribs. Kronos gritted his teeth.

This was the entire reason he had Castellan take a dip in the River Styx. He didn't have to worry about the pains that a normal demigod faced. Kronos was getting tired of it.

"Is this the great Kronos?" Ouranos demanded. He kicked Kronos in the side once again.

"I'm just getting started," Kronos snapped. He tackled Ouranos to the ground and punched him in hard in the face. Kronos took some time to examine his surroundings.

Perses and Polemos were both kneeling as they watched. They were waiting for orders. Kronos knew they would rush to his aid if he asked, but he needed to prove he was still the strongest.

Rhea had knelt by Hylla. The other demigods had moved to sit by them and watch the fight. It would make it easier to destroy all of them if they were in the same area.

Ouranos tried to take the advantage by punching him in the face. Kronos caught his fist. He punched his father hard in the face and stood. Kronos picked up his blade.

Kronos stabbed downward, but air slammed into him and threw him backwards. His sword skidded away. Kronos was getting extremely annoyed by Ouranos' cheap tricks.

Kronos stood and dodged an attack. He grabbed his vessel's sword. After examining it, he figured using his fist would be better. The blade was made of adamantine. It only had the color of red because it had been dipped in the River Phlegethon.

Everything made sense now. Kronos dropped the blade and backed away from it. He did not enjoy being a pawn in a game, but he knew what needed to be done.

First, Kronos had to destroy Ouranos. That would lift him from his promise of helping the demigods. He could then turn his attention to destroying them. The daughter of Bellona would be the first.

Kronos brought his arm up to block Ouranos' sword. He stepped aside and moved towards his sword. Kronos scooped it up and turned towards his father.

Ouranos slashed forward. Kronos caught the blow and instinctively twisted Ouranos' sword out of his hands. After that, he stabbed his father right in the stomach.

Kronos could really get use to this vessel. He enjoyed the added instincts. Kronos pulled the sword out and stepped back. Ouranos stumbled backwards.

"You can kneel," Kronos offered. Ouranos snarled and tried to grab his sword. Kronos grabbed him by his neck. "I hope you enjoy the time you will spend in Tartarus. Send a hello to all of my old friends and make sure to spread the word about my victory."

Ouranos cursed at him. He looked like a cornered dog. Ouranos spoke, "You are not going to kill me. I am not going back to Tartarus. Kronos, we can rule this world together."

"Do I look like a fool?" Kronos demanded. He squeezed Ouranos' neck. Ouranos clawed at him and placed a hand to his chest.

"Yes," Ouranos answered. There was no time for Kronos to react as lightning tore through his body. Kronos screamed in agony and was thrown to the ground. He tried to rip off his armor, but his limbs seemed to lock up. The bubble that had been slowing the rain disappeared.

Ouranos pinned him with a foot. He laughed and spoke, "You are so overconfident. Did you really think that you could take me on in a fair battle and win?"

Kronos didn't respond. He could feel his vessel's body giving out. Kronos closed his eyes. Overconfidence would not be the end of him. He would not go out like this.

When Kronos burned this vessel out, he would make it a requirement that his next one take a dip in the River Styx. It would save him so much trouble. Kronos looked up at Ouranos.

Ouranos laughed and turned towards Rhea and the demigods. He walked towards them running a finger over his blade. Rhea unsheathed her sword and stood in front of the demigods.

"Let me take my vessel," Ouranos ordered. He faded out of sight and reappeared a moment later. The stupid, smug look was probably still on his face.

"She's hurt enough. Leave her alone," Rhea said. She stood protectively in front of Hylla. Kronos glared and slowly sat up. There was no way he was going to allow Rhea to protect some pathetic demigods.

Ouranos laughed. He backhanded Rhea and stabbed her in the stomach. That set Kronos off. He didn't even think. Kronos stood.

"Ouranos," Kronos spat. He quickly ran through his vessel's memories. Oh, that was interesting. Kronos smirked as his father turned towards him. "No one ever told me my vessel knew magic."

Kronos spoke a word of ancient Greek and fire appeared in his hands. He could really get use to this. Ouranos stared at him.

"I feel like this is information someone should have told me," Kronos commented. "Oh, you should get away from my wife or else."

"What are you going to do?" Ouranos demanded. "I am the king of this world."

Kronos allowed for the fire to disappear. He walked towards Ouranos and motioned for him to attack. Ouranos ripped his sword out of Rhea's stomach. Watching the ichor pour out of his wife's stomach only served to anger Kronos more.

"You're dead," Kronos promised. "I don't care what she did to me. You are not going to touch her!"

"She gave you a rock to swallow instead of Zeus. If it wasn't for her, you would not have been chopped up by your own scythe and cast into Tartarus," Annabeth Chase interrupted. Kronos turned and glared at her.

"Do not talk," Kronos ordered.

"Rhea doesn't want you back from Tartarus. She wishes you were still in there," Percy Jackson added. Kronos glared. His gaze turned to Rhea who looked away.

"Don't tell me they mean that," Kronos whispered. That could not be right. Rhea wanted him back. She missed him. These demigods had to be lying.

"They are correct," Rhea whispered. Kronos stared. His eyes slowly narrowed. Ouranos tried to take advantage by stabbing him in the chest.

Kronos caught the blade on his. He twisted Ouranos' blade out of his hand and stabbed him in the stomach. Kronos twisted the blade and spoke. "Are you ready to be sent back to Tartarus?"

Ouranos desperately tried to grab him. Kronos shoved him down and stabbed Ouranos in his heart. He spoke in Latin. It gave Kronos a little too much pleasure to see his sword burst into flames.

After a few moments, Kronos extinguished the flames. He pulled the sword out. Ouranos tried to stand. Kronos placed his foot to his chest.

"Perses and Polemos, come," Kronos ordered. He stabbed Ouranos in the chest. His father howled in agony. "Hold him down."

Kronos ran a hand over his blade. He glanced back at the demigods. Annabeth Chase was watching him closely.

"Your wife gave up on you?" Ouranos questioned. He seemed hesitant to fight. Kronos glared at Rhea.

"I could have given her the whole world, and she has just turned her back on me," Kronos answered. "She will pay for that after I deal with you."

Ouranos had a new look in his eyes. It was like he had just given up. Kronos didn't understand, and he didn't really care. The only thing that mattered was the job he had to do.

"Kronos, what is our plan after this?" Perses questioned. He was holding down Ouranos' legs. Polemos had Ouranos' arms trapped. There wasn't much fighting from Ouranos though.

"We kill the demigods," Kronos answered. He placed his sword to Ouranos' knee and raised it. Kronos brought it down after a moment. Ouranos howled in pain. "After that, I want the world to bow to me."

"Is the vessel strong enough?" Polemos questioned in a quiet voice. Kronos placed his sword to Ouranos' other knee.

"Stop!" Ouranos cried. "I'll work with you. Stop. Please!"

"It's too late," Kronos spat. He brought his sword through Ouranos' other knee. Ouranos screamed. "This vessel is much stronger than anything I could have hoped for. Demigods, you may want to look away."

Kronos job was messy. He had to remove each of Ouranos' limbs. Kronos made sure to leave the head for last, so he could relish the screams. After that, it was a matter of cutting everything up and burning the remains.

"Perses, would you do the honors?" Kronos questioned. Perses nodded and started to speak. He placed his hands near the burning remains. After a few moments, the ground opened up.

Polemos whistled as the remains fell into Tartarus. He glanced at the others. "So, who is going to close this up?"

Kronos looked at the hole. It was four feet wide, and it led straight to Tartarus. Kronos walked towards the red blade that belonged to his vessel. He picked it up and walked back towards the hole.

"I came. I saw. I conquered," Kronos said. It seemed fitting since his vessel was Roman. Kronos spat blood into the hole just to add insult to injury. He raised the sword to drop it into the hole.

"Don't," Rhea gasped. Kronos looked at her and glared. She had both hands pressed to her stomach. Some golden ichor was still leaking out from her fingers.

"Did you know about the blade?" Kronos demanded. Rhea nodded once. "You knew what would happen to me? You are dead."

Rhea painfully stood. Annabeth Chase helped her. Kronos glared at the two of them. He spoke, "Close the hole."

"Sir, you don't want to destroy the blade?" Perses questioned.

"I am not scared of Fate," Kronos answered. He sheathed the red blade. "This vessel seems to know nothing, but the memory may have been taken from her. After we kill these demigods, we will find a new vessel."

"You want to interrogate your current vessel," Perses guessed. He stomped his foot into the ground near the hole. Perses took a step back as the ground that had been beneath him slid to close up the hole. If anyone broke open the hole, they would have a nice trip straight to Tartarus.

"If she can stay conscious long enough to talk," Kronos muttered. He glanced up at Rhea. His wife had betrayed him, and she would pay for that.

"You're going to leave Reyna alone," Hylla snapped. Kronos looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Who was this girl to tell him what to do?

"Your little sister isn't here anymore," Kronos said. "If I feel generous, she might be able to retake control of her body. In fact, I will do that if you surrender to me."

Kronos hid his smile as he saw the look in Hylla's eyes. This girl would do anything to protect her little sister. She thought that she had lost the only real family that she had left. If he dangled the hope, she would snatch it up.

Of course, there was the matter of the vessel having taken to much damage. The lightning by itself was bad enough. With Atropos chained though, there was a chance that the vessel's string wouldn't be cut. That would be very beneficial if he had time to interrogate her. Kronos always hated when demigods died because they weren't strong enough to withstand his torture techniques.

"Surrender," Kronos repeated. He forced himself to focus. Since Ouranos was now resting back in Tartarus, Kronos could destroy the demigods. He had fulfilled his obligations.

"You can't," Annabeth Chase said as she turned towards Hylla. "Kronos is lying to you. He is a master manipulator. You cannot listen to him."

"Hylla, you can save your sister, but Kronos is not the way to do it," Rhea added. She looked at Kronos. "The plans of the divine are the plans of Kronos."

Kronos glared. He ran through his vessel's memories. There was a prophecy connected to the words. Wisdom, love, and war will combine. They will stop the plans of the divine.

Those words were a part of a prophecy that was given to the demigods by the Fates. This was not good. Kronos was really starting to regret allowed this girl to be his vessel. There was no going back though.

"Rhea, I will give you one more chance. You will stop helping these demigods." Kronos ordered.

"No," Rhea said defiantly. Kronos glared. He did not want to punish her, but he would.

"Cripple Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson," Kronos ordered. "I want their spines broken."

"I like my spine how it is," Percy Jackson said. He stood protectively in front of Annabeth Chase. The daughter of Aphrodite was still unconscious near them. She didn't seem like she would be stirring soon.

Kronos glared at them. He spoke, "Polemos, you will deal with the two ignorant demigods. Perses, you have the pleasure of destroying the daughter of Bellona. I will deal with my wife personally."

"After this, can we go get something to eat?" Perses asked. "There's this great sushi place that isn't far from here."

"Of course," Kronos answered. He walked towards his wife. Rhea placed a hand to her stomach, but she faced him defiantly. Kronos glanced back behind him.

Atropos was watching him with cold eyes. Kronos sneered at her. He swore she would not get her way. The plan that Atropos had been working on for months would not come to fruition.


	46. Aut Vincere Aut Mori

**Thank you everyone for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Annabeth was still in shock. Her mind had processed everything that happened, but she couldn't believe it. How was Reyna stupid enough to become Kronos' vessel? It angered Annabeth to no end.

"I'm going to kill Reyna after this," Percy promised. He uncapped his pen and gripped Riptide. Annabeth gripped her own sword.

"We have to save her first," Annabeth muttered. She glanced at Hylla. The queen of the Amazons had both hands gripping her injured leg. She looked ready to vomit. Hylla was staring at Kronos with a heartbroken look.

Annabeth turned to look at Piper. She was starting to stir. That was good. Annabeth looked at Rhea and spoke, "Do we have a plan?"

"I will hold off Perses and Kronos," Rhea answered. Annabeth knew it wouldn't work. There was no way that Rhea was a fighter.

"I'll take Kronos," Percy interrupted. He had a determined look in his eyes. "I fought him before, and I can do it again,"

Annabeth nodded. She knew that she could handle Polemos. He was watching them calmly. Polemos snapped his fingers. A shield and sword appeared in his hands.

"Kronos, are you ready to get your butt kicked again?" Percy asked. Kronos studied him. His head tilted to the side slightly. It was something that he had done while fighting Ouranos.

"You no longer bear the mark of Achilles," Kronos noted. He laughed. "I will enjoy ripping you apart. Let us see how you enjoy being vulnerable."

"That leaves the daughter of Athena for me," Polemos guessed. He walked towards Annabeth. The daughter of Athena took a deep breath and attacked him.

Polemos caught his blade on hers. He stepped away and allowed for her to attack a few more times. Annabeth stopped attacking after the fourth time he blocked. It seemed like he was trying to get use to her fighting style.

Annabeth stepped away and risked looking around. She saw that Kronos and Percy were locked in combat. They looked like they were an even match until Kronos disarmed Percy.

Annabeth glanced at Polemos and barely brought her sword up to block his attack. She chided herself for getting distracted. This was not the time for silly mistakes. They needed to hold out till Piper woke up.

"You are skilled," Polemos complimented. "Where did you train?"

"Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth answered after a moment. She dodged another attack. Her gaze shot towards Rhea. The Titaness was holding her own against Perses. "Why did Kronos almost throw Reyna's sword into Tartarus?"

"No clue," Polemos answered. He disarmed Annabeth. The daughter of Athena realized how screwed she was. After a moment, she whipped on her cap of invisibility.

Polemos stood over her sword. Annabeth looked around once again. Hylla was gripping her dagger. Her face showed how much pain she was in.

Percy was getting steadily pushed back by Kronos. Granted, Kronos froze time whenever it looked like Percy was getting the advantage. The Titan seemed to be having too much fun.

Annabeth looked at Piper. Pained eyes met hers. Piper was slowly looking around and still looked stunned. Annabeth hurried to her side.

"Daughter of Aphrodite," Polemos greeted. He walked towards Piper. "You've been unconscious for some time. Lord Kronos has returned to take his place on top of the world. Would you like to make this easy by surrendering?"

Piper looked around in confusion. She managed to stand. Annabeth gently grabbed her arm to let her know she was there. Piper seemed to relax slightly.

"Kill the daughter of Aphrodite," Kronos ordered. Percy lunged forward at him. Kronos caught the blow, but Percy managed to disarm him.

"Either conquer or die," Kronos muttered as he unsheathed the red blade. He smirked as if he understood what he had to do. Kronos attacked Percy. The two went back and forth.

Rhea and Perses were locked in combat. It was clear that Perses was trying to disable Rhea instead of hurting her. The Titan was clearly better than the Titaness.

"What is our plan?" Piper whispered. She unsheathed her sword as she stood. Annabeth thought for a moment. They needed to trick Polemos if they wanted to have a chance of winning.

"We take down Perses first," Annabeth answered in a whisper. They needed to deal with Perses and Polemos. After that, they could focus on taking down Kronos.

Polemos followed Piper's gaze. He attacked Piper as he seemed to realize what was happening. Annabeth ran for her sword. She scooped it up and took her hat off.

Polemos was focused on attacking Piper. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. It seemed like he got drawn into each battle and didn't focus on anything else. That was something that Annabeth was going to take advantage of.

Annabeth walked towards him. She stabbed him in the back. Piper stabbed him in the front. Polemos fell to his knees and gasped. He gritted his teeth in pain and anger.

"Kronos' blade," Hylla gasped. She tried to stand but couldn't. Her face turned even paler. Annabeth's gaze shot to the blade. It was only a few feet away from them.

Annabeth lunged for the blade. She picked it up and turned towards Polemos. He glared up at her and spoke, "Do it."

Annabeth hesitated. She couldn't just destroy him in cold blood. She should have done it without hesitation since he was working for Kronos. Polemos smirked as he sensed her indecision. Piper motioned for the blade.

"Both of you know that you cannot do it," Polemos said. He gasped as Annabeth stabbed him in the chest. She pulled the blade out and threw it away. Polemos placed both hands to his chest.

Piper pulled her sword out. She kicked him down. Annabeth pulled her own sword out. Kronos looked at them.

"Are you too weak to end his life?" Kronos demanded. He kicked Percy to the ground. The son of Poseidon fell on his back exhausted. Percy cursed in anger and lunged for Kronos.

Kronos caught the sword on his. He laughed as if Percy provided him with amusement. Kronos spoke, "How come you haven't used your powers over water son of Poseidon? Are you scared?"

"He's trying to make you angry," Annabeth warned. Percy glanced at her. There was a wild look in his eyes. "Don't let him!"

"When you fail, I will keep your girlfriend alive. I will spend everyday torturing her. I may keep you alive, so you can watch it," Kronos taunted.

"You won't touch her," Percy yelled. He lunged forward and stabbed Kronos in the stomach. Kronos laughed and stabbed Percy in the chest.

Annabeth's entire world shattered. She watched Kronos shove Percy off of his blade. He laughed and pulled Riptide out of his stomach. The sword was thrown away.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. She lunged forward. Piper grabbed her. "Let me go!"

Kronos watched them. He stood over Percy who had both hands to his chest. Kronos knelt by him and spoke, "Will you use the rain to heal yourself? Maybe, you can use the water in your blood to prevent it from coming out."

Kronos snapped his fingers. The rain stopped falling completely. It was suspended in the air. Kronos laughed.

"He's baiting you," Piper warned. She grabbed Annabeth's arm gently. "Wisdom, love, and war are going to stop Kronos. We can't lose you because of Percy."

"I can't," Annabeth whispered. She had tears in her eyes. Losing Percy would break her. He was her rock. "I can't lose him."

"You won't," Piper promised. She looked at Kronos. "Stop this!"

"What should I stop?" Kronos questioned. He stepped away from Percy. "I fulfilled my obligations. Now, I can do what I want. The world will kneel before me."

"You just want to be reunited with your wife," Piper began. Her voice was laced with charmspeak. "You don't want to destroy everything. If you just stop this, the Olympians will allow you to live in peace because they will be so grateful."

Kronos watched in confusion. It wasn't the confusion of charmspeak. He looked down at the ring on his finger then back at Piper. His gaze flickered towards Rhea.

"You gave this vessel a ring that allows her to resist charmspeak?" Kronos asked. He laughed. "This is amazing."

Rhea glanced at them. She was covered in cuts. Perses seemed to be injured as well. Rhea spoke, "You must remove the ring."

"What are you going to do child of Aphrodite?" Kronos asked. "You are nothing without charmspeak. Your combat skill is non existent. It is embarrassing."

Annabeth looked back at Percy. He had scooted over to a pile of rubble and leaned against it. Percy had both hands to his chest. He met her eyes and nodded to her.

"Leave her alone," Annabeth snapped. She glared at Kronos. "You and your great plan were destroyed by a dagger!"

"A cursed blade," Kronos snapped. "You don't have one of those at the moment."

Annabeth remembered how Kronos had almost thrown the red blade into Tartarus. There was something important about the blade, but Annabeth had no clue what it was. The daughter of Athena glared as her mind raced.

"Piper, you can't listen to him," Annabeth whispered. "We have to get the ring off, and you have to stun Kronos long enough for me to get the blade."

"Let's do it," Piper said. She walked towards Kronos. The Titan laughed and walked towards them. Annabeth moved closer, and she picked up Kronos' blade.

"You can just kneel," Kronos offered. "We all know that you two do not stand a chance. My vessel is much more skilled than you."

"She didn't run her mouth either," Piper snapped. She attacked. Kronos caught the blade. Annabeth attacked him from the side. Kronos shoved Piper away, and he blocked Annabeth's sword.

Kronos backed away from the two. He snapped his fingers. Annabeth tried to move forward, but she was struggling. It was like she was trying to walk with fifty pound weights on her legs.

Kronos walked towards Annabeth. He grabbed his blade from her. Kronos tilted his head to the side and nodded. He moved his blade to his left hand.

Annabeth glared at him. She was able to move after a moment. Annabeth grabbed her sword from its sheathe. Kronos backed away looking annoyed.

Since Annabeth was closer, she could see how exhausted Kronos looked. Blood was trickling from his side. He glared at her and attacked.

It was not fair that Kronos had two blades. He was easily able to fight both of them. Annabeth vaguely remembered Reyna telling her that she had been trained by pirates who taught her how to duel wield.

As they were fighting, a knife flew past Annabeth's face. It hit Kronos in the left shoulder. Annabeth glanced behind her to see Hylla gripping her remaining knife.

Piper attacked his right side. Kronos raised his blade to block it. They locked blades. Annabeth stabbed Kronos in his right hand. He couldn't raise the sword in his left hand to block it.

Kronos dropped the red blade. Annabeth kicked it towards Hylla. She turned to face the Titan who looked at his hand. Kronos gritted his teeth and attacked again.

Piper slammed into him. She tried to pin him. Kronos flipped her over and punched her hard in the face. He raised his hand again.

Annabeth grabbed his hand. She tore the ring off. Kronos tried to stand only for Piper to grab the dagger from his shoulder and stab him in the chest.

Annabeth wrestled Kronos to the ground. Piper helped her pin him. Piper spoke, "Reyna, I know you're in there. You have to fight him."

"I am not going down like this again," Kronos snapped. He struggled with the two of them. Annabeth felt strength course through her. She realized that Reyna was helping them.

"You want to stop fighting," Piper continued. Her voice was stronger than before. "You just want to relax and allow Reyna to retake control."

"Never," Kronos growled. He snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. Kronos growled in anger. "Perses!"

The rubble next to them exploded. Annabeth fell back and covered her head. Before she could stand, someone stepped on her neck. Annabeth cried out as she was stabbed in the stomach.

"You will suffer," Kronos swore. Annabeth felt him rip the sword from her stomach. She instantly felt drained of strength. The pain was intense.

Annabeth heard Piper cry out in pain. She slowly looked at Piper. The daughter of Aphrodite had been stabbed in the leg. Kronos kicked her in the jaw. Annabeth heard bones break, and a tooth flew out of Piper's mouth.

Annabeth looked towards Rhea. The Titaness was laying on her side. She had multiple stab wounds. Perses stood over her tiredly.

"Bring me the daughter of Bellona," Kronos ordered. He pulled the knife out of his shoulder. Perses grabbed Hylla and pulled her to her feet. He dragged her towards Kronos.

Hylla glared painfully. She cried out as Perses forced her to her knees. Kronos stepped forward but closed his eyes. He gritted his teeth and took a deep breath.

Annabeth looked at Piper. She had two hands to her jaw which looked broken. Annabeth looked at Percy. He wasn't moving. Her heart felt broken until she saw him take a weak breath.

"Stop," Annabeth cried. She slowly tried to stand. Kronos turned on her. He walked towards her and grabbed her by her neck. Annabeth knew she needed to stall.

"I am going to kill all of you," Kronos swore. Annabeth could feel his grip loosening. He looked as if he was having trouble keeping her up. Kronos threw her to the ground.

"What are you going to do after this?" Annabeth questioned. She knew that she was fading. Kronos kicked her hard in her stomach. Annabeth's entire world went dark for a few moments.

Kronos cursed and backed away. He put a hand to his head and seemed to speak to himself in a language that Annabeth did not understand. Piper looked at them and sat up.

"Reyna, you have to fight him," Piper said painfully. She could barely speak. Kronos closed his eyes tightly. He dropped his sword and put both hands to his head.

Annabeth scooped up Kronos' blade. She tried to stand. Perses turned towards her and shoved her down. He placed his foot to her chest.

Hylla looked at Kronos' blade and Reyna's sword. She seemed to understand that she needed to act while they had the advantage. Hylla grabbed Reyna's sword. She lunged forward and stabbed Kronos in the chest.

Hylla slammed Kronos down. She twisted the blade. He howled in pain. Kronos grabbed Hylla's hands.

"You don't know what you're doing," Kronos warned. He sounded desperate. Hylla looked up and twisted the blade again. She pulled the sword out.

"I'm sorry," Hylla whispered. She stabbed Kronos in the heart. He screamed in pain. Annabeth saw a bright light appear from Kronos' chest. She was forced to look away.

Annabeth slowly looked back. She saw tears in Hylla's eyes. Hylla spoke, "Reyna."

Annabeth met Reyna's eyes. They were back to the normal color of black, but there was a hint of gold in them. Reyna slowly looked around.

"Ouranos, is he destroyed?" Reyna slowly asked. She coughed out blood. Hylla gently grabbed her sister's face.

"We did it," Hylla answered. She wrapped both hands around the sword handle. "I'm going to pull this out. You have to hang on. Please."

Reyna didn't have the strength to cry out as Hylla pulled the sword out of her chest. Blood trickled out of her mouth. Hylla sat by Reyna and laid on the ground.

"We did it," Hylla repeated as if she didn't believe it. She laid her head back and stared at the sky. The rain had reduced to a trickle.

Reyna slowly looked around. She coughed out more blood. Reyna spoke, "We have to free Atropos."

"You'll die," Hylla whispered. She sounded ready to break down. "I can't lose you."

Reyna slowly rolled onto her stomach. She took pained breaths before forcing herself to stand. Reyna only made it a foot before she collapsed to her knees. Hylla sat up and grabbed her arm.

"Don't," Hylla pleaded. "Reyna, I don't know what I would do without you. Please do not do this. Please."

"I love you," Reyna whispered. She looked at Hylla before looking away. Reyna closed her eyes. She took a few moments before she opened her eyes and grabbed her sword.

Hylla looked at the ground. She closed her eyes as tears fell. Annabeth watched Reyna sadly. She placed a hand to her stomach.

Reyna stood and limped towards Atropos. She collapsed to her knees next to the Fate. Reyna grabbed the gold chain. She cut it without hesitation.

Atropos calmly removed the chains from her wrist. She regarded Reyna before placing a hand to her chest right where her heart was. Reyna cried out and grabbed Atropos' hand.

Atropos muttered words in an ancient language. Reyna's hands fell away. Atropos placed a hand to her temple and continued to speak. When she finished, Reyna collapsed to the side.

"What are you doing?" Hylla demanded. Atropos didn't respond. She rolled Reyna onto her back and placed her hand back to her chest. Reyna was barely breathing.

Annabeth stared at the Fate. She didn't know how to react. What was Atropos doing? Annabeth saw a light to her left. She turned and stared at the two other Fates.

One of the Fates held a string in her hand. There was only a small strand that kept the string from falling in half. Annabeth glanced at Hylla who just stared. Tears were freely pouring down her face.

"Don't," Hylla whispered. Her voice sounded absolutely heartbroken. Annabeth looked back at the Fates. They looked like they were having an intense conversation, but it was in another language.

The one with the string finally nodded. She handed the string to Atropos. Scissors appeared in her hand. Atropos cut the string. Annabeth looked at Reyna who didn't move. She looked away.

Atropos examined the battlefield. Her gaze focused on Percy. Fear clenched Annabeth's heart. She could not lose Percy. Atropos looked back at her sisters who shook their head.

One grabbed a ball of yarn. She grabbed a rod from her belt and started to measure. Annabeth guessed that was Lachesis.

The remaining Fate, Clotho, seemed to give her sister a look that said this is on you. Atropos gave her a look before walking towards Lachesis. She seemed impatient for the Fate to finish measuring.

Lachesis finally held the ball of yarn out to her sister. Atropos examined it and nodded as if she was pleased. Atropos grabbed her scissors and a string from it. Reyna gasped as her eyes shot open.

Annabeth stared at her. Reyna slowly looked around. She placed a hand to her chest before looking at Atropos. Reyna stared.

Reyna sat up as she saw Atropos approach her. She tried to scoot away, but she coughed blood out. Annabeth stared as she examined the blood. There was golden ichor mixed in it.

"Well, shit," Reyna muttered before she passed out. Atropos knelt next to her and placed a hand to Reyna's chest. She started to speak again.

"Can you stand?" Rhea questioned as she appeared at Annabeth's side. The daughter of Athena nodded, and Rhea helped her stand.

"Reyna, is she dead?" Annabeth slowly asked. She looked at Percy and walked towards him. She placed a hand to her stomach.

"She was for a few moments," Rhea answered. "The answer is complicated. For now, you must tend to your boyfriend."

Annabeth knelt by Percy. He was unconscious. Annabeth fed him some ambrosia and nectar. She was not going to let her seaweed brain die on her.

Annabeth jumped as Atropos appeared by her side. The Fate examined Percy. Annabeth reached for the nearest weapon that she could find, but Atropos walked away like she wasn't interested.

The daughter of Athena glanced back. She saw Hylla sitting next to Reyna. Hylla was cradling her little sister trying to compose herself. Reyna's breathing was shallow, but it was there.

"It will all be explained," Rhea promised. She was examining Piper carefully. Annabeth looked around before laying down. She stared at the sky realizing they had won.


	47. The Greatest of Gifts

Reyna slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the ground and lifted her head. Surprisingly, nothing hurt. Reyna stood and looked around. She stared as she saw that she was standing in the temple of the Fates, but it looked like it had just been built.

"Isn't it beautiful?" a voice asked. Reyna turned around. She reached for her sword. Atropos watched her calmly. The Fate held Reyna's sword in her hands.

"Atropos," Reyna slowly greeted. The Fate studied her. Atropos had black eyes that were like staring into the void. Her white hair was pulled back into a bun. "Where am I?"

"A place of peace," Atropos answered. Reyna knew that the Fate was speaking an older, ancient language, but Reyna understood her perfectly. "We have much to discuss before you wake."

"Kronos said you were the soothsayer," Reyna began. She took a step back. Atropos held a hand up. She walked towards a rocking chair and sat down. "Why?"

"I needed to test you," Atropos answered. "I disguised myself, so Circe would not recognize me."

Reyna glared. She didn't know how destroying the strength in her arm was testing her. Atropos regarded her calmly. Reyna walked towards her.

"That doesn't explain what you told me. What the hell does it is in the blood mean?" Reyna demanded. Atropos calmly rocked back and forth. She could have been anyone's grandmother instead of an all powerful being.

"I was testing you," Atropos explained. "I told you bits and pieces of your fate to see how you would react. You shoved those thoughts aside and did your job."

"What's going on?" Reyna asked. She felt all the fight leave her. Reyna was scared. She was tired of being strong.

"The hard part has only just begun," Atropos answered. She watched Reyna. "Your string should have been cut, and you should have died."

"Ouranos stopped that from happening when he was kidnapping you," Reyna said after a moment. "He claimed that he did it intentionally."

Atropos laughed. It sent shivers done Reyna's spine. Atropos spoke, "He believes that he did. There may have been some divinely influence that caused him to attack when he did. I needed you."

"Start from the beginning," Reyna ordered. She sat down feeling overwhelmed. Reyna felt another panic attack coming. Atropos considered it before nodding.

"Everyone fears the Fates. We decide when men, gods, and monsters die. Zeus himself fears our power. Now, you have some correct thoughts about us," Atropos began. She stopped rocking and sat forward.

"If someone is destined to die at a certain time, they will die in one way or another. That is why it is best to take full advantage of life," Atropos continued. "We do not control what someone does in their life. We only know what each choice will bring.

"Janus told you that every Fate has two sides. Every decision has two major effects. One will happen, and one will not. The Fates have no power over this," Atropos explained.

"Some men are different. They meet their end, but they refuse to die. These men crawl their way back from Tartarus. Do you remember when death was chained?" Atropos questioned.

"People were able to just escape from the Underworld," Reyna answered. "That's how Odovacer was able to return."

"They will be returned in due time," Atropos said with a smile. "It is my job to make sure that the dead stays dead, but there is not much I can do. I need a champion."

Reyna's eyes widened. She stared up at Atropos. The Fate still possessed her smile. There was nothing friendly about it. Reyna spoke, "That's impossible."

"It is not. Death was tricked once before and chained. Mortals never get the whole myth right. They do not understand that I also chose a champion then. He returned escaped souls," Atropos explained.

"What happened to him?" Reyna wondered.

"He overstepped his boundaries," Atropos answered. From the look on her face, Reyna knew it was best to not ask her to elaborate.

"What if I don't want to be your champion?" Reyna slowly asked. She was still in shock. Atropos snapped her fingers. Reyna screamed in pain and placed both hands to her chest. It felt like her heart was being torn apart.

"I will allow you to die," Atropos answered. Her voice held no emotion. Reyna tried to speak but coughed up blood. "Is that what you want?"

"No," Reyna choked out. The pain instantly stopped. She glared at the Fate and spat blood out. Reyna stared at the golden ichor that was in it.

"The blood of the immortals," Atropos commented. Reyna looked up trying to think. "You still have the opportunity to back out of this. I must complete the final part."

"If I back out, I die," Reyna muttered. She wiped the blood from her mouth. "If I agree, I'm forced to do your dirty work."

"You are paying back the debt of me sparing your life," Atropos answered. "There are many advantages and disadvantages. Will you hear them before you decide?"

Reyna slowly nodded. She looked at the ground. Atropos spoke, "You will still live with your schizophrenia. That is something I do not have control over."

"Your current injuries must heal on their own," Atropos continued. "Your right hand will not regain full strength. I can tell you now that this war will give you the same PTSD that drove your father to insanity."

"Will I go insane like him?" Reyna questioned. She slowly looked up. There was nothing she feared more than turning into her father.

"I do not know," Atropos answered. Reyna looked back at the ground. "There are advantages though. You will be an immortal."

"Immortal?" Reyna slowly asked. She felt sick.

"You will not be a goddess nor will you be a normal demigod. It is a mix in between," Atropos explained. "It's not like a Hunter of Artemis because you can fall in love if you so desire. You can also not fall in battle."

"How would I die?" Reyna interrupted. "What if someone stabs me in the chest and leaves me for dead?"

"You will not die, and someone will die in your place," Atropos responded.

"Who?" Reyna questioned. She felt ready to vomit.

"My sisters will decide that. It is one of the ways that we keep each other in check. I suggest that you do not allow for them to have the choice," Atropos explained.

"But," Atropos continued. "If you do something that alters the world significantly or sets it on a path of destruction, I will end you."

Reyna studied Atropos. She could tell the Fate was telling the truth. Reyna took a deep breath and spoke, "I would have to find those who escaped from the Underworld and send them back?"

"Correct," Atropos said. "The only other thing I may request of you is to visit Olympus or other places as my messenger. Besides that, you are free to live your life as you see fit."

Reyna stared at the ground. She tried to think, but it was overwhelming. Reyna looked at Atropos and spoke, "Was this entire war because of you? Did you do everything just to test me?"

"No," Atropos answered. She didn't even look offended by being accused. The Fate showed no emotion. "My eye was initially on the seven of the prophecy, but they lacked what you have."

Reyna waited for Atropos to elaborate. She didn't. Reyna frowned and stood. She started to pace and think.

"Why was Kronos scared of that sword?" Reyna questioned as she watched Atropos look at the red blade.

"It is my sword," Atropos answered. Reyna stared at her. Atropos watched her.

"It has the symbol of my mother on it," Reyna protested. "There is Latin on it, and the sword is named revenge. It can't be yours."

Atropos tossed her the sword. Reyna caught it. Atropos motioned towards a fountain in the middle of the temple. Reyna slowly walked towards it.

Reyna watched her reflection in the fountain. Her eyes looked alien to her. There was a hint of gold in them, but there was also a broken look. Reyna looked away.

After a moment, Reyna raised the blade to see its reflection in the fountain. She couldn't see the symbol of her mother. Reyna raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The sword has bonded to you because you are my champion even if you decline. I will not force you to be my champion though," Atropos explained. "Conquer or die is the phrase on there. It appears in the language of the holder of the sword."

"If it was bonded to a Greek, it would appear in ancient Greek?" Reyna questioned. Atropos nodded. "Why doesn't it appear in Spanish?"

"Your mother is a Roman. It takes the language of your blood. If I chose a mortal, their native language would appear on the sword," Atropos explained. She tilted her head slightly.

"I will need an answer soon," Atropos said. "My sisters will not wait much longer. You will be pulled from your sleep."

"I don't know," Reyna whispered. She took deep breaths trying to fight a panic attack. "You had to influence this. Rachel received the prophecy from you."

"I only set a path. You did not have to follow it," Atropos explained.

"Wisdom, love, and war will combine," Reyna recalled. "That was Annabeth, Piper, and Hylla. They shall stop the plans of the divine. That was Kronos' plan, right?"

Atropos nodded. Reyna continued, "The curse shall be lifted. Atlas had to hold up the sky and was cursed with that. It seems minor compared to everything else."

"The curses are not what you think. I told you that men have escaped Hades. Their curses have been broken, and they want revenge," Atropos explained.

"You need me to gather them up," Reyna guessed.

"Gather up. Kill. They're the same thing," Atropos commented. "The greatest of rewards has been inflicted."

"Immortality," Reyna guessed. Atropos nodded. "The betrayals will be exposed, and the wrath of the sky will be imposed. Hylla and Thalia working with Circe was the betrayal along with Sula. The wrath of the sky is Ouranos."

"Was," Atropos corrected. "We do not have much time left before you wake. You have been unconscious for three days."

"Three days?" Reyna asked. She felt sick. "What has happened while I was unconscious?"

"You were taken back to Camp Half-Blood. The fallen have been gathered and recorded, and the funerals will begin a little before you wake up," Atropos explained. "The Roman traitor has fled to Camp Jupiter with the remnants of her army."

"Is Hylla okay?" Reyna questioned. She felt overwhelmed by everything that had happened.

"She is confined to crutches for some time," Atropos answered. She looked up and nodded. "We are out of time, and I need your answer."

"I just need a moment," Reyna said. She took deep breaths. "I don't think I can do this."

"Do you know what will happen if you don't?" Atropos asked.

"I don't care," Reyna snapped. She crossed her arms. "I'm sick and tired of being used by everyone. I've had the shit beaten out of me more times than I can count. I just want a damn break!"

"That is fine. You can shy from your duty," Atropos said. Reyna walked towards her. She punched the Fate in the face. Reyna stared as she realized what she had done.

Atropos slowly stood. She laughed and spoke, "Your anger issues are worse than I imagined. Lucky for you, I am in a good mood."

"I don't want to be used," Reyna repeated. She was expecting to drop dead on the spot. Atropos nodded.

"Think of this like a job," Atropos began. "The payment is your life, and there will be other benefits. You do not understand what will happen in the future with or without you."

"Give me one reason," Reyna said.

"If you do not accept my offer, your sister will die," Atropos said. Reyna stared at her.

"You're going to kill my sister?" Reyna demanded. She went to grab the Fate. Atropos grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Atropos slammed Reyna into a pillar.

"You should watch your temper," Atropos warned. "Another outburst will not be treated kindly. There is another war that is brewing."

"Haven't we faced enough wars?" Reyna snapped.

"I do not decide these wars," Atropos countered. "You are a daughter of Bellona; therefore, you should understand war. If a hated rival of yours fall weak, what do you do?"

"Crush them," Reyna answered. "Who will attack then? Will the Greeks attack the Romans? Or, will they allow their distrust of the demititans to take over?"

"No," Atropos responded. She let go of Reyna. "The first strike of the war will be against your sister. If you are not there, she will die, and it will set off an unstoppable chain of events. If you are there, you will save her, and another champion will come to light."

"Who?" Reyna wondered. She felt the anger start to leave her. Reyna turned to face Atropos

"I do not know," Atropos answered. "To balance you out, my sisters must find their own champions, but we don't have to worry about that for a few more months. Now, will you accept my offer?"

Reyna laid her head against the pillar. She didn't know what to think. Reyna finally spoke, "I'll do it."

"This will hurt," Atropos warned. She placed a hand to Reyna's chest and started to speak. Reyna's entire body seemed to shut down from the pain, and everything faded.


	48. Qui Metit

**Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

* * *

Reyna looked at the Senate. They had just gathered for a meeting. It was only a few hours after the funeral for all of the fallen. Reyna had received a list of every Roman that had been killed during the war. It made her sick to her stomach.

Reyna grabbed the Fasces that was at her side. When she had woken up in the infirmary, she had gone to her tent before attending the funeral. Reyna sighed and walked towards Hank. She handed him the Fasces.

"The Greeks and your sister told us what you had to do," Hank began. He looked at Larry and placed the Fasces back in its box. "Destroying Caelus by yourself is very commendable. We were also told that you were made immortal."

"That is what Morta told me," Reyna responded. She kept her tone even.

"That leaves us with a problem," Larry began. "Jason Grace, for defeating Terra, was given the rank of pontifex maximus. Your achievements match that, and some may argue that it exceeds that."

Reyna listened silently. The position put Grace right below the praetors when it came to power. He was more involved in the affairs of the city though. Reyna frowned as she realized what Larry was getting to.

"We ask that you do not resume your position of praetor," Hank began. "Instead, we ask that you take of the position of praetorian prefect."

Reyna stared. She didn't really know how to respond. In ancient Rome, praetorian prefects were the leaders of the praetorian guard. Now, they were the position below the praetors, but they dealt more with military leaders.

After a moment, Reyna nodded. She took off her purple cloak and handed it to Hank. He folded it up. Frank watched her. He had his purple cloak back on which meant everything was slowly returning to normal.

"You are dismissed, but we're putting you on bed rest in the infirmary," Hank said. Reyna nodded slightly. She could already tell it was going to be hard to take orders. "We will be leaving in two days."

"What are we going to do about Camp Jupiter?" Reyna questioned.

"Take it back," Frank answered. He seemed angry at her. "Astrid followed your orders to the letter, and we only suffered a few casualties."

"She would make a good praetor," Larry commented. That was Reyna's clear dismissal. The daughter of Bellona turned away and walked towards the infirmary. She took the long way around to see her sister.

Hylla was talking to her Amazons and leaning on crutches. Hylla looked like she was having a heated conversation. Another Amazon was holding a file and looked terrified. Reyna walked towards them.

"Is your information correct or not?" Hylla demanded. She was gripping her crutches. The Amazon looked away.

"We can't know for sure," the Amazon began. Hylla dropped a crutch and grabbed the Amazon by her shirt. Reyna stopped to watch them.

"If you do not answer me," Hylla began. Her grip tightened. The Amazon looked terrified.

"I don't know," the Amazon cried. "It could be a fake letter. I don't know."

"What's going on?" Reyna questioned as she walked towards them. Hylla looked at her and let go of the Amazon.

"Mary, explain," Hylla ordered. Reyna grabbed her sister's other crutch and handed it to her. She turned her attention back to Mary. The Amazon looked petrified.

"I was with a few Amazons out on a patrol. Queen Hylla sent us to scout around a barbarian outpost because there was still a few left. We intercepted a messenger before he could tell the others to flee. He had a letter," Mary explained.

"The note says that Kinzie is alive," Hylla muttered. Reyna glanced at her. She remembered Orion attacking the base, and Kinzie jumping through the smoke to attack. She had covered Reyna's escape, and it was safe to assume Kinzie had died.

"We don't know if it's a trap," another Amazon added. Hylla glared at the ground.

"You said you intercepted a messenger. Where is he?" Reyna questioned.

"We brought him here," Mary answered. She motioned her head. Reyna turned to see two Amazons holding up a beaten barbarian.

"I'll deal with him," Reyna promised. "And, I'll find out the truth. I just need a place where his screams won't disturb anyone. Hylla, can we talk alone for a moment?"

Hylla nodded once. She followed Reyna away. Reyna spoke, "How are you handling the bombshell?"

"Which one?" Hylla questioned. "I watched you die. It tore me apart. When Atropos brought you back, I can't even describe how it felt."

"I'm here. Permanently," Reyna promised. "How much were you told?"

"Rhea told us that Atropos brought you back. She said that you were immortal, but she wouldn't go into detail," Hylla answered. Reyna nodded and told her everything that had happened. The only thing she left out was the part where Hylla would die if Reyna had not agreed.

"You have to bring back wandering souls," Hylla said. She nodded as if it made sense. "You might be able to worry them so much that they get a heart attack."

"Like you?" Reyna questioned. Hylla smiled slightly. "I have my first list. Atropos wants half of them returned by the end of the month. Most are barbarians. One is Jessica Altisros."

"The movie star?" Hylla asked. Reyna nodded. "I was looking forward to her new movie."

"I'm sure it will be crappy anyway," Reyna commented. "You always had bad taste."

"You're really lucky that I have crutches," Hylla grumbled. Reyna smirked. Her sister smiled after a moment, but she was clearly distracted.

"The Senate put me on bed rest," Reyna began.

"Queen of the Amazons pulled you off. You have vital information for missing Amazons," Hylla interrupted. Reyna smirked. "So, did you lose your praetorship?"

"I gained a new rank," Reyna answered. "The Senate is weary of me. I can tell. It doesn't matter. Being Atropos champion will have me rushing around until everything settles down."

"We gave you a damn good story," Hylla commented. "You destroyed Ouranos all by yourself."

"I am skilled," Reyna joked. She looked at the folded up paper in her pocket. It held the names of those who would die by her hand. Reyna lost her happy mood.

Hylla sensed her mood shift. She spoke, "Do you want food?"

"Atropos told me that I would get PTSD," Reyna muttered. "I'm going to end up just like father."

"Don't talk like that," Hylla snapped. She turned on Reyna. "You are not going to end up like him. I will not allow it."

Reyna looked away. She spoke, "Has Piper found out about her father?"

"Everyone was mad at the demititans. When the Greeks learned that they were the ones who saved Piper's father, it helped dissolve some of that anger," Hylla explained. "There was this really big discussion about the demititans getting their own camp."

"The Greeks were the only ones who really cared. That Clarisse chick advocated for the demititans. The Greeks finally decided yes, and Rhea would be the director of the camp. Did I ever mention that I hate democracy?" Hylla asked.

Reyna nodded. She spoke, "Are you ready to go find out if Kinzie is alive?"

Hylla nodded. She followed Reyna to the Big House. Mary was waiting outside a door talking to Chiron. The Amazon looked ready to have a panic attack.

Chiron looked at Reyna wearily. Reyna spoke, "Can we borrow a room?"

"Do what you must reaper," Chiron answered. Reyna glared. "I know what you are, and you will not hurt anyone in my camp."

"I will do what I must," Reyna said in a low voice. "Atropos tasked me with a job."

"Annabeth told me what you did. Watch yourself in my camp," Chiron warned. He looked weary of her.

"I'll be out of your camp soon," Reyna snapped. She stalked inside the Big House. Mary led her to a room.

A barbarian was sitting in the middle of the room. He was strapped to the chair. The barbarian had a clean shaven face unlike the others who usually had facial hair. He was bald and had green eyes.

"You were the whipping post," Reyna assumed. She walked towards the barbarian. He stared up at her. "Was the letter you were sending real?"

"Screw you," the barbarian snapped. He spat in Reyna's face. Reyna wiped her face. She punched the barbarian hard.

"You have one more chance," Reyna whispered. She placed a hand to his heart. "Cover his mouth."

Mary looked at Hylla who nodded. Mary slowly moved her hand to cover the barbarian's mouth. Reyna closed her eyes and started to speak the words that had been on the paper given to her by Atropos.

The paper had names of those who had to die and a spell. Reyna knew that she could also use her sword. It was quicker and less painful. The spell was much more painful because it literally tore their soul from their body and back to the Underworld.

"Is it true?" Hylla snapped. Reyna could hear the barbarian's screams through Mary's hand. He started to nod. Reyna stopped speaking.

Mary lowered her hand. The barbarian spoke, "The message is real. I've seen the captives. Circe had them, and I helped move them."

"To where?" Hylla demanded. The barbarian didn't answer. Hylla grabbed him by his shirt. "You are going to tell me."

"Circe will kill me," the barbarian protested.

"Circe will do nothing compared to what I am going to do if you do not talk. Where were the captured Amazons taken to?" Reyna whispered. "If you don't feel like a slow, painful death, you will tell me where they are."

"I don't know," the barbarian cried. "I swear on my life. I transported them, but I never left the back of the truck!"

Reyna glared, but she knew he was telling the truth. She stood and looked at Hylla. Her sister had turned away. Mary backed away.

Reyna unsheathed her sword. The barbarian stared at her and spoke, "Stop! I told you everything I knew!"

It only took a moment for Reyna to end his pleas by decapitating him. She sheathed her sword and looked at Hylla. Reyna grabbed her shoulder gently.

"Mary, find someone to clean up the mess. The Amazons are leaving and going to our base," Hylla ordered. She walked out. Reyna followed her.

The two walked in silence. Reyna was just following her sister till she was ready to talk. As they walked, Reyna heard someone walk towards them. She turned and smiled as she saw Nico.

"Hey," Nico greeted. "Mind if I walk with you?"

"You two go. I need time alone," Hylla muttered. She walked away gripping her crutches. Reyna watched her go.

"We haven't been able to talk for awhile," Reyna commented. She looked at Nico. He looked much better.

"I know," Nico said. "We'll have all the time in the world now. Did you hear about Leo?"

"No," Reyna answered. "What happened?"

"He finally came back from his vacation with Calypso. Everyone's kind of mad because he missed the entire war," Nico explained. "There's also a party starting, and you are coming."

"Party?" Reyna questioned. She crossed her arms but winced as her shoulder ached.

"Celebration," Nico answered. He grabbed Reyna's arm and led her towards the dinner pavilion. Reyna quickly noted that most of the people there were Greeks.

The seven were gathered around a table talking. They were catching Leo up on what had happened. Leo was sitting by Hazel and laughing.

Reyna grabbed the paper from her pocket. She opened it and read the list one more time. Her eyes focused on the two names at the bottom of the list: Hazel Levesque and Leo Valdez.

"You okay?" Nico asked.

"I"m fine," Reyna lied. She folded up the paper and slipped it into her pocket. Reyna smiled at Nico and led him towards the seven.

* * *

 **We only have a few chapters left till the end, but there will be a sequel. I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter.**


	49. Persona Non Grata

Reyna woke with a beating heart. She quickly looked around. Reyna relaxed slightly as she saw she was laying near the campfire. Romans were still sleeping around her.

The daughter of Bellona painfully sat up. Her mind ran through the party that had been two days earlier. It was a celebration, but there was a somber tone to it. The demititans did not attend at all.

The demititans had left the day before. The only one who had stayed was Ulysses, and that was just to get final instructions from Chiron and the Greeks. They had been calling the shots.

Reyna didn't like it, but there was nothing she could do about it. Frank was close friends with Annabeth which meant the Romans pretty much bent to their will. The demititans never had a say in the first place.

The Amazons were too battered and distracted to do anything. The Hunters went along with Annabeth. Reyna was starting to regret giving up her position of praetor.

The Roman camp had been disassembled the night before, and they had slept under the stars. Reyna brought her knees to her chest despite the pain that it caused. Her mind returned to the party.

The Greeks had treated her nicely, but there was an edge to the way they acted. Leo was the exception. Of course, Nico treated her the same as always. Hazel and Frank didn't seem to mind her presence.

Reyna sighed tiredly. She stood and bit her tongue as pain flared in her chest. It was the only wound that wasn't responding to nectar, ambrosia, or unicorn powder. Reyna knew it was because of the weapon that had been used.

Reyna walked away from the Roman camp. She needed to clear her head and forget the nightmare. As she walked, Reyna glanced up at the hill.

The barrier that protected Camp Half-Blood from the outside world had been destroyed during the battle. Children of Hecate would wake up every morning and make a barrier that only lasted twenty four hours. They would have to find a permanent solution soon.

"Reaper," a voice greeted. Reyna turned to look at Athena. The goddess of wisdom studied her before tossing her an object. Reyna caught it.

At first, Reyna thought it was brass knuckles. She stared as she realized that it was. Reyna saw a small button on the back of it. She spoke, "What is this?"

"You earned my aegis, but you had to resign your position of praetor. This is my gift to you. Since you will have few allies, you need all the friends you can get," Athena explained. She was wearing a long, white dress.

"Why is everyone calling me a reaper?" Reyna questioned. "Chiron said it like an insult. You say it like its a title."

"It is a title," Athena answered. "It was originally meant to strike fear into the hearts of those who were being tracked. Mortals twisted the definition around, albeit only slightly."

Reyna nodded. She pressed the button on the brass knuckles. In a second, it turned into a bronze shield. Reyna spoke, "Thank you for the gift, but I think you came here for more than that."

"We must speak of the other champions," Athena said. She looked around. "Clotho and Lachesis are both in the process of choosing. I believe that Lachesis has narrowed the champion down to a Greek."

"Do you have a guess on who?" Reyna questioned. She crossed her arms. Athena shook her head. "What's the difference between me and the other champions?"

"Are you familiar with the term archangel?" Athena questioned. Reyna frowned and shook her head. "The Christian religion uses the term for the head angels. When Lachesis finds a champion, that is the title they gain."

"There are men who try to fight their destiny. They learn what will happen to them, and they will do anything to avoid it. A champion of Lachesis finds these men and cuts them down," Athena explained. "The blade of Lachesis is dipped in the River Styx to represent the hate that the men who are running from their destiny have."

"What do you mean running from destiny?" Reyna questioned. Athena didn't answer. "What about Clotho's champion?"

"Their blade is dipped into the River Lethe," Athena answered. She looked at the sky. "You have a a few hours."

"Till what?" Reyna asked confused.

"You are the champion of Atropos. Your patron will want to know what the Olympians say at their meeting," Athena responded. Reyna nodded. "You will want to prepare yourself. The other Olympians will not take kindly to you."

"I'm use to it," Reyna muttered. "It doesn't matter what I do. It's never good enough for anyone."

Reyna glared the ground. Athena studied her. Reyna looked up and spoke, "Any suggestions?"

"Keep your temper in check no matter what anyone says. They hold no respect for you until you prove yourself to them," Athena began. "Find your allies and embrace them. If someone asks you for a favor, you should do it."

"Does my mother hate me?" Reyna asked. Athena shook her head. Reyna looked around. "The Greeks hate me though. Your daughter especially."

"She has lost a lot over the years. Losing her father was the catalyst for releasing all of her pent up anger, and that anger is being directed at you," Athena explained. "I would have a long conversation with all of your friends. They must understand what will happen."

"They'll hate me even more," Reyna muttered. "Why bother?"

"They are your friends," Athena answered. "Even if they are mad at you, they will forgive you in time. Now, I must go."

"Thank you," Reyna said. "For everything."

"We all need friends," Athena commented. She placed a hand to Reyna's shoulder before walking away. Reyna walked towards the hill and sat by the tree. She stared out into the distance lost in thought.

Reyna sat there for a long time reflecting over everything that had happened to her since her birthday. She still didn't know how to feel. Reyna had a new duty though. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Reyna's thoughts were interrupted by someone walking up to her. Reyna opened her eyes and looked up at Annabeth.

"Are you feeling better?" Annabeth asked. There was something scary about the intensity in her eyes. Reyna was too tired to notice.

"I don't know," Reyna admitted. She wanted to tell Annabeth about what had happened, but something stopped her. "It's a lot to take in. How are you?"

"I know what's on the paper in your pocket," Annabeth said. Reyna stared at her. "If you touch either one of them, I will find a way to kill you."

"You don't understand," Reyna began. Annabeth glared at her angrily. "I have to."

"You are going to sell them out, so you can keep your life!" Annabeth snapped. She grabbed Reyna by her shirt and pulled Reyna to her feet. "How could you?"

"They cheated death," Reyna began. Annabeth's glare intensified. Reyna glared back. "Atropos wants those escaped souls returned."

"What about Hades? He won't just allow you to kill Hazel," Annabeth whispered. She tightened her grip.

"Atropos will get what she wants. How did you find out about the paper?" Reyna demanded. Annabeth didn't answer. "You went through my pockets?"

"You can't be trusted," Annabeth snapped. "I did what I had to do."

"After everything I have done, this is the bullshit I get?" Reyna snapped. She shoved Annabeth away. "Do not think that you can shove me around Chase."

"I am a dangerous enemy," Annabeth warned.

"If you think you can scare me, you are sadly mistaken," Reyna whispered. "I am more dangerous than you could ever imagine. You do not want me as an enemy."

"Are you dangerous because Atropos took pity on you and let you live?" Annabeth snapped. "Hylla rescued you from Doris. While you were fighting Enyo, we distracted her, so you could take the advantage. Kronos was the one who destroyed Ouranos."

"What were you doing when Doris attacked me?" Reyna demanded. "What were you doing while I found the location of the shield, and I was getting hell beaten out of me by Circe? What were you doing during this entire war? All you did was rescue your mother, and that had more casualties than the other two rescue missions combined!"

"Did it have as many casualties as the temple of the Fates?" Annabeth questioned. Reyna punched her in the face. Annabeth fell back. Reyna grabbed her shirt and pulled her up. She slammed Annabeth into the tree.

"Don't you dare say another word," Reyna warned. "Don't you fucking dare. I know how many people died. I have nightmares of it every other night."

"I would gladly trade my life for all of those that had died," Reyna hissed. She felt two hands grab her and pull her away from Annabeth. Percy threw her backwards.

"Get your hands off of her!" Percy yelled. Reyna glared from her position on the ground. She gripped the brass knuckles that Athena had given her. Reyna forced herself to put it in her pocket and stand.

"You are not welcome here," Annabeth stated. Percy grabbed her arm and gripped it. "Chiron agrees with us."

"I'll be gone soon," Reyna promised. She glared at them and walked away. Reyna stared at the ground angrily as she walked.

Reyna could feel anger boiling in her chest. She needed to punch something to get rid of the anger. Reyna took deep breaths and placed a hand to her ribs. The bones were mostly healed, but she worried they wouldn't heal properly.

"Praetorian prefect is a nice title," Jason commented. Reyna turned to look at him. He looked like he had just woken up. "How are you?"

"Fine," Reyna muttered. She just wanted to go back to bed. Jason watched her. Reyna remembered Athena's words. "I'm sorry for trying to kill you."

"You were just doing what you thought was best," Jason said with a shrug. "I'm sorry as well. No hard feelings, right?"

Reyna smiled slightly and nodded. Jason smiled back. He fixed his glasses. Reyna spoke, "I'll see you later Grace."

Jason nodded. Reyna walked away. Her mind focused on the meeting she had to attend with the Olympians. It seemed a little unreal.

Athena's advice ran through her head. Reyna was so distracted that she ran right into Frank. She stumbled back in surprise.

"Sorry," Reyna said. She placed a hand to her chest painfully. Frank looked at her in surprise.

"It's fine," Frank responded. He smiled at her. "I got a message from Atropos. It asked for me to allow you to go to Mount Olympus. I figured I couldn't deny the request."

Reyna nodded. She spoke, "When can I leave?"

"As soon as you need to," Frank answered. Reyna nodded. "Stay safe and try not to anger anyone."

"I'll stay safe," Reyna promised. "Make sure the Amazons don't leave before I get back."

"You're welcome to accompany the Amazons back to their base," Frank said. Reyna nodded gratefully. "Dismissed."

Reyna smiled at him and walked away. She placed a hand to her lip. The stitches would be taken out soon, and the wound would scar.

Reyna sighed and did her best to prepare herself for the meeting. She had no clue what it would bring. There was a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Reyna tried to ignore it, but she could tell something was going to happen.


	50. Aquae Et Ignis Interdictio

**Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Reyna smiled at Scipio. Her Pegasus nudged her with his head. He seemed impatient to go. Reyna agreed with him. As she tied her supplies to the saddle, she heard footsteps behind her.

Reyna turned. She raised an eyebrow as she saw Michael Kahale and Bobby walking towards her. Michael held chains in his hands.

"What's going on?" Reyna questioned. Her hand moved instinctively to her sword. Reyna's eyes darted around. She could see people watching them. Her eyes focused on Annabeth who was standing by members of the Senate.

"I don't want to do this," Michael muttered. He almost looked disgusted. "Praetorian prefect, I need your wrist."

Reyna knew that she could probably escape, but that would only make things worse. After a moment, she reluctantly held her hands out. Michael chained her wrists.

Bobby looked down as he walked towards her. He grabbed the rod from her belt and searched her pockets. Bobby pulled out the brass knuckles and raised an eyebrow. When he went to grab her sword, there was the sound of skin burning.

Bobby yelped and jumped backwards. Reyna glanced down and spoke, "I don't think the sword will let you grab it."

Michael grabbed her arm and led her towards the Senate. Annabeth was whispering to Frank. Reyna's attention turned to the Senate.

The Senate had lost one more member during the final battle. There was only four senators and Frank. Larry was watching her and shaking his head. Hank looked conflicted.

The other two members were watching. The first one was the oldest of all of them. She was twenty years old and a daughter of Vulcan. Her name was Ann, and she was in the second cohort.

"What's going on?" Reyna questioned. The fourth member of the Senate turned towards her. The girl's name was Amy, and she was a daughter of Victoria. Reyna was aware that a crowd of Romans and Greeks were gathering to watch.

Hylla was watching intently. The remaining Amazons were gathered around her. It had been decided that they would meet Reyna at the Empire State building and go to their base with her after the meeting.

"You are on trial," Ann answered. Reyna stared at them. She had done nothing wrong. Her gaze turned towards Annabeth who wouldn't meet her eyes.

"For what?" Reyna questioned. She barely managed to keep her voice even. Reyna studied the Senate members intently.

"Patricide," Hank answered. Reyna closed her eyes tightly. She could hear the crowd muttering in shock. Reyna opened her eyes and looked at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena looked away.

"We were friends," Reyna snapped. She stepped forward. Hank held his hand up. Reyna looked at him.

"How do you answer to the accusations?" Hank questioned. Reyna knew lying wouldn't get her anywhere. They would just have a child of Veritas get the truth out of her.

"I committed patricide," Reyna answered. Her eyes focused on the ground. She heard the muttering in the crowd get even worse. "I killed my father."

Reyna looked up at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena was lucky that Reyna was in chains. Reyna was going to kill her.

The Senate started whispering among themselves. Reyna looked at Hylla. Her sister was glaring at Annabeth. Reyna looked back at the Senate and spoke, "Let me explain."

"Don't speak," Larry snapped. He looked at Michael and nodded. The son of Venus looked away. "Silence the prisoner."

"Sorry," Michael muttered. He hit her in the gut. Reyna dropped to her knees and wheezed for breath. She knew Michael had held back on the punch, but it still felt like getting hit by a truck.

Reyna didn't bother trying to stand. She just took a few deep breaths and watched the Senate. They were arguing. Larry turned towards her.

"You have admitted to the crime of patricide," Larry began. "Normally, we would just kill you and save ourselves the trouble. Your circumstances, unique as they are, prevent this; therefore, we must decide on a new punishment. To decide this, we have to take your achievements into consideration."

Reyna looked down. Her mind drifted to how they would punish her. They could take her back to the rank of probatio. Maybe, they would give her a pass. Reyna took a deep breath and slowly stood.

"Reyna was the only reason that we were able to destroy Terra," Frank began.

"We cannot take that into consideration because she broke the ancient laws," Hank argued. "Along with Jason Grace, she returned an Imperial Gold torpedo, but the other one exploded."

"She returned Diana's statue," Ann added. "She destroyed the cult. Caelus was destroyed because of her, and her plan led our army to victory."

"We lost too many at the temple of the Fates," Amy countered. The Senate nodded to each other, and the five of them walked away to discuss. Reyna took another deep breath.

Reyna stared at the ground. It didn't seem real to her. Annabeth had betrayed her. The argument that they had did not matter. There was no reason for Annabeth to spill her secret.

Annabeth knew exactly what happened. Reyna trusted her enough to tell her about that night and her entire life. It had been thrown back in her face.

She wouldn't even be in that situation if it wasn't for Enyo. The goddess had just announced Reyna's crime in front of Piper and Annabeth. Reyna felt a dull ache in her chest.

The Senate was in their conversation for a long time. It gave Reyna some hope that she would get off with a light punishment. The Senate finally walked back towards her.

Reyna knew the crowd was watching in anticipation. As Frank walked back towards her, Annabeth stopped him. She whispered something in his ear, and Frank's eyes widened. That wasn't good.

"We have voted on it, and we have decided you will not be punished," Hank said. Reyna did her best not to show her relief.

"Actually," Frank interrupted. He had a hard look in his eyes. "I change my vote."

Hank glanced at him in surprise. Larry nodded his head like he thought Frank had made the right decision. Hank nodded and spoke, "Then, it seems you will be punished."

"Barred from fire and water," Larry said. Reyna looked up at him in shock. The crowd fell silent. Every Roman knew what that meant. "The punishment is exile."'

"You will not be allowed to come back to Camp Jupiter or New Rome," Larry continued. Reyna just stared at him. "You will be stripped of your rank."

Reyna ignored him after that. Her heart felt like it had been literally broken. Reyna stared off into the distance trying to fight tears.

Ever since she had arrived at Camp Jupiter, her sole mission was to protect it. Now, she was being banished from her home. Reyna looked down as tears filled her eyes.

There was a burning sensation in her arm where her tattoo was. She knew it was her tattoo disappearing. It was being replaced by a Latin word: exilium.

Reyna felt Michael grab her arms. She didn't even react until the chains fell away. Reyna felt Michael grab her shoudler and lead her away. He spoke, "It's wrong that they're doing this to you."

"It's bullshit," Gwen agreed as she moved to Reyna's side. She handed Reyna the rod and her brass knuckles. "I'm sorry it came to this."

Reyna couldn't speak. She was still trying to process what had happened. Her hands instinctively put her weapons away. The two led her towards Hylla.

There was no time for goodbyes. Reyna was an exile now. No one would dare talk to her even if they found her in the street. Her name would be taken off of the record. It hurt worse than anyone could imagine.

"What the hell was that?" Hylla demanded. The Amazons next to her were studying Reyna. They all looked angry or confused. The tears were disorienting Reyna's vision.

"Exile," Reyna answered. Her voice was heartbroken. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to fight the tears.

"You did everything for them," Hylla snapped. "You saved all of their asses! What kind of repayment is this?"

"Stop," Reyna whispered. She slowly looked up. "What's done is done. I can't do anything about it."

"You love Camp Jupiter," Hylla argued. Reyna nodded, and tears escaped. Hylla gently wiped her tears. She seemed to realize how much it was tearing Reyna apart.

"Hey," Hylla whispered. "You need to keep it together for a few more minutes. Take a deep breath."

Reyna took deep breaths. She wiped her eyes and looked back at the Romans. They were all watching her with various looks. Most were shocked. Other looked angry, but she couldn't tell who they were mad at.

"I just want to get out of here," Reyna muttered. She looked at Annabeth. There was a girl near Annabeth. There was strife in the girl's eyes.

Annabeth met Reyna's eyes. They glared each other down. Reyna silently swore vengeance. She no longer felt hesitant about killing Leo.

Hylla gently grabbed Reyna's arm and did her best to led her away. Reyna spoke, "I'm going to find every child of Athena on the list and eviscerate them."

Hylla didn't answer. She looked like she was struggling with her crutches. Reyna walked towards the van that the Amazon had. Her anger exploded, and she punched the van as hard as she could.

Reyna saw the van dent before she felt the shattering pain in her hand. She punched it again. A third punch broke the rest of the bones in her hand. Reyna laid her head against the van and punched it once again.

"Stop," Hylla ordered. She grabbed Reyna and turned her around. Reyna stared down at her destroyed hand. "What did you do that for?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Reyna muttered. "I saved them, and they betrayed me. Annabeth got me exiled. I'm going to destroy this camp."

"This isn't you," Hylla snapped. Reyna looked at her. "Don't let them win. They want you to crack under the pressure. You can't let that happen."

Reyna didn't answer. She looked back at the camp. It felt too good to imagine the camp in fire. Reyna smiled evilly and spoke, "I cannot wait to drive my sword through Leo's heart."

Reyna realized she was snapping. Annabeth had finally managed to break her. Reyna could withstand having the life beaten out of her. She could withstand dying. The only thing she could not withstand was her home being taken from her.

"Are you going to the meeting on Olympus?" Hylla slowly asked. Reyna nodded slightly. She gently felt her hand and tried to take deep breaths. Reyna could not handle it anymore.

"I know it's hard," Hylla began. "The Amazons are always going to welcome you. After the meeting, will you come to our base?"

"I need time alone," Reyna answered after a moment. "I'll call. Promise."

Hylla nodded after a moment. She hugged Reyna the best she could. Reyna hugged her back and walked away. She saw Scipio land in front of her.

Reyna placed her hand on the Pegasus. She heard footsteps and turned. Reyna came face to face with Ulysses. He stopped a few feet in front of her and spoke, "I believe your name is Reyna."

"What do you want?" Reyna muttered. She swung herself onto Scipio and cradled her broken right hand. Ulysses moved his head to look near her direction.

"We need to talk," Ulysses began. "First, you are welcome at the demititan camp anytime you want. Second, I am the son of Pallas. You may know about that he was sent to Tartarus by Athena in the Titanomachy."

"Since I am his son, I can see things in my sleep," Ulysses began. "I've seen a war with Amazons. There are men, but I cannot see their face. There is an old grudge between the two groups."

"What else do you see?" Reyna questioned. She was curious now. It was a good distraction from what had happened.

"Nothing else," Ulysses answered. For a moment, he focused on her face perfectly. Reyna studied him.

"Do you have a ride to the other demititans?" Reyna questioned. Ulysses shook his head. "I can give you a ride, but you'll have to wait till I'm done on Olympus."

"I would appreciate that," Ulysses said. Reyna helped him onto Scipio.

"We can talk about what you've seen on the way," Reyna muttered.

"After your meeting, I'll buy lunch," Ulysses offered. Reyna smiled slightly.

"I'll accept that," Reyna said. She looked down at Scipio and felt despair trying to take over. She took a deep breath. Reyna had a meeting to attend before she could be depressed.

Reyna looked back at the Romans. This was the last time she would probably see them. Reyna looked away. She spoke, "Hang on tight, Ulysses. If you fall off, I'm not cleaning up the mess."


	51. Vox Populi

Even though he was blind, Ulysses was great at patching up her hand. He had asked to see her hand, and he had pulled bandages out of his pocket. Reyna examined her hand after he had finished. It was wrapped tightly in a bandage that was doing its best to keep her bones straight.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Reyna began as she looked back at Ulysses. He looked at her and nodded. "Were you born blind?"

"I was," Ulysses answered. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Reyna would have minded, but he looked absolutely terrified. "My mother was very understanding, and she did her best to help me."

"What can you tell me about your dream?" Reyna asked. "Every detail helps."

"Your sister has black hair and black eyes like you, correct?" Ulysses asked.

"She is also taller and leaner," Reyna added. She didn't know if it would help or not. Ulysses shivered.

"My father allows me to see battles that have taken place," Ulysses explained. "I was able to see the battle between us and the barbarians. If I may say, your sister is very pretty."

Reyna laughed. It was just a hilarious thought. Reyna spoke, "You're too nice for her. She would slap a collar on you for looking at her wrong."

Reyna winced as she realized she was talking to a blind guy. Ulysses fell dead silent. Reyna slowly looked back at him. He started laughing.

"You're fine," Ulysses promised. "I swear that I am a Southern gentlemen even though I was named after General Grant from the Civil War."

"Didn't he fight for the North?" Reyna questioned. Ulysses winked at her. Reyna smiled slightly. "We were talking about your dream."

"The Amazons were fighting these men. I could not make out the men because I have never seen them in a dream before."

"How do you know that there is a grudge between the Amazons and the men?" Reyna asked. She rubbed her injured hand.

"I had a dream. There was two women who stole an egg. One of the men yelled at them. That same man is in the dream I had of your sister and the other Amazons," Ulysses explained. "His voice was the same."

Reyna fell silent as Scipio landed in an alley. She dismounted and helped Ulysses. The demititan stumbled right into her.

"There was a large battle in here," Ulysses wheezed. Reyna steadied him. "I'm getting a lot of feedback from it."

"Do you want to wait on Scipio?" Reyna questioned. Ulysses nodded. Reyna helped him back onto her Pegasus. "Take care of him Scipio."

Scipio nudged her head. Reyna hugged Scipio and sniffled. She did her best to hold back the tears. Reyna pulled away and walked towards the Empire State Building.

"First time, part of the building blew up in my face," Reyna muttered. She opened the door. "Second time, I fell off of Mount Olympus. Hopefully, this goes better."

Reyna stepped into the lobby. She saw a goddess waiting for. Bellona spoke, "Reyna."

"Mother," Reyna greeted. She could feel her mother's gaze burning into her arm. Reyna looked away.

"I saw what happened," Bellona began. She grabbed Reyna's shoulder and gripped it. "You reacted well."

Reyna didn't answer. She sniffled sadly. Bellona hugged her suddenly. Reyna started to cry. She immediately tried to pull away and stop herself.

Bellona didn't let her. She rubbed Reyna's back gently. Reyna couldn't help it. She started crying even more. Bellona held her for a minute before pulling away.

Reyna knew it was the signal for her to stop crying. She wiped her eyes and sniffled. Reyna spoke, "Why did Annabeth do that?"

"She was being influenced," Bellona answered. She led Reyna towards the elevator. "Do you remember the girl that was near Annabeth?"

"She had black hair and hazel eyes. There was strife in her eyes," Reyna answered. She looked away in thought. "Strife."

"Discordia," Bellona said. Reyna laid her head against the elevator wall. She should have known. "The goddess of discord and strife influenced Annabeth."

"That does not excuse what she did," Reyna muttered. She swallowed painfully. "I did everything for them. This is bullshit."

"Calm down," Bellona ordered. "As soon as this elevator is open, every eye will be on you. That means that you must compose yourself. Self pity must come later."

"I know," Reyna muttered. She wiped her eyes again and took deep breaths. Reyna managed to calm herself as the door opened.

Reyna stepped out of the elevator. She looked around at Mount Olympus which was in the middle of reconstruction. Her attention moved to Quirinus who was waiting by the elevator.

"I guess that I won't be getting my temple," Quirinus commented. He was wearing a full set of Roman armor. There was a new scar on his face.

"I'm sorry," Reyna began. "I promise that I will make it up to you."

"We will discuss that later," Quirinus said. He walked away. Reyna went to step forward, but she felt her mother grab her shoulder.

"Wait," Bellona ordered. "You have to control your temper. The Olympians will insult you and try for a reaction."

"I'll keep my anger under control," Reyna promised. Her mother grabbed her shoulder and squeezed tightly.

"You will find out who your friends and enemies are today," Bellona warned. "Your enemies will be obvious. They will insult you every chance they get. If you speak, you must carefully plan your words."

"Your friends are a different story," Bellona continued. "Even if they do not speak in your defense, they will want to talk to you. Hang around after the meeting,"

Reyna nodded. Her mother let of her and walked away. Reyna took the time to fix herself the best she could. She was wearing black shorts and a purple shirt that was tucked in.

Reyna figured she would have to stop by a store and steal some clothes. It seemed like she would be back to living on the streets. Reyna could go to the demititans' camp, but she would not stay there long. She didn't belong there.

After a few moments, Reyna adjusted her sword and walked towards the throne room. She avoided the destruction that had yet to be cleaned up. Reyna finished her walk. She slowly managed to open the door. Everyone turned to look at her.

That was when Reyna realized she had no clue where she was going to stand. The twelve Olympians were standing at their thrones. A girl was messing with a fire in the middle of the temple. She had a jar near her.

Titans and the minor gods and goddesses stood on opposite sides of the room. Reyna saw Rhea give her a small nod and motion for her. Reyna slowly walked towards the Titaness.

Reyna stood by her. Rhea leaned near her ear and spoke, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Reyna answered in the language of the Titans. She didn't mean for it to happen, but it just slipped out. Rhea nodded. Reyna could feel the eyes on them.

"This is our little reaper?" Mars questioned. He had sat down on his throne with his legs on the armrest. Reyna mentally chided herself realizing that everyone was in their Greek form.

"Hades, I thought that was your territory," Ares commented. "Why pick someone who is going to get exiled? That's pretty pathetic."

Reyna bit the inside of her cheek. She knew that her emotions were everywhere. Ares being an asshole wasn't going to help any. Reyna looked around trying to pick out individual faces.

"You ran from a water park," Metis interrupted as she stepped into the throne room. She walked to Reyna's side. "That is pretty pathetic Ares. Do not dare chastise the reaper."

"I'm glad you survived," Metis whispered in Reyna's ear. Reyna nodded once. She didn't know how to feel about Metis.

"You're still under probation," Aphrodite warned. "We don't know whether to trust you or not."

"Are we all on trial here?" Metis questioned. She didn't say anything else after that. Reyna could see the discomfort flow through everyone. She glanced around and met Athena's eyes.

Reyna looked away, so she wouldn't glare. It took all of her willpower. Reyna focused on the ground until she heard Zeus begin to speak.

"We have a meeting that we must begin," Zeus said. His voice was booming. "We are going to decide what we are going to do with each of you."

"Does that include the reaper?" Ares interrupted.

"No," Zeus snapped. He looked Reyna directly in the eyes. "She saved my life. That has earned her my respect."

Everyone fell silent. Reyna stood there silently and showed no emotion. Metis was the first one called up. She studied Reyna as she approached Zeus. It was clear what she wanted.

"What will my punishment be?" Metis questioned. "Everything I did was to help the Olympians. Reaper, you can tell them that."

Reyna stared at the ground and tried to think. She finally spoke, "Metis should not be punished."

"She killed my daughter," Prometheus interrupted. "Are we going to gloss over that fact? She captured Athena, and it is clear she is just trying to save her own skin."

"Prometheus, this is not the time for anger," Reyna began. "Alex's death is a shame. She was a great warrior, but we cannot focus on that. We have to move forward."

The Titan studied her and crossed his arms. He fell silent. Reyna looked at Zeus and spoke, "Metis may have been trying to save her own skin, but Ouranos would not have been destroyed without her."

"She will not be punished then," Zeus decided. Reyna looked at the ground. Annabeth was angry at her because she thought that Reyna had caused her father's death. Along with the threat to her friends, it was no surprise that Annabeth had been desperate.

"Lord Zeus, with all due respect, we shouldn't punish any of them for working with Ouranos," Reyna began. She swallowed painfully. "They were scared of Ouranos, and they have every right to be. Ouranos beat all odds to come back, and the first thing he did was attack Olympus."

"You want to let them off of the hook?" Artemis demanded. "What are you going to say to the parents who lost children to them?"

Reyna didn't answer. Her mind was racing. Reyna finally spoke, "If you punish them for working with Ouranos, they will become even more bitter. It will make them angrier. They may lash out, and the consequences could be grave."

"I agree," Rhea added.

"You only agree because she is your champion," Hephaestus commented. He glared at Reyna.

"She's right," Athena said calmly. "We waste our time with these arguments."

"Since we shouldn't punish those who worked with Ouranos, I say the reaper decides what happens to our next prisoner," Ares sneered. Reyna turned as she heard the doors open. Enyo was dragged into the room.

Enyo was a bloody mess. She had gold chains on her wrists and hands. Enyo sneered at Reyna and spat in her direction. She was glaring at everyone.

"Reaper, what should we do?" Ares sneered. "How many of your bones has Enyo broken? She revealed your crime of patricide to your friends. If she had not, you would still be a part of Camp Jupiter."

Reyna unsheathed her sword. She walked towards Enyo. The goddess tensed. Reyna cut her chains. Enyo looked at her in surprise.

"You know everything about Ouranos' army," Reyna said. She sheathed her sword. It took all of her willpower to stay where she was and keep her voice even. "You can help me find Sula and end her. The rest of the barbarians will be sent to Tartarus, and you can make amends with Ares."

Enyo remained silent. She finally nodded. Reyna looked at Zeus. He was studying her with a new look.

"I suggest that anyone who worked with Ouranos get out of my sight," Zeus said. "This meeting is dismissed."

"That was good," Rhea whispered in Reyna's ear. as she walked up beside her. She gripped Reyna's shoulder. "I will be at the demititan camp when you decide to go there. Stay safe."

Reyna nodded. She watched Rhea walk away. Enyo studied her before walking towards Ares. Reyna watched everyone file out. As she was about to leave, someone grabbed her.

"Reaper," Prometheus said. Reyna looked at him. "You will not make many friends by sticking up for Metis."

"I am doing what I thought was best," Reyna said calmly. Prometheus studied her. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Would that put me in your debt?" Prometheus questioned. Reyna realized how powerful her position was if a Titan feared being in her debt.

"You can consider it an act of good will," Reyna answered. "There are no strings attached, but I do not know when I will be able to complete it."

"There was a demititan base that was overran many years ago. I would like for you to clear it out and send the location to the demititans. It has supplies they can use," Prometheus said after a moment.

"It will be done," Reyna promised. "Where is it?"

Prometheus reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper. He handed it to Reyna. She took it. Before Reyna could read it, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Reyna turned. She saw Metis standing in front of her. Metis spoke, "We need to talk."

"About what?" Reyna questioned. Metis smiled and led her out of the throne room. She led Reyna towards the elevator.

"There are many things," Metis answered. "We can have your blind friend talk with us. I will buy lunch for you."

"You're avoiding the question," Reyna commented. She saw Metis smirk.

"The vox populi has always been to punish those who work against the Olympians. I am glad that you are working against that," Metis commented. She looked around. "You asked what we would talk about."

"We will talk of the men who want to attack your sister, the location of the missing Amazons, and the next champion. We will also talk of the revenge you will take against Camp Half-Blood," Metis said. Reyna pulled away from her.

"I don't want revenge," Reyna argued. "That's what this entire war was. I'm sick of revenge."

"Is the daughter of Athena just going to get away with her injustice. She removed you from your home. You desire revenge," Metis insisted. "I can help you."

"I don't need help," Reyna snapped. "I don't care about the Greeks. I'll find out the information I need by myself."

"You are going to regret declining my generous offer," Metis warned. Reyna shook her head. "Think about this reaper."

"Shut up," Reyna ordered. She looked Metis in the eyes. "I don't need your help, and I do not want it. If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to."


	52. A Deal With the Devil

**There will be one more chapter after this. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Reyna played with her food. Even though she should have been starving, nothing tasted good. Reyna looked up at Atropos. The Fate was sitting across from her.

"After the meeting, Ulysses and I went to a diner, but he couldn't tell me anything else," Reyna said as she continued her story. Atropos was studying her with emotionless eyes. Reyna swallowed painfully and looked back at her food. She continued to play with it.

"You did well," Atropos complimented. Reyna nodded and pushed her food away. It tasted like ash. It had been three days since the meeting. Reyna had no sleep since them.

Reyna had been at a library most of the time searching for clues about who would attack Hylla. It left her irritated. Anytime Reyna closed her eyes, she would get horrible nightmares of the war.

Atropos pushed a wallet towards her. Reyna looked down at it and spoke, "What is this?"

"You need a place to stay and money for the supplies you need," Atropos answered. Reyna slowly opened the wallet. She could see a credit card in one of the pockets. Her license was also in the wallet even though it had been left behind at Camp Jupiter.

"As long as you do not go on an insane shopping spree, you should not worry about maxing the card or having to pay for it," Atropos explained. Reyna nodded slightly. "You will be traveling hotel to hotel, so you will want to only have a duffel bag or backpack. If you need anything else, I will help you the best I can."

"Thank you," Reyna said tiredly. She was struggling to stay awake. "Atropos, I don't know what to do about the nightmares."

"There is nothing you can do besides talk to someone about it," Atropos explained. "It will be emotionally hard."

"How's Camp Jupiter?" Reyna whispered. Sadness hit her like a brick. Reyna looked down. The depression was tearing her apart. Along with the nightmares every night, it was becoming too much to handle.

"Rebuilding," Atropos answered. "That is not for you to worry about. You are going to visit a therapist once a week."

"I don't need a therapist," Reyna argued. She saw Atropos place a pill bottle on the table. Reyna slowly examined it.

"Antidepressants will only get you so far. You must get help," Atropos whispered. For a moment, it seemed like she actually cared. "Your mental health is more important than the names on the list."

"What does it matter?" Reyna muttered. She looked down. "I'm damaged goods. Why would you even want me as your champion?"

Atropos grabbed her chin. Reyna slowly looked at her. Atropos spoke, "Get some rest. There is a hotel nearby."

Atropos gave Reyna a business card for the therapist. Reyna looked at it and slowly put it in the wallet. Atropos handed her a phone.

"Phones are dangerous," Reyna began. Atropos held a hand up. A waitress walked towards them.

"Can I get you two anything else?" the waitress questioned. She was standing close to Reyna as if something was pushing her away from Atropos. Reyna guessed it was common sense.

"Can we have this to go?" Atropos questioned as she motioned to Reyna's food. The waitress nodded and walked away.

"I can't accept all these gifts," Reyna mumbled. She looked down as her mind was clouded of thoughts about Camp Jupiter.

"I always have to take. It is not often that I can give," Atropos explained. "After this, you are going to a hotel, and you are going to rest. Tomorrow, you will visit the therapist."

"Your mental health comes first," Atropos insisted. Reyna finally nodded. She saw the waitress come back with a to go box. Reyna slowly put her food into it as Atropos paid.

"Phones are dangerous," Reyna said as she looked at the phone she had been given. Atropos laughed.

"Monsters will not dare mess with you. If you do not use your phone too often, it will not be a problem," Atropos explained. "Of course, some monsters will still attack you, but they will stalk you first."

Reyna stared out the window. Her sluggish mind could barely comprehend what was happening. She knew that her mental state was rapidly declining. Reyna didn't want to talk to a stranger though. They wouldn't understand.

"What can you tell me about the men who are going to attack Hylla?" Reyna questioned as she looked back at Atropos. The Fate was gone. Reyna sighed and laid her head back.

Reyna sat there for a few moments. She grabbed the phone and slipped it into her pocket. Reyna quickly grabbed the other things and put them away. She stood and turned.

Circe grabbed her and shoved her back into the seat. Reyna stared at her and grabbed her sword. Circe held up a hand.

"What are you doing here?" Reyna demanded. She looked around the restaurant. Everyone was staring at them.

"All of you can leave and forget what you saw," Circe said. Her voice was laced with charmspeak. Everyone in the restaurant slowly stood and walked out. Reyna looked back at Circe. The witch wasn't looking at her.

Reyna lunged at Circe. The witch grabbed her and slammed her to the ground. Circe dug a knee into her ribs and spoke, "I wonder how much your ribs have healed. Are they still tender?"

Reyna's small gasp of pain gave the answer to Circe. The witch smiled down at her. She dug her knee into the middle of Reyna's ribs which was still badly brusied

"What do you want?" Reyna wheezed. She lifted her head and looked around.

"I did want to have a civilized conversation," Circe answered. "I should have realized you don't understand what that means. Do you know what we can do? We can get an old friend out."

"Did you just come here to torture me?" Reyna demanded. She couldn't keep the fear out of her voice. Circe laughed and stood. Reyna instantly scooted away and felt her ribs.

Reyna looked up and studied the witch. Circe was wearing battle armor. That was not what she usually wore. In fact, Reyna couldn't recall Circe ever wearing armor.

"You're ready for war," Reyna noted. She took a minute to calm her breathing before she stood. Her ribs were aching. "What do you want?"

"I hate you, and there is no doubt that you hate me," Circe began. She sat in a chair. Reyna placed a hand to her ribs. "We have a common enemy."

"Who?" Reyna questioned. "Is it the Greeks? I have news for you. I hate the Greeks with every fiber of my being, but there is no way that I will openly declare war on them."

"Openly?" Circe commented. Reyna looked away. Circe laughed. "I don't want war on the Greeks. They are too useful to me. The common enemy we have is the men who will declare war on your sister."

"Who?" Reyna demanded. She crossed her arms. Circe glanced around before looking back at Reyna.

"They attacked my attendants. That will not stand, but I am not going to give their name away for free," Circe answered.

"You're wasting my time," Reyna muttered. She grabbed her food and went to leave. Reyna placed a hand on the door and heard Circe stand.

"The Amazons have two weeks left," Circe said. Reyna slowly turned towards her.

"Explain," Reyna demanded. She placed a hand to her sword. Circe studied her.

"Orion was being helped by a group of men. They took the injured Amazons and have spent the time since beating the information out of them," Circe explained. Reyna looked away.

"When you were my prisoner, you only lasted two hours of being whipped before you begged for mercy," Circe said. Her tone was taunting.

"Get to your point," Reyna snapped. Her back ached as she remembered the pain. She glared at Circe and tightened the grip on her sword.

"They've been interrogated for months," Circe began. "I don't care who they are. No one can last that long. The men know all they need to know."

"They've kept the Amazons alive as a bargaining chip," Reyna guessed. Circe nodded. "Why change their mind, or were they working for Ouranos?"

"They were," Circe confirmed. "Now, they have no master. Their pathetic rage against the Amazons is going to explode soon."

"Why attack your attendants?" Reyna wondered. "Unless, they hate women. Why?"

"Amazons screwed up a long time ago," Circe answered. "You don't just get all of the information though. You have to work with me."

"No," Reyna hissed. "I am not helping you."

"I didn't say you were helping me," Circe snapped. "I hate your guts, and you hate mine. We have to work together though."

"I think you're the devil," Circe continued. "Even before your mental illness kicked in, you had a short temper. You have this violent and cruel side that you've always tried to hide. You also think that I am the devil because of the things that I have done."

"So, why don't we both make a deal with the devil?" Circe said. She held out a hand. Reyna studied her and tried to think. The door behind her exploded.

Reyna was thrown into a table. She groaned in pain as it broke. Reyna looked up to see a large man standing over her.

The man was over six feet tall. He wore a mask which covered his face. Reyna gasped as he stepped on her neck. Reyna grabbed his ankle before trying to grab her sword. She saw the man lift a maul.

Reyna grabbed the brass knuckles from the pocket and pressed the button. It turned into a shield as the maul slammed into it. Reyna saw the maul bounce off of her shield, and the man stumbled back.

Reyna tried to stand but was kicked in the ribs by a second man. She cried out. The man pulled her up. He was wearing a black jacket and black pants. His face was also covered by a mask.

"You must be the younger sister," the man commented. Reyna looked for Circe. All she thought was that the witch had set her up. The man grabbed Reyna's face. "We are going to have so much fun breaking you."

"Who are you?" Reyna spat. The man didn't respond. He went to punch her.

Reyna grabbed his fist. She threw him over her shoulder. Reyna slammed her knee into the man's neck. She unsheathed her sword and placed it to his face.

Reyna looked around. She saw Circe was standing over two dead men. She looked at Reyna and walked towards her. Circe spoke, "Sloppy attempt."

"They're wearing Greek armor under their jackets," Reyna noted. "It's older though. Spartan?"

"No," Circe answered. "It is based off of armor that was scavenged from multiple battles. Kill him."

"We need to interrogate him," Reyna argued. She felt the man grab her arm. She cut his face as a warning. Circe grabbed Reyna and threw her backwards.

Reyna gasped as she hit the ground. The breath was knocked out of her. She only had enough time to grab her sword before Circe pulled her up and shoved her out of the restaurant.

"I can't let you investigate the men," Circe whispered. "You are not allowed to learn about them until I tell you the information."

"What do you want me to do for the information?" Reyna demanded. She sheathed her sword and scooted backwards. Reyna stood and felt her ribs.

"I have some attendants who dared turn their back on me. They reside in multiple places, and you are going to kill them for me," Circe answered. Reyna leaned against a car. "After you swear on the River Styx to do that, I will give you all of the information I have within the week."

Reyna tried to think. She had two weeks to find out the information and rescue the Amazons before the men would dispose of them. The men already knew about her, and they were already confident enough to attack. Reyna knew there was no way she could do it alone.

"I already rejected Metis," Reyna muttered. "What makes you different?"

"We both care about Hylla's safety," Circe answered. Reyna looked away and tried to think. "Are you ready for a deal with the devil?"

Circe held out her hand. Reyna looked at the ground. Before the war, she wouldn't have hesitated to attack the witch. Now, everything was different. Without anymore hesitation, Reyna looked up and shook Circe's hand.


	53. Archangel

**This chapter marks the final chapter of the Ultionem trilogy, but there will be a sequel. Words cannot begin to describe how thankful I am for everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed, or just read any story of this trilogy** **. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy the final chapter, and I hope to see you for the sequel.**

* * *

Clarisse walked into her cabin. She threw her duffel bag on her bed and laid on it. Her cabin mates looked at her. They all nodded a greeting.

"How did it go?" Mark asked. He was arm wrestling Sherman. The two were the worst of the Ares children. They loved to get under Clarisse's skin. Of course, they couldn't get out of bed because of broken legs. Clarisse thanked her father for that.

"Romans have almost rebuilt the main part of their camp," Clarisse answered. She had been helping the Romans out for the past few days. Camp Jupiter and the surrounding area had been burnt to the ground. Sula, along with her army, had disappeared.

"We don't mean that," Sherman said. He grunted as he lost. "What did they say about their exiled Roman?"

Clarisse rolled her eyes. It had been a week since Reyna was exiled. It was the only thing everyone could talk about. Greeks didn't understand how they would exile Reyna after all she had done. Clarisse didn't get it either.

Reyna may have committed patricide, but she had saved their asses. Even though Clarisse was stubborn, she was willing to admit that. Annabeth screwed everything up with what she had done.

Who in Ares' name had died and made Chase the boss anyway? Greeks were suppose to be a democracy. They weren't a Annabeth and other losers saved the world, so they can just decide everything.

"I bet you she did it because she's jealous," Sherman said. A few others nodded.

"No," Mark argued. "I bet Annabeth was threatened by the Roman's power. She defeated Ouranos by herself. That's damn impressive. Everyone would look up to the Roman."

"You remember how Malcolm made us learn about Greece? The ancient Greeks would always ostracize the threats to their power," Mark continued. "Roman was a giant threat."

"If you get ostracized, you can return in ten years idiot," Sherman said. "Exile means you can't return."

"You are missing the point dummy," Mark snapped. Clarisse rolled her eyes. Even with all of the fighting, the cabin was too quiet.

Clarisse grabbed a folder out of her duffel bag. It was guidelines that were given to her. She was to use it when she visited the demititans as an ambassador from Camp Half-Blood. Clarisse promptly tore the folder in half.

Clarisse loved the demititans. They were brutal, violent, and respectful. They had a discipline that the Greeks did not. Demititans worked like a well oiled machine. The best part was that they didn't really like children of Athena.

A knock at the door caught her attention. Clarisse looked up to see Nico. She raised an eyebrow. Nico watched her and spoke, "Chiron wants to see you."

"Clarisse is in trouble," Sherman teased. Clarisse threw half of the folder at him. She threw the other half at Mark before he could speak. The daughter of Ares stood, grabbed her spear, and followed Nico out of the cabin.

Nico looked pissed off. He had his arms crossed. It reminded Clarisse of a little kid. Nico did lose his best friend though. Clarisse knew how painful that was.

"You can still talk to her," Clarisse began. She instantly raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why was she trying to comfort someone? Nico glanced at her in surprise.

"Annabeth would know," Nico slowly said.

"Who cares?" Clarisse questioned. "Chase doesn't rule the camp. I don't care how many times her and Jackson have saved the camp."

"Since they saved the camp so many times, they deserve it," Nico muttered. It was clear he didn't believe it. Clarisse grunted and stepped into the Big House.

To her surprise, a video was showing on a laptop. Thalia and Annabeth were sitting in front of the laptop. Chiron was standing near them.

"What's going on?" Clarisse questioned. She crossed her arms. Why were they wasting her time?

"Come here," Annabeth ordered. Clarisse walked towards them and examined the video. Annabeth pressed play.

The video showed the face of a Hunter. They were fixing a camera onto their outfit. The Hunter spoke, "This is for the recruitment video, right?"

"It'll be better than the one Camp Half-Blood has," the Hunter that was holding the camera said. The other Hunter laughed. She fixed her camera before leading the other Hunter away.

They were walking through a forest. They both suddenly stopped. All Clarisse could see was leaves. The Hunter with the camera held a hand up and spoke, "Morgan, move around the side."

"Stay safe, Lindsey," the other Hunter said. She left view of the camera. The Hunter with the camera, Lindsey, grabbed a bow and notched an arrow. She stepped out into the clearing.

"Both of you put your hands up," Lindsey ordered the two figures that were standing in front of her. One was a wearing a jacket with their hood up. The other was a woman who had black hair and green eyes.

"Circe," Annabeth muttered. She leaned forward. Clarisse raised an eyebrow as she watched the video. She really just wanted to know why she was called. A stupid video was not worth her time.

"Hands up!" Lindsey yelled again. Her hands were clenching her bow tightly. Circe glanced at her companion. "Circe, I don't want to hurt you."

"Lindsey, it's been so long. Where is Morgan at?" Circe questioned. The Hunter in question was hiding in the trees. The person next to Circe tilted their head.

The person suddenly turned and threw a javelin at Morgan. It hit her in the chest. Lindsey released her arrow. Circe spoke a word and shot fire at the arrow.

"I would run," Circe said. She had a smug look. The person next to Circe unsheathed their sword. It had a red blade.

"Reyna is working with Circe?" Thalia questioned. "I thought she hated her. Is she under Circe's charmspeak?"

"No," Annabeth answered. "Reyna has a ring that works against it."

Clarisse watched Lindsey fire off another arrow. A shield appeared in Reyna's hand, and she blocked it. Reyna walked towards the Hunter who turned and ran.

Lindsey darted in between trees. She didn't dare look back. The camera suddenly slammed into the ground. Clarisse couldn't see anything except for the ground.

"Where are the others?" Reyna demanded. Lindsey cried out in pain after a moment of silence. "I asked you where."

"I don't know who you're talking about," Lindsey cried. She screamed in pain.

"Where are the other attendants that joined the Hunters?" Reyna demanded. "If you don't tell me, I am going to rip your soul from your body and send you straight to Tartarus."

"With Artemis," Lindsey cried. There was the sound of bones breaking, and everything fell silent. Thalia stopped the video.

"Reyna is dead when I see her next," Thalia vowed. She stood angrily. Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"You don't even know why she did it," Clarisse said. Why was she being the voice of reason? "And, I thought she couldn't die."

"We'll find a way," Annabeth muttered. Thalia nodded in agreement and led Annabeth out of the room. Clarisse looked at Chiron.

"You have a visitor," Chiron said. He closed the laptop looking tired.

"Who?" Clarisse questioned. She hoped it was her mother. There was not much time to talk after her mother's rescue.

"I do not know," Chiron answered. He motioned to a room. Clarisse sighed and walked into the room. She looked at the woman in front of her.

"Daughter of Ares," the woman greeted. She studied Clarisse. The woman had white hair that was pulled back into a bun and bright, blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Clarisse demanded. Her danger senses went off. The door behind her closed. Clarisse held her spear out in front of her wearily.

"I am a friend," the woman answered. She walked towards a table. There was something in a cloth on the table. Clarisse did not like the situation she was in.

"Back off," Clarisse warned. The woman looked at her and studied her.

"You need to claim your destiny," the woman said. She unwrapped the cloth. Clarisse stared at the black sword handle. "If you don't, others will escape theirs."

"I really don't know what kind of drugs you are on," Clarisse snapped. She tried to open the door.

"Archangel," the woman said. It sounded like a title. Clarisse turned to look at her. The woman smiled. "I am Lachesis."

"The Fate?" Clarisse questioned. She received a nod. Clarisse stared. "What's going on?"

"My sister has chosen a champion; therefore, I am forced to choose one," Lachesis answered. She motioned for Clarisse to come towards her. The daughter of Ares didn't comply. "I chose you for a reason."

"I don't want the job," Clarisse said. "So, thanks but no thanks."

Lachesis walked towards her and grabbed her. Clarisse tried to pull away, but Lachesis had an iron grip. Clarisse should have been able to take out this old woman, but there was no budge from the Fate.

Lachesis placed a hand to her chest and started to speak. Clarisse gasped as pain filled her body. Tears of pain filled her eyes, but Clarisse didn't cry out. She took deep breaths.

After a few moments, the pain stopped. Clarisse fell to her knees. There was a burning sensation in her arm. Clarisse looked down as words slowly burned their way into her left forearm.

"What are you doing?" Clarisse wheezed. Lachesis was speaking in an ancient language. When she stopped, the burning did as well. Clarisse tried to read the words, but they were in another language.

"You will work closely with Atropos' champion," Lachesis ordered. She grabbed the sword handle.

"I never wanted to be your champion," Clarisse snapped. "I didn't agree to this."

"Immortality, a chance to escape this camp, and more prestige than your cabin can handle," Lachesis said. "Your father would also be immensely proud of you. What did you say about not wanting to do it?"

Clarisse hesitated. Lachesis had just mentioned everything that Clarisse wanted. The daughter of Ares spoke, "What is the price?"

"You find men who want to escape their destiny. They will do desperate things to avoid it. You will put them down. Atropos' champion will also need your help."

"I'm going to be like Reyna?" Clarisse questioned. Lachesis didn't respond. She handed Clarisse the handle. "Where's the rest of the sword?"

"Follow the clues," Lachesis answered.

"It's not in English," Clarisse snapped. She looked at her arm before looking back up. Lachesis was gone. Great.

Clarisse looked down at her arm. She would go talk to Chiron about it. As Clarisse put her hand on the door, she hesitated. Everyone was pissed off at Reyna for what she had done. It wouldn't be smart to just announce that she would have to work with the Roman.

"Damn it," Clarisse muttered. She didn't have a choice though. Clarisse opened the door and walked towards Chiron. He was talking to Annabeth and Piper.

"We need to plan this smartly," Annabeth began. Clarisse stopped at the table and held out her arm. She stared into Chiron's eyes.

"What happened?" Chiron questioned. He examined her arm.

"Lachesis happened. She called me an archangel," Clarisse answered. Chiron looked up in surprise. He closed his eyes and bowed her head like he was praying for her soul. "What is going on?"

"Lachesis has chosen you as her champion," Chiron answered. Clarisse held up a hand.

"I'm her champion and immortal apparently. I don't care about that. Why did she chose me, and what in Ares' name does my arm say?" Clarisse demanded. Chiron gently grabbed her arm and examined it further.

"It's in the language of the Titans," Chiron answered. He frowned. "The dialect is something I am not familiar with. It is an older version."

"Who would know?" Annabeth asked. Clarisse glared at the daughter of Athena. Somehow, this had to be her fault.

"Metis or one of the original twelve Titans," Chiron answered. He rubbed his chin in thought.

"If Metis gave someone the language of the Titans, would they know?" Annabeth wondered. Chiron hesitated before nodding. "Reyna knows it then. She can tells us before I drive a knife into her heart."

"It wasn't her fault your father died," Clarisse snapped. "Get over it."

Annabeth turned on her and glared. Clarisse glared back. She really didn't care about Annabeth's petty grudge with Reyna.

"Get over it," Clarisse repeated. She gripped her spear and silently challenged Annabeth to piss her off.

"She killed two Hunters. She wants to kill Leo and Hazel," Annabeth said in a low voice. "Reyna is now an enemy of Camp Half-Blood."

"Are you just going to be the dictator who decides that?" Clarisse demanded. This was not the Annabeth that she knew. The daughter of Athena was getting desperate. Clarisse didn't like it.

"It won't be hard to convince everyone with this video," Annabeth answered. She looked at Chiron. "I suggest a bounty."

"Reyna isn't going to help us if we make her an enemy," Clarisse argued. "I don't want this damn tattoo on my arm for my entire life!"

"It won't be," Annabeth promised. "You just need to give me time."

"You have one week," Clarisse said. She decided on her own course of action. "If you can't find the translation to my arm within a week, I am going to seek out Reyna on my own. I will do whatever I have to."

"Clarisse, you are not going to do that," Annabeth ordered. Clarisse laughed.

"You are not going to tell me what to do," Clarisse snapped. "I am Lachesis' champion, and I will do what I damn well please. You have one week. If you don't find the answer by then, I will take matters into my own hands."


End file.
